Amazing Grace
by CJ.xox.Dancerella
Summary: Gabriella knew deep down that Troy would be by her side through thick and thin, good times and bad. But she never dreamed that he would be seeing her through something as big as this. However he was there, and that was all she needed... TROYELLA!
1. In the Beginning

**TITLE: **Amazing Grace

**AUTHOR: **Charli

**RATING:** K

**FEEDBACK:** Makes the world go 'round!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how many tantrums I could throw...still don't own it :(

**PAIRING/CHARACTERS:** Troyella and the usual Wildcat gang.

**SUMMARY: **Gabriella knew deep down that Troy would be by her side through thick and thin, good times and bad. But she never dreamed that he would be seeing her through something as big as this. But he was there, and that was all she needed...

Ok, well I have done a couple of one shots, but this is my first go at a full length story! I hope you will all like it – I have the whole story planned out chapter by chapter and the first few chapters completely written. It is a topic that is very close to my heart and I hope that emotion shows in my writing. I won't say too much just yet, though, because I don't want to give the plot away yet!

So here is chapter one of 'Amazing Grace'.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_RRRRRIIIIIIING!_

The shrill sound of the afternoon school bell rang through the halls of East High School, as classroom doors flew open and crowds of students spilled out into the corridors, eager to get home and relax after yet another full day of learning.

Troy Bolton closed his locker door with a bang and turned, leaning against it casually as his eyes scanned the crowded hallway for a certain familiar face. Suddenly he spotted the head of curly brown hair moving towards him from amidst the sea of teenagers and smiled to himself. Even after a third period History test, double Maths, a rehearsal for a presentation Miss Darbus had coerced her into singing at, and a Chem Club meeting, she still managed to look gorgeous.

Gorgeous was the last thing a frazzled Gabriella Montez felt as she was jostled from both sides whilst trying to reach her boyfriend's locker. It had been a long day. Groaning in frustration, Gabriella blew several stray strands of hair from her eyes and adjusted her grip on her books.

"Hey beautiful," Troy greeted his girlfriend with a kiss on the forehead as she finally reached him.

Gabriella sighed as she leaned into his chest. "Hey," she murmured, closing her eyes. "Man, it's been a looong day."

"Come on," Troy said into Gabriella's hair, placing a kiss there. "Let's get out of here."

With that he took her books off her and grabbed her hand, leading her through the slowly clearing corridor and out onto the street. Swinging their hands between them, Troy looked down at Gabriella.

"So, m'girl - what's the plan for this afternoon?" he asked.

Gabriella shrugged. "Homework, homework and – for something a little different...more homework."

Troy raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like...fun!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Tonnes..." she yawned.

"Heeey – cheer up, Charlie!" Troy joked, breaking the link between their hands and wrapping his arm around her shoulders instead, squeezing her slightly. "Only a couple more days till the weekend, and then we can just relax together – maybe catch a movie? Go out for dinner?"

Gabriella flashed him a half-hearted smile. "I'll try and pencil you in around my chemistry report, calculus assignment and rehearsing for that _stupid_presentation ceremony – honestly, I don't know _why_ I said yes to Miss Darbus – she has me wrapped around her little finger!" Gabriella let out her breath and pushed her stubborn hair out of her eyes. She was frustrated, and not only because she had so much on her plate. Usually she could juggle 101 things and still manage to hold it together. But the past couple of months Gabriella had been finding it increasingly more difficult to keep up with her hectic schedule, and she didn't like it one bit. She was far too stubborn to acknowledge that she needed to slow down and refused to admit her workload was getting on top of her.

Troy chuckled at his exasperated girlfriend. "Come on Gabs – it's not all doom and gloom! We both know you're the best person for the job and that you'll do brilliantly. It's not the end of the world. You'll get the work done – you always do," he smiled down at her. "I have faith in you," he added.

Gabriella nodded quietly as they continued to walk in a comfortable silence. Troy laughed to himself as he suddenly remembered something Chad had said earlier in the day that he had been meaning to tell Gabriella.

"Hey – you'll never guess what...Gabi?" Troy trailed off as he realised his girlfriend was no longer by his side. He turned on his heel. "You right Gabs?" he asked as he realised she was a few paces behind him.

"Yeah," she puffed. "But can you slow down a little?"

"Yeah...ok..." Troy replied, frowning a little as he took her hand and continued walking.

"You'll never guess what Chad said..." Troy started again but was interrupted by Gabriella.

"Troy, can you please slow down? I can't keep up!" she said in a small voice.

Troy's brow creased as he came to a halt. "Gabs, are you sure you're ok?"

Gabriella gave a tiny nod. "I'm just tired," she yawned again, as if proving her point. "I didn't get much sleep last night between studying for the history test and stressing about the song for the presentation."

Troy cast his eyes over Gabriella and took in her fatigued appearance – dark circles under her glazed over eyes, shoulders sagging pathetically, cheeks flushed...Troy extended a hand and rested it against her forehead.

"Hey, you're not fine," he informed her. "You're burning up!"

"Troy, I'm just tired!" Gabriella insisted.

Troy shook his head. "Come on, let's get you home and into bed."

"Bu..."

Troy pressed a finger to her lips. "No arguments," he stated. "Now hop on," he turned and stooped to allow Gabriella to climb on his back, before piggybacking her the rest of the way to her house.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Troy allowed Gabriella to slide down his back when they reached her front door, as she fumbled in her bag for her keys. Once the front door was successfully opened Troy scooped her up again and marched up the stairs to her bedroom, gently laying her down on her bed.

He opened her closet doors and peered inside before pulling out a pair of baggy grey track pants and an oversized Wildcats jersey that he had left behind at her house one day and it had somehow never managed to find its way back home.

Placing the clothes on the end of her bed, Troy placed a cool hand against her warm forehead. "You are definitely warm, Gabi," he told her. "Are you sure you don't feel sick? Like you might be coming down with something?"

Gabriella shook her head as she stifled another yawn. "Troy, stop worrying – I'm fine, I just need a good nights' sleep. I'm so tired."

Troy eyed her warily, trying to decide whether she really was fine, or she just didn't want him to worry. "Well, either way you need to rest up," he informed her. "So you get changed into those, and I'm going to go downstairs and get you something to drink."

Gabriella smiled at him. "Whatever you say, Doctor Bolton," she giggled tiredly.

Troy grinned as he left her room and jogged down the stairs. Humming to himself as he grabbed the orange juice carton from the refrigerator, Troy's mind wandered to the girl upstairs. He hated seeing her sick and hoped she really was just tired like she said, but at the same time he loved to look after her and treat her like a princess. He grinned again as he remembered the last time she had the flu, and he had tried to make her stay in bed. She was so stubborn that girl, but he loved her for it.

Putting the juice away and grabbing the two glasses off the counter, Troy started back up the stairs.

"I hope juice is ok, Gabs, coz it's..." Troy trailed off as he entered her bedroom. Placing the glasses of juice on her desk, he sat himself carefully on the edge of her bed and gently brushed her hair off her face, tucking it behind her ear.

Exhausted, Gabriella was already fast asleep – she hadn't even made it out of the clothes she wore to school, the pants and jersey Troy had pulled out for her lying untouched at the end of her bed. Troy shook his head and smiled fondly, climbing onto the bed next to Gabriella and pulling a blanket over the pair of them. He kissed her on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her as she sighed softly and curled into him.

"What are we going to do with you, Miss Montez?" he whispered, before closing his own eyes and drifting off to sleep right beside her.

* * *

**Well, there is chapter 1! I hope you liked it. Click that review button and let me know what you thought!**

**Charli xox**


	2. Exhausted

**Thankyou all SO much for the ****feedback :D**** I really appreciated it all! Here is chapter two. Updates will be more frequent from now on, seeing as I am back at home, finished uni and prac for the year and have TIME on my hands!!! I thought I would post the first chapter last week to see what type of response I got – and I was so excited to get all your replies!**

**Anyway, onto the next chapter of Amazing Grace!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Gabriella stirred and slowly opened her eyes, blinking as her bedroom gradually came into focus. Sensing she was not alone, Gabriella rolled over and smiled.

Cuddled into her side was Troy – still fast asleep. Gabriella wrapped an arm around his waist and stroked his cheek fondly with her other hand as she watched him sleep. The steady rhythm of the rise and fall of his chest was comforting as she ran her hand softly from his cheek through his hair.

Placing a gentle kiss on Troy's cheek, Gabriella unwound herself from him and tip toed downstairs. She was feeling much better after her sleep, apart from her majorly rumbling stomach, which was demanding food right away. Humming softly to herself, she bustled around the kitchen, opening and closing various cupboards and drawers as she fixed some afternoon tea for herself and Troy.

Ten minutes later - balancing a tray with a big bowl of fruit salad, two bowls of ice cream, and two glasses of lemonade – Gabriella made her way back upstairs and smiled when she saw Troy still fast asleep, sprawled out on her bed. Placing the tray of food carefully down on her desk, she climbed onto the bed next to him, and snaked a hand around his waist.

"Hey sleepyhead," she whispered. "Time to wake up!"

"Nrrgwmph," came Troy's mumbled reply.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and laughed softly, tracing Troy's facial features with her index finger. "Come on, Wildcat. I've got foo-ood," she teased, drawing out the word 'food'.

"Hmm?" Troy sat straight up and Gabriella giggled.

"I knew that would get your attention!" she told him, sliding off the bed and retrieving the tray from her desk.

"Mmm, you're the best, Brie!" Troy grinned sleepily, planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek as she placed the tray between them. "Hey!" he exclaimed suddenly. "You're sick!"

Gabriella laughed and shook her head as she took a bite of fruit salad. "I probably just needed that sleep. I feel fine now."

Troy raised an eyebrow. "Gab – a couple of hours ago you could hardly walk straight and you were burning up!"

Gabriella smiled at his concern and took his hand in hers, running her thumb gently across the back of it. "Tro-oy, I'm fine...I promise," she said, looking him square in the eye. "Here," she added, lifting his hand to her forehead. "Feel."

Troy let his hand linger on her forehead, which - he had to admit - was nowhere near as warm as before. His worries abating somewhat, he picked up a spoon and dipped it into the ice cream.

"Soooo...what do you want to do now that you have made a miraculous recovery, Miss Montez?" he asked, taking anther spoonful of ice cream. "DVD? Board game? Dinner – I'll cook...what?" Gabriella looked at him with a smirk on her face. "Ok, ok – I'll dish up the take out..."

"That's more like the Troy Bolton I know and lo...look at the time, oh my GOSH I haven't even STARTED my homework!" Gabriella said breathlessly, hoping Troy hadn't noticed her slip. They had known each other for almost a year and been a couple for eight and a half months. Both knew that they loved each other – and that the other loved them back – but neither was brave enough to take the plunge and say it. Still, they were comfortable with where their relationship was at and couldn't have been happier.

Well, apart from Gabriella's stressful workload. Which she had been reminded of as she pulled her pencil case out of her bag, along with several exercise books and text books.

"I have so much to do, Troy," she moaned. "I can't believe I slept for so long – I'm never going to get all this done by tomorrow!"

"Hey hey hey – calm down Gabs," Troy soothed, moving to stand behind where she was sat at her desk, gently kneading the tense muscles in her shoulders. "You tell me what I can do to help, and I'll do it."

Gabriella rubbed her eyes and sighed. When had she gotten so lucky? "If you could type up these notes for me, that would be fantastic," she gave him a tired smile and passed him her laptop and several sheets of paper covered in her tidy handwriting. "I'll use the computer in the study to finish my Chemistry report and print off all my research for our English essay."

Troy nodded. "Ok, can do. Troy Bolton – FreakyFastTyperBoy to the rescue!" he bellowed as Gabriella laughed. "And after said typing is complete, FreakyFastTyperBoy will use his FreakyFastTypingFingers to dial – freakily fast - the phone number of his Freaky Math Girl's favourite Thai restaurant, and order them dinner," he grinned as Gabriella clutched her sides, laughing so hard that tears ran down her cheeks.

Pulling her into a hug, he kissed her softly on the forehead. "There it is," he whispered, stroking her hair fondly.

Gabriella pulled back and looked up at Troy puzzled, her arms still wrapped firmly around him. "There's what?" she asked.

"My favourite smile in the world," he replied, nudging her nose with his own. "Yours."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Later that night, Gabriella was fast asleep in her bed. However her slumber was far from peaceful. She tossed and turned fitfully, horrible images flashing before her eyes as she dreamed.

Suddenly she woke with a start and sat bolt upright, shaking and drenched in a cold sweat. Pressing a hand to her forehead, she felt clammy and warm to the touch.

Gabriella threw back her covers and placed her feet on the floor. She tried to stand, but felt dizzy and immediately sat back down, holding her head.

Maybe she was coming down with something after all...

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

A smile spread across Troy's features as he leaned against a railing high above the hustle and bustle of lunch time at East High.

"Thought I might find you here."

The brunette sitting on the bench in front of him looked up at the sound of her boyfriend's voice.

"Hey," she gave a weak smile as he came to sit next to her.

"Taylor told me you asked for a bathroom pass in Maths and never came back," his forehead creased in concern. "That's not like you, Brie – what's wrong?"

Gabriella slumped against him, whimpering softly. "I don't feel right, Troy – I'm so tired. I couldn't sleep last night. I just have so much to do..." she trailed off, her breathing ragged as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Heeey," Troy soothed, holding her close as he slipped a hand under her t-shirt and rubbed her back. "Hey, don't cry baby girl. Please don't cry. We'll go talk to Ms. Darbus, okay? We'll go and tell her how much stress you are under and ask if she can find someone else to sing at the presentation and... Hey, Brie...what happened to your back?"

Gabriella sniffled and frowned as Troy rolled up the back of her top and gasped. Gabriella's back was covered in some sort of a rash that looked like tiny red pin-pricks all over her skin.

"Brie...Ella – I think we had better get you to a doctor..."

* * *

**Oooh, what's going on? Is it something, or is it nothing? Only time will tell...click that review button!!**

**Charli ****xox**


	3. Flu?

**Thankyou**** for all the amazing reviews – they put a smile on my ****face :D _hsmjesseluvva19 _****_–_ glad I got you to press the review button ****hehe****._ Hairspray60 –_ I love all your theories to what's wrong with Gabriella! We'll just have to wait and see if any of them are right _-whistles innocently-_**

**So without further ado, here is chapter three of Amazing Grace. Thanks to my buddy Mandy for her help with the American-isms – it's hard sometimes being Aussie trying to figure out what American's call different things ****hehe!**

_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**

"I'm fine Troy, stop worrying!" Gabriella mumbled tiredly as he helped her up her front steps.

"Gabs, how can I help it?" Troy replied, unlocking the front door for her and placing her bags down as he walked her through to the kitchen and sat her on a chair. "I'm your boyfriend, it's my job."

"I'm sorry," Gabriella said, reaching out her hand for his. "I just...I don't want you to stress yourself out over me."

Troy took her hand. "I would stress much less if you would let me take you to a doctor!"

"Who needs a doctor?" a third voice entered the conversation.

"Hi Maria. Gabs does," Troy replied.

"Hi Troy. What's the matter Gabi?"

"Hi Mom," Gabriella said softly.

"Hey sweetheart," Maria Montez greeted her daughter with a kiss on the forehead. "Gabi, you feel a little warm," she said, straightening up.

Troy nodded in agreement. "She has been off colour for a couple of days, and look at her back."

Maria frowned. "Gabriella honey, lean forward."

Gabriella moved forward on her chair, her body aching with fatigue.

Maria carefully pulled the back of Gabriella's top up and frowned, leaning in to take a closer look at the rash.

"Hmm," she said finally. "How long have you had this Gabi?

"I don't know, Mom," Gabriella replied quietly.

"I think it _might_ just be a heat rash or maybe some sort of allergy, but I'll keep an eye on it anyway. I do want to take your temperature, though," Maria told her.

Troy sat down next to Gabriella as her mother went upstairs to the bathroom cabinet. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. She was definitely warm.

"Will you listen to my song for the presentation later on?" Gabriella asked distantly.

"Brie, I think you need..."

"Troy..." Gabriella looked sideways at him and he nodded.

"Of course I will. You know how much I love listening to you sing."

Gabriella nodded. "Thankyou," she said softly, squeezing his hand.

"Ok, my girl – let's see what's going on," Maria fiddled with the therMometer, slipping it under Gabriella's arm.

A few minutes later it beeped and Gabriella pulled it out, passing it to her Mom.

"38.1 Celsius," Maria announced. "A low grade fever, but nothing to worry about just yet. I don't think an early night would hurt though, Gabi – you have been working yourself far too hard lately."

"Yes Mom," Gabriella whispered. "But can Troy stay with me until I fall sleep?"

"That's up to Troy," Maria replied. "But he knows he's more than welcome." Troy grinned.

Gabriella looked at her boyfriend. "Troy?"

Troy squeezed her hand gently. "There's no place in the world I'd rather be."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The next morning Troy was rushing around packing his bag for school, when his phone rang. Digging around in his pocket, he pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hi Troy, it's Maria," came the voice down the line.

"Oh – hi Maria," Troy replied. "I'm just about to leave to come and pick Gabi up. Is she ready?"

"That's what I was calling about, actually," Troy frowned slightly. "Gabi's woken up with the flu, and I'm going to keep her home from school today."

"Is she ok?" Troy asked.

Maria smiled inwardly at the young man's concern for her daughter.

"She will be," she replied. "After some of her Mom's magic chicken noodle soup, and a good restful day in bed."

"She's going to hate that," Troy grinned, knowing Gabriella all too well.

"Well she's staying there if I have to tie her down," Maria joked.

"Ok," Troy laughed. "Give her a cuddle from me, and tell her to get some rest and I'll come and see her after school if she is up to it."

"I will. Bye Troy."

"Bye, thanks for the call," Troy closed his phone and sighed. It was going to be a long day at school without his Gabriella there to brighten it.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The final bell for the day couldn't come quick enough for Troy. When it finally echoed across the school, Troy was the first one out the door, through the gates, and sprinting off towards Gabriella's house.

When he got there, he knocked softly and waited. No one answered. Troy sighed and went around to the side of the house, letting himself in the gate, and climbing up the tree and onto Gabriella's balcony with a practiced ease.

Letting himself in the unlocked door, Troy dropped his bag onto the floor and smiled softly.

Gabriella was fast asleep, snuggled deep down in her blankets and cuddled up to her 'Troy Bear'- a teddy he had given her on closing night of 'Twinkle Town'. It was dressed in red and white basketball gear, with – coincidentally – a large '14' on the back.

Troy moved towards the bed and sat down on its edge, reaching out a hand and gently brushing a few stray curly from Gabriella's face. She stirred slightly and snuggled even deeper down into her blankets. Troy smiled and placed a soft kiss on her warm forehead.

"Troy?" a small voice came from the mass of blankets.

"It's ok, baby girl – I'm here."

"Mmm, good..." Gabriella murmured before drifting back off to sleep.

Troy sat and watched her sleep, observing the steady rise and fall of the pile of blankets as she breathed, her stable breathing occasionally interrupted by a cough or a sniffle. After a while, he heard a car pull up and a few Moments later, Gabriella's bedroom door opened quietly and her Mom poked her head in.

"Oh – hi Troy. How did you...oh wait, the famous balcony climb – I get it," Gabriella's mother smiled as she teased Troy.

Troy rubbed the back of his neck and blushed a little. "I...uh..."

"It's ok, Troy – I'm just teasing," Maria laughed. "I'm glad you're here with her," she glanced at her sleeping daughter and sighed. "She's working herself into the ground lately. She worries me sometimes, the amount of pressure she puts on herself. I'm sure once she shakes this virus she'll be right back into it."

Troy nodded. "That sounds like our Gabriella alright - never taking two seconds for herself," he glanced over at his sleeping girlfriend. "Anyway, I had better head home. Tell sleeping beauty that I will call in the morning to see how she is and if she's up to coming to school."

Maria smiled. "I will, thanks Troy."

Troy leaned over and brushed his lips gently against Gabriella's forehead. "Sleep well, beautiful," he whispered, before leaving the room quietly, closing the door behind him.

Maria stuck her head out of the kitchen as she heard Troy coming down the stairs, wiping her hands on a dish towel. She leaned against the door frame, smiling at the creased forehead of the boy in front of her.

"She'll be ok, Troy – it's just a flu bug."

Troy looked up at the sound of Maria's voice. He hadn't noticed her standing there, he had been too caught up in his thoughts.

Troy nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I know – I just worry. She worries about school work, I worry about her, she worries about me worrying about her...vicious cycle, really," he joked.

Maria smiled warmly. "Go and get a good nights' sleep," she instructed.

"Yes, Mom," Troy saluted and laughed. "I'll call in the morning."

"Good night, Troy."

The front door closed with a 'click' and Maria returned to the kitchen, shaking her head. She thought it was so sweet that Troy was so protective of her daughter. She could see that – no matter what – Troy would always be there for Gabriella.

_'Look at how he is with her when she has a simple flu,'_ she thought. _'Thank goodness it's nothing really serious – Troy would be a_ _wreck!'_ Maria laughed to herself as she finished drying the dishes, switched off the kitchen light and made her way up to bed.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

It was the early hours of the morning when Gabriella woke suddenly and was overcome with a wave of dizziness as she sat up, drenched in a cold sweat. She was shaking uncontrollably and was finding it hard to breathe.

"Mom?" she gasped, she was starting to panic, she didn't know what was going on. "Troy?"

Gabriella started to cry, her salty tears mingling with the beads of sweat that adorned her face. Fumbling for her phone in the darkness, she hit the call button with a shaking hand, and held the phone clumsily to her ear.

It rang a few times before a sleepy Troy answered.

"Gabs?" he said groggily.

"Help me, Troy..."

"Gabi – what's wrong?" Troy was wide awake now, feeling even more frightened as he heard his girlfriend whimper down the line.

"I'm scared, Troy – what's happening to me...?"

* * *

**Dum ****Dum****Duuuuuuuuuum****!!! There you have it! ****Cliffhanger**** – I know, I'm ****evil :D**** Please review! **

**Charli ****xox**


	4. Cause for Concern

**Thanks once again for the amazing reviews – I especially love the ones where you were all worked up over what's going on! I loved them!**

**Stephanie – I'm glad you love my style of writing, and I'm sorry about the cliff-hanger ... all I'll say is you're going to hate me again!**

**Here is chapter 4. Enjoy :) **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Troy paced back and forth across his carpeted bedroom floor, watching the glowing red numbers on his clock tick closer and closer toward 7am.

He had stayed on the phone with Gabriella for close to an hour – he had wanted to go over but as her breathing regulated once again and she began to calm down, she managed to convince him that going out in his truck half asleep and getting himself killed on the road wasn't going to help either of them. She told him that as long as she could hear his voice she would be fine. It was around 4am when he heard her fall asleep on the other end of the line, but he had still not been able to get back to sleep himself.

Instead, he had gotten up and paced around the room, waiting for the clock to finally read 7am when he could call Maria Montez knowing she would definitely be awake.

6.58am...

"Come oooon!" Troy said aloud, frustrated.

6.59am...

Troy practically held his breath, stopping completely still and fixing his gaze on the clock.

7.00am.

Troy practically pounced on the cordless phone, dialling the number he knew off by heart, and beginning to pace again as he waited for an answer.

"Hello, Maria speaking," Troy heard as the phone was answered.

"Morning Maria, it's Troy. Sorry to call so early," Troy apologised.

"Hi Troy, it's fine. Gabi told me what happened earlier. I've got her an appointment with Doctor McKenzie first thing this morning. Whatever this virus is, it has hit her pretty hard. Having said that, though, she's sitting up here eating breakfast right now. She says she is feeling a lot better – just a bit fluey and achy still. I...ok, ok Gabi – one second – I..._ok_ Gabi! She wants to talk to you, Troy – hold on."

Troy heard rustling and fumbling as the phone was passed on and then, finally, the voice he needed to hear the most.

"Hi Troy," she _did_ sound better. Troy let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding.

"My god, Brie – you don't know how good it is to hear your voice. You sure had me frightened earlier."

He heard her giggle slightly. "I'm sorry – I didn't mean to worry you but I was so scared I didn't know what to do – I couldn't co-ordinate my feet to walk to Mom's room and I couldn't get enough breath to yell out..."

"Hey, don't apologise – I'm just glad you are feeling better now...I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you Brie," Troy told her sincerely.

Gabriella smiled. "You're a sweetheart. So, how are you going to get through _another_ day at school without me there?" she teased.

Troy laughed. "More to the point – how are you going to get through another day with _no school_?"

Gabriella sighed dramatically. "Well luckily my genius brain will allow me to catch up quickly," she joked. "Unlike someone else I know who, if he doesn't get his butt into gear and leave for school soon, is going to wind up in detention with Ms. Darbus until he is 40..."

"Oh shoot," Troy muttered, noticing the time as Gabriella pointed it out. "You're right I had better go. Can I come and see you after school?"

"It's a date. We can work on homework together, because you're going to collect mine for me, aren't you?" she winked at her mother, who smiled and shook her head at her daughter's 'bossiness'.

"Of course," Troy replied, knowing Gabriella would just not feel right if she went more than one night with no homework.

"Thanks. I'll see you later then?"

"Couldn't keep me away if you tried. Good luck at the doctors – make sure they know if they don't give you the best antibiotics around to knock this bug out of your system, then they will have to deal with me," Troy grinned.

"I will," Gabriella laughed. "And Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know what I'd do without you either..."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Troy slid into his homeroom seat with approximately 3.2 seconds to spare. Breathing a sigh of relief, he turned around in the chair to be met by the questioning stares of Taylor and Chad. Troy simply shook his head and mouthed 'later'.

Turning back to face the front of the room, Troy tried to pay attention to Ms. Darbus. But his focus shifted to the clock and he watched the seconds tick by painfully slow as he counted down the minutes until he could be with Gabriella again.

"Mr Bolton?" Troy was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Ms. Darbus' voice calling his name.

"Huh?" he blurted out.

"The answer?" Darbus said impatiently.

"Uh...42?" Troy guessed.

Ms. Darbus sighed, removing her glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and her forefinger.

"_Wordsworth_, Mr Bolton – William _Wordsworth_ compiled _Ecclesiastical Sketches_ in 1822. Please pay more attention or else you will find yourself with a thousand word essay on the life of Wordsworth. Now, can anyone tell me who..." Ms. Darbus' voice became just a drone in the background, as Troy's mind once again drifted to a certain curly-haired brunette.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Across town, Gabriella was resting her head against her mother's shoulder as they sat in the waiting room of the doctor's surgery. She was feeling very tired again, and eager to get the appointment over with so she could get home and rest.

"Gabriella Montez?" Maria helped Gabriella up and they followed Dr McKenzie into the surgery.

"So, Gabriella – what seems to be the problem?" Dr McKenzie smiled from across his desk.

"Just the flu, or some sort of virus I think," Gabriella replied. "Stuffy nose, cough, aching joints...just really really tired."

"She's been running a low grade fever on and off, and waking up with cold sweats as well," Maria added.

Dr McKenzie nodded. "Sounds like a pretty nasty virus to me," he moved from behind his desk and around to Gabriella with a thermometer and stethoscope. "Ok Gabriella, lean forward for me and take a few deep breaths."

Gabriella flinched as the stethoscope came into contact with her skin.

"I'm sorry, is it cold?" the doctor asked.

"No," Gabriella frowned. "It just itches my back."

Dr McKenzie frowned and pulled her top up further. "Gabriella, how long have you had this rash for?"

Gabriella looked at her mother. "We noticed it a few days ago...we thought it must have been an allergy or something – I gave her some antihistamine and it went away." Maria informed him. "It must have spread again."

The doctor gently ran a finger over the fine red markings. "Does it hurt at all?" he asked.

"No," Gabriella shook her head. "I just feel kind of itchy."

Dr McKenzie nodded. "Ok. Ok, well I'm going to note your height and weight, prescribe you some antibiotics, then send you off to pathology for a quick blood test before you go home. Your glands are up and your chest doesn't sound too good so it is probably a strain of flu like you thought. I'll let you know if I need to see you again, but otherwise, just see the course of antibiotics out and come back if you aren't feeling any better in a week to ten days."

Gabriella and her mom nodded. "Thanks doctor."

Little did they know, they would be seeing Dr McKenzie again much sooner than they thought...

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"_Can I lie next to my Gabriella-ella-ella-ey-ey-ey__..." _Troy sang softly as a smile began to creep across Gabriella's face. Without opening her eyes, she wriggled over on the couch so there was enough room for Troy to lie next to her. He kicked off his shoes and carefully curled up beside her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the forehead.

"How was the doctor's?" he asked quietly.

"Faaantastic," Gabriella replied jokingly, her eyes still closed. "Like I told you – just the flu, I'll be right as rain after some antibiotics and rest."

Troy smiled. The phone rang in the background and he heard Maria answer it as he held Gabriella closer and placed a trail of soft kisses from her cheek to her lips. "And in the meantime, I get to pamper you like a princess, right?"

Gabriella giggled, opening her eyes. "Troy, you always pam...Mom, what's wrong?"

Maria had appeared in the lounge room, the cordless phone in her hand.

"Gabi, honey...that was Dr McKenzie. We need to meet him at the hospital right away..."

* * *

**Ya****, I know – I'm really ****really**** evil – ANOTHER cliffy! Hope you liked the chapter, please review :)**

**Charli ****xox**


	5. A Devastating Diagnosis

**You guys are so great – I love all your kind reviews! YOU ALL ROCK!!! ****Steph (POPSICLEx3LOVE)**** – your wait is over, it's aaall revealed in this chapter! And welcome aboard Tuttiflutey630!! **

**So let's see how many of you can be strong and read the chapter word for word from beginning to end and not skip ahead to find out what's going on! I dare you all not to skip!! ****Hehe**

**I hope you all like this chapter and don't hate me too much –grin-**

**Charli ****xox**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Troy kept a protective arm wrapped around Gabriella as they made their way out to the car. She had insisted that she wasn't going anywhere unless Troy came too. She was scared to death and Troy knew it – as soon as they had seen the look on Maria's face, both had felt their hearts drop into their stomachs.

They didn't know what was going on – why they needed to go to the hospital, what would happen when they got there... nothing.

All Dr McKenzie had said was that there were a few 'question marks' or 'possible abnormalities' on Gabriella's blood results, and that they needed to run some more tests.

Gabriella buried her head in Troy's shoulder as they buckled their seatbelts and Ms. Montez pulled out of the driveway.

"It's going to be ok, baby girl – they are just being thorough. In a couple of hours we'll be cuddled up back at your house watching DVD's and eating popcorn, right?" Troy stated firmly, punctuating his sentence with a reassuring kiss on her forehead.

Gabriella didn't answer. The rest of the car ride passed in silence as the deepest fears of all three passengers remained unshared.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella let out a small, shaky breath as they pulled into the car park at University of New Mexico Hospital and Troy rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"Gabi – Dr McKenzie is meeting us in Emergency. Troy, do you need to call your parents and let them know where you are?" Maria asked.

Troy looked at Gabriella and then at Maria. "I probably should," he agreed, giving Gabriella's hand a squeeze. "You go ahead, I'll be right behind you, ok?"

Gabriella gave him a small nod and gripped her mother's hand in her own as they headed towards the automatic doors of the Emergency Department. Troy watched them disappear behind the glass, before pulling out his cell phone and dialling home.

The phone rang once...twice...three times...

"Hello?"

"Mom! Hi, it's me," Troy said quickly.

"Troy? Honey, where are you? What's wrong?" Lucille Bolton asked, sensing her son's concern.

"I'm at the hospital," Troy replied. "Mom, something's wrong with Gabriella...something's wrong with my Gabi and I'm so, so scared..." he trailed off.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Troy found Gabriella and Maria in a small waiting room off a side wing of the Emergency Department.

"Mom sends her love and said to ring her when we know more," he said as he took a seat next to them. "What's happening?"

Maria shook her head. "We don't know anything new – Dr McKenzie is talking to one of the specialists and they are going to call us in soon."

"Ok," Troy nodded, running his thumb over the back of Gabriella's hand. "Brie..." he searched her eyes for a sign of what was running through her mind.

"Stay with me Troy," she whispered. "Don't leave me."

Troy squeezed her hand. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Gabriella?" Dr McKenzie emerged from the consultant's office and made his way over to the waiting threesome, who stood up and followed him as he ushered them into the room.

"Take a seat everyone. This is Dr Zamitt, a colleague of mine – he's a specialist here at the hospital."

Dr Zamitt was a middle aged man of average height, with friendly eyes and a kind face. He shook all their hands, and when they were seated, he cleared his throat, shuffled his notes and spoke.

"Gabriella, I understand you haven't been feeling too good lately?" he began.

Gabriella shook her head. "No, I have had the flu and have been a little run down," she explained.

Dr Zamitt nodded. "Can you tell me in your own words what exactly has been wrong?"

Gabriella looked over at her mother who gave her an encouraging nod.

"I've just been really tired and achy, with a fever. I've had a cough and stuffy nose, and I have been waking up sometimes during the night all sweaty. Oh, and I have a rash that has been coming up on and off."

The two doctors exchanged a look that did not go un-noticed by Troy, whose stomach immediately tied itself in knots.

"Dr McKenzie ran some tests earlier today, and the results show that you are extremely anaemic – which means your red blood counts are quite critically low. However your white blood cell count is a little higher than it should be. This could be indicative of an infection, but we will need to run some further tests to find out why all these numbers are so out of whack."

Gabriella nodded bravely, taking her mother's hand in one of her hands, and Troy's hand in her other. "Ok, let's do this..."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

A couple of hours later, Gabriella was drifting in and out of an uncomfortable sleep on a starch-white hospital bed. She felt like she had undergone every test that had ever been known to mankind, and she was exhausted. CAT scans, x-rays, ultrasounds and fine needle biopsies on the swollen lymph glands in her neck...Gabriella had had them all. Troy sat on a hard plastic hospital chair next to her, holding her hand in both of his, while Maria talked quietly to the doctor outside the door.

"I've put an urgent rush on Gabriella's results – we should have them back within the hour...well, the preliminary results at least" he explained. "Those will give us a pretty good idea of what we're dealing with."

"Do you have any idea at all what that might be?" Maria asked, her forehead creased with worry.

"It could be any one of a number of things," he replied. "I don't want you to worry prematurely."

"I want you to be straight with me," Maria said firmly. "Could it be something serious – could it be cancer?"

Dr Zamitt sighed. "It is unlikely, but yes that is one possibility. However I stress that that would be the worst case scenario – there are many more much less serious conditions that it could be the cause of Gabriella's symptoms."

Maria nodded. "I just want to be prepared..."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Turtle?"

"Troy, there are no turtles in this room..." Gabriella said groggily, the corners of her lips curling.

"Trolley?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"Tinkerbell?"

"Tro-oy!"

"Elephant?"

"Troy! That doesn't even start with a 'T'!" Gabriella laughed, wincing slightly as a dull ache rippled through her neck.

"Aaah, but it got a smile out of you," Troy informed her, smiling fondly as he brushed her hair out of her eyes.

Maria forced a smile to her own face as she listened to the banter between Troy and her daughter, clearing her throat as she walked back into the room.

"What's going on in here?" she asked as brightly as possible.

"Troy is breaking the rules of 'Eye-Spy'," Gabriella replied, her voice a little raspy. "Mom, what did Dr Zamitt say? Can I go home yet?"

"Not just yet, honey. They are going to come and see us with the results soon."

"Can we go after that? I'm a little hungry. Can we get take out on the way home? Pizza maybe?" Gabriella was rambling and she knew it.

Maria stroked her daughter's cheek with her thumb. "We'll see, baby. We'll see."

Troy broke the awkward silence that followed. "Sooo...turkey?"

Gabriella burst out laughing. "You're a dork. And no, that's not it – there are no turkeys in here, you're hopeless! Just give up, try...hmmmmm," she looked around the room. "Something beginning with 'F'."

"Flying turkey?" Troy grinned.

"Ok, now you're just being ridiculous!"

"Alright you two – there are sick people here who actually need to rest," Maria scolded jokingly and Gabriella giggled.

All three looked up at a knock on the door.

"Dr Zamitt..." Gabriella's heart felt like it was beating in her throat as she took in the expression on the specialists face. She could hear it pounding in her ears as she struggled for breath, feeling as though someone was sucking all the air out of her body.

Dr Zamitt crossed the room and patted a space at the end of the bed. "Can I sit down?" he asked kindly.

Gabriella just nodded her expression blank as the doctor took a seat at her feet. Troy moved to sit beside her on the bed, holding her hand and Maria took Troy's place in the chair. Three pairs of eyes were on Dr Zamitt as he spoke.

"Gabriella, we have your tests back and I...we...I'm afraid the results aren't what we were hoping for..." he trailed off.

Gabriella swallowed nervously as Troy wrapped his arm around her shoulders tightly and her mother gripped her hand, shaking slightly.

_'Why? What did they say? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!'_ Gabriella's voice cried out inside her head, but all that emerged from her mouth was a strangled murmur.

Dr Zamitt looked sympathetically at Gabriella, Maria and Troy as he tried to find the right words. In all his years as a doctor, and with all the bad news he had to deliver, this never got any easier.

"What is it?" Maria managed to croak, her mouth suddenly feeling very dry.

"I'm so sorry to have to tell you this, Gabriella...but you have Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma."

"Ca..cancer?" she heard her mother choke out as she stared at the doctor, a look of horror etched across her pale face.

"I'm so, so sorry..."

* * *

**Soooo****, there you have it. Please review and let me know what you thought, I love hearing from you all!**

**Charli ****xox**


	6. Numb

**Oh ****my gosh****, you guys are the best! Your reviews all rock :) So many of you were doing happy dances that you had 'mind read' what I was going to do ****lol****. Hmjesseluvva19 – congrats on fulfilling the dare! ****Hehe**

**Here is chapter 6 – the aftermath of diagnosis. I had to split the chapter in 2, I was supposed to have the rest of the Wildcats finding out in this chapter as well, but it got too long so I found a spot I thought was good to split it, and the Wildcats will be told in the next chapter **

**Enjoy!**

**Charli ****xox**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Gabriella didn't realise she was crying until she felt Troy gently wiping the tears from her face. He kissed her cheek and buried his face in her shoulder – shocked, unable to speak, and desperately trying to hide his own tears.

"Cancer?" Maria repeated, clearly stunned.

Dr Zamitt nodded. "I wish I had better news to tell you but I'm afraid the biopsies came back positive for Lymphoma. It accounts for the anaemia and elevated white cell count, as well as explaining all the other symptoms Gabriella has been displaying."

Gabriella was the first to find her voice and ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

"So...what do we do now?" she said quietly.

"Well, first we need to run some more tests. I know that you have been through a lot already today, but now we know what we're dealing with we need to find out specifics – first we need to know exactly which cells the cancer is affecting. There are many different types of Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma, and we need to know which one you have. We also need to find out if the cancer has spread, and –if it has – how far and where to. All this will help us to decide the best way to treat the cancer and get you well," he explained.

Gabriella nodded, and Maria picked up her hand, placing a soft kiss on the back of it.

"What...what are her chances? Is she going to beat this, or..." Maria trailed off, gulping back a sob.

Dr Zamitt placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "We have a much clearer idea of everything once these more extensive tests have been done," he said. "But I can tell you that, in most cases, Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma, or NHL, responds very well to treatment and its sufferers are able to make a full recovery. Now, I'm going to have to leave you three for a few moments, while I go and order these tests. But I will be back to see you later on to explain the results of these tests and discuss treatment options."

Gabriella and Maria nodded. Troy still had his face hidden in Gabriella's shoulder.

"Thankyou doctor," Maria said, wiping her tears as he gave them a kind nod and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Troy?" Gabi whispered, stroking the side of his face with her small hand. "Troy...are you...are you ok?"

Troy didn't reply at first, but from the way his shoulders were shaking as he clung to her, Gabriella knew he was crying. Tears welled in her eyes as she rubbed his back.

"It'll be ok, Troy. I'm going to be ok, I promise – I'm not going to let this beat me," she told him, her shaky voice full of determination.

Troy wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Oh Brie...Oh my Brie..."

Hearing the complete and utter devastation in his voice, Gabriella's tears began to fall again. The two just held each other and cried, pouring out their worry, their anxiety, their devastation, their shock and their grief.

Troy rocked Gabriella back and forth as their tears began to subside. Pulling back, Troy cupped her face in his hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs, not bothered by the damp trails remaining on his own face. Gabriella felt a hand on her back and turned her head.

"Mom..." she breathed, as her mother hugged her close, reaching out one of her hands to comfort Troy also.

"It's going to be ok my baby girl," Maria told her. "We're going to do everything we can to get you well."

"I know Mom," Gabriella replied, stroking her mother's hair comfortingly. "I'm strong, I'm ready for the fight. I can do this..."

They looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Gabriella Montez?" a young nurse asked.

"Yes," Gabriella said quietly.

"Hi sweetheart, I'm Kirsten. I am going to be looking after you this afternoon. We're just going to start off by taking your temperature, then we will need to get a cannula in and an IV running. Now, honey – how long has it been since you have had something to eat?"

Gabriella looked at her mother. "Umm...breakfast this morning? Around 7am?"

Maria nodded. "We went to the doctor's after that and then didn't have time to grab any food before we got called back to the hospital."

"That's fine," Kirsten smiled. "It means we will be able to put Gabriella under a general anaesthetic for one of the procedures she will be undergoing this evening," she explained.

"Ok," Maria replied, trying desperately to take in everything the nurse was saying, while her mind seemed to be trapped back at Dr Zamitt's _'I'm so sorry...'_, the line echoing through her head over and over again.

Just as Kirsten was finishing up with Gabriella, Dr Zamitt returned and took a seat once again on the edge of Gabriella's bed.

"Ok Gabriella, we're waiting on the results of the CAT Scan and X-Rays you had earlier, which will give us more information, but we need to go over to clinic now where you will be given an anaesthetic so that we can perform a Lumbar Puncture and a Bone Marrow Biopsy. The aim of these tests is to discover whether the cancer has spread to your bone marrow and/or your central nervous system – that is, your brain and spinal fluid. In the lumbar puncture, we take a sample of spinal fluid to test for the presence of cancer cells. In the Bone Marrow Biopsy, we take a sample of bone marrow from the back of your hips, again to test for the presence of cancer cells. Once you are out of recovery we will admit you to the Paediatric Oncology Ward, whe..."

The rest of Dr Zamitt's explanation became background noise to Maria as the reality suddenly hit her. Her little girl, her baby – her only child – had a life-threatening illness.

Her daughter had cancer. There was nothing she could do to protect her.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Knock knock," Dr Zamitt said softly as he entered Gabriella's new hospital room later that evening.

Maria looked up from where she was seated next to her daughter's bed, softly stroking her hair.

"Hello doctor."

"Hi," Gabriella murmured sleepily.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Not too bad," Gabriella replied. "A little tired still and my back is a little sore but pretty good apart from that. What news do you have for me?"

Dr Zamitt glanced at Troy, who was sitting on Gabriella's other side.

"It's ok, he can stay," Gabriella spoke up. "I never introduced you before...this is my boyfriend, Troy Bolton."

The doctor shook hands with Troy before opening his folder. "Again, I'm not coming with quite the news I had hoped for," he began, and Gabriella felt her heart drop for the third time that day. "The good news is that you have a type of NHL known as B-Cell Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma, which means it is your B-Cells that are affected. The B-Cells are..."

"Part of the infection fighting system?" Gabriella interrupted.

"That's right," Dr Zamitt smiled. This type of Lymphoma occurs when the B-Cells do not develop properly, and turn malignant. The cancerous cells cluster up and cause enlarged lymph nodes and tumors. B-Cell is the most common type of NHL and the most straightforward to treat."

Gabriella nodded, showing she understood, and the doctor continued with his explanation.

"Most cancers can be classified in stages. Usually a stage 1 cancer has not spread beyond the primary tumor – the site the cancer started in. The further the cancer has spread, the higher the stage. Stage classifications are usually numbered between one and four. As Lymphoma affects the lymph glands – which are part of the immune system network found right throughout the body – the cancer has an easy way to spread quickly. The lymphatic system is kind of like a subway, in the fact that cells travel right through it to various parts of the body. Unfortunately, we didn't only find cancer in the multiple nodes we biopsied from your neck - there is also cancer in your spleen and bone marrow. The cancer appears to have spread outside the lymphatic system as well – there is a small tumor on your liver. This means that your cancer is classified as aggressive, stage 4 Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma."

Gabriella's head span as she tried to digest all this news. She vaguely heard her mother ask what all this meant as far as treatment went.

"Firstly, I need you all to understand that this is still highly treatable. We have every hope that we can achieve a remission here. Gabriella is going to need surgery to remove as many of the tumors and affected lymph nodes around her neck as possible, as well as her spleen and the tumor on her liver. At the same time, we will place a central line. This is like a catheter that is threaded down through a large vein in her neck, under the skin. The end of the tube – which will have two lines - protrudes from a spot on her chest and it is through these lines that medicines and blood products will be administered, blood can be drawn to be tested, and fluids can be administered."

Gabriella looked nervously at Troy, who rubbed her arm reassuringly.

"When will the surgery take place?" Maria asked.

"As early as possible," Dr Zamitt replied. "Tomorrow morning most likely."

"And after that?"

"We give Gabriella time to recover from the surgery. We need her body in the best possible physical shape to cope with treatment. She will then need to undergo a course of chemotherapy. Her first dose will be given – all being well – a week to ten days post-surgery. The chemo will then continue to be given in regular doses over the next seven to nine months, depending on how her body reacts. After that, she will need a course of radiation therapy."

Dr Zamitt continued to explain the planned course of treatment, telling Gabriella he would go into more detail about the chemo and radiation after her surgery. When the doctor eventually left the room, Troy felt like his head was going to explode from all the information and thoughts whirling around inside it. He could only begin to imagine how Gabriella and her mother felt.

Maria climbed onto the bed next to her daughter and held her as close as she possibly could, breathing in her scent, memorising everything about her. Sensing that Maria needed some time with Gabriella, Troy excused himself and made his way through the hospital foyer and out into the cool early evening air. He dialled his home number into his cell phone and held it to his ear, fighting back the tears.

"Hello?"

As soon as Troy heard his mother's voice, he broke down.

"Mom," he wept into the phone. "Can you come down here? I need you..."

* * *

**Aww****, ok – the queue to give Troy (and Gabi...and her Mum...) a hug starts behind me!! ****Hehe**** Please review!!!**

**Charli ****xox**

* * *


	7. It Can't be True

**I've said it before and I'll say it again – you guys rock. Seriously, I love reading your reviews, they make my day!**

**Regarding the last chapter and the story in general, quite a few of you commented on the medical content of the last chapter especially. There are a couple of things I have put a lot of research into but for the most part this is being written from personal experience. So it's a combination of my own knowledge and bits of research that helped me to write it. I hope I didn't bore you with the medical speak, I just thought quite a lot of it was important to the story. If I get to wordy just tell me to move it along!**

**Clare, I'm sorry about your friend. If you ever wanna talk to someone else who can understand cancer and the impact it has...my details are in my profile, or just PM me :) **

**Aaaaanyway, here is chapter 7. Once again, it's split. So expect another chapter quite soon. HUUUUGE thanks to Madi (MadiWillow) for allowing me to drive her insane...I mean bombard her with questions...I mean...utilise her brilliant expertise whilst writing this chapter! **

**And that's the end of my huge long rambling A/N. Moving on. Here is the chapter.**

**Charli xox**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Gabriella was sleeping, her cheeks tearstained as Troy re-entered the hospital room. Maria looked up when the door opened, and as he made his way towards the bed she reached for his hand and held it tight.

"Troy...are you alright honey?" she asked.

Troy smiled weakly as he squeezed her hand. "I think I'm the one who should be asking you that question."

"Hey, this has been a big shock for you too. I know how much you care about Gabriella. She's going to need both of us in the coming days, weeks and months...and I need to know that you know it's ok to show it if you feel scared and upset."

Troy nodded, his eyes slowly filling with tears as he turned his attention to the sleeping girl beside them. "I'm petrified, Maria. I'm scared for Gabi – of what she is going to have to go through. I'm scared of how sick she's going to become and whether or not I will be able to help her enough. I'm scared for you – watching your only child go through something this huge. And I'm scared for me. It seems so selfish but I'm scared of her not being around...I can't lose her...I can't..."

Tears were pouring down both their faces as Maria stood up and embraced the heartbroken young man. The moment was interrupted by a soft knock and the door opening.

"Mom," Troy breathed and before Lucille Bolton could say a word her son was in her arms, his tears wetting her shirt.

"Maria, I'm so, so sorry," Lucille told the woman in front of her reaching out an arm and embracing her as well.

"Troy?" three faces, damp with tears, turned their heads.

"I'm here baby," Troy said softly, taking Gabriella's hand. "My Mom's here too."

Gabriella smiled softly, her eyes closed. "Hey Mom," she said and Lucille smiled at the joke the two shared.

"Hi sweetheart. How you doing?" Lucille mentally kicked herself at her choice of question.

Gabriella opened her eyes and reached for her boyfriend's mother's hand. "I'm ok. Thank you for coming."

Lucille leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Hey, how could I not? Jack sends his love too, he said you will be his first port of call when he gets home from the Phys Ed Conference on the weekend."

Gabriella nodded closing her eyes for a moment before turning her head towards Troy and opening them again. "Come lie with me," she whispered, and he immediately climbed beside her onto the bed, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

The two older women talked in hush tones as Gabriella and Troy lay in silence, just happy to be there with each other. After a few moments, Maria nodded at something Lucille said and moved the stand next to the bed.

"Gabi...sweetheart, I know you probably don't want to think about this right now, but...we need to let your friends and the school know what's going on. It's too late to ring principal Matsui now – I'll take care of that in the morning – but do you want me to let any of your friends know?"

Gabriella looked at Troy. They both knew that this news was going to affect a huge amount of people. She hated how much this was going to hurt them. Troy rubbed her back soothingly, he could tell what she was thinking without her saying a word.

After a little while, Gabriella made her decision. "Do you think you could ring Mrs McKessie?" she asked. "Tell her and see how she wants to tell Taylor. We'll take things from there."

Maria nodded and picked up the phone. This was going to be hard.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Jayda McKessie hung up the phone with a shaking hand. Hearing footsteps approaching the kitchen she hurriedly wiped her eyes and drew a deep breath, looking up as her youngest daughter entered the room, her boyfriend close behind. The two were laughing at some private joke, and Jayda's heart shattered at the news she had to break to them.

"Who was that on the phone?" Taylor asked casually. "Mom?" she questioned when her mother didn't reply.

"Oh honey," Jayda said tearfully, pulling Taylor into a hug.

"Mom...Mom, you're scaring me," Taylor said, her voice laced with fear and uncertainty.

"Mrs McK – are you alright?" Chad asked, his usual jokester attitude replaced by one of concern.

Jayda placed a hand on both of their backs and guided them over to the table. "Have a seat guys, I need to talk to you."

Taylor's eyes showed how frightened she was of what her mother was going to say. She gripped Chad's hand as they took a seat at the table. Jayda took a shaky breath, trying to come up with the gentlest way to break this news to them.

"Mom?" Taylor pushed, "Will you just tell us what is going on – _please_!"

Jayda's eyes filled with tears as she began to speak. "Tay...Chad – that was Maria Montez on the phone..."

"Gabster's Mom?" Chad asked, baffled. "What was she ringing for?"

"Chad, just let her speak," Taylor snapped, panic rising within her at the mention of her best friend's name.

"Gabriella is in the hospital," Jayda chose her words carefully, adjusting her tone of voice as she gauged their reactions.

"Man, that must be one nasty virus she picked up!" Chad exclaimed. "Geez, you scared me for a minute, Mrs McK – I thought you were gonna tell us that someone had _died_ or something!"

Jayda McKessie let out a small sob and Taylor slapped Chad sharply on the arm. "She's not finished talking, you idiot! Mom...what's wrong with Gabi?" she asked, almost terrified of the answer.

"She had some tests run today at the doctor's, and this afternoon they called her back to the hospital for some more tests because they wanted to take a closer look at a couple of things they found in her blood samples..."

"No..." Taylor breathed. She somehow knew what was coming, but didn't want to believe it could be true.

"I'm so sorry honey," Jayda whispered, stroking her daughter's cheek gently before looking up at both of the teenagers in front of her. "Gabriella has cancer..."

"No..." Taylor repeated, the word coming out as a low moan as she buried her face in her hands, her body being overtaken by gut-wrenching sobs.

Chad sat there, stunned. "Not Gabriella...she can't...Not Gabi..." In a daze he stood up, pushing the chair back and stumbling over to the window, clutching the sill for support.

"Shh baby – you've got to be strong for Gabriella," Jayda soothed as she embraced her daughter.

"Why Mom? Why her?" Taylor cried into her mother's shoulder. "Why Gabi – she's young, she's smart, she's got the world at her feet! She has so many people who love her and she...how can she be so sick, Mom? How? It's not fair!"

"Oh honey, I'm afraid cancer doesn't differentiate. It is a cruel, insidious disease...but all of those things you just mentioned about Gabriella will work in her favour – she's young, she's strong, she has a wonderful support network... She can beat this."

On the other side of the room, Chad stared through the cool glass of the window. A young couple and their small child ambled along the sidewalk outside the house, laughing and chatting happily as they enjoyed the subtle crispness of the evening air.

Anger bubbled up inside him as he watched the small family pass. Gabriella was sick. The girl he thought of as a little sister was sick and could die. _'How dare they be laughing?'_ he thought to himself. _'How can anyone possibly be happy?'_

"NO!" he screamed, turning away from the window so fast he knocked off a small decorative pot plant that had been balancing there. It hit the floor with a satisfying _smash_

Taylor cried harder watching her boyfriend crack. Her mother rocked her back and forth as Chad's knees went weak and he crumpled to the floor, sobbing on his hands and knees in a pile of dirt and broken pottery.

Silently, she moved away from her mother and knelt down next to Chad, pulling him into her arms and resting her forehead against his cheek.

"It can't be true, Tay," he whimpered. "Not our Gabi - it can't be true!"

* * *

**More queues for more hugs for more people! Thanks for reading this chapter! Please review!!!**

**Charli xox**

* * *


	8. Support

**Hey guys and gals! As usual – thanks for the reviews! 92 reviews for 7 chapters – I'm pretty darn stoked with that!**

**Some shout outs: **_tuttiflutey630_** – yeah, I'm an Aussie! I keep reminding myself to write 'Mom' instead of Mum, but I guess I didn't pick myself up on the rest! **_fictacious-thejunkie__ – _**hehe you cracked me up Jess!!! -**_**refreshes the page madly-**_** hehe ;) And to everyone I made cry – SORRY! The tissues are on me in the future hehe :D**

**I hope you like Chapter 8 – it's my longest so far, I didn't want to have to split another, it was starting to draw the story out more then I planned!**

**Charli xox**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Lucille Bolton and Maria Montez sat in the quiet hospital hall outside Gabriella's room on the hard plastic chairs, sipping lukewarm coffee (or in Maria's case, gripping the Styrofoam cup between her hands and staring blankly at the wall).

"She's a fighter, you know," Lucille said sincerely.

"Hmm?" Maria replied distantly.

"Gabriella," Lucille repeated. "She's a fighter – if anyone can beat this it is her."

Maria nodded slowly. "I know. I know – I have every faith in her strength, I just...the thought of what she's facing is just...it's unbearable, Luc. She's been through so much already – losing her father, moving all over the place – and she never complained. Now – just when she is finally settled and happy, life kicks her once again."

Lucille wiped her eyes as they filled with tears listening to the shattered woman beside her talk about the girl she had come to love as a daughter.

"We're all here – for both of you," she told her.

"Thank you," Maria nodded, showing an appreciative smile. "It means a lot."

"Maria!" Jayda McKessie exclaimed as she rushed up the hall, Taylor and Chad hot on her heels. "How is she? How are _you_?"

"We're both doing ok. I'm still in a bit of a daze at the moment."

"How are you two?" Lucille asked as she stood up, placing a comforting hand on both Taylor and Chad's shoulders.

"Shocked, scared, upset..." Taylor admitted. "But we can't imagine how Gabi is feeling."

"Taylor wouldn't sleep until she saw Gabriella for herself," Jayda told Maria apologetically.

Maria smiled and hugged her daughter's best friend. "It's fine honey – you can both go in, she's awake. Troy is with her."

Chad followed Taylor towards the door, almost running into her as she stopped suddenly, her hand halfway to the door handle. She turned around and caught his eye and he recognised the expression within them.

"It's ok," he said softly. "She's still the same Gabi."

Taylor nodded wordlessly and turned back to the door, taking a deep breath and pushing it open.

Troy and Gabriella were still lying together on her bed - their hands intertwined – when the door opened. They looked up, expecting to see their mother's or one of the doctors or nurses, but were pleasantly surprised to see Taylor and Chad in the doorway.

"Gabi..." Taylor started, a hundred different emotions flashing across her face.

"Hi guys," Gabriella smiled tiredly. Troy climbed off the bed and crossed the room to greet their friends, kissing Taylor on the cheek and sharing a brotherly hug with Chad.

Chad moved towards Gabriella's bed, where she was laying with the blankets kicked down, her exposed legs sticking out the end of her oversized hospital gown. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek. Gabriella smiled at his gesture of support and friendship.

She took his hand and gave it a friendly squeeze. "Thanks for coming," she said earnestly.

Chad just smiled, doing his very best to hold it together. He wouldn't allow himself to break again, while Gabriella – the one who had the most right to be scared out of all of them – was being so brave.

"Gabi..." Taylor repeated, from her spot right by the door. "Gabi...I..."

"Tay, I'm not gonna break!" Gabriella joked. "Get over here and give me a hug!"

Taylor let out a small happy sigh and immediately found herself seated on the edge of Gabriella's bed, clinging to her as though her life depended on it.

"So, uh...what...what happens now?" Taylor asked tentatively.

"Now? Well, we all pile onto this uncomfortable little bed, crank the volume on the TV as high as the tiny little speaker can deal with, and then we get this party _started_!" Gabriella joked, laughing weakly. Troy smiled at her and ran a hand through her hair. "Well, I had some tests run earlier that showed the cancer has spread beyond my lymph nodes – it's in stage 4."

Taylor was unable to hold in a gasp.

"It's ok, though – they say they can still treat it. But because it is so advanced, they need to get onto it right away – I'm having surgery tomorrow to remove as many of the tumors and diseased lymph nodes as possible, and have a central line placed. Then I have to have chemotherapy and radiation therapy. The treatment will probably take around a year in total, maybe a little less."

"And we'll be right by your side every step of the way," Taylor told her confidently, as Chad nodded in agreement.

"We love ya Gabs – you're not doing this alone."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"So I will see you bright and early then," Dr Zamitt concluded, closing Gabriella's file. Her surgery had been booked for 8.30am the next morning. Dr Zamitt and the anaesthesiologist would be coming to take her down to theatre an hour prior.

"It's a date," Gabriella joked, nodding.

"Heeey – should I be jealous?" Troy pouted and folded his arms, the curled up corners of his mouth a dead giveaway that he was trying not to smile.

Gabriella laughed as her doctor patted Troy on the shoulder.

"It's ok son, I'm much too old for her anyway. Besides, if she had to choose between a movie night with you or major surgery with me, I think we both know you'd win every time."

"Hmm yeah, I don't think there's any competition there...sorry Doctor Zamitt," Gabriella sighed dramatically.

"Ok," Maria laughed. It felt good to see her daughter still smiling and joking despite everything she had been through the past 24 hours. "Stop hassling the doctor you pair. Dr Zamitt, thank you for everything today – being so patient and supportive. We'll see you in the morning."

Dr Zamitt nodded. "I'm just sorry I couldn't have had better news for you all. But, like we've discussed, we're in a good position to fight here. That fight begins tomorrow, right?"

"No way," Gabriella shook her head and everyone looked at her. "It's already begun."

Troy grinned at Gabriella then at the doctor. "That's my girl!" he said proudly, as Maria and Lucille exchanged a glance and Dr Zamitt left the room laughing, and knowing deep down he had a new favourite patient.

"Alright Troy – it's time we headed home too. Gabriella needs her rest and you also need sleep," Lucille said carefully, bracing herself for her son's protests.

"But Mo..."

"Troy," Gabriella spoke up. "Your Mom's right. Keeping yourself awake all night to watch me sleep isn't healthy – I'm going to need you to be strong for me and part of that is looking after yourself."

"Bu..."

"Tro-oy..." Gabriella reached over and cupped his cheek in her hand, running her thumb back and forth. "Please."

Troy nodded slowly. "Ok, but I'm coming back in the morning – the first thing," he said adamantly.

Lucille looked at Maria. "Jack and I decided he could have the rest of the week off school. If he was there he'd only be getting himself detention for not concentrating," she said.

Maria nodded. "I think Gabi will appreciate having him here. And I can probably safely say I will need someone to remind me not to bite my nails right off while she's in surgery."

Lucille smiled sympathetically. "I'll come up with him in the morning and see how you're both doing," she hugged Maria before moving over to kiss and hug Gabriella. "Good night, sweetheart. You get some rest without boofhead over here disturbing you."

"Boofhead?" Troy said incredulously as Gabriella giggled. "_Boofhead?_"

"It's ok, Wildcat – you're _my_ boofhead."

"Oh, well – that just makes it all better then," he replied sarcastically, leaning over to kiss her giggling lips. "Goodnight princess – I'll see you in the morning," he leaned down closer to her so he could whisper in her ear. "You're my inspiration El, be strong."

Gabriella responded by leaning up and kissing him again. "Goodnight Troy. And thank you for everything today – I couldn't get through this without you," she said honestly.

He kissed her one last time – on the forehead – before hugging her mother and leaving the room with his own mother's arm around him.

Once he had left the room seemed so much emptier. Gabriella took in her surroundings properly for the first time. She was in a hospital room. A hospital room on the Oncology ward.

Oncology.

_Cancer._

As the reality of the situation suddenly hit, Gabriella did something she thought she had finished with for the day.

She burst into tears.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Kelsi Nielsen spun around, her hand flying to her chest as she closed her eyes and let out her breath.

"Ryan! My _gosh_, you scared the _heck_ out of me!" she exclaimed, referring to the sharp tap on the shoulder she had just received mid-daydream.

"Ooh, sorry Kels," Ryan apologised. "I was just going to ask if you have seen Troy or Gabs yet today."

"Nope, sorry," Kelsi shook her head. "Let me know if you do come across them though – I have a song for them to have a read over."

"Nice," Ryan nodded. "I'll let them know if I do see them."

"Mr Evans? Miss Nielson?" the teens turned in the direction their names had been called from to see their principal heading their way with a grim look on his face, Sharpay, Zeke and Jason following close behind looking plain confused.

"Yes Principal Matsui?"

"I need you both to come with me to my office. I...well, let's just go – I'll explain when we get there."

The Wildcats all exchanged a glance and shrug, following the head of the school along the corridor. When they reached his office, the gang were surprised to see their parents, as well as Chad and Taylor, in the office already. Worryingly, they all looked upset – many as though they had been crying.

"Mom?" Ryan said, his forehead creased.

Mrs Evans patted her son on the shoulder.

"It's ok, Duckie – just sit down and listen to Principal Matsui," she said softly, her expression void of its usual dramatisation.

The youngsters sat down in front of Principal Matsui's desk, looking at him both expectantly and apprehensively. Taylor and Chad stood back, near the parents, Chad's arms around Taylor as they waited for the principal to speak.

"I have news to tell you all that is going to come as a big shock," he began. The Wildcats frowned. "It is about Gabriella Montez. I'm sorry to have to tell you all this, but...Gabriella was diagnosed with cancer yesterday..."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed as a figure that looked like a bunch of balloons with legs appeared in her room the next morning.

"Good morning beautiful," Troy replied, emerging from behind the mass of colourful, helium filled decorations and leaning over to kiss her. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Yeah alright...a little nervous, but ready to get this over with," Gabriella told him.

Troy set the balloons down in the corner of the room and perched himself on the edge of her bed. "That's the spirit. You're going to breeze through this surgery, and I'm going to be right here waiting for you when you wake up."

"Lucky me," Gabriella grinned as he kissed her again.

"Good morning, Troy," Maria smiled at the boy as she emerged from the small bathroom, her hair damp. She looked like she hadn't slept a wink.

"Morning Maria," Troy greeted. "Mom's just parking the car, she should be up soon. Has Dr Zamitt been in yet?"

"Not yet," Maria replied. "But he shouldn't be too far off."

As if on cue, Dr Zamitt entered the room, closely followed by a grey haired man wearing a colourful tie.

"Good morning Gabriella," he smiled. "All ready for our big date?" he asked, continuing their joke from the night before.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she nodded.

"Ok," the doctor replied. "I'm just going to steal your Mom away for a few moments to sign some forms and all that other boring mom-stuff. Then Kirsten will be in to take your Obs and after that it's show time."

"Sounds like a plan," Gabriella said as he left the room with her mother.

As the door closed behind them, Gabriella pulled Troy down to lie next to her – she needed him as close as possible.

"Are you scared?" he whispered into her hair.

"To death," she replied. "I'm scared of the pain, I'm scared of being sick, I'm scared of dying...but most of all I'm scared of leaving you. If something happens to me...I can't imagine never seeing you again, Troy."

"Hey, hey, hey," Troy soothed, placing a kiss in her hair and rocking her in his arms. "Don't you even think about that, right? You're going to get through this, I know it. You are the strongest person I know. You are strong and smart and brave and beautiful...you're going to get through this."

Gabriella nodded into his chest. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Troy."

"Well you'll never have to find out," Troy replied, pulling back from their embrace to look her in the eyes. " I'm here for good. I..." he swallowed. "I love you, Gabriella."

Gabriella smiled, a feeling of bliss washing over her as she heard those words emerge from his lips. She kissed him softly on the lips before returning her gaze to his crystal blue eyes, feeling the best she had in months.

"I love you too, Troy."

Outside the door, Lucille Bolton and Maria Montez exchanged a tearful glance as they listened to the heartfelt exchange between their children.

"Lucille Bolton," Maria said sincerely. "Your son is an angel."

**

* * *

** **Well, there you have it – Chapter 9!!! Next up, how did the Wildcats react to Principal Matsui's news?? And how will Gabriella's surgery go?? Will I ever be ****c****ured**** of my obsession with using ****exclamation**** marks and question marks???!!! All will be revealed! Please review! **

**Charli **

**PS. No, you aren't going crazy - Yes, I did go back through the chapters and change Mrs Bolton's name to Lucille. It hasn't been mentioned in the movie credits but she is credited as that on IMDB for HSM3 and Wikipedia for HSM2 so...I dunno, I just changed it in case!**

* * *


	9. Surgery

**Thanks once again for all the wonderful reviews, they really do make my day and make writing worthwhile!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my MSN/AIM buddies ****Steph****, Madi, Jess and ****Em**** for letting me bounce ideas off them! Look out for Debbie, ****Em**** Hehe!**

**Oh, and there are tissues over there **_**–points-**_** and the especially soft one is for ****Mairead**** hehe :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Charli xox**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"What?" Kelsi gasped. "But we just saw her not even two days ago – she seemed fine! She was a bit stressed out but apart from that..."

Principal Matsui nodded in understanding. "I know it's hard to accept but..." he trailed off, shaking his head, "...life is like that sometimes. Things happen that seem completely unfair, but we just have to work through them the best way we can. I know you are all close to Gabriella, and this will be a hard time for you. But she is very lucky that she has all of you to support her, and you are lucky in the same way – that you have each other to talk to about how you are feeling in all of this. Debbie has set aside the entire morning for any of you who feel like you need to talk to her about this."

The school counsellor smiled warmly at the young group.

"You are excused from classes for the morning. I understand you will need some time to get your heads around this. If you aren't with Debbie, you may use the conference room next door to my office. I called a staff meeting this morning where the entire faculty was informed of the situation regarding Miss Montez. They know where you will be if you aren't in class."

The Wildcats nodded robotically and filed into the conference room, their parents following. Jason was comforting Kelsi who was crying softly. Zeke kept rubbing his eyes fiercely, telling anyone who would listen that his eyes had something in them. Ryan was openly sobbing, his mother doing her best to comfort him. Chad and Taylor watched Sharpay as she stood silently with her forehead resting against the small window on the other side of the room.

For once, she had nothing to say.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Ok Gabriella – we're pretty much set. Do you have any last minute questions?" Dr Zamitt asked. They were currently in the pre-op wing off the operating theatres, awaiting Gabriella's surgery.

"Um...no, I don't think so. Mum?"

Maria shook her head. "No, you've explained everything pretty thoroughly," she told the doctor.

"Ok," he nodded. "Gabriella, can you explain to me in your own words what you are having done today?"

"I'm having a Lymphectomy – which means you are taking the lymph nodes from my neck and under arms that have cancer in them, and the ones around those too. I'm having a Splenectomy, which means you are removing my spleen because it has cancer in it too. You are also going to try and resect the tumor on my liver. Oh, and I'm having a central line placed," Gabriella answered correctly.

"Good girl," Dr Zamitt said. "You have a very smart daughter," he told Maria. "Ok, that's me done – Greg Burton – the anaesthesiologist – will be in shortly and then I will see you in theatre."

"I won't be seeing you," Gabriella teased. "I'm the lucky one that gets to have a looong sleep," she yawned dramatically.

"You get the easy job," Maria smiled fondly, stroking her daughter's hair. As Dr Zamitt left, laughing.

Lucille leaned down and kissed Gabriella's cheek. "Good luck, sweetheart. I have to get to work, but you get in there and show them what you're made off, right? I will ring Troy a bit later on to see how everything is going."

"Ok," Gabriella nodded. "Thank you for coming in. I'll see you later."

Lucille squeezed her hand. "Love you honey."

She hugged Maria and kissed her son on the cheek before wishing Gabriella luck one more time, and leaving.

Gabriella's expression suddenly turned serious as the curtains of the small cubicle fell back into place. "I love you, Mom."

"Oh honey, I love you too," Maria replied, hugging her daughter close. "You're going to be just fine."

"I will be Mom, I promise," Gabriella told her determinedly, crying a little. They looked up as Greg Burton came into the cubicle, followed by two nurses.

"You must be Gabriella," he said, shaking her hand. "I'm Greg, and I'll be your anaesthesiologist this morning."

"Uh huh," Gabriella said in a small voice.

"We're ready for you now, so I'm going to put up the sides of the bed and we'll wheel you in."

"Ok..." Gabriella trailed off as the nurses bustled around, getting her bed ready to go. She looked up at Maria, her eyes filled with tears. "Mom...Mom, I'm scared..." she said hoarsely.

Maria took her hand and lifted it to her mouth, kissing it gently.

"Be brave, baby. We'll be right here when you wake up. I love you sweetheart," Maria said, trying to hold back her own tears.

She moved away from the bed as the nurses began fiddling with the drip. Gabriella turned her head to the left of her, and her eyes connected with those belonging to the boy loitering in the corner of the cubicle, right near the curtain. She reached for his hand and he took it, moving in and leaning down to kiss her gently.

"I love you, Gabi...I love you so much," he told her, close to tears.

"I love you, Troy. I'll see you soon," Gabriella replied, gripping his hand and holding it against her cheek.

"I'll be waiting," he winked at her, stroking her cheek. She smiled and closed her eyes as he brushed her hair off her face and kissed her one last time. He moved away from the bed and wrapped an arm around Maria as the brakes were flicked and the surgical team began to wheel the bed away. Gabriella blew a kiss in the direction of her mother and Troy as she was wheeled off and they returned the gesture, watching her 'catch' the kisses and place them close to her heart as she disappeared down the corridor and through the enormous theatre doors.

She was in God's hands now.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Lunch was a solemn affair at one particular table in the East High Cafeteria. Hardly a word was exchanged as the group of best friends sat picking at their food, occasionally raising a fry to their mouths and chewing with little enthusiasm.

Ryan was the one to finally break the silence.

"I still can't believe it," he shook his head. "I keep thinking I'm going to wake up from a dream any minute, or Gabriella and Troy going to jump out and yell 'SUPRISE! GOTCHA!' and tell us it was all some kind of sick joke," he paused for a moment before adding softly, "I just want to see her and check for myself that she's ok."

The gang nodded their heads in agreement. "She was in reasonably good spirits last night. Tired, but holding up well all things considered," Taylor commented.

"How's Troy doing?" Zeke asked.

Chad shrugged. "He didn't really say too much about it while we were there. I think he was still in shock. From what I could tell, he's taken it pretty hard."

Taylor nodded. "Gabi is his world...I think Troy is going to need our support as much as Gabi."

The gang murmured their agreement.

"We should do something for Gabriella, to cheer her up a bit. Like...I don't know – a scrapbook of our past year or something," Kelsi suggested.

"Yeah that's an awesome idea, Kels!" Jason exclaimed enthusiastically.

Kelsi grinned. "We should all gather up as many photos of us with Gabi and together as a group as we can find, and we'll spend a day putting the book together."

A chorus of "Yeah!" "Cool!" and "Sounds great!" could be heard.

"Shar?" Ryan said suddenly. "You're very quiet...are you ok? Do you want to go and see Debbie about anything?"

Sharpay stood up quickly. "I'm fine. I...I just remembered I have to go and see...I mean go and _do_ something in the...I have to return some library books!"

With that she hurried off, leaving a very confused group of Wildcats in her wake.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

_10.08am_

Troy sighed and rested his head back against the wall of the parents and loved ones waiting room. An hour and a half – that was all the time that had passed. It was going to be a long, stressful day.

_12.19pm_

Maria gripped her empty coffee cup so hard the cheap Styrofoam cracked and crumbled beneath her fingers. Troy took it from her and tossed it into the bin beside him.

_1.49pm_

Troy ran his hands roughly through his hair and then leaned forward, his head in his hands, his elbows propped on his knees.

_"She's going to be ok, she's going to be ok, __she's__ going to be ok..."_ he repeated under his breath.

Maria rubbed his back.

_2.24pm_

Maria paced the room, subconsciously biting her fingernails.

"It's been 6 hours – 6 _hours_! Why haven't we heard anything?" she exclaimed. They said she would be in there around 5 – 6, well it's been that long, and..."

Troy took her hand and pulled her back into the seat beside him.

Maria began to cry.

Troy rubbed her back.

_3.52pm_

Maria and Troy's heads snapped up as the silver double doors of the operating theatre swung open, and Dr Zamitt emerged, striding down the corridor towards them.

He took a seat directly in front of them and removed his face mask slowly. As he opened his mouth to speak, Maria and Troy tried desperately to read his expression...

* * *

**Dadadaduuuuum****!!! Oooh, is it good news or bad??? Next chapter will reveal all! Please review!**

**Charli xox**


	10. Brave? The Bravest

**Wow, I was so totally blown away by the response to the last chapter – 22 reviews!!! I love you guys!**

_xxGabriellaMontez_** – nope, I'm not Charli from YouTube, I don't have a YouTube account that I use :)**

_TuttiFlutey630 _**– ****Lol**** my story will end up getting you in trouble at school ****hehehe****! Love your dream!**

**Here is the next chapter. I'm not that happy with it, I wrote it in a bit of a rush. But whatevs. You be the judge.**

**Charli xox**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Everything went beautifully."

Maria burst into tears of relief and Troy closed his eyes, letting out a sigh of happiness and sending a silent prayer of thanks skyward.

"We found that there were many more tumors and diseased lymph nodes around her neck and throat area than we first anticipated. But we are confident that we got them all. We will need to wait on the pathology results, but we are hopeful that tumors will have clear margins and if they do that's great news as far as Gabriella's prognosis. We were able to successfully remove her spleen, and although it looked like it wasn't going to happen for a little while there, we managed to fully resect the tumor on her liver. The central line is in, and working perfectly," Dr Zamitt concluded.

"Thank you doctor – thank you so, so much," Maria said gratefully.

"Not at all," Dr Zamitt smiled warmly. "Now, Gabriella is in the recovery wing so I will take you both up there now to sit with her until she comes out of the anaesthetic."

Maria and Troy stood up and followed the doctor along the corridor and off to the left, through another set of large double doors. Before they entered, Dr Zamitt turned to face them.

"Now - I have to warn you – Gabriella has just undergone major surgery. You may get a bit of a shock when you see her. As she comes out of the anaesthetic she will be extremely groggy and possibly disoriented. On top of the anaesthetic she is hooked up to a Morphine pump for pain relief and has a cocktail of other painkillers as well as preventative antibiotics and hydration running through her central line. The tubes, lines and machines can all be very daunting."

Troy felt his stomach twist with anticipation as Maria nodded slowly and Dr Zamitt opened the doors to the recovery wing and led them to the bed at the far end of the room. When they reached the bed, Maria immediately leaned over the side rails, softly stroking her daughters face and whispering to her. Troy hung back a little, taking in the scene.

Gabriella was lying in on the bed in front of him, but it was not the same Gabriella who had blown him kisses as she was wheeled into theatre some eight hours ago. The Gabriella in front of him looked so tiny and helpless in that huge bed, surrounded by what seemed like 101 different machines – IV poles, SAT monitors, heart monitors, Morphine pumps... all Troy could see that assured him this _was_ his Gabriella was a the mass of dark brown curls fanned out across the pillow. Her neck was covered in Tegaderm dressings, covering the multiple incisions, and several Steristrips hid the spot where the central line threaded through one of her major veins and down into her heart.

The rest of her body was covered by a thin cotton sheet, but Troy could see even more lines protruding from underneath – drainage tubes and multiple lines with liquid flowing through that Troy assumed to be connected to her newly placed central line.

His attention snapped back into focus as Gabriella began to stir under the sheet. Shifting a little, she cried out in pain. Maria placed a cool hand to her forehead.

"Shhh, baby. We're right here – you just rest," Maria soothed.

Gabriella calmed at her mother's touch. "Mommy..." she murmured.

"Yes baby, it's me. Troy's right here too."

Troy swallowed hard and moved closer to the bed. "Gab..." he whispered, extending his shaking hand and running a single finger across her forehead and down the side of her face.

"Mmm..." Gabriella was having to fight sleep now. Troy's hand found hers under the sheet and she squeezed as hard as she could. "Are you proud of me?"

Maria smiled tearfully at Troy, who leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"More than you will ever now, El. More than you will ever know."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

By half past seven that night, Gabriella had been moved from recovery up to the Paediatric Observation Unit. If by the morning, Dr Zamitt explained, all her vital signs were where they should be and she was still doing well, she would be moved back to the regular Oncology Ward.

Gabriella had largely remained asleep since her brief awakening in recovery, apart from opening her eyes momentarily - shortly after arriving on the Observation Unit - only to say "Mom – I hurt!" before quickly drifting back to sleep.

After around an hour on the Observation Unit, Troy had fallen asleep in the chair next to Gabriella's bed. Maria covered him with a blanket and he was still fast asleep when Lucille arrived to take him home, just after 9pm.

Maria relayed everything Dr Zamitt had told them since Gabriella's surgery to Lucille, before Lucille moved over to where Troy was curled up rather uncomfortably on the chair, and knelt in front of him.

"Troy?" she said gently, reaching up to brush some hair from his eyes. "Troy, honey, wake up."

"Wha?" Troy suddenly sat bolt upright. "Gabi? Where's Gabi?" he panicked.

"Shh, she's right here honey. She's sleeping. But it's time for us to go home," Lucille replied.

Troy yawned and stretched, standing up and tossing the blanket onto the newly vacated chair. Leaning over his sleeping girlfriend, he placed soft kisses on her cheek and forehead.

"I love you baby girl," he whispered, stroking her hair. "I'll be back in the morning...you sleep well so I can see those beautiful brown eyes of yours again tomorrow."

As if on cue, Gabriella stirred and her eyes fluttered open, staring directly into Troy's.

Troy's face lit up. "Hey Sleeping Beauty," he said softly, smiling and kissing her nose.

"Hi," Gabriella replied, her voice raspy.

"How do you feel honey?" Maria asked, squeezing her hand.

Gabriella closed her eyes. "Like I got hit by a bus," she whimpered.

"If it starts to hurt too much, don't be scared to press the pain button, ok? Dr Zamitt said you should use it whenever it hurts for the next couple of days. Would you like a sip of water?" Maria asked.

Gabriella gave a slight nod, and Lucille placed a straw in a cup of water as Troy wound the back of the bed up a little so Gabriella hasn't lying completely flat. Lucille passed the water to Maria, who held the cup and placed the straw between Gabriella's lips. She took a couple of small sips, wincing slightly, before relaxing her head back into the pillows.

"Troy?" she whispered and he was immediately right back at her side.

"I'm here, Brie."

"Thanks...thanks for being here today. Thanks for waiting with my Mom and keeping her calm," she said.

"Hey," Troy soothed. "I wouldn't be anywhere else. And I think I should be thanking your mum for keeping me calm," he joked and Gabriella gave him a small smile.

"I love you," she told him and he kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too Gabi. Now, Mom is taking me home but I'll be back tomorrow. You get some rest, ok? I'll see you tomorrow," he kissed her gently.

"See you tomorrow," she said tiredly. "Bye Mom, thanks for being here."

Lucille smiled. "Bye sweetheart. I'll call your Mom in the morning."

Troy blew her a kiss as they left the room. Gabriella closed her eyes and sighed softly.

"Mom?" she said hoarsely.

"Yes honey?" Maria replied.

"Am I brave?"

Maria's eyes filled with tears as she held her daughter's hand tightly.

"Yes honey, you are very brave – the bravest."

* * *

**Yay****, reprieve for the time being! Hope you liked it! Review ****review****review**

**Charli xox**


	11. One Step at a Time

**Heya guys! Ok, here is chapter 11. I know the story has moved at a fairly slow pace so far but after this chapter things will start to move along a little. **

**To quickly answer a few questions from the reviews:**

_Star-girl62626_** – No, I'm not planning on becoming a doctor – in fact I am just graduating from Uni with a teaching degree! This is being written from personal experience so sometimes it may sound as though I've swallowed a medical encyclopaedia! **

_Tuttiflutey360 _**– This story is set after HSM2. The gang are in their senior year. And all will be revealed soon with regards to the way Sharpay is acting ;)**

_Baby-M-xo_** – Not in this chapter, or the next. But soon :) **

**Now, without further ado, and with huge thanks for the reviews, here is chapter 11! Thanks to Steph for having a pre-read and giving me her thoughts :D**

* * *

**Chapter 11 **

Troy and Lucille Bolton made their way up the quiet corridor of the Paediatric Observation Unit the next morning, their shoes squeaking against the clean white floors. Troy reached Gabriella's room first and opened the door carefully.

"Knock kn...what the...?" Troy stopped dead as the now open door revealed a completely empty, newly cleaned room, bed freshly made and floors polished. "Mom, where is she? Where's Gabriella?" Troy was panicking now.

"Troy, calm down," Lucille soothed. "I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for Gabriella not being here. We just have to find a nurse and ask."

"But what if...what if something's happened to her?" Troy said, his eyes full of fear.

"Then we'll figure out the best way to deal with it. But you're worrying prematurely. Let's just ask the nurse. Oh, excuse me?" Lucille politely stopped a nurse who was walking past. "We were just after Gabriella Montez – she was in 1-04 yesterday."

"Oh yes," the nurse smiled kindly. "Gabriella was moved back to Paediatric Oncology earlier this morning. She's back in 2-07."

"That's great news - thank you," Lucille replied gratefully. "See Troy," she said, turning to her son as the nurse smiled and moved on. "You've got to remember to breathe sometimes, honey."

Troy just stared as his mother turned and made her way back towards the elevators, before letting out a sigh of relief and following suit.

Arriving on level two, Lucille and Troy exited the elevator and made their way towards room 07. Entering quietly, the site before him made Troy grin.

"Heeey – what's going on here?"

Maria looked up from her spot next to Gabriella's bed, where she was helping her to suck on some ice chips, and smiled.

"Good morning Troy, Luc," said Maria. "I'm glad you found us – I was going to call to let you know we'd moved, but then the doctor came in and then the dietician, and th..."

"It's fine," Lucille laughed. "We were glad to hear she was back on the ward – that's exciting stuff!"

Maria nodded. "Yeah, she's doing really well," she glanced at her daughter. "Very sore and tired, but she's starting to get some colour back, and she seems a little brighter. She has been feeling nauseous all morning though, they think it's probably from the Morphine. The nurse just gave her some anti-nausea medication and some ice for her to suck on because her mouth was so dry."

"Hey gorgeous," Troy whispered, making his way over to Gabriella as their mother's continued to talk. He leaned over the bed and kissed her on the cheek, allowing his lips to linger there for a second.

"Hi," Gabriella replied, looking up at him with tired eyes. "I missed you."

Troy smiled, reaching out to touch her cheek. "I missed you too," he said, sitting down on the edge of her bed, careful not to disturb any of the lines. "How are you doing this morning?"

"Mmm...sore and a bit queasy, but glad that you're here."

Troy moved closer to her, stroking her hair. Gabriella closed her eyes, just enjoying the feeling of her boyfriend's comforting hand which allowed her mind a focus other than her pain.

"Mom and I bought up a bag of your stuff. Your Mom gave us a key yesterday," he told her.

"Thank you," Gabriella murmured, her breathing beginning to even out. Troy knew she was close to sleep.

"I packed your favourite pyjamas, your iPod, a couple of your favourite books, toiletries...other bits and pieces."

"Mmm. Life saver."

Troy grinned. "All the gang called last night. Well, Taylor called, but everyone was at her place – except Sharpay, she had some rehearsal...I dunno. Anyway, they were all glad to hear everything went well. They said to tell you they are thinking of you and they send their love," Gabriella's breathing was now slow and steady. Troy kissed her forehead and went to get up off the bed, but sat back down when she let out a small noise of protest.

"Keep talking to me," she mumbled. Troy cuddled up as close as he could and resumed stroking her hair.

"Kelsi says school isn't the same without you, and Chad says he misses his 'little sis'..."

Despite her closed eyes, the corners of Gabriella's mouth turned up slightly.

"They are all desperate to see you, so you had better keep recovering as good as you are, because you will need all the strength you can get before that lot join the party," Troy joked, his hand continuing its repetitive motion in her hair.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Hey Kels, can you please pass me the...hmm...yellow cardboard?" Ryan asked. Kelsi nodded and slid the package of colourful paper across the floor.

The gang were gathered at Chad's place, the floor covered in photographs, stickers, coloured paper and other decorative bits and pieces that they were using to make scrapbook pages for the memory book they were planning to give Gabriella when they got the green light to visit her. It had been a hard couple of days for them, knowing she what she was going through but not being able to see her or talk to her. They were all glad they had been able to talk to Troy the previous night. He sounded worn out but extremely relieved that Gabriella had come out of surgery alright.

"I can't believe how good this is looking already guys!" Taylor exclaimed as she and Chad made their way back into the living room with a tray of soda's, popcorn and Peanut M&M's. "Gabriella is going to be so excited when she sees it!"

"I can't wait to see the look on her face," Zeke commented.

"I just can't wait to see her!" Ryan said.

"Ok, let's see – we don't have many sections left to finish," Kelsi noted, gathering the completed pages into a pile. "We have finished the Twinkle Town section, the group sleepover section just has one more page left to finish, Junior Prom is done, so is the Summer Holiday's part – including the Talent Show, and Ryan is just finishing the last page of miscellaneous group photos...so looks like all we have left to do is the Troy and Gabriella section."

"Which is going to take us _foreveeeer_," Chad joked.

Taylor laughed. "We have _so_ many cute photos of the pair of them!" she picked up a photo of the couple at the Junior Prom. Her laughter faded as she traced fingered the image. "She looked like a princess that night..."

Kelsi nodded, moving to wrap an arm around Taylor's shoulders. "Yeah, she did."

"Pretty darn gorgeous," Jason agreed.

"And not just on the outside," Ryan added.

"She's going to get through this," Chad stated firmly, nodding his head. "She has to."

The entire gang murmured their agreement as they got back to work.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Later that afternoon, Troy was reading to Gabriella from one of her favourite books – Wuthering Heights. Troy keep trying to skip out parts of the story but the problem was, Gabriella knew the story inside out and if he so much as missed out one word, she would open one eye, clear her throat and glare sideways at him.

"Sorry, I thought you were asleep," Troy told her sheepishly.

Gabriella raised her eyebrow. "That's what you said the last seventeen times," she said with a weak smile.

Their banter was interrupted when the door opened and Dr Zamitt entered with a friendly looking woman who looked to be in her late twenties.

"Good afternoon Gabriella, Maria, Troy," he smiled, giving them all a nod. "This is Aryanna - she will be your physio, Gabriella."

"Nice to meet you," Gabriella said softly.

"You too Gabriella," Aryanna smiled at her. "Although I have to warn you, you're _probably_ going to hate me in a minute," she added jokingly.

Gabriella looked at Dr Zamitt, confused.

"It's important we get you moving – even just a little bit – each day following surgery, until eventually in a few days' time you are up and about again," the doctor explained. "I'm just going to check you over quickly, and then Aryanna will have a session with you. We're going to get you up on your feet and into the chair," he said, gesturing at the cushioned patients chair in the corner of the room, by the window.

"Oh...ok..." Gabriella whispered apprehensively.

Troy squeezed her hand and Maria placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok honey, you'll do great," she told her.

"Ok Gabriella, I'm just going to take a look at the incision sites and check the drainage tubes are working properly. We will remove them in the next couple of days but for now I need to be sure they are doing their job in keeping any fluid build up away."

"Ok," Gabriella replied as the doctor carefully adjusted her gown so he could examine her abdomen. It was the first time Gabriella had seen her stomach since the surgery and her head span a little as she saw the slightly bloodstained dressings which adorned it.

"Right, they look very nice," Dr Zamitt said happily, covering her stomach again. Gabriella looked at him like he was crazy and he laughed. "Stats are good, temp is fine, surgery sites look good – I'd say it's time to get her up."

Aryanna nodded and Dr Zamitt moved to the foot of the bed.

"Ok Gabriella, I'm going to wind the back of the bed up a bit more, so you will be sitting straight up. If you feel any pain, tell me and you can have a breather."

Gabriella nodded and the doctor began turning the handle. She groaned a little as she felt the wounds on her stomach pull slightly with the shift in weight.

"Easy does it," Dr Zamitt said gently. "Aaaand...we're there."

Gabriella was puffing a little, her hand resting lightly on her stomach.

Dr Zamitt gathered up his notes. "I'll be back later this afternoon to have another chat to you all," Dr Zamitt said as he was leaving the room. "Make sure if you feel sick or dizzy at all, let Aryanna know you need a break."

"Mmhmm," Gabriella murmured, closing her eyes momentarily.

"Alright sweetheart, just take a minute to catch your breath, and we will get you sitting on the edge of the bed," Aryanna said.

Troy rubbed her back gently and kissed the side of her head. "You're doing awesome, Gab."

"She's doing great," Aryanna agreed. "Ok, I'm going to move you so that your legs are over the side of the bed now. Just let yourself relax and when we get you sitting, let your feet rest on the floor. Do you have a pair of slippers or anything you can put on when we stand you up?"

"I'll grab them," Maria replied, rummaging through the overnight bag Lucille had brought in earlier.

"Thanks Ms Montez. Alright, Gabriella – take a deep breath and on the count of three I'm going to move you."

Gabriella nodded again, slightly tearfully. She was obviously hurting, but she was determined.

The physio began to count. "1...2...3," she slid an arm around Gabriella's back and one under her knees, and shifted her so she was now sitting on the edge of the bed, her thin legs dangling over the side. Silent tears rolled down her face.

"You're doing really well Gabriella," Aryanna encouraged as Maria slipped a pair of fuzzy purple slippers onto her daughter's feet. "We're going to stand you up in a moment. Now, I'm going to support your upper body, but Troy, could I get you to come and stand in front of Gabriella and Maria could you stand on her other side, just in case she is a little unsteady on her feet."

Troy and Maria obediently took up their positions.

"Again, on the count of three. 1...2...3," Aryanna pulled Gabriella to her feet.

"Oww," Gabriella moaned softly, tears continuing to stream down her face. Her legs shook so much with the weight on them that she sat back down quickly.

"It's ok," Aryanna told her. "Whenever you are ready."

Gabriella nodded and Aryanna counted again. "1...2...3," Gabriella was on her feet once more. She stood for around 7 seconds before her legs turned to jelly and she sat back down on the bed for a second time, her frustration with herself making her cry harder.

"I can't do it," she sobbed. "I want to – so badly – but it hurts and my legs won't hold me."

"It's alright," Aryanna soothed. "We can take it as slowly as you need to. I'm not going to push you."

Troy sat next to her on the edge of the bed wrapped an arm around her, wiping her tears. She leaned against his shoulder.

"I can't do it Troy – I feel so stupid and weak," she cried into his shoulder.

"Hey," he whispered into her ear, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. "You are not stupid OR weak – you are the smartest and strongest person I know. You had major surgery just yesterday, Brie. Of course your body is going to rebel a little. But if we take this one step at a time, you will be chasing me up the halls in no time."

Gabriella smiled through her tears. "How come you always know exactly what to say?"

Troy just grinned and resumed his position standing in front of her.

"I'm ready Aryanna," Gabriella said adamantly.

Aryanna nodded. "1...2...3."

This time when the physio pulled her to her feet, Gabriella's legs shook a little but she held herself up determinedly. When she managed to stay upright, she beamed at Troy and her mother.

"How are you feeling?" Aryanna asked.

"On top of the world," Gabriella replied with a small laugh.

Troy couldn't help but smile seeing how proud she was of herself.

"Well then, how about we try taking a few steps – just to the chair," Aryanna instructed. "Slowly, slowly does it."

Gabriella drew a breath and carefully shuffled one foot forward, and then the other. Breathing deeply, in and out, and with Aryanna's support, she continued to take slow, shuffling steps until she reached the chair. Aryanna helped her to turn, and gently guided her onto the seat.

"I did it!" Gabriella exclaimed. She was exhausted but proud.

Maria and Troy were now either side of the chair, and both leaned down and kissed her cheek – Troy her right and Maria her left.

Although the next few months were going to be filled with many hurdles, in that moment Gabriella had just overcome the first obstacle in her journey towards recovery, and the small victory felt wonderful.

* * *

**Voila! There you have it. Coming up next – the gang visits Gabriella...but will Sharpay join them? And Gabriella starts Chemotherapy. Please review!**

**Charli xox**


	12. Group Hug

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken me a couple of days to get this chapter up I had a bit of writer's block! And then I wrote the chapter massively long so once again – chopped in half. Chemo is explained here and will start in the next chapter. Sorry 'bout that – especially one particular person (you know who you are ;**** who was looking forward to it hehe.**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews – I especially loved the long ones I got that time! I love reading what you guys have to say, your comments and ideas and own experiences.**

**Also, if I spell things differently sometimes it's because I'm Aussie. I try and remember to put Mom instead of Mum but ****alot**** of other words slip under the radar...so use your imaginations ;) hehe.**

**Anyways here is chapter 12!**

**Charli xox**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Six days after Gabriella's surgery, Maria was sitting up on her bed next to her while they flipped through celebrity gossip magazines together. Gabriella was improving with each day that passed, and she was managing to get up and around for longer periods of time. That morning, pulling her IV pole along behind her, she had walked 3 laps of the oncology ward, before deciding she couldn't handle the odd number, and walking a fourth. She had then walked to the activities room at the end of the hall, where she sat for a while and made a bracelet out of some crystal beads she discovered in the craft supplies cupboard. She had been too tired to walk back to her room, however, allowing her mother to push her back in a wheelchair.

It was now Thursday – tomorrow would mark a week since her surgery, and it was also the day she was to commence chemotherapy. Troy had been back in school – albeit begrudgingly - since Monday, but had been dropping in to visit her every day – either on his way home from school, or after dinner. Lucille Bolton had been up to see her almost every day too and Jack had kept his promise and come to see her as soon as he arrived home from the conference he had attended.

Despite the dark cloud that was overhanging at the thought of chemo tomorrow, Gabriella was in a surprisingly cheerful mood. Troy had called her before school that morning to see how she was feeling and let her know he was coming by straight from school today with a surprise for her. His mysterious comment had kept her intrigued as she had walked those laps earlier, and she was still no closer to figuring out what it was.

A knock on the door alerted Gabriella to the fact that she wouldn't have to wait much longer to find out. She looked up expectantly as the door opened and she was greeted by the smiling face of her boyfriend.

"Hey!" she exclaimed happily, reaching out her arms towards him, wiggling her fingers.

"What's this I see, Montez? Jazz hands?" Troy questions with mock incredulousness.

Maria laughed, climbing off the bed as Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and give me a hug," she said. Troy didn't hesitate to comply. Gabriella sighed into his chest, feeling safe and warm in his arms.

"How have you been today?" Troy asked into her hair, which was pulled back in a messy ponytail.

"Good," Gabriella replied, relaying all the details of her busy day to him.

"I'm so proud of you Gabi!" Troy told her sincerely, kissing her cheek.

A muffled laugh - closely followed by a soft thump and an _oof__ – _caused Gabriella's attention to snap towards the door of her room.

"What was that?"

Troy grinned, his eyes sparkling. "Remember that surprise I mentioned earlier today?" Gabriella nodded as Troy got up off the bed and moved to the door, his hand resting on the knob. "What would you say if I told you that your surprise was a bunch of boofheads who couldn't keep quiet if their lives depended on it?" he asked, opening the door to reveal the Wildcats – all grinning like crazy, Chad rubbing his arm where Taylor had thumped him.

Gabriella's jaw dropped as her best friends poured into the small hospital room, cheering and exclaiming _'GABI!!!'_

"Oh my gosh, it's so good to see you guys," she managed to say, her eyes filling with tears of happiness, no matter how hard she tried to force them back.

"Surprise!" Troy leaned over and whispered in her ear.

Gabriella beamed. "Oh my _gosh_!" she repeated.

"It's so good to finally see you, Gabs," Ryan said, hugging her carefully. "We've been so worried about you. Sharpay had to go to the dentist...or something...straight after school, but I'm sure she is upset she couldn't be here too."

"Hey Gabster!" Chad teased – only he could get away with that nickname.

Gabriella laughed. "I've missed you and your hair, Chad."

Chad grinned and ruffled his own hair. "The 'fro missed you too, sister."

The whole gang laughed as they continued their hugs, greetings and exchanges of how much they had missed being together like this. When everyone had had a chance to see Gabriella, the room suddenly fell into silence. Ryan was the only one brave enough to ask the question on everyone's lips.

"We're so, so sorry you have to go through all this, Gabriella," he began. "How...how have you been doing?"

"Much better for seeing all you crazy 'cats again," she smiled, resting her head on Troy's shoulder. "Seriously though...I'm doing ok so far. It's been a big thing to try and get my head around and I don't think it has completely hit me yet but I'm fumbling through. I've been pretty tired and the surgery was hard on me but knowing that you were all thinking of me made it easier."

"You've been on our minds every day," Kelsi told her. "We were so desperate to come and see you for ourselves."

"I'm so glad you are all here," Gabriella smiled, feeling tired but unbelievably content.

"We've got something for you," said Kelsi, lifting a beautifully wrapped gift from her bag. A murmur of excitement rippled through the room as Gabriella accepted the present from Kelsi, pulling off the bow and carefully peeling back the paper.

"Oh my g...oh my...you guys are the best!" Gabriella choked out as she opened the scrapbook, taking in page after elaborate page. "This must have taken so long...oh my gosh, I love it so, so much – thank you!"

Zeke stood up suddenly. "GROUP HUG!" he exclaimed loudly and everyone scrambled to gather around Gabriella's bed, surrounding her in a gentle – but meaningful – display of love and support.

Gabriella sighed contentedly. No matter what hardships were still to come, no matter how scared she may have felt deep down, and no matter how uncertain her future was right there and then, there was no doubt in her mind that she had the best friends in the entire world.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Troy was lying next to Gabriella later that afternoon, once the rest of the gang had gone home. She had been so ecstatic to see them, but they could tell after half an hour she was starting to get extremely tired, so they had said their goodbyes and left with promises to come back soon.

Troy was helping her to look through the scrapbook and together they were smiling, laughing and crying as they reminisced over all the different memories encapsulated in the heavy album.

"That was such a beautiful thing for them to do, Gabi," Maria said.

"I know," Gabriella agreed. "I'm so lucky to have such good friends."

Troy rubbed his hand up and down her arm as she snuggled sleepily into his side.

"How are you feeling about tomorrow, sweetheart?" Maria asked suddenly. Troy felt Gabriella stiffen a little.

"A little nervous. But I keep reminding myself no matter how yuck it makes me feel, it's the good guys going in to get the bad guys."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Dr Zamitt smiled as he walked into the room. "How are you doing this afternoon?"

"Not bad, just a little tired," Gabriella replied.

Dr Zamitt nodded, perching himself at the end of her bed. "I'm just here to quickly explain the chemotherapy protocol that will be starting tomorrow, and to answer any questions you might have."

Everyone nodded and the doctor continued.

"Well, as I spoke to you briefly about earlier in the week, you will be commencing the 'CHOP' protocol. The letters just stand for the names of the different chemotherapy agents that are given. The drugs are administered in a three week cycle – one week on treatment, two weeks off. The reason there are two off-weeks between each cycle is to give your body a chance to recover from each treatment. Chemotherapy drugs attack fast growing cells. This is good as it means they destroy cancer cells but in the process they also knock out some of the good cells, destroying the body's defence mechanisms in the process. During the course of treatment you will be extremely susceptible to infection and should expect to end up in hospital with fevers caused by these low blood counts," he explained.

"What other side effects should we expect?" Maria asked. "I mean, you hear about the nausea and the tiredness and things like that but what else should we know?"

"Ok, well firstly, you are correct – most patients do experience a great deal of nausea and lethargy during treatment. There are drugs we will give you prior to and during each treatment to try and combat the nausea but everyone reacts differently and unfortunately it is a process of trial and error to find the anti-nausea medication that works the best for you. Other side effects that may appear are mouth ulcers, due to the fact that the lining of the digestive tract is often affected by the medication. Aching legs and joints are another side effect that many patients treated with Vincristine – one of the drugs Gabi will be treated with – complain of."

Gabriella spoke up softly. "And...my hair?" she asked, nervously wrapping a stray curl around her fingers.

"Most patients experience some hair loss whilst on chemotherapy. The combination of drugs that we will be treating you with can all cause hair loss and even though some patients find they don't lose all their hair, I would be lying to you if I told you that it wasn't probable. With the aggressive treatment protocol you will be commencing, you will probably find your hair will start to fall out somewhere between ten days to three weeks after the first treatment."

Gabriella tried hard not to tear up at the news that she had known all along was coming, but had just been confirmed. Gabriella's long dark curls were her trademark, and the thought of them being lost made her feel extremely vulnerable.

"It will be ok, baby," Maria told her. "I know it's upsetting, but it will grow back."

Gabriella nodded, fingering the ends of her curls.

"Now about tomorrow, in the morning we will need to do some pre-chemo testing. The toxicity of the drugs used to treat cancer can cause long term damage to your hearing, and your major organs such as your heart and kidneys. We need to record the function of all these things now so that we can continue to monitor any damage caused by the chemo. First thing in the morning we will take you over to Audiology for a hearing test, then to the clinic for an EKG, and Kidney Function test, and some simple blood labs."

Maria felt like she was suffocating a little as she tried to take in everything the doctor was saying. Surely it was enough that her little girl had this cruel disease and had to go through hell just to survive – now not only could the disease kill her, but the treatments required to save her life could cause permanent damage!

Gabriella, however, seemed to be taking the news in her stride as she turned to Troy and smiled bravely. "Those tests are gonna be a breeze compared to exam week with Ms. Darbus," she joked.

"You're a straight-A student, Gabs – you'll ace them," he winked at her and she giggled before he added in a whisper, "You're so, so brave."

And in that moment, she felt it. But later that night – when Troy had gone home and her mother was fast asleep in the stretcher bed beside her – Gabriella's brave face suddenly cracked and she found herself feeling like a scared, defenceless child about to try and stand up to a monster that she had no idea if she had the strength to fight.

In the darkness of her quiet hospital room, Gabriella clutched the scrapbook filled with memories of happier times and cried.

* * *

**Poor Gabi :( Line for a hug starts behind me ****heheh****e****! Next up, chemo begins and Gabi feels R-O-T-T-E-N. Who will be her favourite nurse? Can you guess...? ;) Please review!!**

**Charli xox**


	13. The Cycle Begins

**Here it is, Unlucky 13 – Chemo. **

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews.**

**Cyber Cookies to**_ dancinluva20_** and **_xoxstargazerxox_** for correctly guessing the identity of Gabriella's favourite nurse hehe!**

**Onward!**

**Charli xox**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Gabriella awoke the next morning still clinging to the scrapbook, and with a feeling of dread firmly settled in the pit of her stomach. She was a mathematically and scientifically minded girl – she loved numbers and the satisfaction she felt solving a problem that had a definite answer. She did not like this situation where she felt a constant fear of the unknown. Having to wake each morning not knowing what the day was going to bring...she was finding it hard.

However, she was determined to fight to the best of her ability, and fight was what she was prepared to do that day – no matter how scared she was.

Maria made her some toast and pleaded with her to eat at least some of it – she needed strength. Gabriella wasn't hungry, but ate half a piece to please her mother. When she had finished eating, she buried her nose in a book whilst her mother took a shower.

At 8.17am, one of the morning shift nurses – Savannah – came to take her temperature and record her obs. She had her height and weight recorded, before being bundled into a wheelchair and whisked off to audiology.

The hearing test did not take long, and before Gabriella knew it she was across in the clinic being wired up for her EKG, to record her heart function. When the last of the sticky little wires had been removed, Gabriella was taken back to her room for an early lunch – ham and cheese sandwiches, of which she ate approximately three bites – and a quick rest.

At 12.25pm she found herself in pathology for a GFR test which she was told measured kidney function. Renal failure was yet another wonderful possible long term side effect of chemotherapy that needed to be monitored. The GFR test involved a simple blood draw through Gabriella's central line, and then a two minute series of x-rays. In precisely one hour she would have a second blood draw, and a third another hour after that.

By the time half past two in the afternoon rolled around, and the third and final GFR blood draw was complete, Gabriella was exhausted. She allowed herself to sink back into the starch white pillows of the hospital bed, and closed her eyes.

The next thing she knew, it was half past four, and she was awoken by a kiss from Troy.

"Sorry gorgeous girl, I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered apologetically as he straightened up.

"It's fine," Gabriella replied groggily, propping herself up against the pillows. "What time is it anyway?" she asked, squinting at the clock on the wall.

"Just after half four. Your Mom is down in the foyer grabbing a coffee, by the way – I ran into her on the way in."

"Uh huh," Gabriella mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "Urgh – I'm so tired."

"It's been a long day for you – how'd everything go this morning?" asked Troy.

Gabriella shrugged. "Ok, I guess. I was thanking God for this thing, though," she replied, gesturing to her central line. "Saved me at least 5 or 6 needle pokes."

Troy smiled and kissed her on the forehead. She was always able to find the positives in any situation and he loved that about her. Gabriella yawned and snuggled her head into Troy's shoulder.

"Chemo's starting at 5," she told him.

"Ok," he replied, resting his chin on top of her head. "How are you feeling about it?"

Gabriella lifted her head so she could look into his eyes. "Honestly? I think I'm more frightened than I have ever been in my entire life," she admitted. "I don't like not having control, I don't like not knowing what's ahead for me...I don't like the thought of losing my independence and having to rely on everyone around me. I'm scared of feeling sick all the time, I'm scared...I'm scared of losing my hair... I'm scared for everything my Mom must be going through, and what you must be going through..." Gabriella's voice cracked and she cried into Troy's shirt. He rubbed her back and rocked her to and fro, just letting her cry. Suddenly, she pulled back and looked up at him, her tear-filled eyes riddled with anguish. "I feel like such a burden...you shouldn't have to deal with this, Troy. I'd understand...I'd understand if you didn't want to be with me anymore."

Maria Montez almost dropped her cup of coffee as she froze outside her daughter's hospital room, her heart breaking. It killed her to see Gabriella suffering like this, and it hurt more to know that the suffering was only just beginning. With baited breath she awaited reassurance from Troy that she was sure would come. She was right.

"Gabriella Montez, I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again, right?" Troy told her firmly.

"I just don't want you to feel...obliged, Troy. Or tied down. I'll understand..."

"Brie, where is this coming from? You are the furthest thing from a burden and I definitely do not feel obliged to stay with you..." Gabriella averted her gaze. "I'm here because I love you."

Troy slid his fingers under her chin and gently lifted her head until her gaze met his once again.

"I. Love. You," he repeated. "Got it?"

Gabriella nodded tearfully. "I'm sorry, Troy. I know that you do, I just...I don't know what's wrong with me today, I'm all over the place."

Troy shook his head and held her tight against his chest. "Don't apologise. You're coping better than I would. Just remember you can always talk to me about anything – whatever you are thinking, feeling...I'm here, ok? You're not doing this alone..."

Gabriella nodded and softly kissed the spot on his t-shirt where her head lay.

Maria composed herself and plastered on a smile before re-entering the room.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty is awake," she said brightly and Gabriella smiled from her spot in Troy's arms.

"How was school today, Troy?"

"Ah, you know – it was...school..." he joked. "Actually that reminds me," he said, gently moving Gabriella off him and climbing off the bed, picking up his bag. "I have some stuff for you, Gabriella."

He pulled a large envelope out of his bag that was so full it couldn't seal.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Fan mail," he replied simply, handing her the envelope which was stuffed full of cards, letters and other bits and pieces from her well-wishing peers and teachers at East High.

"Wow, someone's popular!" a friendly voice laughed from the doorway.

"Hi Kirsten," Gabriella greeted her nurse. "Is it time...?"

Kirsten nodded. "Megan is on her way up from Chemo Pharmacy now."

No sooner had the words left her mouth, Megan – another nurse – entered the room wheeling a trolley with an abundance of medical tools, Gabriella's file, anti-nausea drugs, a filled syringe and two bags of fluid which were encased in thick silver plastic with purple stickers on them that read 'Caution: CYTOTOXIC'. Gabriella watched silently as the two nurses double checked the dosage was correct for Gabriella's height, weight and blood counts, made sure that the details on the chemo bags matched those on her hospital identity bracelet, and hung the bags of chemo and anti-nausea medication from her IV pole amongst the two bags of Sodium Chloride hydration fluid that already hung there. As they took her temperature and her blood pressure, and flushed her central line with Heparin, Gabriella sat up in the bed, her mother stroking her hair and dropping the occasional kiss there.

"Ok Gabriella," Kirsten started. "We're going to connect the chemo to your lines now. Once the chemo is flowing, the first bag will only run for around an hour, the other will last around six. The third chemo drug we will inject directly into your line. Once the treatment starts, you may notice a slightly funny taste in your mouth – you may even be able to smell it in the room. Try to drink as much water as possible, and if you start to feel nauseous or dizzy, make sure you or your mom buzz us, ok?" Gabriella nodded. "There is a kidney dish on the bedside table if you do feel like you need to be sick. Now, Maria – if she is sick, or if you are helping her to the bathroom or anything like that while she is on chemo, you will need to be really careful not to get any of her bodily fluids on you – vomit, urine – nothing. That goes for anyone else who will be around her," she looked meaningfully at Troy, who nodded. "The chemo will be present in her vomit, blood, urine and faeces and to someone who is not undergoing treatment, contact with that can be extremely toxic," she concluded.

"Alright well, let's get this show on the road!" Gabriella said as confidently as she could.

Kirsten nodded. "Ok, first I'm going to inject the dose of Vincristine straight into your line," she explained as she unclamped the red lumen of Gabriella's central line and screwed the end of the syringe into the cap, pushing the plunger down slowly. Gabriella watched carefully as the small amount of clear chemo rushed through the line and into her body. Kirsten discarded the empty syringe, and screwed a double sided cap onto the red lumen. "That's the Vincristine done. Now, I have put a cap on the end of your red line that has two ports on it – the first chemo will clip into one and the other chemo into the second. Your white lumen has your fluids going through it, so the double cap means we don't have to disturb that."

With a practised ease, Kirsten snapped the lines into the connecting lines hanging from the bags of chemo, and unclamped them.

Slowly but surely the life saving poison began to flow down the lines and into Gabriella's frail body.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The time seemed to crawl by as the chemo bags slowly drained. Gabriella was doing really well at first – she and Troy watched Little Miss Sunshine on DVD, pausing the movie half way through when Gabi's drip started to beep - signalling the end of the first chemo bag – and finishing it off once the nurse had removed the now empty pouch.

But now that they were a little over half an hour into Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, she suddenly didn't feel so good.

"Troy...Troy, let me up..." she said anxiously as she unwrapped herself from his arms and sat up.

"Gab...? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. "Do you feel sick?"

"Mom," Gabriella moaned, pressing the buzzer next to her pillow. "Mom, quick..." she trailed off, gagging a little. "Mom..."

Maria sprang to her feet, grabbing the kidney basin from the cabinet and holding it under her daughter's chin. Troy quickly scraped her hair back from her face as she leaned forward and vomited into the dish. Her stomach heaving, Gabriella continued to vomit as her body tried its best to expel the toxins it was being flooded with.

Troy held Gabriella's hair back with one hand, reaching into her toiletries bag with the other, fishing for a hair elastic. He found one and pulled it out triumphantly, clumsily looping Gabriella's curls through it. When he was semi-confident that his attempt at a ponytail would hold, Troy let go of her hair and rubbed her back soothingly as she continued to throw up. Tears mingled with sweat on Gabriella's face, the impact on her body exhausting her.

After several minutes, Gabriella lay back against her pillows, tears drying on her face. Troy gently wiped her forehead with a cool, damp cloth as her mother donned a pair of purpose-made double strength latex gloves to rinse out the kidney dish.

Kirsten came into the room to respond to the buzz. She took Gabriella's temperature and adjusted the dosage of the anti-nausea medication. Troy continued to sponge her forehead, gently stroking her hair as he did so. The steady, soothing movement calmed Gabriella as she allowed her tired eyes to flutter closed, one hand resting on her still-queasy stomach.

"MmmTroy?" she mumbled softly, wincing a little.

"Yes Brie?"

"You're my favourite nur...oh gosh," Gabriella grabbed the freshly washed basin, heaving again and again. The acidic waste burned her throat as it came up over and over, tears pricking her eyes once more as her oesophagus stung. "Make it stop," she cried, leaning over the basin. "It hurts, Mom, please make it stop!"

Maria could do little except try to comfort her daughter as she swung sporadically between bouts of vomiting and periods of utter exhaustion, where she could barely lift her head off the pillows.

The cycle had begun.

* * *

**Ya, I reckon Gabi might need another hug. Or several hugs. And Troy can have a boyfriend of the year medal coz he is just a sweetheart ****lol****. Hope you liked it! Next up, a little chapter I like to call "Hair today, gone tomorrow"... ****Dumdumduuuum****... Please review!! Let me know what you thought!**

**Charli xox**


	14. The Sick Kid

**Wow, thank you all so much for the amazing reaction to chapter 13! I got s many fantastic, positive reviews it was great! **_Lil-Evans - _**it's great you are doing something so rewarding with your life and yes this is being written from personal experience. **_Tuttiflutey630 - _**yep I did know that and it is very true for some people. **_Star-girl62626 - _**Oooh a surprise??**** I'll be on the lookout for any suspiciously human-shaped boxes then hehehe!** _hmjesseluvva19 -_ **personal experience.**

**My partner-in-Troyella-like-crime, Jessa – you're review was awesome hahaha. I can imagine you sitting in the middle of work babbling haha. **

**My past-life-sister, Em – thanks for letting me pick your brains once again in this chapter!!**

**Here is chapter 14 :)**

**Charli xox**

**P.S - For the sake of this story, even though it takes place after HSM2, pretend that Gabriella never got a haircut and her hair is still long and curly down to her waist.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Gabriella's second day on chemo was a Saturday. Jack and Lucille offered to drive Troy to the hospital that morning, as they had planned on visiting Gabriella anyway. The three Bolton's arrived at around 10am and were greeted by an extremely miserable Gabi and a very worn out looking Maria.

"Hi," Lucille whispered as they entered the semi-darkened room. The curtains were half pulled over the window, and the overhead lights were switched off. "How's she doing?"

Maria stroked her daughter's forehead. "Let's just say we've had a night we'd rather forget."

"Oh honey," Lucille said sympathetically as she rubbed her thumb back and forth over Gabriella's hand.

"I think between the two of us we've had barely an hours sleep," said Maria. "She's been so sick – just when we thought she couldn't possibly throw up any more...it'd start all over again."

"Hey," Troy said softly, leaning over to kiss her hello.

Gabriella replied with a soft groan as she lifted her arm and rested it over her eyes.

"She doesn't feel like talking to anyone much today," Maria said apologetically. "They've just given her another dose of Ondansetron, so hopefully it will work this time. She will probably be asleep soon though, it makes her really drowsy."

"Hey Champ," Jack said fondly, using a nickname he had for Gabriella. "All your teachers at school send their best wishes. They need you back soon to keep them on their toes!"

Gabriella just whimpered.

"Gabi sweetheart, do you want to have another few sips of water?" Maria asked gently.

"Mmm..." Gabi turned her head towards her mother, moving her hand from over her face to above her head. Maria placed the straw between her lips and Gabriella took a few sips of the cool liquid. When she was done she closed her eyes, her forehead creased.

"Poor darlin'" Lucille whispered sadly, her husband wrapping an arm around her shoulders. The pair watched their son as he sat by Gabriella's side, stroking her hair lovingly. "Have they given you any indication of when you might be able to go home yet?" Lucille asked Maria.

Maria shrugged. "Nothing definite - she has today and tomorrow left on chemo which she has to stay inpatient for, but they are hoping if she bounces back alright we could be home by mid-week."

"I bet you will both be glad to get out of here," Lucille replied.

"Oh Luc, I'm counting the seconds," said Maria, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers and closing her eyes for a moment. "It's so hard to get a decent sleep in here with IV's beeping up and down the hall all night amongst everything else. I think Gabi will feel a lot better once she's home in her own bed."

Maria nodded and Lucille patted her arm supportively. Troy continued to stroke Gabriella's hair. She seemed to have finally fallen asleep. He kissed her forehead softly, so as not to disturb her.

"Sleep well, gorgeous girl..."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella finished her chemo on Sunday night. By Tuesday the nausea had started to wear off, and Gabriella was mostly sleeping the days away. By Wednesday she was eating a little, and Thursday afternoon she was given the all-clear for discharge. She was finally discharged Friday morning and Troy was so excited to arrive at her house after school and see her sitting up on the lounge watching TV.

Even if he did have to tease her a little for being so engrossed in Days of our Lives.

Saturday and Sunday were spent with Troy doing homework on Gabriella's bedroom floor while she did a little school work that had been sent home in case she felt up to it, in between sleeping.

Monday Maria took Gabriella into the Oncology Day Unit at University of New Mexico Hospital to have her blood counts checked, and undergo a Bone Marrow Aspiration and Lumbar Puncture which would be a regular part of her treatment protocol.

Tuesday she helped her Mom bake some cookies and brownies in the morning. Troy bought Taylor and Kelsi with him to visit after school. The three caught Gabriella up on the latest East High gossip, including the hair-pulling, face-slapping, claws-out catfight that had gone down between Amy Matthews and Victoria Westbridge in the corridors after lunch that day.

Wednesday she felt a little off colour and spent the day sleeping off a dose of Ondanzatron. She perked up a little in the evening, and watched the entire Lord of the Rings trilogy with Troy and her mother.

Thursday morning Gabriella woke up feeling good. She got up and actually got out of her pyjama's, dressing herself in a pair of black sweat pants and a purple t-shirt, before making her way downstairs and into the kitchen.

Maria looked up from the newspaper as she heard her daughter's footsteps coming down into the kitchen.

"Morning, Medusa!" she joked.

Gabriella caught sight of her wildly knotty, un-brushed hair in the glass of the oven door and giggled.

"Come here," Maria laughed as she stood up behind Gabriella and ran her fingers through her hair to smooth it out.

Suddenly she froze, looking down at her hands. Thick clumps of long, dark curls were tangled around her fingers. Gabriella felt her mother's hands leave her hair and turned around to face her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Gabi..." Maria stammered shakily, looking down at her hands. Gabriella followed her mother's gaze until her eyes fell upon the clumps of hair.

"N...n...no!" she stuttered, her hands flying to her head. She ran her hands quickly through her hair and when she pulled them away, more clumps of hair came with them. "No, Mom," she choked back a sob.

"Gabi..." she extended her arm to comfort her.

"No..." Gabriella turned and rushed out of the kitchen, up the stairs, slammed her bedroom door and threw herself down on her bed. The loud bang the door had made reverberated through her head, making it hurt...but she didn't care.

All she felt was the ache deep inside her heart. Sobbing into her pillow, Gabriella let it all out – the sadness, the anger, the hurt, the fear. She knew that this would happen, but now that it actually was it felt so much more real.

She was a cancer victim.

_Victim._

Gabriella hated the word. But she knew that once her hair was gone, that was how she would be judged.

_The sick kid._

"It's not fair!" she yelled to no one in particular.

"Gabi, honey...can I come in?" her mother knocked softly on the door. When Gabriella didn't reply, Maria let herself in. "Oh baby," she sighed, rushing over the bed and pulling her heartbroken daughter into her arms, rocking her back and forth as she cried. "Gabi, I know it's hard, I know it hurts and I know that it is upsetting but you have to keep telling yourself that it will grow back. Plus, it's a sign that the chemo is doing its job."

"I know, Mom," Gabriella cried into her mother's top. "But it's just so hard."

"I know sweetheart, I know...but you are so, so brave and so very strong. You're dealing with things that no one should have to face in their life, no matter how young or old – and you're doing a beautiful job of it. It's ok to get upset and angry every once in a while...no one will think any less of you."

After around half an hour, Gabriella had cried herself to sleep. She didn't wake up until Troy dropped in after dinner time.

"Hi Maria," he greeted with a smile as his girlfriend's mother let him in the house. "How's our girl today?"

Maria gave him a sad smile and patted him on the shoulder. "She's a little fragile right now...she's had an upsetting day."

Troy's forehead creased with concern. "Why? What happened?" he was almost afraid of the answer.

"I'll leave it to Gabi to talk to you about it. She's in her room."

Troy made his way upstairs and let himself in to Gabriella's bedroom to find her lying awake, staring at the ceiling apparently deep in thought.

"What's on your mind, pretty girl?" he smiled at her.

At his words, Gabriella burst into tears. Pretty girl...she felt far from it.

"Oh Gabi – Gabi, don't cry! I didn't mean to...Ella, don't cry..." Troy rushed to her side and tried to wipe her tears with his thumbs.

"It's happening Troy...it's happening. I knew it would, but I wish it wasn't...It's making it all so real, Troy and...and I can't handle it."

Tears snaked their way silently down her face as she slowly ran a hand through her hair. Troy failed to retain his gasp when she held out her hand to him, chocolate curls hanging limply from her fingers.

"Oh El..." he fingered the lost hair gently, not knowing what to say. He pulled Gabriella to his chest and held her as her shoulder's shook.

"Troy..." she cried. "Will you ...will you still love me when I'm bald?"

* * *

**Naaw Gabi! Can you hear Troy's heart breakin' for her? Next up, Gabi goes back to school for a bit. And who will make her feel better about herself when her self-confidence hits rock bottom?**

**Stay tuned and please review!!**

**Charli xox**


	15. Apologies

_Tuttiflutey630_**–****cyber cookies and a sparkly star to you, my 200****th**** review!!! –**_**throws**__** streamers-**_** And in answer to your question, yes – on very rare occasions, patients can develop a permanent state of Alopecia (hair loss) after losing their hair from chemo.**

**Glad you all enjoyed the last part, thanks for all the awesome reviews! Sorry this took me a couple of days – I kept getting called into work when I sat down to write, and then when I finally was ready to post we had an electrical fault in our house that blew out a power point so dad had to switch the power off to fix it, but when he flipped it back on he tripped the wiring and half our house was left with no power for a day and a half! So that sucked!**

**Anyhooo****, it's all better now I hope, so here is chapter 15. You'll have to wait till the next one for Gabi's return to school, because I got carried away writing this part. But you WILL find out about Sharpay and her weirdness. Will it be righted? Read on...**

**(With a huge thanks to my ballet buddy Em for her brainwaves, many of which were used in this chapter!!! And Em – I still have a front door, so far so good!!! Hehehe)**

**Charli xox**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Troy lifted Gabriella's head off his chest and cupped her face in his hands, looking her square in the eye.

"Gabi, we've been through this – I would still love you if you looked like my great aunt Gladys – yeah, and I mean whiskers and all. I love you for you – who you are, not how long your hair is."

"But Troy..."

"Uh uh – no buts', Ella-Bella. I love you because your smile lights up the room. Because you crinkle your nose when you laugh. Because you can solve a Diophantine equation in like, zero-point-two of a second. Because you always take the time to have a conversation with my great aunt Gladys, no matter how much her breath smells like stale garlic. Because you find such wonder and joy in life. Because you know me better than anyone else ever has. Because you're Gabriella and no one else even comes close."

Gabriella was giggling through her tears.

"...Ella-Bella?" she raised an eyebrow, a hint of a grin on her lips.

Troy laughed. "Yeah, well...Bella means beautiful and – in my books – the girl sitting right in front of me is the truest example of the word. Now come here," he said, extending his arms and pulling her back into his chest.

"Troy?" her voice was slightly muffled by his shirt.

"Mmhmm?" Troy responded.

"Do you even know what a Diophantine equation is?"

"Uh...well, no. But it sounded smart."

Gabriella giggled. "It's ok. I love you anyway. And thanks."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because you're Troy. No one else even comes close..."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The following day was Friday. Troy left for school early, and took a detour via Gabriella's house.

"Troy Bolton, aren't you supposed to be at school?" Maria joked as she opened the front door.

"I'm on my way, I promise!" Troy held his hands up in defence. "I left early especially – I even got up as soon as my alarm went off," he finished proudly.

Maria laughed as she followed him through to the kitchen, where Gabriella was sitting up at the breakfast bar picking at a bowl of fresh fruit and muesli.

"Goooood morning," he sang happily, as Gabriella looked up and smiled.

"Hey! This is a nice surprise!" she giggled as he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Just thought I'd drop in and check on my favourite girl before school. How you doin' this morning anyway, Miss Montez?"

"Yeah, good," Gabriella replied, nodding her head. "I have an appointment at the hairdresser's at 10am."

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh. After the mess we had to collect off my pillow this morning, mom and I decided it would be easier to manage if my hair wasn't so long," she explained. "So mom made an appointment and I'm going to get it cut to my shoulders."

"Well, I reckon that'll look gorgeous," said Troy.

Gabriella shrugged. "We'll see. I also have a clinic appointment at 11.30am to have my blood counts checked. If they are good, Dr Zamitt reckons I might be able to go back to school next week, even if it's just for the mornings."

Troy's eyes lit up. "That's great news!" he exclaimed.

Maria smiled at his excitement. "Gabriella's so ready to get out of the house, aren't you Gabi?"

Gabriella nodded. "Mom is having a meeting with Principal Matsui and the school board next week to enrol me in the Homebound Program as well, so I don't fall behind. I'll be in classes on the days when I feel good, but I'll also be tutored at home."

"That's so good to hear, Gabs – I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks!" she beamed. "Oh hey – Kelsi called last night, she said that some of the gang are up for a visit tomorrow if I was up to it. I'm so excited!"

Troy nodded. "She was talking about it at school yesterday but I forgot to tell you. They've got together a whole heap of all our favourite DVD's and are planning a totally chilled out afternoon."

"Sounds great!" Gabriella sighed happily. "Do you know if Sharpay's going to come? I haven't heard from her since..."

"I'm not sure baby," Troy replied honestly. "I'll talk to everyone at school today and see what's happening. They are going to be so excited to hear about your big comeback on Monday!"

"Alright, Mr Bolton," Maria cut in after she looked at the clock. "Time for school – don't make me call your mother!" she joked, guiding him towards the front door as Gabriella laughed into her breakfast.

"Bye Gabi!" he called over his shoulder. "I'll be back later tonight!"

"Go to school, Troy!" Maria joined in Gabriella's laughter as she returned to the kitchen. "Oh Gabi, don't ever let that one go."

"Don't worry mom," Gabriella replied. "I don't plan on it."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Sharpay Evans paced back and forth across the floor of the music room.

Monday.

She was coming to school on Monday.

What would she do? What would she say? How should she act?

So many thoughts span through Sharpay's head that it hurt. In the past, she had only had herself to worry about – as far as she was concerned, no one else was important. But now – for the first time – she had friends. _Real_ friends. And she was beginning to realise that, underneath her self-absorbed exterior, she actually _cared_ about them.

For Sharpay, the overwhelming sense of shock, fear, concern and the most surprising to her – compassion – she felt when she heard of Gabriella's diagnosis was completely foreign to her and she had no idea how to cope.

But the biggest thing in all of this was the fact that Sharpay was just plain scared. The thought of losing one of the only true friends she had scared the hell out of her, and she couldn't face that fear.

So she had done the only thing she knew how – avoided the issue. She wanted nothing more than to see for herself that Gabriella was doing ok. She made sure she overheard enough of Ryan's conversations that she was regularly updated on their friend's condition, but it wasn't the same. She wanted to hug her and tell her she was there for her...but how could she find the words?

Sharpay was torn from her thoughts when Troy entered the music room.

"Hey – Ryan said I might find you here."

"Oh...yeah...rehearsing for...stuff, y'know..." she trailed off.

Troy shrugged. "Yeah...well, I just wanted to let you know that the whole gang is going to visit Gabi tomorrow. We've planned a bit of a movie-marathon and we're just checking you'd be there."

"Oh...uh...I don't know, I think I..."

Troy narrowed his eyes. "I know Gabi is really keen to see you."

A flash of guilt crossed Sharpay's face. "She said that?" she asked timidly.

Troy nodded.

"Oh..." she managed to whisper.

"Sharpay – what's going on?"

Suddenly, all resolve the blonde had was gone. The emotion of the past couple of weeks that she had bottled up inside her came flooding out, and right there – in front of Troy Bolton - Sharpay Evans crumbled. Troy stood – frozen – as the renowned ice-queen sat on the floor in front of him and cried her heart out.

"Hey...Sharpay, what's...please don't..." Troy squatted beside her and patted her back awkwardly.

"Gabi..." Sharpay sobbed. "Oh Gabi...Troy she's going to think I hate her! I don't, I promise...I just...I'm so scared Troy, I am so scared now we are all finally friends that I'm going to lose her and...I just feel so bad that she's going through this – she doesn't deserve it, Troy! And I've been so horrible to her over the past year and...and..."

"Hey," Troy soothed. "Firstly, Gabriella knows you don't hate her. Secondly, she doesn't hold anything against you – she knows what is in the past is in the past. She's forgiven and forgotten. And it's ok to be scared – I am, Gabi is...but you have to find a way to get through it – you can't push people away because you are afraid of losing them. Wouldn't you rather spend time with Gabriella now than regretting it later if something...if something _did_ happen down the track?"

Sharpay looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears. "I...I...yes..."

Troy nodded. "I thought so. Shar, it's not too late – Gabi would love to see you tomorrow. And I think it would do you good to see her too, and realise how well she is doing at the moment...So – what do you say?"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Sharpay had agreed to visit Gabriella with the gang the following day, but – whilst on her way home from school – she suddenly knew what she had to do.

She had to face reality there and then.

This epiphany was the reason Sharpay now found herself standing on the Montez's front doorstep, nervously rocking back and forth on her pink sparkly heels.

Gabriella was standing in front of the full length mirror in the corner of her bedroom, turning from side to side, corner to corner, trying to look at her new haircut from every angle possible. The hairdresser had done a great job, she had to admit. Even if she had cried on and off for the entire time she was in the chair, watching the pile of brown curls grow at her feet.

Her hair now sat on her shoulders, still curly as ever, styled in a way that completely hid the few thin patches that had begun to appear. It wouldn't stop it from continuing to fall out over the next few weeks, but it would be much easier to handle.

The hairdresser had been so patient with her, explaining everything she was going to do before she did it, and making sure Gabriella was comfortable.

Gabriella turned away from the mirror as she heard her mother's voice calling up the stairs.

"Gabi – visitor!"

"Coming mom," Gabriella replied, smoothing her hair one last time and shuffling out of her room and down the stairs.

"Troy, I thought you weren't...Sharpay!" Gabriella stopped at the foot of the stairs as she looked up and saw the blonde girl standing in the entrance.

"Gabi..." Sharpay whispered, the great speech she had spent the entire trip from school rehearsing in her head disappearing.

"Shar, it's so good to..."

"Gabi, oh my God...Gabi...I'm so sorry..." before Gabriella knew what was happening, Sharpay had rushed forward and gathered her into a hug. "I'm so sorry..."

* * *

**Yaaay****, Sharpay has finally opened up, AND gone to visit Gabi! Next up, for REAL this time – Gabi returns to school, and **_**someone **_**will make her feel good about herself when she's struggling to accept who she is. Please ****please****please**** review! I love it when people tell me what they enjoyed about a chapter!**

**Charli xox**


	16. Back to School

**Ok so I suck...this chapter has taken me a week to write! Well, more specifically, the ENDING has taken me a week to write! The first 95 percent of it came easily, the last section took me FOREVER! I just couldn't get my brain in gear. But ****whatevs****, I'm gonna stop trying to change it and just post, otherwise I'll never move on with this story! So please excuse this chapter – it's ****kinda**** all over the place and not really that great...but it will get interesting again soon, I ****proooomise**

**This chapter is dedicated to the lovely Sim for being such a sweetheart :) I'm sorry it's not a better chapter to dedicate! **

**Charli xox**

**PS. Thanks so much for the amazing reviews. Especially the one from that creator of Aunt Gladys, my god I wonder who THAT genius was... **

**PPS. Jessa, I'll pass on your number, shall ****I... ****tehehe**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Monday morning dawned bright and sunny. Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror nervously, straightening her clothes – the seventh outfit she had put on this morning - and making sure her hair sat in a way that hid the fact it was continuing to thin.

Dr Zamitt had given her the all clear on Friday to attend school today if he felt like she was up to it. Her counts were good – a little on the low side still (that was good, it meant the chemo was doing its job), but high enough to be out in public.

After the great time she had had on the weekend with her friends, she was looking forward to seeing them again. She smiled to herself as she remembered the look on Troy's face when he had arrived at her house Friday night to find Sharpay finishing up dinner with Gabriella and Maria. Sharpay had spent the afternoon with Gabi after explaining to her why she had avoided seeing her for so long, and the two had spent a fantastic couple of hours catching up. Saturday's movie marathon had been a great success. The gang – including Sharpay - had arrived at 11.30am, and had stayed until Gabriella fell asleep on Troy's lap sometime around 4pm.

Deciding her current outfit would do, Gabriella picked up her bag and headed out of her room. Halfway down the stairs, Gabriella froze as she was hit by a sudden frightening thought. In an instant, her excitement about school was gone as those dreaded insecurities and doubts began to creep into her head. Yeah, her friends were supportive and loved her no matter what...but what about the rest of the school? How would they react to her and her illness? Would she be teased? She knew she looked a lot different than she had when she was last at school. She was pale, thinner, had shorter hair, dark circles under her eyes, several scars visible on her neck, and she couldn't get around as fast as she used to be able to.

Gabriella sat down on the stairs with a thump, tears filling her eyes, her hands shaking. She hated feeling so insecure about herself – the past year at East High had boosted her confidence so much – but since her diagnosis, she felt like her body was betraying her.

The doorbell rang, followed a moment later by a knock. Gabriella didn't budge. She knew it was Troy, and she knew he would let himself in anyway if no one answered the door.

"Gabi honey," her mother called from the study. "I think Troy is at the door."

Gabriella didn't answer. As predicted, the front door opened a few seconds later, and Troy poked his head in.

"Hello?" Troy called softly. "Hello? Gabi? Anyone ho..." it was then he spotted her on the staircase. "Oh Gabi – what's wrong?"

"I can't go, Troy," she cried, hugging her knees to her chest.

Troy climbed to halfway up the staircase and plonked himself next to her. "Go where, Gabs? What's happened?"

"To school," she sobbed. "So much has changed Troy...I'm not the same anymore, my hair's falling out and I just look...different."

Troy sighed and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her head onto his shoulder. "Gab, where is all this coming from? Did someone say something to you, coz whoever it w..."

"No," Gabriella replied. "It's just me, I'm so stupid and insecure lately, I just..."

Troy silenced her by placing a finger over her lips. "Shh. You're not stupid, Gabi, but we're gonna put a stop to all these bad thoughts right now, ok? Everyone is so excited for you to come back to school – they aren't concerned about anything except making sure that you have the best day possible. And yeah – I know you've changed. But not how you think: you're stronger. You're stronger for what you are dealing with and how you're dealing with it. So I don't wanna hear you putting yourself down again, right? Gabi, you have so many people that love you. That's who is important. Anyone who says anything to hurt you is not worth your time. Plus, if they do they'll have me to deal with," he gave her shoulder a squeeze, pulling her up with him. "Now, if we don't get going, we'll be late for school – you don't want to have to deal with Darbus on your first day back, do you?" he winked and grinned at her, a smile which she returned. "You're looking extra beautiful today, by the way. I really love your hair like that."

It took all of Gabriella's effort not to melt right there on the spot. Her boyfriend was amazing – no doubt about it. Her smile widened as he leaned down and kissed her gently on the nose and slipped an arm around her waist.

"Let's say bye to your mom and then we'll head off."

They found Maria around the corner, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Mom..." Gabriella said warily, a hint of a smile on her face. "Were you listening to all that?"

"Oh honey," Maria replied, pulling her daughter into a hug. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't hel...everything Troy said is true, you know. Your life might have changed in a huge way, but you are still Gabriella and we love you more than anything."

"Thanks, Mom," Gabriella pulled back from her mother and picked up her bag.

"Now, at the risk of sounding like an overprotective mother – Gabi, please take it easy today. If you are too tired to stay until lunch time, call me and I'll pick you up earlier. Make sure you drink enough water to keep you hydrated, and remember – no sports or games. Try not to bump into anyone or let anyone bump into you – if that central line gets pulled too hard it could shift or come out completely. And..."

"Mom..." Gabi raised an eyebrow. "I'll be careful, I promise."

Maria placed her hands on Gabriella's shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Have a wonderful morning sweetheart. I'll see you at lunch."

"Bye Mom," Gabriella kissed her mother on the cheek and headed out to Troy's truck. Troy turned to follow her, but Maria held him back.

"Troy, please look after her," Maria looked up at him pleadingly.

Troy nodded. "I will. You have my word."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"You ok?" Troy stopped Gabriella at the bottom of the stairs that marked the entrance to East High.

"Uh huh," Gabriella nodded bravely as Troy gave her hand a supportive squeeze, and together they climbed the stairs and walked through the doors.

"Gabriella!" Hannah Ellerson and Natasha Jacobs – two of the Wildcats Cheerleaders called out to her as she made her way towards her locker, Troy by her side. "It's really great to see you!"

"Hey Gabriella, we missed you heaps!" Laura Handley, Ethan Hawkin and Olivia Tamsorin from the Scholastic Decathlon team said as they all hugged her.

"Gabi! Good to see you! How are you doing?" Jessica Martins - who was in her Chemistry class – smiled.

Gabriella's confidence rose with every smile or greeting sent her way. When she and Troy reached her locker, the whole gang was there waiting to engulf her in a huge group hug.

"Welcome back, Gabs!" they all yelled as they surrounded her.

Gabriella giggled. "Thanks guys – it's good to be back. So...to homeroom?"

"TO HOMEROOM!" the gang cheered as they rushed off to class, followed more slowly by Gabriella and Troy.

"Ms. Darbus isn't going to know what hit her when that lot burst through the door," Troy shook his head.

"I think we can count down to the explosion," Gabriella agreed. "5...4...3...2...1..."

"CHAD DANFORTH, TAYLOR MCKESSIE, JASON CROSS, ZEKE BAYLOR, KELSI NIELSON, MR & MISS EVANS – SIT DOWN IN YOUR SEATS. RIGHT. NOW!"

Gabriella and Troy exchanged a glance. "Right on cue," Troy laughed as they heard the gang's protests.

"But Ms. Darbus, your Royal Highness...Gabriella's here!" Chad exclaimed.

"I DON'T CARE IF THE PRESIDENT IS HERE, YOU WILL..."

"But Ms, Darbus – it's..." Taylor cut in.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S THAT ZACHARY...TEFLON OR WHATEVER HIS NAME IS – THE ONE ALL YOU YOUNGSTERS SCREAM ABOUT THESE DAYS – EITHER! SIT! NOW! Ahh, Miss Montez," Ms. Darbus' tone switched to eerily calm as Gabriella and Troy appeared in the doorway. "Welcome back."

Gabriella returned her teacher's meaningful smile as she moved towards her desk and eased herself into the chair. Troy turned around and winked at her from his seat, which made her grin again.

For the first time in weeks, Gabriella felt like a normal teenager.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

When the bell rang to signal the conclusion of class for lunch, Troy was waiting for Gabriella outside her classroom. His heart swelled when he saw her emerge with a huge smile on her face. He took her books and her bag from her and kissed her softly on the top of the head.

"Good morning princess?"

Gabriella nodded. "But I would be lying if I said I wasn't ready to go home – I'm pretty worn out."

"Come on then, let's go find your mom."

Together, they headed towards the office, where they saw Maria sitting waiting for them. She looked up and smiled as they approached.

"Hey baby, how did you go?" she asked, standing up and kissing Gabriella on the forehead.

"I had a really great morning, but I'm so tired now," she replied.

Maria took her things from Troy. "Come on then, let's get you home for a rest. Thanks Troy," she smiled at him meaningfully.

"Hey, it's my job," Troy winked, turning to Gabriella. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bella."

"Speaking Italian now, Troy?" Maria joked as he kissed her daughter goodbye.

"Aaah, what can I say – I'm a man of many talents," Troy laughed as Maria signed Gabriella out and they left the office. He waved goodbye until they were out of sight, then turned with a sigh and headed towards the cafeteria.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella yawned and swayed a little as she followed her mother into the kitchen.

"What do you feel like for lunch?"

Gabriella groaned softly as she rubbed a hand across her stomach. "Nothing, I don't really feel well."

"Do you feel sick in the stomach?" Maria asked, placing a hand on Gabriella's forehead.

"Uh huh," Gabriella replied.

"Like you might throw up?"

"A little," Gabriella nodded. "I might just go lie down."

"Ok sweetheart. Just call me if you need anything."

"I wi...uh oh!"

Maria rushed after Gabriella as she bolted down the hallway. Unfortunately - only metres from the bathroom – the wave of nausea which had been threatening overtook her and she doubled over, throwing up all over herself and the floor.

"Oh, honey..."

Gabriella burst into tears. "I'm so sorry, Mom," she cried. "I tried to get to the bathroom!"

"Don't apologise, sweetheart – it's not your fault," Maria soothed. "Do you need to be sick again?"

"No – I feel a lot better now," she sobbed, she was more embarrassed than anything.

"Ok," Maria rubbed her back. "Let's get this cleaned up then. You jump in the shower and I'll deal with the floor. Just leave your clothes in the bathroom – I'll fix them up when I'm done."

Gabriella HAD had a really good morning, but it seemed that all the excitement had caught up with her. She slept the rest of the afternoon and night away, only waking twice to use the bathroom. Troy called when he got home from basketball, trying the home phone when he got the voicemail on her cell.

"Oh, hi Troy," Maria answered, sounding tired.

"Hey Maria, is Gabi around?"

"She's actually asleep, sorry Troy. She wasn't well this afternoon."

"Oh..." Troy said quietly.

"I think she overdid it a little today, to be honest. She pushes herself so hard, trying to get along with things as normal as possible, but – even though I want her to have as much normality as possible – she still needs to take it easy and the easier she takes it now, the faster she will bounce back in the long run. It's just hard when she feels so good to remember that she's so sick."

Troy was quiet on the other end.

"Troy? You ok?"

"Yeah..." he replied quietly. "I'm just so sad for Gabi, y'know? This freakin' disease is robbing her of everything she loves and it's just not fair – it's bad enough she has to suffer through the sickness and the treatments as it is..."

"I know, honey..." Maria replied, tears in her eyes. "But just knowing that you and her friends are there for her means so much to Gabriella, Troy. Everyday when she wakes up she knows she has something to fight for because you are in her life. You've stuck by her when so many wouldn't, Troy, and to Gabriella...that means the world."

* * *

**Sooo, that**** was the all-over-the-place chapter! Hopefully it wasn't too boring. Coming up: ****More chemo and some friendly new faces!**

**Please review, it makes my day!!! Ya, I'm sad I know hehe!**

**Charli xox**


	17. Mackenzie

**Glad you were all amused by Zachary Teflon in the last chapter hehehe. Here is chapter 17 ****yaaay**** :) With a special ****shoutout**** to dear Aunty Gladys ****hehe ;**** ) and also my giggle-buddy Jessa ****lol**

**To answer a question from Whitney (BlondeSparkles73) – the central line is a catheter/tube that runs under the skin from a main vein in the neck down through into the heart and comes out through the skin of the chest. It means chemo and other meds and fluids can be administered directly without a needle stick every time, and blood can be drawn through it without a needle poke. I explained it a little in earlier chapters :)**

**Without further ado, here ****is**** 17!**

**Charli xox**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Maria let Gabriella sleep in on Tuesday morning and when she woke up she was feeling refreshed and energized – so much so that she talked Maria into letting her go to school for the last 2 classes of the day. After school Taylor came over and the pair worked on homework and watched a movie. Gabriella was so happy to have the chance to spend some time with her best friend – quality time had been scarce lately.

Wednesday Gabriella made it to school for the morning, Thursday she was too tired but went in after lunch and Friday she lasted the entire day. She had fallen asleep as soon as she got home and slept until lunch time on Saturday when Troy popped in. They spent the afternoon curled up on her bed watching cartoons. Sunday flew by and before Gabriella knew it, it was Monday and time to go back to the hospital.

Gabriella's phone buzzed as she ran a brush through her ever-thinning hair, cursing softly as huge clumps came away with the hairbrush and became tangled there. Tossing the hair-covered brush onto her bed, Gabriella picked up her phone and read the text.

_Mornin__g B__ella__, hope u had a nice__ sleep :) Gd luck 2day, go kick sum cancer butt! C u 2nite__ ily xox_

Gabriella smiled to herself as her fingers whizzed over the keypad.

_Wicked-sweet Ninja skills ready and raring 2 kick cancer butt! Can't wait 2 c u, ily lots n lots xx_

Giggling to herself, she hit the 'send' button and turned her attention back to the difficult task of trying to cover the visible bald patch at the crown of her head. Deciding she just didn't suit a comb-over, Gabriella grabbed a cute peaked cap from her wardrobe and pulled it on before picking up her bag, taking one last look around her spotless bedroom, and heading down the stairs.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella stared sadly down at her stomach as it grumbled for the five millionth time in ten minutes.

"Not long now honey, you're next on the list," Maria consoled her.

Gabriella was sitting on one of the beds in the day unit, waiting to be taken in for a Bone Marrow Aspiration and Lumbar Puncture. She had had both of these tests the day she was diagnosed, and she would be having them at the start of each chemotherapy cycle, to check the level of cancer cells in her bone marrow, and to make sure that no cells had escaped into her spinal fluid. Because Gabriella was put under a general anaesthetic for the tests, it meant she hadn't been able to eat all day so far, and wouldn't be allowed to until she woke up from the procedure.

Her stomach growled loudly as one of the day unit nurses – Amanda – came into the bay.

"Ok Gabriella, your turn," she smiled, pulling the sides of the bed up and unlocking the wheels.

Maria kissed her on the forehead. "See you when you wake up, baby. I'll go grab some food for you while you're in there. Any requests?"

"Mmm...Chicken nuggets please," Gabriella replied after some thought.

"Ok," Maria laughed. "If that's what you want," Maria kissed her forehead again as she was wheeled off into the procedure room.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella blinked a couple of times to clear her vision as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Maria whispered, stroking Gabriella's cheek.

A tired smile spread across Gabriella's face. "Ok, hand 'em over," she giggled, inhaling deeply as Maria placed a takeaway bag on her bed.

"Careful of your back, honey," Maria reminded as Gabriella shifted on the bed and winced at the sharp sting.

Gabriella bit into a chicken nugget and closed her eyes. "Mmm," she sighed. "Food tastes so much better when you have been deprived of it all morning."

Maria laughed. "Well I'm glad you are enjoying it so much."

Gabriella was just finishing her lunch when Amanda came in.

"Alright Miss Gabi, your hour under observation is almost up, so we'll be taking you across to the ward in about ten minutes. You'll be sharing a room this visit, though – unfortunately the ward is packed out."

"That's ok," Gabriella shrugged, swallowing the last bite of chicken nugget. "It's always nice to meet new people."

Amanda nodded her agreement. "Mackenzie is around your age, and she's just lovely."

"I can't wait to meet her then," Gabriella grinned.

It turned out Amanda was right. When Gabriella was transferred across to the oncology ward half an hour later (they were quickly discovering the hospital was NEVER running to schedule) and allocated their room, they were greeted by the friendly smile of a thin girl with milky white skin and not a single hair on her head, but the most stunning aqua coloured eyes.

"Hi, I'm Mackenzie Ross," she said brightly. "But most people just call me Kenzi. This is my Mom, Lillian."

Gabriella returned her smile. "I'm Gabriella, I have about a hundred nicknames so anything goes, really," she joked, and Mackenzie laughed. "This is my Mom, Maria."

Maria and Lillian exchanged a 'pleased to meet you' as Amanda helped Gabriella from the wheelchair to her bed. When she was settled, Amanda adjusted her drip, scribbled some notes in her file, and left the room.

"I might just duck downstairs for a quick coffee, Kenz," Lillian said. "Would you like anything?"

Mackenzie shook her head. "I'm fine thanks Mom."

"What about you Gabriella? Maria? Did you need anything?"

"I'm fine thankyou Mrs Ross, but Mom – why don't you go downstairs and have a break too?"

Maria looked uncertain. She hated leaving Gabriella lately; it was bad enough when she was feeling well and at school. Gabriella could read her expression.

"I'll be fine here – I'm sure Mackenzie and I can keep ourselves occupied for a half hour, the call button is right here if I need a nurse, and Troy will be here soon anyway."

"Ok," Maria agreed reluctantly. "But if you need anything, I'll have my cell phone with me," she said as she kissed Gabriella, grabbed her purse and phone and left with Lillian.

Once outside the room, Lillian placed a hand on Maria's arm. "Don't worry," she smiled. "It gets easier."

Back inside the room, the two teenagers had already discovered they had a lot in common and were well on the way to becoming fast friends.

"So...you're new here, right?" Mackenzie asked carefully. "It's just, I haven't really seen you around before and I've been coming in for years, so..."

Gabriella nodded. "I was diagnosed around a month ago. This is my second inpatient visit – last time was when I was diagnosed, for surgery and my first chemo and since then I've just had clinic visits. I'm in for my second lot of chemo now."

"What's your diagnosis? If you don't mind me asking of course," Mackenzie quickly covered.

"It's fine," Gabriella smiled. "B-Cell Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma – aggressive stage 4."

"That's in the lymphatic system, right?"

"Yeah...mine spread to my bone marrow, liver and spleen too."

"Oh, that sucks," Mackenzie said sympathetically.

Gabriella shrugged. "What about yourself?"

"Stage 4 Osteosarcoma – it's a type of bone cancer," she replied. "But this isn't the first time. I was originally diagnosed when I was 13. I went through all the treatments and we thought it was all behind us. But the cancer came back about six months ago, only this time it has spread right through my bones and lungs."

"Oh," Gabriella said quietly. "I'm so sorry."

Mackenzie shrugged in a similar fashion to Gabriella. "What can you do, right? It's the hand we were dealt, so we deal."

Gabriella murmured her agreement and the two were silent for a moment, before Mackenzie lightened the mood, grinning cheekily.

"So – who is this 'Troy' I heard you mention before, huh?"

Gabriella couldn't help the grin that spread across her face and the blush that crept up her cheeks at the mention of his name.

Mackenzie knew she had been right in her assumptions. "Aaah, lemme guess – he's the _boooyfrieeend_?" she winked at Gabi.

"Uh huh," Gabriella nodded shyly.

"You do realise I need details now, right?" Mackenzie grinned at Gabriella's raised eyebrow. "Oh yeah – how you met, how you got together, first date, all the cutesy stuff!"

Gabriella sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smile. "Well..."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"They've told us not to expect her to last another six months," Lillian finished, gripping her coffee cup. The two mothers were also discussing their daughters' illnesses.

"Oh Lillian...I'm so sorry..." Maria whispered.

Lillian shook her head and quickly wiped her eyes. "The doctors have told us so many times to prepare for the worst and she just keeps on beating the odds, so we've stopped living by statistics. We just take every day as it comes. And Kenz doesn't really talk about her prognosis. She's so focused on getting better she refuses to believe that it might not happen."

"It must be so hard..."

"We've been on this journey for so many years now I can hardly remember life before it. The hospital is our second home. But really – we are just so grateful for every single day that we have with her and that's what we focus on now."

Maria nodded. "That's probably the only thing you can do, I guess."

"Exactly," Lillian agreed. "Now, we'd probably best get back to those two and make sure they aren't giving the entre ward a migraine," she joked and Maria laughed as they stood up and tossed their cups in the bin before heading over to the elevators.

"Maria!" she turned around at the sound of her name and smiled as a familiar blue eyed teen hurried over to her.

"Hi Troy, I was just going to text your Mom our new room number," she said. "Lillian, this is Troy Bolton, Gabriella's boyfriend. Troy, this is Lillian Ross – Gabriella's new room-mate's mother.

"Pleased to meet you," Troy smiled politely.

"Likewise," Lillian replied warmly as the elevator dinged and they all made their way inside.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Lillian, Maria and Troy exchanged amused glances, hearing giggling as they neared their room 2-09.

"Hands in the air – this is the Giggle Police, and you're both under arrest!" Lillian joked as they opened the door. This just made the girls laugh harder, tears rolling down their faces.

"Look who I found hanging around downstairs," Maria smiled at Gabriella as Troy followed her in the door.

"Hey superstar," Troy winked at her, giving her a quick kiss before wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey Wildcat," she replied happily, allowing herself to melt into his embrace. Feeling eyes on her, she suddenly snapped back to reality, and pulled back from Troy to find Mackenzie watching her intently, a hint of a smirk playing on her lips. "Uhh...Kenzi – this is Troy Bolton. Troy, this is my new friend Mackenzie Ross. She's from Santa Fe, but she's treated here in Albuquerque," she explained before adding "coz Dr Zamitt is the best!"

"It's good to meet you, Mackenzie," Troy smiled warmly as he reached across to shake her hand. "Any friend of Gabriella's is a friend of mine."

"Told you he was a charmer," Gabriella mouthed and the two girls giggled.

"What was that?" Troy raised an eyebrow at Gabriella.

"Nothing!" both girls answered simultaneously, before looking at each other and spluttering with laughter once more.

"Oh dear god, I'm outnumbered here," Troy wailed, dramatically throwing a hand to his forehead in mock distress.

Lillian and Maria just shook their heads.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

2 hours later, the giggles had vanished and the smiles had faded...for Gabriella anyway. She was an hour into her second round of chemotherapy, and was feeling miserable. She hadn't gotten sick so far this time, but she felt completely drained already and had curled herself up in a ball under the covers, her eyes squeezed shut. Troy held her hand in silence – he had been stroking her hair but so much of it had come away in his hands that he quickly shook it off and looped his fingers through hers instead. Maria was talking quietly with Lillian about what to expect over the next few months, and Mackenzie was asleep.

The atmosphere was so different to how it had been just hours earlier, and Troy wondered vaguely how things could change so fast within these walls, while outside the world just went on.

_But_, he supposed, running his thumb over Gabriella's knuckles, _that is how life goes in the cancer world_.

**

* * *

** **Aaaaand**** that's 17 for ya! Next up, Gabriella meets some more new faces before returning home, but will an emergency see her back at the hospital sooner than expected...? Stay tuned, and review ****review****review**

**Charli xox**


	18. Emergency

**It's ****meeee**** again! I'm back with chapter 18 (bit shorter than usual) for y'all but you're pretty much going to hate me after reading it so I might just post and go into hiding...****eep**

**Charli xox**

**PS. I've had quite a few reviews saying 'make Gabi better'...sorry guys, but that's not how cancer works – there is no quick fix miracle cure. The treatment is months and even years of hard slog, with plenty of obstacles along the way. So you're going to have to ride this one out with me I'm afraid.**

**PPS. Thanks for the reviews! ZACHARY TEFLON FOR PRESIDENT LMFAO!!!!!**

**Charli xox**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Five days after her second lot of chemo treatments, Gabriella returned home. Her hair was almost all gone now, apart from a few wisps at the front which flopped over head like a bad comb-over. Her blood counts had already taken a nosedive, which meant she was housebound at least for the next week – probably more. If she was out in public with her current lack of immune system, she was completely susceptible to infection, the smallest of which could be lethal. So she had been discharged with appointments to get her blood counts checked by the homecare nurse every day following, and strict instructions to come straight to the Emergency Room if she spiked a fever of 100 or more.

She had tolerated this round of treatments reasonably well compared to the first round. She had spent the past five days tired, nauseated and with aching joints but she had only gotten sick once – on the second day – at for that she was thankful. Her Bone Marrow Aspirate and Lumbar Puncture results had also been encouraging – her spinal fluid remained clear, and her bone marrow had shown 26 percent cancer cells, down from the 86 percent it had shown at diagnosis. Things seemed to be heading in the right direction.

Yesterday had been a good day for her. Although she didn't feel 100 percent, Mackenzie had talked Gabriella into accompanying her to the activities room where she had introduced her to five other teenagers with whom she had become close friends over her time in hospital. Gabriella immediately liked every single one of them, and the group of seven had spent over an hour together in the activities room, talking and racing each other on the Playstation2.

Besides Mackenzie, Gabriella's group of 'hospital friends' now included Aaliyah, who was fifteen years old and undergoing treatment for Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia – a cancer of the blood and bone marrow, Cody - he was also fifteen and was being treated for Wilms' Tumor – a cancer of the kidneys, Peyton who was sixteen and had been diagnosed with the same kind of Leukemia as Aaliyah around a month prior to Gabriella's diagnosis, Parker, who was seventeen and was battling Medulloblastoma – a brain tumor and finally there was thirteen year old Savannah, who was suffering from Acute Myelocytic Leukemia for the third time in her young life.

Gabriella's happiness about the new friends she had made was tinged with sadness for the circumstances that had brought them together, but she truly believed that there was a reason for everything that happened in life, and she knew that the group of youngsters were meant to meet. Even if she didn't know exactly why right now.

Stretching her tired body, Gabriella rolled over between the soft, warm sheets of her bed. Even though she had enjoyed meeting Mackenzie and the rest of the guys at the hospital this visit, she was still glad to be home and sleeping in her own bed.

She heard her bedroom door open and felt a weight drop behind her.

"Hi Mom." She said softly.

"Hi baby. Are you comfortable enough?"

"Mmhmm."

"Not too cold?"

"Uh uh."

"Need a drink of water?"

"No thankyou."

"Want your over protective mom to leave you in peace?"

Gabriella rolled over to face her mother and patted the spot next to her in reply. Maria lay her head down on the pillow next to her daughter, and Gabriella curled into her. Maria held her close and rubbed her back soothingly, placing soft kisses atop her almost completely bald head. It reminded Maria of when Gabriella was a little baby and she would spend hours just holding her, marvelling at the beauty she had given life to. How she had loved to kiss that soft little head with its dark baby-fuzz, and run her finger back and forth across those velvety-soft cheeks.

Maria ran her hand over Gabriella's cheek, and then moved on to her forehead. She felt a little warm, but not warm enough for Maria to be concerned. She made a mental note to take Gabriella's temperature when she woke up – the deep, rhythmic sound of her daughter's breathing told Maria she was now asleep.

Moving slowly and carefully – so as not to wake Gabriella – Maria climbed off the bed, placed one last kiss on her daughter's forehead and closed the bedroom door softly behind her, sending up a silent prayer for strength for her only child.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella woke up several times throughout the night. The first was at around 8pm – she woke up feeling a little nauseated, but managed to ride it out without throwing up. Maria came in and took her temperature, which was hovering just below the fever mark.

She woke again just after midnight, her forehead clammy and her hands a little shaky. Maria got her a drink of water and took her temperature again, finding it had risen a little but was still not high enough to warrant a hospital trip.

At a quarter past two in the morning, Gabriella felt like every bone in her body was on fire – she was hurting from head to toe and every movement felt like it was crippling her. Maria gave up on sleep and curled up at the foot of her daughter's bed, keeping a watchful eye.

Just before 5am Gabriella awoke once more, the pain had eased a little and her fever still hadn't quite spiked, but her head was pounding. Maria gave her some painkillers and Gabriella was finally able to get some welcome rest.

Troy arrived after lunch and let himself in to find both Gabriella and Maria asleep in Gabriella's bed. Maria stirred at the sound of the bedroom door opening and sat up.

"Oh, hi Troy...what time is it?" she yawned.

"Almost one thirty," he replied.

"Oh God," Maria groaned. "I didn't think it was that late. We've been up half the night, Gabi has been flirting with a fever and her immune system is at zero right now – if she spikes we have to go straight to the hospital."

As if on cue, Gabriella whimpered in her sleep. Maria reached down and touched her forehead.

"She feels like she's burning up. Could you sit with her for a sec, Troy? I'm going to get her some water and then take her temperature again."

Troy nodded. "You don't even have to ask," he replied as he sat carefully on the edge of Gabriella's bed, kissing her cheek. Maria smiled at him and left the room.

"Troy?" Gabriella mumbled.

"I'm right here bub," he reassured her.

"I don't feel so good."

"I know...I wish I could take it away from you."

Gabriella winced as she shifted her weight and coughed a little.

"Gabi honey," Maria said gently as she came back into the room. "I need to check your temperature."

With Troy's help, Maria propped Gabriella up a little and placed the thermometer inside her pyjama top, under her arm. Gabriella shivered a little at the coldness of the metal and coughed again. When the thermometer beeped a few moments later, Maria looked at it and gasped.

"I need to get her to the ER," she said. "Her temperature is through the roof. Gabi, I have to get you up – we've got to go back to the hospital sweetheart, you have a high fever."

"I need to use the bathroom," Gabriella groaned softly.

Maria looked at Troy. "You look after her, I'll grab her things for the hospital," he said.

"You're a saint," Maria replied gratefully as she supported Gabriella's weight, helping her to stand up and gain her balance. She began to shuffle in the direction of the bathroom, but after a few steps her head was spinning.

"Mom..." she said warily. Suddenly her vision blurred and white-hot pain shot through her entire body. She could feel herself shaking all over and the floors seemed to slope away from her. The room started to fade to black as she became more confused and disoriented. "Mom...Troy..." she moaned as her eyes rolled backwards in her head and her knees buckled as she crashed to the floor.

"GABI!" Maria screamed, racing to her daughter's side and rolling her onto her back. Her head lolled from side to side, her eyes closed. "Oh my God...Troy, call an ambulance!"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Maria Montez paced back and forth along the corridor, running her hands repeatedly through her hair.

"Maria! How is she?" Troy crashed through the doors into the corridor where Maria was waiting, closely followed by his mother. Troy had called her right after he called the ambulance and she would not allow him to drive in his frantic state, insisting she pick him up from the Montez's and drive him to the hospital herself.

"I don't know," she replied with a voice full of distress. "No one will tell me anything!" tears were pouring down her cheeks. Lucille Bolton gathered her into a hug and rubbed her back soothingly as Troy took over pacing the floor, rubbing his hands over his face in frustration. They all looked up as the door to the emergency treatment room opened suddenly and Dr Zamitt rushed out.

"Maria!" he called, hurrying over to them.

"How is she? What's wrong with her? When can I see her?" the questions came spilling out of Maria's mouth.

"Ok, we've stabilised her for now but her condition is very delicate and very serious. It looks like she has contracted some sort of a blood infection and gone into septic shock, but we won't know for sure until the blood cultures come back. Because the chemo basically destroys her immune system, the massive infection has spread like wildfire and taken a firm hold on her weakened body. For now she's sedated and on a massive dose of broad spectrum antibiotics. We need to move her up to ICU immediately for constant observation and monitoring – things are still very touch and go."

"Meaning?" Maria cried.

"Meaning – honestly – I'm not sure she will make it through the night..."

* * *

**Oooooh****, cliffy much? Next up, Gabriella fights desperately for life, whi****lst those who love her most ****struggle**** to cope...Well, that's what's going on in the next chapter if I haven't been hunted down and burned alive for that cliffhanger, and doing this to Gabi, and am still able to post... _-runs off to cave in the mountains-_**

**Pleeeeeease**** review!!!**

**Charli xox**


	19. My Amazing Grace

**Oh. My. Freaking. Goodness. You guys are AMAZING! I posted the last chapter before bed the other night and by the morning I had 24 new reviews...that number grew through the day and now, since posting it, I have had like, 43 new reviews – 30 for chapter 18 and 13 for earlier chapters from new readers!!! WOW! I was so stoked!! A huge welcome to all my new readers and reviewers, it's great to have you on board!**

**A huge Merry Christmas to all of you, I hope Santa is good to you and you have a wonderful time with your families and friends :)**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 19...not exactly a 'happy' chapter, but...enjoy all the same...**

**Charli xox**

**PS – there were a few questions asked in the reviews but I'll answer them next time – if I don't get to sleep, Santa won't come – it's almost midnight here!! Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Lucille Bolton felt her son slump against her as the words left the doctor's mouth. She wrapped her arms around him, supporting his weight and helping him over to a chair.

Maria stood in the middle of the corridor, one hand covering her gaping mouth, the other across her stomach. As she tried desperately to process the doctor's words, all the noise around her faded to a dull drone in the background. The room around her seemed to spin and time came to a halt. She could see Dr Zamitt's mouth moving but she couldn't hear a word she was saying. Looking briefly to her side she could see Lucille trying to comfort Troy, who was sobbing hysterically into her chest. Forcing her attention back to the doctor, she barely caught the end of his sentence.

"...need to get her upstairs now...you can come with me..."

Maria found herself nodding, and suddenly her legs were carrying her in the same direction as Dr Zamitt. The doors of the emergency treatment room opened once again and the trauma team emerged wheeling a bed, in the middle of which lay Gabriella – pale and lifeless, lines and drips attached to almost every visible part of her fragile body. Maria felt her knees go weak as Dr Zamitt kept a supportive grip on her arm, helping her along the corridor.

Troy heard the doors open but couldn't bring himself to look up, scared about the sight that would greet him. Instead, he kept his head firmly against his mother's chest, allowing her to rock him back and forth as tears of grief continued to stream down his face.

Lucille looked up at an unfamiliar nurse who was standing in front of them.

"Dr Zamitt said to let you know you're more than welcome to wait in the family room on the ICU if you would like some privacy," she said gently.

"Thank you," Lucille replied gratefully as the nurse hurried off and she turned her attention back to Troy. "Oh honey," she said softly, rubbing his back. She was feeling so heartbroken and scared herself right now – she couldn't even begin to imagine how her son was feeling.

"I can't lose her, Mom. Oh god...I can't...she can't..." Troy broke down, he was absolutely inconsolable. "God, Mom – I love her so, so much...I...I..."

Lucille was crying too now. "I know baby, I know. She is very special to all of us, but you have to believe in Gabriella – she's a fighter. We just have to pray with everything we have that she has the strength to get through this."

"I love her, Mom. I love her..." Troy repeated, over and over as Lucille rocked him back and forth.

"Shhhh," she soothed, just as she could recall doing when he was a tiny baby. "Shhhh."

After some time, Lucille gently prised Troy off her. "Troy honey, I'm just going to go and call your father to let him know what's happening. If...in case...if...well, he will want to be here," she moved to stand up, but Troy reached out his hand to stop her, looking into her eyes with his own blue pair which were currently filled with grief and fear.

"No!" he cried, bordering on hysterical. "No Mom, don't leave me. Please don't leave me...I need you..."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Lucille and Troy sat in the family room at the end of the ICU. Maria was with Gabriella and Jack was on his way to the hospital with Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Zeke and Jason. When Lucille and Troy had made it up to the ICU, Maria had bravely asked Lucille to contact the Wildcat's and let them know what was going on. If the worst was to happen, she explained, they at least deserved the chance to say goodbye. The gang hadn't been told exactly how bad things were, but they knew it was serious. Maria had gone back to be with Gabriella whilst Troy and Lucille waited for the others, however they looked up as she came back into the family room after a few moments. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, she looked worn out and distant, and her hands were still shaking.

"Um, I need...Dr Zamitt...I have to meet with him and some of the trauma team," her voice was distant - barely louder than a whisper, and she stumbled over her words. "I don't want to leave her alone...can you...can one of you sit with her, I...I don't want her to be by herself..."

Troy was on his feet. "I'll go," he said firmly.

"Honey, are you sure you're ready?" Lucille asked, standing up herself and moving to comfort Maria.

"I need to see her. I need to tell her I love her. I need to hold her hand and...and tell her everything will be ok," Troy replied, tears filling his eyes. As he made his way from the family room out into the Unit, Maria placed a hand on his arm.

"Thank you," she whispered. Troy just nodded, unable to find the right words.

When he reached the room that held his beloved Gabriella, Troy drew a shaky breath before entering. Tears falling silently down his face, he hung back near the door, taking in the site before him.

Gabriella.

It was her...but it wasn't. He had never seen her looking so vulnerable, not even right after her major surgery. Her lips were colourless, her eyes were closed, her hands rested gently at her sides. She was intubated to help her with her breathing and that tube emerging from her mouth was just one of many which seemed to crowd her.

Slowly he took a nervous step forward, followed by another and then another until he found himself sitting in the chair that remained right by her bedside, recently vacated by her devastated mother. Troy ran his eyes over Gabriella, starting with her sweet head – bald apart from that one stubborn lock that lay across the front– and sweeping over every single feature, taking in each minute detail, engraving her image into his memory.

Finally, Troy found his voice. "Come on Bella. Don't do this to me. Don't you dare give up now..."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Chad and Taylor comforted each other as Lucille sobbed into her husband's arms, letting the emotions of the day out. Ryan tried his best to console his hysterical sister, whilst keeping his own emotions in check, Zeke patting them both awkwardly on the back. Kelsi and Jason sat next to each other, hands intertwined, staring straight ahead in shock.

"Is Troy...?" Chad started, his voice thick with emotion.

"Yes honey," Lucille nodded. "He's with her. Maria is meeting with the doctors right now."

"Can we see her?" Taylor asked tearfully.

"I don't know, sweetheart. We're waiting for the doctors' verdict. Maria just thought it was important for you to be here in case...in case she...so you could all..." Jack hushed his wife as she broke down.

After a few moments, Sharpay pulled herself off Ryan and wiped her eyes furiously. "Ok, enough is enough," she started bravely. "Gabriella wouldn't want us all sitting here like this – you know she would be laughing at us right now, calling us all a bunch of softies and telling us to get a grip," a murmur of agreement and a fond smile at the thought rippled throughout the group.

"Sharpay's right," Chad spoke up. "Our Gabster needs us to be strong for her – now more than ever. We've got to be here for each other, and for that girl in there who's fighting her damned hardest to stay alive. We need to do everything we can to make sure she knows how much we love her and how much she has to live for. Who's with me?" he stuck his arm straight out in front of him. Taylor immediately covered his hand with her own, closely followed by Zeke, Jason and Kelsi. Ryan and Sharpay joined in next, with an emotional and proud Lucille and Jack closing the deal.

Chad grinned at his friends. "What team?" he said softly.

A unanimous reply followed.

"_Wildcats!_"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The steady 'beep' of the heart monitor and the rhythmic whooshing sound of the ventilator were somewhat comforting to Troy as they gave him reassurance that the precious girl in the bed beside him was still clinging to life.

"Oh Gabi, you like to keep us on our toes, don't you?" Troy sighed, smiling sadly as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Geez, I know we had talked about trying to get the leads in the winter musical again after new years but gosh – you didn't have to go this far in the drama stakes!" he joked. "I'm sure Darbus would have been fine with us learning a new song or something...I know Kels has been cooking up some new stuff for us to get stuck into once you're up and about again. God Gabs, you have to get through this – we still have so much to do together. Gabi, you need to beat this and sing with me again."

Troy was suddenly hit with an overwhelming sense of sadness as the thought that he may_ never_ get the chance to sing with her again struck him. However he stubbornly pushed those horrible thoughts out of his head as he concentrated on pouring every ounce of love and strength towards his girlfriend. He moved his hand from his cheek to brush over her head.

The lone remaining curl came away in his hand.

Feeling tears on his face, Troy held the soft dark curl to his cheek, closing his eyes. "_Gabi_..." he breathed. Opening his eyes again, he curled the lock of hair around his finger and tucked it away in his pocket.

Stretching slightly and shifting in the hard plastic chair to find a more comfortable position, Troy's hands fell into his lap as he continued to watch the steady rise and fall of Gabriella's chest. She looked so graceful even in her sleep...she continued to amaze him every single day.

'_My Amazing Grace_..." Troy thought to himself. Shakily, he hummed the first few bars of a familiar song that he had once found Gabriella singing to herself on her balcony. He had heard it before but when she sang it...it sounded like nothing on Earth. She told him she had first learnt it at church, when she was very young. It was a special song to her; he knew that – she had told him one day that her father used to sing it to her all the time.

Troy stopped humming and cleared his throat. His hands fumbling nervously in his lap, he began to sing softly.

_"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,_

_That saved a wretch like me..._

_I once was lost but now am found,_

_Was blind, but now, I see..."_

'Ironic,' Troy thought to himself. 'She really was the one that helped me find myself...she showed me who I really am...'

Troy paused for a moment to take a breath before continuing.

_"__T'was Grace that taught..._

_my heart to fear._

_And Grace, my fears relieved._

_How precious did that Grace appear..._

_the hour I first believed.__"_

"It's true, Gab," Troy said – aloud this time. "That night I saw you for the first time...my heart stopped. I didn't believe before then that I could ever feel like that...and now I feel that and so, so much more," tears formed in his eyes as he spoke, recalling that night which had changed his life almost a year ago. Drawing another shaky breath and trying to hold back the tears, Troy sang a third verse.

_"__Through many dangers, toils and snares..._

_we have already come._

_T'was Grace that brought us safe thus far..._

_and Grace will lead us home...__"_

Troy couldn't hold back a fresh wave of tears as the lyrics he was singing to her hit home. They had been through so very much together, to get to where they were today. It was almost as if some unseen force – much higher than any of them – had pulled them through hurdle after hurdle, ensuring they came out the other side stronger because of what they had overcome together. Troy knew he had to put all his faith in this same grace to pull them through this – the biggest, toughest and most frightening challenge of them all.

Looking down at his interlinked hands, Troy noticed he was subconsciously fiddling with the elaborate gold ring that adorned his right ring finger. He twisted it around and around, pulling it off, and slipping it back on again. Looking over at Gabriella's sleeping figure, Troy pulled the ring off again and picked up her right hand, sliding it onto her ring finger. It was a little big on her slender finger, but Troy thought it looked just perfect. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently before placing it back down on the bed, her fingers interlinked with his own.

Troy Bolton wasn't really much of a 'God' person, but sitting there - right in that moment - Troy felt desperate enough to try anything. Tilting his head skyward, Troy found himself doing something he hadn't really done since he was a little boy.

He prayed.

_"__The Lord has promised good to me..._

_His word my hope secures._

_He will my shield and portion be..._

_as long as life endures...__"_

* * *

**All lyrics (italics) are from 'Amazing Grace'. ****Next up, Gabriella's battle continues. Will she make it through the most critical hours of her life? ****Pleeeease**** review, and have a wonderful Christmas!**

**Charli xox**


	20. Relief

**Well, you guys just continue to amaze – Chapter 19 is officially my most reviewed chapter ever: 34 reviews!!!!! Can you say EVERYONE ROCKS?? I am starting to think maybe I can come down from my cave in the mountains now...**

**Hope everyone had a wonderfully rocking Christmas! I sure did! **

**Now to answer a few questions:**

_Strawberry Shortcake123_** – I'm not sure of Mrs Bolton and Ms Montez's first names – Maria just fits with Montez I guess and on Wikipedia it has Mrs Bolton as Lucille even though she isn't credited with a first name in either movie so that's what I used!**

_Carito06 _**– I'm glad that the story has touched you. ****I'm also glad to hear your best friend is in remission. The cancer world is a roller coaster of emotions whether you are the sufferer or it is a loved one...it is always very hard. I hope you continue to enjoy my story, and that your best friend never knows the word 'relapse'.**

**Aunt Gladys – this one is for you because you scare me...I'm sleeping with my wicked-sweet ninja skills under my pillow just in case you try and kill me in my sleep ****lol****. And Jessa – man we seriously need to co-ordinate MSN times!!! We haven't had one of our extremely random side-splittingly funny chats in like...a week – the shock and horror!**

**Without further ado...Chapter 20!**

**Charli xox**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

All throughout Saturday night and the early hours of Sunday morning, Maria had not slept a wink, remaining at Gabriella's side the entire time. Medical staff had been in and out of her room right through the night – monitoring her condition throughout these critical hours.

As much as Lucille and Jack had tried to convince him, Troy had refused to go home, dozing on and off on the floor of the family room. The Wildcat's had been given the opportunity to spend five minutes each with Gabriella earlier Saturday evening. It had been very emotional for all of them - unsure whether they would ever see her again after those five precious minutes. Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Jason and Kelsi had gone home afterwards, however Taylor and Chad had stayed with Troy for an hour or two more. They were worried about him and figured he could use the company, even if he barely said a word the whole time.

It was now 7.30am Sunday morning, and Dr Zamitt was speaking to an exhausted Maria out in the hallway.

"Well she has managed to hold her own through the night, and that is an extremely positive sign," he stated. "We are going to start to bring her off the sedatives shortly, and see if we can get her extubated and breathing unaided by lunchtime. Our primary concern right now is this fever – it is still dangerously high. If we don't get it to come down soon, it could cause all sorts of problems."

"All sorts of problems...like what?" Maria asked fearfully.

"Her body temperature is so high right now that it could induce seizures. I'm also concerned that it will lead to Hydrocephalous – or swelling around her brain – which could cause permanent brain damage."

"How do we get her temperature down?" panicked Maria.

"We're going to try the simplest method first – an ice blanket and ice packs in her bed. This is sometimes the quickest and most effective way to break a fever."

Maria nodded. "Right, well – let's do it then."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Has he been here all night?"

"He can't be comfortable..."

"Should we wake him up?"

"He's going to have one heck of a sore neck if we don't!"

Troy blinked slowly and rubbed his eyes as he heard several whispered voices above him. Opening his eyes properly, seven familiar faces swam into view, all peering down at him.

"Dude, he's awake!"

"Gabriella!" Troy sat straight up, suddenly remembering where he was and why.

"It's ok, Troy," Taylor said soothingly, helping him to sit up on a chair.

Troy rubbed his face with his hands. "What's the time?"

"Almost 8am," Taylor told him.

"8am Sunday morning and you guys are all awake! That's gotta be a first, wait till I tell Gabs," Troy joked. The gang exchanged sad glances. "What?" Troy asked."Did I miss something?"

When no one answered him, he stood up. "I'm gonna go and check on her. I'll be back."

Out in the hall, Troy bumped into Maria who was just leaving Gabriella's room.

"Maria! How is she?" he asked quickly.

"Morning Troy," Maria smiled tiredly, rubbing his arm. "She's still hanging in there. They're trying to bring her temperature down still but they want to bring her out of the sedation and take out the breathing tube during the day so that's good news. How are you holding up?"

Troy shrugged. "As long as she keeps fighting I'm good. Can I see her?"

Maria nodded. "Of course you can. I was just coming to see if you were awake, actually."

"Yeah, the rest of the gang are here too – they're in the family room."

"Well I might go and say hi...give you some time alone with Gabi."

"Ok...thanks..." Troy replied.

Maria just patted his arm and headed towards the family room. Suddenly she turned on her heel and called out to Troy.

"Oh, and Troy?"

"Yeah?" he turned around.

"I noticed your ring on Gabi's finger," she said softly. Troy looked down at his feet shyly. "She's going to love that."

Troy looked up, his cheeks slightly pink. He gave a small nod. "She means so much to me."

Maria nodded. "I know she does."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Everyone is here, Bella. Everyone is out there sending all their love your way. So you need to pull through this and get better for us. Christmas is coming up – our first Christmas together, Gabs – and I don't plan on celebrating without you. I..." Troy turned his attention away from Gabriella as the door opened with a soft 'click'.

"Hey...you ok?" Taylor asked gently, standing behind him and placing her hands on his shoulders in a gesture of comfort.

Troy nodded and wiped at his eyes, sniffing a little. "Yeah...I just...I really miss her smile, y'know. Her beautiful smile, her laugh – that cheeky little giggle she does...I miss her voice, her eyes..."

Taylor nodded tearfully, giving Troy's shoulder's a soft squeeze before moving closer to Gabriella's bedside.

"Hey Gabsi," she said, using a nickname that she knew always got a smile and an eye-roll out of her best friend. "Hope Mr Lunkhead here hasn't been boring you too much. You had better get well soon, because I don't know how much longer we can put up with his moping," she joked. "Besides, I need my best friend to help me with my Christmas shopping – remember we made a pact to do all our shopping together? I'm holding you to that..." Taylor trailed off and sighed, her cheerful front fading rapidly as her true emotions began to show. "Oh Gabi, I hate seeing you like this – it's so unfair that you have to suffer so much. You don't deserve it."

It was Troy's turn to comfort Taylor now. "Hey...Don't cry Tay – this is Gabriella Montez we're talking about – she's the strongest person we know – a real battler. She's overcome so much in her life already and this is just another obstacle along the way. It's not the end of the road," he said adamantly.

Taylor looked up at him, wiping her eyes and nodding. "Everything is ok in the end and if it's not ok, it's not the end...right?" she recited, quoting one of her best friend's favourite sayings.

"Exactly," Troy grinned. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and together they watched the gentle rise and fall of Gabriella's chest as her body worked to free itself from the grips of infection.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"It looks like things are starting to swing our way," Dr Zamitt explained to Maria. "Her temperature is slowly trending downwards – probably a combination of the ice blankets and the antibiotics kicking in. We stopped the sedative right after I spoke to you this morning, so she should start to come out of it anytime soon. As you know, Dr Gregson – the ICU attending – and his nurse Angela are extubating her as we speak so when we go back in there she will be off the ventilator."

"So then we just...wait?" Maria asked and Dr Zamitt nodded.

"We wait and see how her body responds. It's all up to her now."

After Dr Zamitt left, Maria went and relayed the new information to Troy and the gang, before returning to Gabriella's room with Troy in tow. The rest of the gang remained in the family room, the four walls of which they hadn't left all day, apart from toilet breaks, trips to the cafeteria, and brief visits to Gabriella's room.

Now they sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts – excited at the thought of Gabriella fighting back but too scared to say it aloud, fearful that they might jinx things by speaking too soon.

The silence was broken by a sudden chuckle from Chad.

"Remember the time Taylor dared Gabriella to steal all Troy's clothes from the bathroom while he was in the shower?" he asked, and everyone looked at each other with huge smiles.

"Yes!" laughed Kelsi. "I'll never forget the sound of the yell or the look on her face when she ran out of the bathroom and told us he'd stepped out of the shower just as she was about to grab his stuff!"

"She was mortified! She couldn't look Troy in the eye for weeks," Taylor remembered. "Oh, and what about the time she convinced Troy to let her test some fake tan on him before Sharpay's pool party?"

"He turned Oompa-Loompa ORANGE!" Jason exclaimed.

"Gabriella felt so bad...but I think we managed to convince her to find it as hilarious as the rest of us," Sharpay smiled. "Hmmm, sometimes I worry about the influence we've had on that girl," she joked and the gang laughed.

"Naaah, we still see that innocent Gabi we all know and love all the time," said Chad. "Remember her reaction to the surprise party we helped Troy organise for her birthday?"

"Yeah," Zeke replied. "She genuinely had no idea and was so excited! She must have said _'oh my gosh, are you serious?'_ about seven hundred times!"

"And thanked us about seven hundred more! Oh, and then she wrote us all those sweet little thankyou notes – we all got individual letters she had put so much thought into, telling us how much we mean to her," said Taylor.

"She's the kindest, most thoughtful and caring person I've ever met," said Ryan. "We really are blessed that she came into our lives. We've made so many wonderful memories with her," the gang nodded in agreement. "And WHEN she beats this thing, we're going to make many, many more..."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"It's so good to see her without that horrible tube sticking out of her mouth," Troy commented as he and Maria continued their vigil at Gabriella's bedside. "She would have hated that."

Maria nodded. "She looks so much more comfortable now. She seems more peaceful, somehow."

"She's beautiful," Troy murmured, reaching his hand out to stroke her cheek and finding himself lost in his thoughts.

Maria watched him as he ran his thumb up and down her daughter's cheek, her heart bursting with pride at how much he so obviously adored her. Troy and Gabriella reminded her so much of herself and Gabriella's father, Carlos, at that age. They too had been high school sweethearts, married by the age of twenty two, and with child by the age of twenty four. Tragically, Carlos had died suddenly and unexpectedly when Gabriella was just nine years old. He had been feeling off colour for a couple of days, and just collapsed one April morning. He died on the way to hospital, and Maria was later informed that the cause of death was a Pulmonary Embolism - a blood clot had found its way to his heart, blocking the blood flow before rupturing and killing him almost instantly.

The grief Maria had felt at the loss of her beloved husband was something that she hoped and prayed her daughter would never know, and during the dark days since Gabriella's diagnosis she had prayed and prayed that Troy would not have to experience that same unbelievable sense of loss at such a tender age.

Maria was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Troy's voice repeating her name.

"Maria...Maria?"

"Mmm?"

"Look – she moved a little!"

Troy knew he had her attention now. They knew that once the sedation had worn off it should only be a matter of time before Gabriella woke. Both were so eager for the moment they could see her eyes open again, and now that moment seemed to be nearing, neither could contain their excitement.

A soft moan from the frail girl lying in the bed had them on their feet, each grasping one of her hands. Gabriella's forehead creased as she moaned again, shifting slightly beneath the crisp hospital sheets, signs of life slowly beginning to return to the body that had seemed almost lifeless just moments ago.

Maria reached down and rested her hand on her forehead. She was still warm, but nowhere near burning up like she had been. "Hey my baby girl. It's ok...relax...it's alright."

Gabriella's face relaxed almost immediately and her breathing regulated once more. Troy and Maria watched with tears in their eyes as Gabriella's eyelids twitched, fluttering softly, before they opened. Slowly, Gabriella's brown eyes moved around – taking in her surroundings and lingering on her mother's face and then Troy's, absorbing their expressions which were a mixture of concern, tiredness and joy.

Slowly and painfully, Gabriella licked her dry, chapped lips before opening her mouth and managing to croak out a short sentence, despite her desperately dry throat.

"Geez, you both look like somebody died..."

* * *

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all hehe. You didn't seriously think I'd kill her off just yet did you? This story has a LOT more mileage left in it yet, if you're all up for the ride!**

**Next up, Gabriella's awake but is she out of the woods yet? And a certain sweet someone does a certain sweet something for his certain sweet girlfriend.**

**Charli xox**


	21. Our Story

**Ok guys I have three words for you – LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVER! I couldn't cut it, I was toying with the idea of ditching some parts but then the awesome Caro talked me out of it hehe – thanks so much for your help with this one Caro! This one goes out to you and your lonely mattress!**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! I also have to say, I'm going away on holidays for ten days on the 2nd so I probably won't get to post again till I get back, coz I'm working all day today then packing all day tomorrow then have a new years eve party then new years day we're getting ready for the airport and flying out at 6am the following morning! Sooo I'll probably have a new part up around January 12th or 13th. Hope you all have a wonderful new years**

**I won't hold you up any longer – here is the LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVER!!! (It's seriously like double or MORE of my other chapters...). **

**Charli xox**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Maria burst into tears, reaching for the tiny, pale hand and kissing it over and over.

Troy rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "Never, ever scare me like that AGAIN!" he told her again and again, showering her face with kisses. Tears slipped from Gabriella's closed eyes at the emotion in his voice and on her mother's face.

"I love you," she whispered. It took all her strength, but she needed to say it.

"I love you too, baby. So, so much," he was really fighting back the tears now.

She was far from out of the woods, Dr Zamitt had told them. She had a huge road ahead of her, but for now all signs pointed to a full recovery. Scans the following day showed that – as far as they could see – there had been no lasting damage caused by her dangerously high fever, and her blood cultures came back showing a much lower level of bacteria in her blood than had been present on admission.

Three days later Gabriella's fever was gone. Dr Zamitt told them that once the fever was absent for 48 hours, they could move back to the oncology ward. Maria and Gabriella crossed their fingers and wished like crazy.

Her fever stayed away.

Although every day was still a painful battle, being back on the oncology ward practically felt like home to Gabriella. She was back with the nurses she knew and two of her new friends – Aaliyah and Savannah - were both on the ward as well. Savannah was in isolation as she was undergoing conditioning treatment in preparation for a Bone Marrow Transplant. Aaliyah was in for high-dose chemo and pretty much confined to her bed, but she wrote a note to Gabriella which was passed on by Alison, one of the night nurses.

_Dear Gabi,_

_I'm practically chained to this bed at the moment, but as soon as I am off chemo, your bedside will be my first stop. I heard about you being in ICU and I have been praying for you and keeping you in my thoughts. A lot of my friends at home have been praying for you too, I posted a prayer request on my website where my mom posts updates about me for my family and friends, and everyone sends their best wishes._

_I hope you feel better really soon and can make it home by Christmas! See you as soon as my chemo is done!_

_Love Aaliyah xox_

Maria pinned the note to the corkboard above Gabriella's bed. Whenever Gabriella was feeling down, Maria would read her the letter and remind her of how many people were thinking of her.

With each day that passed, Gabriella gradually grew a little stronger. By the time a week had evolved she was able to sit up for short periods of time and could manage to talk a little more, although trying to talk too much left her out of breath and exhausted.

Dr Zamitt started her working with Aryanna – her physiotherapist – again, to rebuild the strength she had lost in her legs and other muscles. Step by frustrating step, Gabriella inched ever closer towards recovery.

The road to recovery, however, was a tough one for Gabriella. There were many days where she felt so down and discouraged that all she wanted to do was curl up and cry. It broke Troy's heart to see her so upset – he was known for being the one you could rely on to be able to make her smile when she was sad, and he found it extremely hard to watch her suffering and not be able to make it all better.

He was pondering this whilst visiting her one afternoon after school. Her mom was outside getting some air, so it was just the two of them. She was tired, exhausted from physio, and not in a particularly sociable mood. As she shifted grumpily in the bed Troy's ring glinted on her finger. He smiled to himself as he remembered the moment she noticed she was wearing it.

**_Flashback_**

_When Gabriella had first woken, it had not been for a long period of time. She had drifted in and out of slumber the entire day, and when she had been awake, she had been extremely groggy and disoriented._

_The morning that followed she awoke with a much clearer head since she had slept off most of the sedatives she had been pumped with over the days prior. The first thing she noticed was that Troy was still there – he was asleep, his head resting next to her hand on the bed, his body seated in the hard plastic chair. With some difficulty, she lifted her hand – which was resting next to his head – and ran it through his hair. As her hand fell back against the cool sheet, she frowned and spread her fingers before raising them slightly off the bed. Realising what was sparkling on her ring finger, Gabriella's fatigued features were a picture of shock and gratitude._

_Troy woke at the movement beside his head, smiled as he saw what Gabriella was looking at. Her eyes met his and she moistened her lips with her tongue, attempting to speak._

_"Troy...what's th..."_

_Troy placed a finger against her lips to silence her. "The key to my heart," he replied simply. "It belongs to you."_

**_End of Flashback_**

Troy covered her hand with his own. "Hey," he whispered softly. "Are you comfortable enough? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine."

"Ok."

Silence.

"Are you sure you don't wa..."

"Troy..."

"Ok...Not even a gl..."

"Troy!" she pulled her hand from under his and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Sorry..." he said softly. "I just want to make you happy and I don't know how...I feel like I'm letting you down."

Gabriella's expression softened a little. "You're not letting me down, Troy. I just have...issues with myself. I'm tired and crabby, I know. But it's really hard for me right now..."

"I know it is, Bella. Just tell me what I can do to help you, and I'll do it."

"There's nothing you can do to fix it, Troy, unless you can wave a magic wand and take all this away. I'm so sick of depending on everyone else...I just want my life back," she rolled over so her back was to Troy. "I'm going to sleep now before my bad mood hurts your feelings."

Troy's shoulders slumped as he stood up, leaned over her and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you," he told her, before tucking the sheets around her and moving towards the door. He took one last backward glance before closing the door behind him. "I will find a way to make you smile again, Montez, I don't care what it takes."

A silent tear rolled down Gabriella's face as the door closed. "I love you too, Troy..."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Troy sat cross-legged in the middle of his bed, his laptop in front of him and hundreds of CD's scattered around him.

He was definitely a man on a mission – a mission to make his favourite girl smile like she used to.

And he had the perfect plan.

Over the almost-12-months they had been dating, music had been a big part of their relationship. It was what had bought them together and was a passion they now both shared. Many of the defining moments in their relationship were marked by certain songs that had particular meanings to them. Troy had lost count of the number of times a song would come on the radio or one of their iPods and they would grin at each other, saying 'remember the time when...'

So here he was. He had spent the last two hours here, trying to pick out eighteen or so of the songs that had the most significance for the two of them, as well as some that described his feelings for her, and the infinite support he was determined to give her.

So far he had three definite, ten 'maybe's', and forty-three 'possibly's'.

It was going to be a long night.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The following afternoon, Troy could hardly wait to get to the hospital. He had barely survived school – he had stayed up most of the night finishing Gabriella's surprise, and had only just managed to keep his eyes open all day. Tucked away in his school bag as he practically ran up the corridor towards Gabriella's room was a small silver disc, one that he hoped would bring some sunshine back into a life that had recently been filled with so much suffering.

The first thing Troy noticed when he opened the door was that the curtains were pulled over the windows, causing the room to be quite dark. He could vaguely make out Gabriella's shape, curled up under a pile of blankets. Maria looked up from the book she was reading and smiled wearily at him before marking her page, placing the book on the cabinet next to Gabriella's bed and walking over to him, gently guiding him out of the room and closing the door behind them.

"Bad day?" he asked and Maria sighed.

"Possibly one of her worst so far. She's just so miserable and down on herself. She had a really tough time with Aryanna this morning – she's still a little clumsy on her feet an it's making her just not want to walk - and to make matters worse, Dr Zamitt came in not long after and told her her counts are high enough now to have her third round of chemo and she can't go home until after that. She's been a complete cranky-pants ever since. I've tried being gentle, I've tried being firm but she so closed up right now...I don't know how to get through to her anymore."

"I've got something I wanted to give her that will hopefully cheer her up," Troy replied. "Can I try talking to her?"

"Go right ahead. Just don't take it too much to heart if she doesn't want to talk, ok?"

Troy nodded. "I won't push her...I just...I have to try."

Maria nodded and flopped down into one of the chairs in the corridor as Troy opened the door and entered the dimly lit room.

"Hey Gabi," he said gently in the direction of the pile of blankets. He could tell she had her back to the door. Her lack of reply didn't trouble him as he made his way over to his bed. "Your mom told me you haven't had the greatest day."

"Mmm..." came the agreement from the pile of blankets.

"Well, I'm...I'm here if you want to talk about it..." he probed.

"Actually, I would really just like to be on my own right now," she replied.

The words were like a knife in his heart, but he tried to keep Maria's words in mind. "How about your Mom and I go and grab a coffee, and then I'll come back and see you in a little bit?"

"Troy, can you please just go home...I really need to be by myself today. Just go...please?"

Troy's heart shattered a little more. Reaching for his bag, he pulled out the disc and his old Discman. Wrapping the earphones around both items, he placed them down on her bedside table. "I made something for you. It's on the table if you feel up to listening to it later," he leaned down and quickly kissed the only part of her he could see – the very top of her smooth bald head. "I love you," he told her, before hurrying from the room.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The ringing of a phone woke Gabriella later that evening. She was vaguely aware of her mother leaving the room to take the call as she shifted her position under the blankets. The CD and Discman beside her caught her eye, and she reached her hand out for them as curiosity got the better of her. Looking at the front cover of the CD, Gabriella choked back a sob as she read the title.

**_Troy and Gabriella: Our Story_**

_-The Greatest Hits of the Past Year!-_

Opening the case, Gabriella unfolded a small piece of paper that fell out.

_To my Bella,_

_I hope you like the newest edition to your CD Collection – the greatest hits in the relationship of Troy Bolton and Gabi Montez! We met because of a song and since that moment music has been a big part of both of our lives. _

_This CD is a reminder of songs that have certain meanings to us, or mark memorable moments during our time together, as well as some songs that explain how crazy I am about you, and finally, songs that hopefully will let you know that I'll always be there for you no matter what._

_So Gabriella Montez, I dare you to take up the challenge – press that play button and be taken on a trip down memory lane. Hopefully, by the end of the 18 songs, I will be able to find the one thing that has been missing from my life for the past couple of weeks. Do you know what that is? I'll give you a hint...it starts with 'your' and ends in 'beautiful smile'..._

_I love you, Gabriella._

_Never forget that._

_Troy xxx_

Gabriella didn't even bother to wipe the tears that were already falling as she re-folded the note and pressed 'play' on the Discman. Almost immediately, Troy's voice filled her ears.

**_"Ok, track number one...let's see if you can guess what it is? The first time we met one thing I noticed about you was how amazing your eyes are. I can tell everything you are thinking and feeling through your eyes. You're my beautiful brown-eyed girl..."_**

The song began to play and Gabriella let the music wash over her, tears continuing to roll down her face.

_Hey where did we go? _

_Days when the rains came _

_Down in the hollow, _

_Playin' a new game, _

_Laughing and a running hey, hey _

_Skipping and a jumping _

_In the misty morning fog with _

_Our hearts a thumpin' and you _

_My brown eyed girl, _

_You my brown eyed girl... _

_... Do you remember when we used to sing, _

_Sha la lalalalalalalalala te da_

_Sha la lalalalalalalalala te da _

After a few minutes the song finished and Troy's voice once again filled the earphones.

_**"So, my brown-eyed girl...remember a few weeks later – fate had brought us together once more and I FINALLY plucked up the courage to ask you to be my girlfriend. This next song pretty much sums up how I felt that day and every day since. But what you DON'T know is, that first afternoon you agreed to go out with me...I TOTALLY busted out to this track in my bedroom...I was 'Walkin' on** **Sunshine'...**_** "**

Gabriella let out a small giggle at the thought of Troy jumping around his room singing, possibly into a hairbrush...

_I'm walking on sunshine, woooah!_

_I'm walking on sunshine, woooah!_

_I'm walking on sunshine, woooah! _

_And don't it feel good!! _

_Hey, alright now and don't it feel good!! _

_Hey yeah! _

**_"Then there was that afternoon we were watching old home movies at yours, and you singing 'Joy to the World' at church came on...and then I changed the words...I still think my version was better... "Chad Danforth was a bullfrog...he was a good friend of mine..." and "Jooooy to the world, Gaaaaabi is my girl! Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea, jooooy to you and me!!!" Ok...ok, I'll shut up..._** **" **

_...If I were the king of the world_

_Tell you what I'd do_

_I'd throw away the cars and the bars and the war and_

_Make sweet love to you_

_Sing it now...Joy to the world_

_All the boys and girls_

_Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea_

_Joy to you and me... _

**_"Then there was the time we pulled out your Mom's record collection and had a crazy little dance party in your lounge room – just the two of us, going wild. Good ol' Tina came along for the ride, if I remember correctly... "_**

_When I was a little girl I had a rag doll_

_The only doll I've ever owned_

_Now I love you just the way I loved that rag doll_

_But only now my love has grown_

_And it gets stronger in every way_

_And it gets deeper let me say_

_And it gets higher day by day_

_Do I love you my oh my_

_River deep, mountain high_

_If I lost you would I cry_

_Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby... _

****

**__****_"We hadn't actually said it then, but we knew how we felt. One of my favourite things about you is your smile, Gabi. I swear it lights up my day. And I've come to realise something in the time we've been together...I can't smile without you..._** "

****

_You came along just like a song _

_And brightened my day _

_Who would have believed that you were part of a dream _

_Now it all seems light years away... _

_You know I can't smile without you _

_I can't smile without you _

_I can't laugh and I can't sing _

_I'm finding it hard to do anything _

_You see I feel sad when you're sad _

_I feel glad when you're glad _

_If you only knew what I'm going through _

_I just can't smile without you..._

Gabriella was openly sobbing by this point, but she didn't care. Tears ran down her cheeks and wet the pillow beneath her as she heard Troy's voice once again.

**_"Speaking of smiles, I KNOW you'll get one out of this next track. Just think – you...me...junior prom after party...way too much sugar...not enough sleep...pretty sure sexy never left..."_**

_I'm bringin' sexy back (YEAH)_

_Them other boys they don't know how to act (YEAH)_

_I think it's special... what's behind your back (YEAH)_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack (TAKE IT TO THE BRIDGE!) _

Gabriella started to laugh through her tears as the song continued. All she could see in her minds' eye was her and Troy, in Chad's rumpus room, JT blaring from the speakers. They were in their own world, hyped up on adrenalin and way too much sugar. Troy was singing at the top of his lungs, and Gabriella was dancing around facing him, yelling out the back up lyrics. She remembered telling him that the carefully timed 'YEAH!' was the most important part of the song. And the dance routine...the dance routine they had made up on the spot was something worth seeing. A strange hybrid of the Funky Chicken, the Nutbush and the Macarena...Gabriella just hoped no one had it on video...

**_"Betcha got a good laugh out of that one, didn't ya? Haha...well junior prom signalled the end of junior year and the start of OUR summer. Remember that one week it rained CONSTANTLY and you were so bored that I dragged you out the front door and we danced and danced around my yard. I thought you were going to murder me at first but then I realised your screams were happy ones as we spun around and around and around..."_**

_Oh my love it's you that I dream of _

_Oh my love since that day _

_Somewhere in my heart I'm always _

_Dancing with you in the summer rain _

_Doesn't matter what I do now _

_Doesn't matter what I say _

_Somewhere in my heart I'm always _

_Dancing with you in the summer rain _

**_"Even rain soaked, you still looked gorgeous. In fact, I don't recall a time when you have ever looked less than breath-takingly beautiful to me. I would happily bet that you are 'the most beautiful girl in the world'...Actually...I seem to remember one afternoon during the summer...me down on one knee, doing my best Prince impersonation while you laughed hysterically on your bed..." _**

_Could you be the most beautiful girl in the world? _

_It's plain to see you're the reason that God made a girl_

_When the day turns into the last day of all time_

_I can say I hope you are in these arms of mine... _

**_"Then there was the time we went to see Hairspray together. And you spent the entire movie whacking my arm every time Link Larkin came on the screen, whispering loudly that he looked exactly like me. Personally I still don't see it, Gabs...but anyway, I bought you the soundtrack and on several occasions I have busted you crazy dancing around to this track in particular...bet you were imagining shimmying around the stage with Linky-Boy, weren't ya Gabsi...huh? HUH?"_**

****

Gabriella laughed once again at her boyfriend's commentary as the song began.

_Cause you can't stop the beat! _

_Ever since this old world began _

_A woman found out if she shook it_

_She could shake up a man_

_And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it _

_The best that I can today! _

_Cause you can't stop _

_The motion of the ocean _

_Or the sun in the sky _

_You can wonder if you wanna _

_But I never ask why,_

_And if you try to hold me down _

_I'm gonna spit in your eye and say... _

_That you can't stop the beat! _

**_"The next song has a double meaning. I love to tease you by calling you Gabriella-ella-ella-eh-eh-eh...but you should also know that you can always stand under my umbrella...ella-ella-eh-eh-eh..."_**

_When the sun shines _

_We'll shine together _

_Told you I'll be here forever _

_Said I'll always be your friend _

_Took an oath I'mma stick it out 'till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever _

_Know that we still have each other _

_You can stand under my Umbrella _

_You can stand under my Umbrella (ella ella eh eheh)_

_Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eheh)..._

**_"Ok, so that brings an end to the 'remember when...' songs. I want you to listen to the next six songs, and know that no matter what you're going through, no matter how tough things get, and how hopeless things seem...there are always people right by your side who love you more than you'll ever know and who will stick by you forever. I should know – coz I'm the one who'll be leading the pack..."_**

The next six songs followed on from one another in succession, the lyrics blending together to knit a blanket of comfort and support for Gabriella, Troy's love for her shining through every single word.

_1. _

_A million hearts are hurting cause they love you_

_Close your eyes and feel their arms around you now_

_Baby just like me I'm sure they're thinking of you_

_But know somehow this will all work out..._

_2. _

_I'll be there to comfort you_

_Build my world of dreams around you_

_I'm so glad I found you yeah_

_I'll be there with a love so strong_

_I'll be your strength_

_You know I'll keep holding on..._

_3. _

_Never before have I seen you look so blue_

_I can't find a cure and nothing comforts you_

_But the light at the end of the tunnel_

_Doesn't shine at the end of the day... _

_Every time you cry_

_Save up all your tears_

_I will be your rainbow when it disappears_

_Wash away the pain till you smile again_

_I will be the laughter in your eyes_

_Every time you cry... _

_4. _

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain_

_We all have sorrow_

_But if we are wise we know that there's_

_Always tomorrow _

_Lean on me when you're not strong and_

_I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long till I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on... _

_5. _

_Oh, why you look so sad? _

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through, _

_cause I've seen the dark side too... _

_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_

_Could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you...I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you...I'll stand by you... _

_6. _

_Pressing over me like a big blue sky_

_I know someone has me on their heart tonight_

_That's why I know it's gonna be alright_

_'Cause somebody's praying me through..._

_Somebody's praying me through... _

Just when Gabriella thought that Troy couldn't get any sweeter, and that she had no more tears left to cry, Troy's voice once again played.

**_"Two more songs to go...This next song is everything you are to me right now, Gabriella. You are my star, my fighter, my strength...my hero."_**

_And then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And you'll finally see the truth..._

_That a hero lies in you... _

**_"Alright El, here we go – the big finale. I know we're only young but I also know how I feel about you, and I love you so, so much. Sometimes it scares me a little, the depth of my feelings for you...but anyway, what I'm trying to say is...I don't know what the future holds for either of us, but when I see my future I see it with you. My endless love. It might sound totally cheesy and you better not ever let Chad hear this, but it's the truth – I love you, Ella. And I hope I've managed to put a smile back on that beautiful face of yours..."_**

_My love,_

_There's only you in my life_

_The only thing that's bright_

_My first love,_

_You're every breath that I take_

_You're every step I make_

_And I...I want to share_

_All my love with you_

_No one else will do..._

_You'll always be...My endless love... _

"Oh Troy," Gabriella cried as the song finished, pulling her Troy-Bear close to her heart and rocking back and forth. She was so caught up in her tears, she didn't notice someone come into the room until she felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder.

"Hey Gabi...hey, hey what's wrong?"

"Mackenzie?" Gabriella asked softly, turning over and sitting herself up.

"Yeah, it's me," Mackenzie replied. "I just got back, for more treatment...we saw your Mom out in the hall talking to someone on the phone...Gabi, what's got you so upset?"

Gabriella allowed Mackenzie to pull her into a hug, new tears falling on her friends shoulder.

"Oh Kenz...I've done something really stupid..."

* * *

**Sooo there you have the LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVER! Hehe. Hope you liked it. For those of you who are interested, I have typed out the track listing for Troy's CD if you want to look up full lyrics or download any of the songs :)**

* * *

**T&G's Greatest Hits!**

1. Brown Eyed Girl – Van Morrison

2. Walkin' on Sunshine – Katrina and the Waves

3. Joy to the World – Three Dog Night

4. River Deep, Mountain High – Tina Turner

5. I Can't Smile Without You – Barry Manilow

6. Sexy Back – Justin Timberlake

7. Summer Rain – Slinkee Minx (original by Belinda Carlisle)

8. The Most Beautiful Girl in the World – Prince

9. You Can't Stop the Beat – Hairspray

10. Umbrella – Rihanna

11. My Beautiful Friend – Guy Sebastian

12. I'll Be There – Human Nature (original by Mariah Carey)

13. Everytime You Cry – John Farnham

14. Lean on Me – Bill Withers

15. I'll Stand By You – The Pretenders

16. Somebody's Praying Me Through – Allen Asebury

17. Hero – Mariah Carey

18. Endless Love – Lionel Ritchie and Diana Ross

* * *

**So there you have it! You can go make your own Troyella CD's haha. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review!!! Have a wonderful new years to all my readers and reviewers, and I'll see you when I get back from my holiday!**

**Charli xox**


	22. Surprise!

**I'm ****baaaa-aaack**

**Well, technically I've been back since yesterday but it's taken me until now to catch up on everything and get this part finished! It's a bit choppy and ****changey****, I think I left my writing brain on the beach somewhere ****lol****. Either that or it got burnt alive by the sun like the rest of me hahaha.**

**Anywayz****, here is the chapter. ****Shoutouts**** to Christie for her amazing and flattering review, to Jessa because we haven't been on MSN at the same time in like a billion years and we need a serious catch up - hope you've been enjoying your Troyella playlist hehe, and to Aunt Gladys because she is wicked sweet.**

**Enjoy,**

**Charli xox**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"The look on his face, Kenz...my god, I feel so guilty. All he has ever done is be the biggest sweetheart in the world and I've just thrown it all back in his face," Gabriella was crying again now.

Mackenzie had listened to the entire story in silence, letting Gabriella get it all out whilst rubbing her back supportively.

"I can't believe I just sent him home like that...my god I must have sounded like such a _cow_!" she exclaimed in frustration. "Troy probably hates me," she concluded sadly.

"You mustn't think too highly of him to say that," Mackenzie said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Gabriella said, looking up in shock.

"One look at Troy and anyone can see how much he loves and respects you. He understands what you're going through right now and he knows how overwhelming it might seem. That's why he left when you asked him. If he didn't understand, he would have pushed you to let him stay, and not respected your wishes to be alone. He would never hate you, Gabi."

"You're right," Gabriella moaned. "I can't believe I even said that. Argh, what did I do to deserve him?" she groaned. "And you! You're the wake-up call I needed, Kenz," she said sincerely, pulling her frail friend into a hug. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Mackenzie grinned, pushing the phone towards Gabriella as she straightened up. "Now, I gotta go get admitted. I believe you have a phone call to make?"

Gabriella grinned as Mackenzie winked at her and left the room. Turning her attention to the phone, Gabriella picked it up with a shaking hand, dialling the number she could have recited in her sleep...

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Maria was reading her book and Gabriella was just finishing up re-listening to her CD when the door of her room opened. Her head snapped up as she sensed the movement, pulling the earphones from her ears. Maria just smiled knowingly.

"Troy..." Gabriella breathed as he stood in the doorway. He picked up his foot to step forward, over to her bed, but she stopped him. "No!" she said quickly. Sensing his confusion she elaborated. "Just wait there one sec."

Troy's brow furrowed but soon his confusion turned to joy and pride as Gabriella threw back the bed sheets and swung her legs over the side of the bed, determinedly pulling herself to her feet. Maria opened her mouth to warn her daughter to be careful, but spying the steely determination in her eyes, she closed her mouth again. Jaw set in concentration and eyes focused on the young man in front of her, Gabriella took a step forward. When she realised she was still upright, the corners of Gabriella's mouth twitched slightly as she slid the other foot forward.

Another step.

Another.

One more...

Shoulders shaking as tears of happiness streamed down her face, Gabriella let herself fall into Troy's outstretched arms, a feeling of bliss washing over her as she relaxed into his embrace. Troy held her close and breathed deeply, taking in the sweet scent that was so uniquely her. In that moment, he didn't think he could possibly be any prouder of her.

A sniffle from against his chest drew Troy's attention back to the present.

"Troy...I'm so sorry..." Gabriella whispered into his shirt.

Troy wrapped his arms tighter – if that was possible – around her and kissed the top of her head. "Shhh...It's ok Gabi, you don't need to say anything. I'm here now, everything's fine."

Gabriella pulled back a little, keeping their arms wrapped firmly around each other, and looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "No, I have to say it. I was horrible to you and you don't deserve that. I'm sorry Troy. I just need you to know that I love you."

Troy rested his forehead against hers, looked deep into her eyes and smiled. "I know you do," he replied, dipping his head to kiss her softly on the lips. "And I love you right back."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

As the days continued to pass, Gabriella worked harder than ever in her physio sessions with Aryanna and continued to regain her strength. She made it through her third round of chemo with some nausea and some nasty mouth ulcers, but she was soon on the upswing and more focused than ever on returning home. Christmas was not far off and Gabriella was determined not to spend it in hospital.

On days when she was feeling up to it, Gabriella would catch up on some of her school work with her homebound tutor. Amazingly – despite everything – Gabriella was still managing to maintain her straight-A average. But as much as she loved working with her tutor, Gabriella was desperate to get back to school and be with her friends again. Short visiting hours with them were not the same as being around them in class and at lunch – Gabriella knew she was missing out on a lot being cooped up in bed.

So she set herself a goal and pushed herself to reach it.

And reach it she did.

Not only did Gabriella make it home in time for Christmas, she made it back to school for the last day before winter vacation. And the best part was that none of her friends knew she was coming – not even Troy.

Since she had been home from hospital, Troy had spent as much time as he possibly could with her, as well as juggling his studies for the exams they had been subjected to the past couple of weeks. Gabriella was exempt from exams, but her averages were so good for every single subject that her marks were beyond exceptional, regardless. The pair had spent many an afternoon curled up in the Montez's lounge room - Troy pouring over his study notes and Gabriella quizzing him while Maria kept them going with her world famous brownies and steaming mugs of hot cocoa.

But now exams were behind them and winter vacation was only hours away. Before that final bell could signal their freedom later that afternoon, Gabriella had a surprise to pull off. She arrived at East High with her mother right as the final bell rang, so there was barely a student in sight as they made their way towards the office where they were greeted by Principal Matsui who talked to the both of them for a few minutes before excusing Gabriella for homeroom.

Gabriella kissed her mother goodbye, picked up her bag and headed out of the office and towards Ms. Darbus' classroom. As she got closer she could hear Ms. Darbus lecturing the class on something almost positively cell phone use, and quivered slightly with excitement as she anticipated her friends' reaction to her appearance at school – in particular, Troy's reaction. Nervously adjusting the white hat that hid her bald head, Gabriella placed a frail hand on the door knob and turned it.

As the door opened to reveal her standing at the entrance to the classroom, her peers looked up and most of their faces split into wide grins. An excited murmur rippled throughout the room, but no one's reaction was as priceless as Troy's.

"MWAGRUWHAAA??!!" he shrieked incoherently and Gabriella began to giggle. Before anyone could say anything, Troy was up out of his seat and Gabriella felt her feet leave the ground as he scooped her up and hugged her tight.

"Mr Bolton, if you don't put Miss Montez down _THIS INSTANT_, you will find yourself in detention for the _ENTIRETY_ of next semester faster than you can say 'PDA', do I make myself clear?" Ms Darbus tried her best to sound annoyed as she desperately swallowed the grin that threatened to creep across her face. Troy sheepishly set Gabriella back on the ground and slid into his seat, his sparkling eyes never once leaving her gaze. "Miss Montez," Gabriella turned to face her teacher."It's lovely to see you. That hat looks simply marvellous, by the way. Perhaps you could give Mr Evans some tips on style..."

Gabriella giggled as Ryan scoffed jokingly. "Thankyou Ms. Darbus."

Ms. Darbus simply nodded. "I think you'll find your usual seat is free," she said meaningfully. Gabriella felt like she could have skipped down the middle of the room to her desk she was so happy to be back at school and with her friends. Today, cancer would take a back seat while she lived like a 'normal' teenager.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"I can't _believe_ you're here!" Troy exclaimed for the thousandth time that day as the gang made their way towards the cafeteria for lunch. His arm was draped comfortably around Gabriella's shoulders and the grin he had been unable to remove from his face since homeroom was still there.

"It took everything I had not to tell you," Gabriella explained. "But the look on your face was so worth it," she smiled up at him.

Taylor linked her arm through Gabriella's and let out a small excited squeal. "It just feels like old times again," she exclaimed giddily and Gabriella nodded her agreement. "Aaah I missed you being in school so much Gabs!"

"Ok ok, no need to go all sappy on us!" Sharpay teased. "It's the last day of school, Gabriella's here and feeling good, Christmas is almost here...we have so much to celebrate!"

"Yeah!" the entire gang cheered.

"You know, if you're feeling up to it Gabriella, we could all hang out at my place later on tonight. I'll call Daddy and ask him to have Rafael prepare snacks and set up the mov..."

"Sharpay," Gabriella cut her off before a smile spread across her face. "That sounds great."

"Great! Ok, well there's so much to do!" she gushed. "I'll make sure that..."

Sharpay was cut off again, this time by the sound of sniggering coming from a group of students hanging around the water fountains. As the gang got closer to them, the ringleaders looked up at them before turning back to their little group and breaking down into laughter once again.

"Oi Hutchinson," Chad called out, recognising the leader of the group as Riley Hutchinson, someone Chad and the guys didn't have a lot of time for. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing'..." came the reply.

"Then why are you laughing?" Chad shot back, his patience thinning.

Riley Hutchinson just shrugged. "I dunno. You're the one hanging around with Little Miss Baldy," he gestured at Gabriella. "Why don't you tell me?"

Taylor, Ryan and Kelsi's jaws hit the ground, Jason and Zeke let out low growls of annoyance, Troy and Chad cracked their knuckles and Sharpay looked like she was ready to gauge someone's eyes out.

"Oh you did NOT just say that," she glowered.

"What?" Riley challenged. "That the nerdy little freak just got a whole lot freakier?"

"That's IT!" Sharpay screeched, launching herself at Riley and his gang of cronies, claws out.

The next few seconds were a flurry of arms and yells as Jason and Zeke grabbed Sharpay and held her - kicking and screaming - back from Riley. Troy and Chad continued to advance towards him, seething with anger, until a soft but confident voice spoke up.

"Guys...guys stop. Guys! STOP!" Gabriella pleaded.

They all turned to look at her.

"But Gabriella – he sa..."

"I heard what he said," Gabriella replied, sending a look Riley's way. "But – as much as I appreciate it – I'm not gonna let you guys get into trouble defending me. That's exactly what HE wants. We've got more important things to worry about without wasting our time on pathetic lowlifes like Riley Hutchinson. Now, are we gonna go get lunch or what?"

The gang quickly picked their jaws up off the ground and hurried after Gabriella. Troy caught up first and grabbed her hand in shock.

"Gabriella...? Did you just call Riley Hutchinson a..._pathetic lowlife_?"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

As the final bell for the day rang the students of East High cheered and hurried off eager to begin their vacations. Gabriella and Troy walked towards her mother's car at a slower pace – Gabriella tired but happy.

"You know what?" Troy asked out of the blue.

"Hmm?"

"I'm really proud of the way you dealt with Riley Hutchinson and his evil little..._minions_...earlier."

"_Minions_?" Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah, well..." Troy rubbed the back of his neck. "You handled them so well. I...I was ready to punch the living daylights out of them but you...you were amazing," he finished softly.

Gabriella shrugged. "What they said...it did hurt," she said honestly, looking up at Troy. "I won't deny that. But I've learnt that you have to rise above it – there are so many more important things in life. Gosh...if people like Riley could spend a single hour on the oncology ward with people like Mackenzie, Peyton, Savannah...a single hour and they would know what really matters in life."

"Well - _I_ know what matters in _my_ life," Troy said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm – you," he replied simply, tapping her softly on the nose to make his point.

"Troy Bolton," Gabriella giggled as he brushed his nose against hers . "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but whatever it was...I'm really glad I did it..."

* * *

**Ok so that's chapter 22! Again, excuse the beach brain and I promise the next chapter will be better. **

**I hope.**

**Eep**

**Next up:**** Gabriella, Troy and the gang gear up for Christmas, and Gabriella ****gets**** a special visit...**

**Please review!!**

**Charli xox**


	23. Padlocking Reindeers

**Chapter 23!! ****Yay!!**

**Just a bit of a filler chapter really – a nice relief from the drama, and a setting for the sub plot you will see introduced at the end of it. Hope you all enjoy!!**

**PS. Shout-outs to Lil-Evans and Jessa, who now have a new favourite word, everyone who said they missed this story while I was away (****aawww****), and everyone who hates Riley Hutchinson. I do too, but believe it or not...there are people like him out there, and he is loosely based on a real life person (over exaggerated just a little though). And of course a shoutout to Em for her patience during our all-day MSN conversation letting me copy and paste ****her what**** I was writing hehe. And for the in-jokes (wink wink). **

**And, because she has to go pack now I'm gonna shut up and post!!! Here ya go Em!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"A little more to the left...Mmm...more...a little more. Ok that's it. Now higher. Mmm...lower...no a little higher..." Gabriella giggled as Troy looked down at her from high up on the ladder and raised an eyebrow. It was a cold Saturday morning, and Troy was at the Montez's house helping them put up their Christmas decorations. Gabriella was laying on the lounge, directing him as he worked.

"Miss Montez," he said with a smirk, stepping slowly down the ladder rung by rung and letting the tinsel he had been hanging fall limply from the curtain rail."I have a theory."

"Oh really?" Gabriella replied, shifting on the couch to prop herself up on her elbow.

"Mmhmm," Troy confirmed, stepping off the ladder.

"And what would that theory be, Mr Bolton?" Gabriella asked innocently.

"That theory, Miss Montez, is that you are just trying to keep me up on that ladder for as long as possible so you can...check me out."

Gabriella snorted with laughter. "Oh I am SO not!" she teased.

Troy smirked again as he headed towards her. "Oh you SO are – I can feel you watching me...raping me with your eyes – I feel so..._violated_!"

Gabriella's shoulders were shaking she was laughing so hard, tears rolling down her cheeks. "R...r...raping you with my e...e...eyes?" she managed to gasp out.

"Uh huh," Troy nodded in what he hoped was a serious manner. "And do you know what the punishment is for eye-rape these days?"

Gabriella's eyes widened and she gulped down more laughter as Troy raised his hands in front of him and wiggled his fingers. "Not tickle torture!" she wailed. "Anything but that!"

It was too late – Troy had already launched his attack, and Gabriella squealed as she struggled beneath his fingers.

"Troy! Troy watch out for my line," she shrieked, trying to use the end of her central line - which was taped to the right side of her chest when not in use – as a get-out-of-jail card.

"Nice try Gabi," Troy replied. "Your line is on the other side."

"Damn."

"Aaah, so now we need to be punished not only for eye-rape but for _lying_ as well, huh?" Troy's fingers were creeping towards her again.

Gabriella did the first thing that came into her head and leaned up, kissing him soundly. Almost immediately Troy's hands fell limp as he gave in to her kiss and pulled her close.

"Gabi?" Gabriella pulled away from Troy as her mother called her from the kitchen.

"Yes Mom?"

"Time for your meds, honey."

"Ok," she called back, pushing Troy off her and in the direction of the ladder. "I'll be right back, now go on my little decorating elf – work your decorating magic!" she slapped him cheekily on the butt as she left the room and he started back up the ladder, shaking his head and grinning.

"Wait," he said to himself suddenly, pausing half way up the ladder and frowning in disbelief. "_Decorating elf_??"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Maria, Gabriella and Troy were just finishing off lunch when the doorbell rang. Maria answered it and smiled when she saw Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Jason and Kelsi on the doorstep.

"Hey Ms. Montez...I mean Maria," Chad corrected himself sheepishly at the look on Maria's face. "We uh...we thought maybe we could hang out here for the afternoon? If Gabster is feeling up to it of course."

"Gabi is feeling great today. Actually, Troy is here too – he's helping put up the Christmas decorations...we're a little behind on the decorating this year with everything that's been going on...Anyway, come in! Gabi and Troy are just in the kitchen."

Maria stood back as her daughter's friends filed through the front door and into the kitchen.

"HEY!" Gabriella exclaimed excitedly as she saw their friends. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We heard there was a little decorating going on and thought you might need some advice from the number one decorating expert on the face of this earth," Sharpay boasted.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow and Sharpay sighed.

"Ok, ok - we thought we would surprise you with a visit and your Mom told us you guys have been putting up the Christmas decorations."

Troy coughed loudly and everyone looked at him.

"What?" Sharpay asked, confused.

"_Us_ decorating? More liked _I've_ been decorating while Gabi ra..."

"Gabi what?" Maria asked curiously as she re-entered the kitchen, the cordless phone in her hand.

"Er...Gabi...rated my...decorating skills?" he finished meekly. Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut and slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Riiiight...well, Gabi – phone's for you," she said, passing her daughter the telephone. "It's Mackenzie."

"Hey Kenzi!!" Gabriella said happily. "How's everything in the Big House?"

"Haha funny," Mackenzie replied. "Things are ok here; actually I'm ringing you with some really good news!"

"Yeah? What happened??"

"Engraftment happened, that's what!"

"Huh?" Gabriella was confused.

"Sorry, sorry, I should have explained myself better – I'm just _SO_ excited! Savannah's mother Kathryn was just in here speaking to Mom and I - they just got word that Van's Bone Marrow Transplant looks like a complete success!"

"OHMYGOSHTHATSFANTASTIC!" Gabriella's words came out in a rush.

"I know, isn't it?" Mackenzie replied enthusiastically. "What an awesome Christmas present!"

"I bet they are rapt," Gabriella agreed. "Speaking of Christmas, what's happening with you Miss Mack? When are you getting out of jail?"

"Uhh, soon I guess...look Gabi, I gotta go – Kirsten needs to draw blood."

"Oh...ok. Well, I'll talk to you soon, right? Say hi to Kirsten and give my love to Savannah and everyone who's in at the moment."

"Will do. Bye Gabs."

"Bye," Gabriella hung up the phone and placed it on the counter. "Savannah's transplant worked!" she told her mother happily.

"Oh that's wonderful news! We'll have to give them a call later," Maria smiled.

Troy kissed Gabriella on the cheek. "That's really great to hear, Gabs. Aaaand you know what else is great?"

"What?" Gabriella asked, her eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"Your Mom found the boxes of Christmas lights from your old houses while you were on the phone," Troy said, gesturing to three taped up cardboard boxes labelled 'Xmas Lights – FRAGILE!'

Gabriella's smile was a mile wide. She LOVED this time of the year and she was so thankful that she was home and feeling well enough to enjoy it. She felt a little sad when she thought about Mackenzie stuck in the hospital, but kept her fingers crossed that her friend would be able to be home by Christmas. She followed her friends outside as the guys grabbed the boxes of lights and outdoor decorations and set them down on the front steps.

"Ok," Maria said, pulling open one of the boxes. "This one looks like it's all decorations, the other two will be the lights so girls why don't you take this box and do around the windows, and boys you can be in charge of the lights if you like. Troy do you want to grab the tall ladder from the garage? I'll go get the step ladder from the lounge."

An hour later, the front yard of the Montez house was beginning to look like a winter wonderland. There seemed to be an unspoken agreement between the Wildcats that everyone was to put in 110 percent effort to make this the best Christmas ever for Gabriella. Strings of plastic icicles gleamed along the window sills, decorative wreaths hung near the door, oversized candy canes edged the path to the front door, and coloured fairy lights snaked their way up the pillars either side of the steps, and across the awning.

Gabriella's attention was drawn from admiring their efforts when she noticed Troy and Chad standing on the front steps looking like they were in the midst of a serious discussion.

"...well if we put them over there they look wrong..."

"...but if we set them up here, someone might knick them!"

"Why the heck would someone want to steal a pair of light up reindeer?"

"Trust me Troy – stranger things have happened..."

"Well how do you propose we keep them from being stolen then?"

"We could...we could chain them to the front door with a bicycle lock! That way the thief would have to take off the entire door before they could get away with the reindeer!" Chad seemed immensely proud of this idea.

"Who's taking off my front door?" Gabriella asked as she snaked her arms around Troy's waist.

"No one," Troy laughed, kissing the top of her head. "What do you want us to do with these reindeer?"

"Oh, they go right here on the doorstep," she explained. "My Dad used to chain them to the front door with bicycle locks when I was younger, to make sure no one knicked off with them," she laughed, shaking her head before shrugging. "It worked though."

Gabriella kissed Troy on the cheek before heading back over to the girls leaving a miffed Troy to deal with an extremely triumphant-looking Chad.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Ok - Taylor sweetheart, if you could grab the salad and take it to the table that would be great, Troy and Chad are just finishing up with the meat on the barbeque so we're nearly ready to eat. Sharpay, you've got the bread rolls under control...great! Kelsi do you want to round everyone else up while I finish off the potato bake and then we're set," Maria nodded her head with satisfaction. She had decided everyone was invited to stay for a barbeque dinner to say thanks for all their help through the day.

As everyone made their way to the table, Maria looked around. "Ooh! Gabi!" she exclaimed suddenly. Gabriella had been exhausted after all the excitement of the day so far and had gone to lie down for a bit once they came inside.

"I'll go, you relax," Troy said, pulling out Maria's chair for her and heading towards the stairs, climbing them two at a time.

Reaching Gabriella's half-closed door, he quietly pushed it open and smiled to himself as he saw her curled up on top of her bed, fast asleep. He sat down next to her and stroked her head softly. "Gabi," he whispered. "Time to wake up baby."

"Hmmm?" she murmured, only half awake.

"Dinner's ready," he told her, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek as she struggled to pull herself out of sleep.

"Huh...I must've fallen asleep," Gabriella commented sleepily and Troy smiled, laughing softly.

"Yeah, must've done," they fell silent for a moment, Troy's thumb tracing circles on her cheek, before Troy spoke again. "You're so beautiful," he said in a voice full of raw emotion.

Gabriella smiled softly at him. "What brought that on?"

"Nothing. I just wanted you to know..."

"Urgh, you two! Enough of the love-fest – dinners getting cold!" Sharpay ordered. Troy took Gabriella's hand and helped her up off the bed and out the door. "Honestly," Sharpay muttered, following them down the stairs. "Send a man to do a woman's job..."

The gang and Maria laughed and chatted their way through dinner and were just finishing off their dessert in the lounge room when there was a knock at the door.

"Geez, this is the popular house today!" Chad joked as Maria put her bowl of ice cream down and went out into the hall.

On the doorstep there was a friendly looking middle-aged woman holding a folder. When Maria opened the door she smiled.

"Maria Montez?"

"Yes, that's me," Maria replied, her curiosity rising.

"Hello Maria, I'm so sorry to drop in without calling especially so close to dinner time...my name is Angela, and I'm from the Make-A-Wish Foundation. I don't know whether you've heard about us or not, but I was wondering if I could sit down for a chat with you and your daughter, Gabriella."

Maria smiled warmly. She had heard of the Make-A-Wish Foundation – and the wonderful work they did - up at the hospital and felt excitement bubbling in the pit of her stomach at the prospect of Gabriella being referred onto them for a Wish. After everything she had gone through so far and with what she was still facing, there was no doubt that she deserved this.

Angela followed Maria through to the lounge room where everyone was talking and laughing quietly. "Her best friends are here with her at the moment – would you rather talk to her alone or is it ok for them to be there too?"

"Oh, it's fine – they can stay!" Angela responded brightly. Maria liked her already.

"Gabriella," Maria said as they entered the room. "There's someone here to see you. This is Angela."

Gabriella stood up and Angela shook her hand. "It's lovely to meet you, Gabriella. Like your Mom said, I'm Angela and I'm a wish-granter from the Make-A-Wish Foundation. I'm here to let you know that you have been referred onto us by your medical team up at the hospital, and to talk to you about making a Wish with us."

Maria had tears in her eyes at the genuine look of shock and excitement in Gabriella's eyes.

"Really?!" she exclaimed.

Angela nodded. "We've checked out our case and are pleased to say that you are completely eligible for our Wish Making program. Every year we make dreams come true for seriously ill children all over the world. We've granted 157, 819 wishes since our organisation first began. I'm so happy that we will hopefully be able to bring a little light to you and your family."

"So...so what do I have to do?" Gabriella asked breathlessly as her friends exchanged excited looks. They were so proud of her and knew that this was going to be a beacon of hope during a bleak time.

"Well, now that we have confirmed that you fit all the criteria required to be eligible for a Wish, we get to the fun part – you get to decide what you would like to wish for. Now, I have a load of information to leave with you to read through before you decide what you would like to do, but the options are pretty much endless, within reason. Many children wish for things like holidays, computers or other electronics, meetings with their favourite celebrities or sporting stars...all sorts of things like that. But your Wish can be as simple or creative as you like," Gabriella nodded as Angela continued. "So your job now is to choose three wishes – three things that you would love to have or do. Then we decide which one is your Primary Wish, and the other two become 'back up wishes' just in-case, for some reason, your main wish is unable to go ahead."

"Wow, there are so many possibilities!" Gabriella was a little overwhelmed.

Angela handed over a folder full of information sheets and pamphlets. "I'll leave you with these, you have a read and have a think and a chat to Mom about what you might like to do, and I will schedule a meeting with you and your mom in a few weeks' time so you can make your Wish!"

Gabriella nodded eagerly. "Ok, that sounds amazing! Thank you so, so much!"

"You're very welcome, sweetheart," Angela smiled as she stood up to leave. "I'll be in touch!"

Gabriella sat back down after waving goodbye to Angela, giddy with excitement. A thousand thoughts were running through her head about what she might like to wish for – it was going to be a tough choice.

Maria felt herself choke up once again, watching Gabriella talking so animatedly with her friends about this new opportunity. They had had to make many big decisions over the past couple of months and they were going to have to make many more in the near future, but – just for once – it felt nice to be facing a big decision that was guaranteed to have a happy outcome no matter what.

* * *

**Yeahya****! Some good times for Gabriella! Will the happiness last? Only time will tell...**

**Next up, it's Christmas! Lots of Christmastime fun, and a guest appearance from... ****Aunt ****Gladys! ****Tehehe...**

**Please ****revieeeeew :) I love longggg reviews hehe. It's awesome to hear you guys thoughts on the story and your predictions for the upcoming chapters!!**

**Oh and if anyone would like more information on the Make-A-Wish Foundation, please PM me:)**

**Charli xox**


	24. Merry Christmas!

**Wow thanks for all the awesome long reviews! I really loved reading them :) I'm glad you all liked the Make-A-Wish inclusion, I've had more to do with the Starlight Foundation, which follows a similar concept, but both are amazing, amazing organisations. **

**To Lil-Evans – you know, that would be so great of you to do that up at the hospital. It takes a special person to do something like that and I know for a fact it most definitely brightens a sick kid's day!**

**To Jess – you've fallen asleep on me again but your input into this chapter was invaluable! Now wake up, or I'll set a blonde clubbing Leprechaun lesbian onto you ****tehehehehe**

**And Em – we might not have known each other for that long but I feel like I've been friends with you FOREVER! This chapter's for you girl! Aunt Gladys FTW!**

**Oh and also GET WELL SOON ZAC! Hope Vanessa is looking after you properly hehe!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter...it's kinda cheesy but hopefully it's good cheese!**

**Charli xox**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Gabriella spent the next few days walking on the clouds. She was so excited about Christmas and her Wish that she felt like nothing could get her down right now. She and her mother were up at the hospital for the morning – she had just gotten her blood counts checked and they were now heading over to visit Mackenzie.

On their way to Mackenzie's room, they passed the transplant floor and picked up the intercom outside Savannah's room. Savannah had her back to the window and didn't see them at first, but Kathryn spotted them and waved happily.

"Hey, stop ignoring me and roll over, girl!" Gabriella laughed into the intercom and watched as Savannah sat up in surprise and turned around to face the window.

"Hey!" she grinned. "What are you doing up here?"

"I was in Outpatients for counts and we thought we'd duck over and say hi to everyone," Gabriella explained. "You're looking SO good!!"

It was true – the last time Gabriella had seen Savannah she had been undergoing heavy duty chemo and radiation treatments in the lead up to her transplant, and Gabriella didn't think she had ever seen anyone so sick in her entire life. Seeing Savannah looking as though she was walking the fine line between life and death had haunted Gabriella – so much so that she had spent that night crying herself to sleep, scared for both Savannah and herself. Would it ever get to that point for her? Would they ever have to take her to the brink of death in order to save her life? She often had so many unanswered 'what if's' swirling through her mind that it hurt.

But today – seeing Savannah with colour in her cheeks and a sparkle in her eyes - was a firm reassurance that things could indeed get better, and recovery is possible. Her own mother reminded her daily that she was living proof of that herself – it hadn't even been two months ago that she was fighting for her own life.

As she finished her chat with Savannah and they waved goodbye, Gabriella and Maria continued up the hallway to Mackenzie's room, the former frowning when she observed the number.

"Why is Kenz in the high dependency room?" she wondered aloud. Maria's heart skipped a beat, selfishly afraid of upsetting her daughter right before Christmas. She breathed a sigh of relief, however, when Gabriella shrugged. "Eh...they must be giving her some privacy with her family because it's Christmas," she decided before knocking softly and opening the door.

Mackenzie and Lillian looked up when the door opened, as Gabriella's heart dropped to her feet. As much as Savannah had looked a thousand times better than Gabriella's last visit with her, Mackenzie looked a thousand times worse. Dark circles underlined her sunken eyes, a stark contrast to her milky white skin. An oxygen mask covered her mouth and nose, attached to just one of the many machines, pumps and monitors surrounding the bed. Mackenzie picked up on the vibe of uncertainty radiating from her friend, and pulled the oxygen mask from her face, coughing a little.

"Hey, I don't bite," she joked raspily. "Get your butt over here girl!"

Maria and Lillian hugged one another, whilst Gabriella moved tentatively to Mackenzie's side. "Baby, I'm just going out into the corridor with Maria to stretch my legs for a bit, alright? You and Gabi can catch up properly," Lillian told Mackenzie.

"Ok Momma," Mackenzie replied, weakly lifting her hand and blowing her mother a kiss as she left with Maria. "Geez Gabs, do I really look that bad?" she laughed a little, then force making her cough.

"NO, no...I just...what's with all the...stuff?" Gabriella gestured towards the medical equipment that seemed to take up most of the space in the small room.

"Eh...you know how they are – you get a little wheezy and it's panic stations. Don't worry 'bout me Gabs – I'm fine."

"Promise?"

Beneath the sheets, Mackenzie crossed her fingers tightly. "Yeah...'course..."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

It was Christmas Eve and Gabriella was in a panic. Her doctor had banned her from the crowded malls – the risk of infection was just too high – the week before Christmas, and she had pinned all her hopes on a last minute reprieve to buy her gifts, but here it was - one day before Christmas, and Dr Zamitt had just informed her that she was still confined the house.

Her mother had offered to go to the shops for her and get something for Troy, but Gabriella was adamant that she needed to look for herself. She needed the perfect gift. Not that she didn't trust her mother's taste – she did – but it was hers and Troy's first Christmas together, and she wanted it to be special.

Letting out a sigh, Gabriella's eyes wandered around her bedroom for any glimmer of inspiration. She felt so selfish being miserable about not being allowed to go Christmas shopping when Mackenzie and so many of her other friends were still in hospital and couldn't go out at _all_, but she couldn't help it – Troy had been there for her unconditionally over the past few months, and she had really wanted to find some way to thank him.

"Been there for me..." Gabriella said to herself, a smile beginning to form on her face as her eyes fell on her iPod and laptop.

"Perfect."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Downstairs, Maria was on the phone to Lucille.

"Is Gabi excited about tomorrow?" Lucille asked.

"Beyond belief," Maria laughed. "She's just bummed that she hasn't been allowed out into the malls to go Christmas shopping. We just couldn't take the risk of her picking up an infection with her immune system so compromised. She really wanted to give Troy something special and she doesn't know what to do now."

"Oh, tell her not to worry – Troy would love anything Gabi gave him. Sometimes I think she could give him a tissue she had used and he would frame it," she laughed, Maria joining in as she heard Troy protesting in the background.

"Oh, listen, is there anything you want me to bring tomorrow besides the desserts I've done?" Maria asked.

"Oh no, don't be silly that's plenty!" Lucille replied. "I've got everything under control, all you and Gabi have to do is come and have a good time."

Maria smiled to herself at the other woman's kindness. "Are you sure you want us crashing your Christmas day?" she asked, still feeling slightly guilty.

"Maria! I won't have you and Gabriella sit around the house by yourselves at Christmas when there are two empty seats at our crazy table. Besides, you two are practically family now anyway! We're all looking forward to having you here."

"Well, we're looking forward to coming...one sec Luc, Gabi's trying to play charades...yes you can use my scanner, you don't need to ask honey," Maria chuckled as Gabriella dashed back upstairs. "Just quietly," she told Lucille, "I think my Gabi has come up with a present for your son..."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Christmas morning dawned bright and sunny, with a crisp winter chill hanging in the air. Gabriella woke up early, a smile spreading across her face as she thought about the day ahead. Creeping out into the hallway as she wrapped her bathrobe around herself, Gabriella paused for a moment. Hearing movement downstairs, she headed for the kitchen, where she found her mother busily whisking pancake batter.

She entered the kitchen without a sound, and wrapped her arms around Maria from behind.

"Merry Christmas, Mom," she breathed.

Maria turned around and hugged her daughter tightly. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart," she smiled. "Ok, so decision time – meds come first either way but after that...pancakes or presents first?" Maria was already plastic wrapping the bowl of pancake mix, knowing what her daughter's reply would be.

Gabriella pretended to look thoughtful for a moment before grinning, gulping down her daily medication, grabbing her mother's hand and pulling her to the living room.

"Ok, me first!" she said excitedly, pulling a large flat present from under the tree and handing it to Maria, kissing her on the cheek. "Merry Christmas!"

"Thank you honey," Maria smiled, falling silent as she unwrapped the gift. "Oh, Gabi..." murmured, holding the framed verse in her hands. Gabriella had come across the verse months ago, and – by some stroke of luck – found an empty frame in the box of things she still hadn't sorted out from their last move.

"Do you like it?" Gabriella asked tentatively.

"Like it? Gabi..." Maria wiped the tears that were spilling down her cheeks. "Come here," she sobbed, pulling her close. "I love you so much, honey."

"I love you too, Mom," Gabriella replied, feeling a little teary herself.

The silver frame sat on the table as mother and daughter embraced, the words of the verse as apt as ever.

_**THE CHOSEN MOTHERS** _

_****__By Erma Bombeck _

_Most women become mothers by accident, some by choice, a few by social pressures, and a couple by habit. But did you ever wonder how mothers of children with life threatening illnesses are chosen? __Somehow, I visualize God hovering over Earth selecting His instruments for propagation with great care and deliberation. As He observes, He instructs His angels to make notes in a giant ledger._

_"Armstrong, Beth: son, patron saint Matthew. Forrest, Marjorie: daughter, patron saint Cecilia. Rutledge, Carrie: twins, patron saint Gerard." __Finally, He passes a name to an angel and says, "Give her a child with cancer."_

_The angel is curious. "Why this one God? She's so happy." _

_"Exactly" smiles God, "Could I give a child with cancer a mother who does not know laughter? That would be cruel." _

_"But, does she have patience?" asks the angel. _

_"I don't want her to have too much patience or she will drown in a sea of self-pity and despair. __Once the shock and resentment wears off, she will handle __it. __I watched her today. She has that feeling of self and independence that is so rare and so necessary in a mother. You see, the child I'm going to give her has its own world. She has to make it live in her world and that's not going to be easy." _

_"But, Lord, I don't think she believes in you." _

_"No matter, I can fix that. This one is perfect. She has just enough selfishness."_

_The angel gasps -"Selfishness? Is that a virtue?" _

_God nods. "If she can't separate herself from the child occasionally, she'll never survive. Yes, here is a woman whom I will bless with a child less than perfect. She doesn't realize it yet, but she is to be envied. She will never take anything her child does for granted. She will never consider a single step ordinary. I will permit her to see clearly the things I see...ignorance, cruelty, prejudice...and allow her to rise above them. She will never be alone. I will be at her side every minute of every day of her life, because she is doing __My__ work as surely as if she is here by My side." _

_"And what about her patron Saint?" asks the angel, her pen poised in mid-air._

_God smiles. "A mirror will suffice."_

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Merry Christmas!" Lucille Bolton exclaimed as she opened the front door to greet Maria and Gabriella with hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Mom," Gabriella giggled as Lucille squeezed her tightly.

"You look beautiful, honey," Lucille told her sincerely. Gabriella looked down at her new purple dress, smoothing it nervously before checking her white headscarf was secure.

"Beautiful?" a second member of the Bolton family appeared in the doorway. "She looks absolutely gorgeous," Troy announced, taking Gabriella by the hands and pulling her to him. "Merry Christmas, Bella," he whispered in her ear.

"Merry Christmas," she said back, her voice muffled in the crook of his neck.

As they made their way inside, Troy stifled a laugh as his girlfriend was accosted before they even reached the lounge room.

"Gabri-ellaaaaa!"

"Merry Christmas, Aunt Gladys," she smiled kindly, trying not to wince as Troy's great-aunt's whiskers scratched her cheek.

"You're looking pretty as ever, deary – when I heard about your sickness, my dear goodness...I couldn't believe what I was being told, I couldn't believe it was true! Something like that couldn't happen to such a kind, sweet, loving girl. It's just terrible, what you must be going through – oh, I couldn't imagine. I pray for you every single day and all my bingo friends, they're praying for you too! Such a beautiful girl, my goodness, I..."

"Uh, Aunt Gladys...I think Gabriella might have to...take her medication now..." Troy interrupted, gently taking Gabriella's hand and leading her towards the kitchen.

"Oh, of course dear. I'll come with you. I'm about due for my bladder medication."

"Err..." Troy suddenly pulled Gabriella away from the kitchen, towards the stairs. "Gabriella has to take her medication in...My room..."

Giggling breathlessly, Gabriella collapsed onto Troy's bed. "Troy, you're so bad!" she gasped.

"Gabiii," he whined. "She's just...smelly and...old..."

"Troy Bolton!" Gabriella slapped him on the arm. "You're terrible – she's...sweet."

"If garlic-breath does it for you..."

"Troy!" she laughed. "Stop it! But thanks for rescuing me..."

"HA!" Troy grinned triumphantly. "Anyway, now I've got you by yourself...I kinda...well...Merry Christmas," he said, handing her a neatly wrapped present and card.

"Thank you," Gabriella said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. She sat back down on the end of his bed and took the card out of the envelope.

_Dear Gabriella,_

_There __are so many things I want to say...where do I start? Well, first up – Merry Christmas! Our first Christmas together...I'm pretty sure I'm the luckiest guy in the world right now, to be spending Christmas with you. And I guess you could say that in more than one way...being with you for Christmas means the world to me, but even more so because of what you have had to endure to be here today. _

_Every morning when I wake up the first thing I feel is thanks that I have another day with you. I used to think that nothing in the world could scare me. But then I met you. And now I know that the thought of losing you is the one thing that scares me most. These past few months watching you suffer have been so hard – not a day goes by when I don't wish that it was me instead...when I don't __try and bargain with 'the powers that be' to let us swap places so that I can take all the pain away from you. But then I watch you accepting everything that is happening with so much grace, and I realise that if anyone has the strength to cope it's you. So many people would have given up a long time ago if they were in your shoes, but for you...giving up is not an option. And I have no doubt that you will continue to show this cancer who's boss. _

_I always knew that you were special, Gabi, but this journey has shown the world just how strong, smart, and amazing you really are. It has bought us closer together than I ever dreamed possible and if I was 100 percent sure before I'm 110 percent sure now that the bond we share...it's unbreakable. You continue to amaze and inspire me and I don't think I'll ever get tired of learning new things about you. I'm so proud of you...This is for keeps and I love you more and more with ever second that goes by. I feel so honoured to be able to call you my girlfriend._

_Merry Christmas, Bella. _

_All my love,_

_Troy xx _

Gabriella was in tears. No matter what some of the guys at school thought, Troy Bolton had a sensitive side that only a small selection of his closest family and friends were privy to, and it made Gabriella love him all the more. Placing the card down beside her, Gabriella reached her arms out to Troy and buried herself in his chest.

"I love you so, so, SO much," she told him.

Troy kissed the side of her head and pushed the unopened gift towards her. "Open it," he prompted.

Gabriella sniffed a little, blinking back her tears as she peeled the wrapping paper from her present. "Oh my gosh, Troy...you shouldn't have..."

"I wanted to," Troy replied, kissing the side of her head again.

"They're beautiful..." Gabriella breathed, holding a bracelet and matching earrings up to the light. The bracelet was sterling silver set with shimmering purple Swarovski crystals. The words _hope_, _faith _and _love _adorned three separate silver charms in the middle of the bracelet, while a silver awareness ribbon hung from the clasp. The earrings were made of the same crystals as the bracelet and sparkled as they caught the light.

"It's a cancer awareness bracelet, and the earrings match," Troy explained. "There were so many to choose from but this one caught my eye the moment I saw it. The little card in the pouch explains more but each piece of jewellery is hand made by a cancer survivor, and part of the money from the sale is donated to cancer research, so..."

"Troy, they're perfect...you're perfect..." Gabriella gushed, kissing him.

"Thanks," Troy blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "There's one more thing," he pointed out.

Gabriella had been so busy admiring the bracelet and earrings she hadn't noticed the other small package in the wrapping paper. She opened it and out slid a silver pendant.

"I noticed this in the same shop, just as I was leaving. I read the engraving on it and...I couldn't leave it there," Troy told her.

Gabriella turned the heart shaped pendant over and over in her hands, absorbing the words there. She recognised them as being from a poem Mackenzie had showed her once, called 'What Cancer Cannot Do.'

**_What Cancer Cannot Do_**

_It cannot steal eternal life_

_Invade the Soul_

_Shatter hope._

_Cancer cannot_

_Destroy peace_

_Suppress memories_

_Silence courage_

_Conquer the spirit_

_Kill friendship_

_Corrode faith_

_Cripple love._

"You have no idea..." Gabriella whispered as Troy took the necklace from her and clasped it around her neck, the pendant settling right near the silver 'T' she was already wearing. "...how much this means to me..."

"I'm glad you like it," Troy replied.

Gabriella shook her head, unable to put into words just how meaningful his gift was. "You...I...god I love you."

"I love you too," Troy said gently, leaning forward and kissing her.

"I...I have something for you too...the first bit is just something Mom picked out for me to give you...it's just a token gift really, she felt bad because I couldn't get out to the shops and she knew how much I wanted to go out and get you something...it's not much but...well, I hope you like it anyway. And your main present, well...it's just hand-made really, it's kinda lame actually, it looks like nothing compared to this," she gestured to her new jewellery. "I feel really bad; I wanted to get you something really special and meaningful to sho..." Gabriella was cut off by his lips on hers. "Sorry," she sighed when he pulled back with a smirk. "I'm rambling."

"Mmm, yeah," he laughed. "It's ok, I love you anyway," he winked and Gabriella rolled her eyes. Troy tore the paper off the first present. "Hey, this is awesome!" he exclaimed, inspecting the black leather wallet.

"Yeah, well...your old one has totally had it," Gabriella pointed out, gesturing towards the tatty wallet sitting on his desk.

"True," Troy laughed. "Thanks Gabi."

"I put a picture of us inside," she informed him. "It's one of my favourites."

Troy opened the wallet and smiled. "Mine too," he agreed as he saw the picture of them together at Junior Prom. He put the wallet down and turned his attention back towards the remainder of the gift – a flat wrapped package that looked somewhat like a CD. Tearing the paper off, Troy saw that it was. Troy noticed there was a post-it on the case.

_'Play me...in your laptop'_ it read.

Troy looked curiously at Gabriella, who just shrugged and nodded her head towards his computer. Raising an eyebrow, he booted his computer and slipped the disc inside. Almost immediately Media Player opened and a melody began to play as a picture of Troy and Gabriella appeared on the screen.

_Lately I've been thinking_

_About the things that we've been through_

_And I don't know if I'd be here,_

_If not for you..._

As the song continued, picture after picture of Troy and Gabriella drifted across the screen, the string of images occasionally interrupted by a screen of text, describing a memory.

_Even when I'm not giving enough _

_And I'm taking too much_

_You're still there for me_

_Even when I got nothing at all_

_And I'm ready to fall_

_You're still there for me..._

_...Even when I can't be there for ..._

_You're always there for me..._

The song came to an end and the last image faded, replaced by a scrolling text. Gabriella studied Troy's face intently as he read her heartfelt words.

_There isn't a word in the English Language that could possible express everything that I want you to know right now, Troy. Thank you just doesn't seem enough to let you know how grateful I am for everything you have done for me in the past year, especially the last few months. _

_You've brought me laughter, joy, happiness...shown me friendship, compassion...love. You've stuck by me through thick and thin, your belief in me has never wavered, and for that...I love you._

_No matter how hard it may seem some days, I WILL get through this...I'll get through it for you. _

_When I find the right word to describe my appreciation for the day you came into my life, I'll get back to you...but for now, just know that you're my reason for living and I love you more than you'll ever know. _

_You're my strength, my hope, my joy._

_Merry Christmas, Troy._

_Love,_

_Gabi xox_

As the screen finally faded to black, Troy remained seated at his desk, his back to Gabriella.

"Troy?" Gabriella said tentatively. No response. "Troy?" she repeated. When he still didn't respond, Gabriella noticed his shoulders shaking a little and moved to stand behind him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Without a word, Troy turned on the chair and pulled her into his lap. Gently, her hand rose to his face and wiped the tears that were still there. He leaned down slightly and rubbed his nose against hers, both of them closing her eyes as they savoured the moment.

"Gabriella Montez, you are the most incredible person I have met in my entire life," Troy told her, the silence evaporating.

Gabriella just smiled and rested her forehead against his.

"Merry Christmas, Troy."

"Merry Christmas, Gabi."

* * *

_**Cheese much? Oh well ****lol****. Hope you enjoyed it :) By the way, links to Gabriella's necklace and Bracelet/earrings set are in my profile. **_

**_Next up: New Years in hospital. Fun times with friends._**

**_Please keep up the wonderful reviews! Love you guys!_**

**_Charli xox_**


	25. Everything Will be Ok

**Ok, first up I'm really sorry about the delay – apart from being busy the past week, I just could not seem to get this chapter out! I'm still not 100 percent sure I'm happy with it but I just needed to post it before I edited it to death, so I can get a move on with the story!**

_ZanessaHugeFan_** – Yup, that song was Still There for Me by Corbin and V ****Love that song!**

_Brucas224_** – Hate to disappoint, but Gabi is a long way from better, despite the fact she has felt well in the last couple of chapters...**

**And I swear there was something else important I had to say in this A/N but ****whatevs****, I forget now! So I hope you all enjoy the chapter even if it is a bit ... I dunno, choppy-****changey...**

**Shoutouts**** to Jess because she needs mucho cheering up right now, and to Emily who is busy driving across the countryside and whose company on MSN I miss heaps already! And who I send crazy texts to when I'm bored hehe ;) **

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone!**

**Oh, PS. During the Mackenzie scenes in this chapter, try to imagine her talking like Bailey when she's in hospital in Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants, but a little worse. If you have never seen that movie, the scene is on YouTube! If anyone wants the link to the right clip, PM me!**

**Charli xox**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Three days after Christmas, Gabriella had undergone her pre-chemo Bone Marrow Aspiration and Lumbar Puncture before being admitted to the ward for her next round of chemotherapy. The following morning, Dr Zamitt came to see her, with the wonderful news that her bone marrow was finally clear of cancer – the chemo was continuing to do its job, working to eradicate her body of the disease that plagued it. This would be her fourth round of treatment and when it was over she would be enduring three more, before a course of radiation therapy.

As soon as she found out about her bone marrow results, Gabriella was out of bed, pushing her IV along with a huge smile on her face, knocking on the door of room 2-01.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "How you doing?"

Mackenzie lifted a fragile hand and pulled the oxygen mask off her mouth slowly. Every movement caused a ripple of white-hot pain to shoot through her body, but there was no way she was going to let that show.

"Hey," she wheezed, an awful rattling sound evident with every painful breath. "What's new?" Mackenzie patted the space on the bed next to her, and Gabriella pulled her IV pole with her, setting it next to Mackenzie's before hitching up her bathrobe and climbing onto the bed next to her friend.

"My bone marrow's clear."

"That's amazing," Mackenzie's voice was barely audible, but her happiness for her friend was evident in her eyes.

"Mmhmm," Gabriella agreed. "Once I'm done with this round of chemo, and you're back on your feet we will definitely have to go out and celebrate."

"Mmm," Mackenzie forced a weak smile. "Can we...go...to Cold Stone?" she asked, continuing to struggle for breath.

"You know it," Gabriella laughed. "Hey, where's your mom?"

"With D...Dr...Zamitt. Grown up...talk, you kn...know."

"Yeah," Gabriella replied quietly, lying down on her back, her head next to Mackenzie's.

"Gabs?"

"Uh huh?"

"What do you reckon is out there?"

Gabriella's forehead crinkled a little. "What do you mean, Kenz?"

"L...like...out _there_...b...bigger than us..."

"Like, God and stuff?"

"Mmm..."

"I think He's up there somewhere. I like to think He's guiding me through each day, especially when things get tough. I'm a big believer in angels. I think that everyone has their own angel...some sort of higher power that gives you light and helps you to find yourself even when no one else can see you. I imagine them all high above us in a beautiful place where everything is white and glistening, and there's the sound of singing everywhere. What about you? What do you think?"

"Th...there's magic up...up there. In the stars. The way th...they shine, like...like they kn...know the answers to all our questions. I th...think when you wish upon a st...star, an angel h...hears and s...sends your star to earth and your w...wish is granted. L...like a...a miracle."

"I love watching the stars. My Dad once told me that when you lose someone you love, they become the brightest star in the sky, and they shine just for you. Whenever I miss him I find the brightest star and I know he's right by my side."

"Gabs?"

"Mmm?"

"What do you think it feels like to...to die?"

"Kenz, where did that come from?" Gabriella asked, a little unsettled. Mackenzie laughed softly, her chest heaving.

"I've been w...watching too much daytime TV," she joked and Gabriella grinned.

"You and your Soapies!"

Mackenzie smiled before letting her head roll to the side so she was looking at Gabriella.

"Gabs?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me something."

Gabriella laughed nervously. "Depends what! Anyway, what's with all the deep and meaningful's today?"

"Please Gabs, it...it's important that no matter wh...what, you never lose hope...n...never lose sight of y...your dreams. You have the world at your f...feet, Gabi. F...follow your heart and you can change the w...world. Oh and hold o...onto that boyfriend of yours. You've g...got a good one there, Gabs...h...he'll never let you down."

Gabriella nodded. "I know he won't. But you're forgetting about you – what about you Kenz? You should never lose hope either. You can achieve whatever you believe in, I know it. You're gonna make it big one day, Kenz, and you'd better not forget me when you do," she grinned.

"I could n...never forget you, Gabs. Y...you're the best friend I've e...ever had. N...no matter where we are o...or how far a...apart, we'll always b...be close by in h...here..." Mackenzie struggled as she took Gabriella's hand and held it to her heart. "Y...you're the sister I never had, G...Gabi."

Just then Maria appeared at the door. "Gabi honey, you have a visitor."

"Oh, ok Mom. I'll be right there," Gabriella replied, climbing down of Mackenzie's bed. She leaned down and gave her friend a hug. "I start chemo tonight, but I'll come back and see you in a few days," she promised.

"B...bye, Gabs. Thanks f...for being such a g...great friend."

With one last smile, Gabriella turned and wheeled her IV pole back towards her room.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Taylor!" Gabriella exclaimed as she reached her bed and found her best friend sitting on it.

"Hey girl," Taylor replied, hugging Gabriella. "Thought I'd come hang out for a while. Your mom said you don't start chemo till later tonight, so I can stay and keep you occupied for a while if you like."

"That sounds great!" Gabriella grinned happily.

"I know we haven't exactly had the chance lately to hang out like we used to...but you're never far from my thoughts. Or Chad's thoughts. Or Ryan's thoughts. I'd say right now you're even pretty high up on the list in Shar's mind," Taylor joked and Gabriella laughed. "So, what do you feel like doing? I see you've got Uno cards, or we can watch telly, or just gossip..."

"Actually...why don't you come for a walk with me? There are a few people I'd like you to meet."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella squealed with laughter as she on the base of her IV stand, Taylor pushing her down the hall. 'Pole Surfing' as it had been coined, was something she'd learnt off some of the other kids on the ward – it gave everyone a good laugh and could be quite an efficient mode of transport.

Gabriella had lost so much weight since diagnosis, it was no effort at all for Taylor to push her along. They reached the end of the corridor in a flurry of giggles and hung a left into the play room.

"Aha! Just the people I was looking for!" Gabriella exclaimed triumphantly, spotting Peyton, Cody and Parker sitting around a table at the far end of the room. She had seen their names chalked up on the inpatient board when she was admitted, and had been looking forward to seeing them again. She hadn't seen Cody or Parker for weeks and was happy to see they were continuing to do well on their treatment protocol.

"Hey Gabster!" Parker exclaimed. "What's been happening?"

"Nothing much, just lying low and trying to stay away from germs," she laughed. "What about you guys? How long are you in for?"

"Urgh," Cody groaned. "I should have been home two weeks ago, but my stupid counts are too low. Hopefully they will bounce back soon, because I don't know how many more G-shots I can handle before I poke my own eyes out."

Gabriella smiled sympathetically and patted his back. GSCF shots - or 'G-shots' as the kids called them - were given directly into the muscle of the upper thigh to help boost white cell counts if they were continuously low after chemo. They hurt like hell, and often left large black bruises. Gabriella dreaded her counts dropping, and always kept her fingers crossed that they would bounce back on their own without GCSF. The worst part was, when her ANC (Absolute Neutrophil Count – a measure of white cells and the body's infections fighting ability) got to a high enough level to be discharged from hospital, she would still have to continue the shots at home until it was back to a level considered 'normal'. This meant that Maria had to give them to her and Gabriella could recall countless nights where the two of them were on the lounge in tears as the shot was administered – Gabriella because she was in pain and Maria because she hated being the one to hurt her daughter.

"Well, I'm being discharged tomorrow and after that I only have one more round of chemo to go! My scans are clean and my bloods are good – I can't believe the finish line is in sight!" Parker exclaimed happily.

"That's great news!" Gabriella squealed, hugging him. "What about you Pey? How you been doin?"

Peyton shrugged. "Not so good. But things are starting to look up, so fingers crossed everything works out."

"I hope so too," Gabriella said sincerely. "Hey guys, this is my best friend Taylor. Tay, this is Peyton, Cody and Parker."

"Nice to meet you all," Taylor smiled as they greeted her.

"Ok," Cody clapped his hands together before shuffling the packet of playing cards that were on the table. "Why don't you two take a seat, and we'll show Taylor here how to play Go Fish the CK way."

Gabriella giggled. "Oh yeah, it's on!"

"CK?" Taylor whispered in Gabriella's ear, a little worried.

"Yep," she grinned. "Chemo Kids do it better!"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Gabi, I know you don't feel well, but you really need to try and get these pills down honey," Maria said desperately. Gabriella had thrown up the last three medicine cups of tablets and was onto her fourth attempt. This round of chemo had really kicked her butt and she had felt rotten for the past four days, despite the copious amounts of anti-nausea drugs she had been given.

It was 8pm New Years Eve and Troy had been with them for most of the day, comforting Gabriella through her pain and nausea, and keeping Maria company while Gabriella slept.

"I can't do it, Mom," Gabriella cried, both Troy and Maria's hearts breaking at her distress. "I want to, so bad...but I just can't keep them down.

"Ok, it's ok sweetheart," Maria soothed, stroking her daughter's pale cheek. "I will go and talk to Kirsten and see if we can get any of this in liquid form to take in the morning, will that be easier?"

"I'll try," Gabriella replied sadly and Maria kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

"Oh babe," Troy said softly, using the pads of his thumbs to wipe her tears. "Here, let me try something."

Helping Gabriella to sit up and lean forward, Troy climbed onto the bed behind her, pulling her back into his chest and wrapping his arms around her, her head resting back on his shoulder. Lifting her pyjama top a little, Troy rubbed slow, gentle circles on Gabriella's stomach in an attempt to relax her.

"How does that feel?"

"Mmm," Gabriella murmured, closing her eyes. Troy kissed the top of her head as his hands continued to sooth her stomach.

"You know," he whispered in her ear. "We met exactly one year ago tonight."

A small smile flickered across Gabriella's otherwise ashen face, her eyes remaining closed. "And what a year it's been, huh?"

Troy grinned and kissed her on the head again. "I still remember the very moment I laid eyes on you," he told her. "I was so confused about what was going on with the whole karaoke thing I didn't take notice of who was on the stage with me at first, apart from a quick glance. I even went to leave the stage! But then I heard you sing and turned back...that's when I _really_ saw you. My God. I still have no idea how I finished the song."

"Funny how the MC said one day we might thank him for making us sing together. And '_Start of Something New'_ too..." Gabriella giggled softly.

"I know, I know," Troy sighed dramatically. "It's like something out of a cheesy Disney movie."

"My favourite kind," Gabriella replied. "Hey, maybe one day they will make a movie about us. Zac Efron could play you!"

"Gabriella Montez, for the last time...!" Gabriella laughed along with Troy's protest, but stopped abruptly as she felt the wooziness return. "Hey, just lay your head back again, it's alright," he soothed as he gently pulled her head back onto his shoulder.

"I'm pretty lucky, I'd say," she said sleepily. "Not many girls have boyfriends who would hold the basin for her while she throws up, then let her use him as a pillow even though she knows she stinks like vomit."

"Yeah, well...I like vomit."

"Troy, that's gross."

"Well, I can't think of any way I'd rather ring in the New Year than being with you. Vomit and all. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Gabriella," Troy told her. "I think I would pretty much...gnaw off my own fingers if it made you happy."

"Well you definitely won't ever have to go that far," Gabriella replied, closing her eyes once more.

Troy smiled to himself. "What can I do to help right now?"

Gabriella nuzzled her head sleepily into his neck. "Just hold my hand and tell me everything will be ok."

Troy kissed her cheek as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Everything will be ok, Brie. Everything will be ok."

And that was how - just a few short hours later – they welcomed the New Year. Maria only half watching the fireworks on TV, the volume switched off and three plastic syringes of various medications sitting on the tray next to the bed - ready for Gabriella when she woke up, Gabriella fast asleep in Troy's arms while life saving poison flowed through her veins, and Troy cradling the love of his life, holding her hand whilst desperately praying for a better tomorrow, and a clean bill of health in the year ahead.

* * *

**So, there it is! Here are a couple of medical term ****explanations****in case**** anyone is confused**: 

**GCSF: **Stands for a big long complicated term Granulocyte-Colony Stimulating Factor, which basically means 'drug which helps bone marrow make white cells faster'. The body's natural defence 'army' is the white cells. Chemo kills cancer cells but it also kills good cells, it can't differentiate between the two. When you are on chemo, your white counts can fall so low that the smallest infection like a cold or flu can be life threatening. GCSF helps the body produce white cells faster and more abundant in number than it usually would, therefore boosting infection fighting ability. The shots also hurt like heck.

**ANC: **Stands for Absolute Neutrophil Count. The ANC is a measure of the body's infection fighting ability. A normal ANC is anything from 1500 and above. An ANC of less than 1000 is given the name 'Neutropenia' and it is when you are Neutropenic that restrictions start to be placed, like no going out in crowds etc. An ANC less than 500 is considered severely Neutropenic and is when complications like fevers can become dangerous and require hospitalisation. It is not unusual for a cancer patients ANC to fall to zero a few days after a chemo session. The numbers can bounce back themselves after a few days but sometimes require a little boost, like GCSF shots.

**Pole Surfing: **Yes, kids actually do this up and down the hospital corridors. It isn't unusual to hear a cancer-parent say 'hop on' and their kid will climb onto the base of the IV pole and have their parent push them around that way. Sometimes it is convenient because their legs are aching from treatment or they are too tired to walk. Sometimes...it's just fun!

**Please review I love ****love****love**** hearing from you! You are all awesome :) Next Up: Ice-cream cravings and a ****devastating****phone ****call.**

**Charli xox**

* * *


	26. Regret

**Aloooha, I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for the reviews for the last one – especially to **_Luc_**– welcome aboard my dear :) – and to **_hersheykiss_**– welcome back! I'm really glad you gave this story another chance. I know it's not like other cancer stories in the HSM section that's partly why I wrote it. So many other stories have the facts completely wrong and being able to write from personal experience combined with research, I knew I could portray it a little more realistically and hopefully put a little cancer awareness out there along the way!**

**Ok, enough chatter from me – onto the chapter!**

**Charli xox**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

"Thanks Kirsten," Maria smiled at the nurse as she handed back the discharge papers before turning back to her pale, nauseas daughter who was slumped in the wheelchair, clutching a basin. "Are you ok, honey?"

"Mmm I just wanna get home and back into bed," she replied, closing her eyes and leaning a little closer to the basin. Her stomach was still unsettled from the chemo she had received a week ago. Today, whilst her friends were going back to school for the first day after winter vacation, Gabriella was being discharged from hospital. She felt like crap and she wished that she could curl up in a ball, fall asleep and not wake up until all her treatments were over.

"I know baby," Maria soothed, rubbing her pyjama-clad back. As a testament to just how ill she felt, Gabriella had refused to get dressed that morning and was therefore leaving the hospital still clothed in her pyjamas, slippers and bathrobe. "We'll be home soon and then you can sleep."

"Knock knock," Dr Zamitt said gently. "I just need to check you over quickly, Gabi, and have a quick word with your mom, then you can go home," the doctor explained. "How's your tummy feeling?"

"A little queasy still," Gabriella replied.

"Any aches and pains or just the sick feeling?"

"Just the sick feeling in my stomach. My legs have been a little achy, but not too bad."

Dr Zamitt scribbled down some notes before listening to her chest with his stethoscope. "Ok, open up wide for me," he depressed her tongue and shone his light into her throat. "Looking good in there, no mouth sores yet this time. Any headaches or other symptoms I should know about?"

"No, that's all" Gabriella replied.

"Ok Gabi, well Amanda and Kiandra will see you in clinic next week for counts and a central line flush, and I will see you in a few weeks unless you need to come in sooner, but I'll keep my fingers crossed that you don't! As always, if your temperature hits 100 come straight in. If you have any unusual bruising or bleeding, come straight in. Now Maria, I just wanted to have a quick word with you about Gabi's weight – most kids on treatment as aggressive as Gabi's experience weight loss as a result of appetite loss or vomiting and diarrhoea, and it is not unusual for us to have to step in and supplement the food they can't handle in order to get their weight back up to a satisfactory level. I understand Gabi has been having trouble eating lately?"

"Yes," Maria nodded. "She hasn't had much of an appetite since she started treatment, but the past couple of weeks she's barely eaten a thing. She has pretty much only been able to stomach tiny sips of Gatorade. She managed to keep down half a jelly cup yesterday."

Dr Zamitt nodded sympathetically. "Well I will keep an eye on her weight when it is recorded in clinic each week, but if it continues to drop, we may have to look into either a nasal-gastric tube or a feeding pump to supplement her nutrition. Now," he turned to Gabriella. "This may be one of the only times you hear a doctor say this to you, but I want you to concentrate on eating the most calorie-packed foods you can think of, ok? I know it's hard to eat right now, but even if you can manage small mouthfuls of things, try and make them small mouthfuls of things like full fat yoghurt, cookies, full fat chocolate milk, buttered popcorn, cheese or full fat ice cream. I'm also going to give your mom the name of a calorie supplement she can add to milk or smoothies to help you gain back those pounds, alright? Will you try your hardest to eat a little bit for me?"

The mere thought of food right now made Gabriella's stomach turn, but she flashed her doctor a brave smile. "I'll try."

"Good girl," Dr Zamitt grinned, patting her back. "I'll see you later, huh?"

"Bye," Gabriella replied softly, leaning back over her basin, all the talk of food making her feel like she could throw up again.

"Alright Gabi, let's get you home," Maria said. "Do you want to say goodbye to Mackenzie on the way out?"

"No," Gabriella grimaced, clutching the basin tightly. "I'll call her in a couple days I just want to get home before I throw up again."

"Ok honey, let's go then."

Little did Gabriella know, this was one decision she would live to regret...

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Dr Zamitt says everything is going well apart from the fact that she really needs to eat more," Maria told Troy later that afternoon. "At the moment I can't get her to even attempt to eat – she hasn't been able to keep anything down yet and she's scared to try now. She balks at the mere mention of food, and they don't want her weight to drop any further."

"What happens if she does lose more weight?" Troy asked, frowning with concern.

"Then she will have to start liquid feeds through a nasal-gastric tube or a feeding pump," Maria replied. "A lot of kids like Gabriella end up needing the extra nutrition, but we would like to be able to avoid it if we can – it's one more complication we could do without."

Troy nodded his agreement. "She's been through enough. Is it ok if I go upstairs and say hi?"

"Oh yeah yeah, sure – sorry, I was chewing your ear off again," Maria apologised.

Troy shook his head and laughed. "No you weren't. I take it as a compliment that you talk to me about this stuff."

Maria just smiled. "You're a good boy, Troy. Thank you."

Troy just looked at his feet with a small smile before climbing the stairs two at a time. He opened the door to Gabriella's bedroom to find her curled up in bed watching Music & Lyrics on DVD. She looked a little drowsy, like she was teetering on the brink of sleep.

"Hugh Grant, huh?" Troy teased from the doorway. "Maybe I should just leave now..."

Gabriella gave him a tired smile. "Come in, Wildcat. You know you're the only guy for me. Unless Orlando turns up on my doorstep tomorrow, in which case the status of our relationship may be questionable."

Troy laughed as he curled up beside her and kissed her forehead. "Still feel like shit?" he asked.

"To put it bluntly," she replied, nodding.

Troy wrapped an arm around her, his hand resting on her stomach. "Your mom was telling me what Dr Zamitt said about getting you to eat."

"I'm so scared as soon as I swallow something, it's going to come right back up. I hate vomiting."

"I know, Brie," Troy soothed.

"But...but I could maybe try some ice-cream and see how it goes. It's the only thing I really feel like eating."

"Really? You'll eat some?"

"I am a little hungry...but all I feel like is ice cream," Gabriella shrugged.

Troy leaned down and kissed her forehead before climbing off Gabriella's bed. "You stay right where you are," he instructed. "I'll be back soon."

And with that he sprinted down the stairs, out the front door, and 5 blocks over to the nearest Baskin-Robbins.

Half an hour later, Maria Montez raised a questioning eyebrow as a panting Troy Bolton dropped 17 snack-sized tubs of ice-cream onto her kitchen bench. He looked up and shrugged sheepishly.

"Gabi felt like ice-cream...I left in such a rush to get her something she wanted to eat, I never asked her what flavour..."

"So...you bought back a tub of every single one of her favourites?"

"Well...yeah..." he replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

Maria smiled as she began stacking the tubs in the freezer. "You really are one in a million, Troy."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Later that night – after successfully eating and keeping down almost half a bowl of ice cream and a dry wafer - Gabriella lay in Troy's arms as they watched Dancing with the Stars. The show was a guilty pleasure of Gabriella's and Troy would quite often watch it with her, on the condition their little secret did not slip to any of his friends.

A commercial break came on and Gabriella yawned and stretched, Troy's grip on her loosening. When she settled back down, he tightened his arms around her once more, kissing her on the back of the head.

"You know, I don't think I want your hair to grow back," Troy commented. Gabriella looked up at him questioningly. "I loved your curls, but I love kissing that smooth head of yours," he demonstrated his point with another kiss.

They were vaguely aware of the phone ringing in the background as Gabriella laughed. "You sound like Mom. She's always touching my head. She says it reminds her of when I was a baby..." she trailed off as a commercial on the television caught her eye. It was an advertisement for the end-of-snow-season sales at the local Big-5 Sporting Goods store. The short clip featured a group of youngsters performing a bunch of energetic slides and turns on snowboards, looking like they were having the time of their lives. "I've always wanted to try that," she commented distantly.

Troy followed her line of sight to see what she was referring to and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really? You never struck me as the...extreme sports type."

Gabriella shrugged. "Snowboarding...it's just one of those things I always thought would be fun but I was too scared to actually try it. My Dad was an _awesome_ snowboarder but...I don't know...I could never work up the nerve. He used to say it was his mission in life to teach me how but...well, you know. But yeah...I never learned."

"So...what exactly did you do for two weeks at a _Ski Lodge_ last New Year's?" Troy teased.

Gabriella blushed. "I skied a little...but mostly I just read. It was so cozy in front of those log fires."

"That's my bookworm," Troy joked, pulling her close and kissing her cheek.

Gabriella's eyes glazed over as she continued to mull things over in her head. "Seems kinda lame now, really – to be scared of trying something new. It's almost like...I've faced death, right? Something like snowboarding should be almost relaxing in comparison! I kinda feel like I could conquer anything," her stomach gurgled menacingly and she looked down at it sadly. "Except maybe food."

Troy laughed. "Gabi, you're the bravest person around – I reckon you could do anything you wished."

"Anything I wish..." Gabriella repeated, her eyes narrowing. Suddenly she sat bolt upright, her eyes wide. "Anything I wish! Troy – that's it!"

Troy cocked his head in confusion and Gabriella opened her mouth to explain, but closed it again when she heard her mother finishing up her phone conversation in the hallway, right outside the entrance to the lounge room. Troy felt Gabriella stiffen a little as she noticed her mother's sombre tone, even more so when Maria placed the cordless phone back in its cradle and came into the room, tears damp on her cheeks.

"Mom?" Gabriella's voice was small and full of fear.

Maria wiped at the tears on her face as she sat down next to Troy and Gabriella on the couch, pulling her daughter onto her lap, cradling her close. Gabriella had a sudden sense of déjà vu which was so vivid it made her shiver.

This was exactly the same way her mother had held her right before she had told her her father had died.

A sense of foreboding overtook the frightened girl as her mother grasped her hands and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Gabi, honey...that was Kirsten on the phone. I...she...she had some sad knew to tell us..." fresh tears spilled from Maria's eyes as she struggled to find the right words. "Mackenzie...I'm so sorry baby...Mackenzie passed away a little while ago."

Gabriella stared at her heartbroken mother in disbelief. "N...no...NO!" she stammered. "She can't have! She...she was getting better – she can't have...she can't be..." Gabriella's eyes filled with tears.

Maria stroked her daughter's face softly before pulling her into her chest and rocking her back and forth. "I'm sorry, baby," she whispered again. "I'm so, so sorry..."

A long, low moan escaped Gabriella as she cried into her mother's chest, gut-wrenching sobs wracking her tiny, frail body. After a few moments she pulled back, her eyes red, her tears continuing to fall silently.

Her heart-shattering words were barely even a whisper as she looked right into her mother's deep brown eyes – eyes so similar to her own.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye..."

* * *

**:( Sorry guuuys. A few of you guessed it was coming the moment I introduced Plot Device...I mean, Mackenzie. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter anyhow. **

**Next up: dealing with loss :( **

**Please review!! It makes me happyyyyyy!!! Love hearing your opinions and thoughts!**

**Charli xox**


	27. Don't Leave Me

**Heeeeeeeeya! ****Wellzers****, sorry to have to upset you all with Mackenzie's death :( It was sad for me to write too. As was this chapter. Man. It was physically ****paaainful****. But I love writing ****Perfect****!Troy! ****so**** there is ****a lot**** of him in this chapter, I hope you like reading him as much as I like writing him.**

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! I hit and bypassed the 500 mark which is totally overwhelming. That's an average of around 20 reviews per chapter! I love you guys!**

**Here is chapter 27. I only hope I did it justice, and you can all feel the many emotions I tried to portray here.**

**Charli xox**

**PS. Totally dedicated to my homegal Jessss for being my awesome 500th reviewer! Cyber cookies and lamingtons and some awesome mix music and a virtual Perfect!Troy! for you!!**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Troy opened his mouth in shock, still trying to process the news, a look of horror upon his face. Maria continued to rock Gabriella back and forth as she cried.

"Why, Mom? Why? Why did she have to die? Why did she leave me? Why didn't I go and say goodbye to her this morning?" Gabriella sobbed. "Oh god...I promised her the day I was admitted that I would go back and see her again and I never did, she must have thought I didn't care, Mom – what if she died not knowing how much she meant to me?"

"Oh honey," Maria said tearfully. "There's not a chance in the world that Mackenzie didn't know how much you valued her friendship. What did you tell me she said to you that last morning you spent together?"

"She said I was the best friend she'd ever had," Gabriella chocked back a sob.

"Exactly. There's no doubt in my mind that you made Mackenzie's last few months that much more special just by spending the time you did with her. I know she made a difference in your life, and I'm betting you did the same for her."

Troy felt himself increasingly unable to fight his own tears as he watched his girlfriend pour her heart out. He had only met Mackenzie on a few occasions but he knew how close Gabriella had gotten to her in the short space of time that they had known one another. The other thing that was upsetting him, though, was the thought that it could just as easily been Gabriella that had died today. She was doing well at the moment, but - at some point in her treatment - Mackenzie had been doing well too. Relapse was a one of the scariest words in the English language to Troy – to him it meant that the chance of his Gabriella being taken away from him was increased dramatically and the thought of that was just too painful for him to even consider.

Reaching out, Troy placed a gentle hand on Gabriella's back, rubbing his thumb back and forth.

"Gabi?" he said softly. She turned her head and looked at him with red-rimmed eyes. "I'm really sorry, El. Mackenzie...she was a great girl."

Gabriella nodded tearfully before hurriedly covering her hand with her mouth, her body shuddering a little as she tried to hold back that familiar feeling washing over her. Unsuccessful in doing so, Gabriella slipped off her mother's lap and raced towards the bathroom, throwing back the lid of the toilet just in time as those precious few spoonfuls of ice cream and wafer came back up.

Maria leaned forward, resting her face in her hands and tears spilling over her fingertips.

"That poor family," she cried into her hands. "Oh Mackenzie...and my Gabi...everything is so messed up."

Troy patted her back awkwardly, wondering whether to go after Gabriella or stay and comfort Maria. His dilemma was answered as Maria seemed to snap out of her grief for a moment, and into 'Mom-Mode' - hurriedly wiped her eyes and standing up, heading in the direction of the bathroom. She stopped, however, when the phone rang – torn between attending to her distraught daughter, and answering the call.

"It's ok, I'll go – you get the phone," Troy said. He knew it would probably be someone from the hospital, or one of the other 'cancer Mom's' regarding the afternoons tragedy. Maria closed her eyes and nodded before hurrying from the room to answer the phone.

Troy rubbed the back of his neck, shoving his other hand in his pocket as he made his way towards the bathroom, where he could hear his girlfriend sobbing. These weren't just little tears of sadness. What he could hear – and see as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom – were body-shaking, energy-draining, heart-breaking sobs. Sobs filled with grief, loss and despair.

Gabriella didn't need to look up from her spot on the floor next to the toilet bowl when she heard someone enter the room.

"Don't look at me, Troy – I don't want anyone to see my like this," she pleaded.

Troy crossed the bathroom floor and sat down next to her, pulling her to him without a word. As soon as she felt his arms around her, Gabriella broke down, soaking his t-shirt with her tears.

"She's really gone, Troy. She's never coming back..." Troy just held her close, peppering her forehead with tiny kisses. "She was so strong, Troy, she was a warrior...and she...she just...what hope is there for the rest of us? What hope is there for me...?" Gabriella was out of Troy's arms in a flash, leaning over the toilet bowl and retching as her stomach tried to empty itself of food that wasn't there. An acrid sting filled her throat as she gagged, over and over.

A few moments later, she slumped against the ceramic bowl. Troy helped her up, closed the lid of the toilet and flushed it, before sitting her down on the lid. She sat without complaint, her eyes fixed, silent tears running down her cheeks. Troy quickly grabbed her toothbrush from the cupboard behind him and squeezed some toothpaste on it, running it quickly under the tap before turning back to Gabriella and holding the toothbrush out to her. She remained in an unmoving daze, so Troy knelt beside her, gently pulling her chin down with his thumb and index finger to open her mouth then poking the toothbrush in and swirling it over her teeth. He pulled her up carefully and ran the tap in the sink again, allowing her to spit and rinse which she did robotically, almost like her body was suddenly on autopilot.

Troy helped her up the stairs and to her bedroom where he laid her down and kissed her forehead.

"I know it's going to be hard to relax, but you try and get some sleep Bella," he said softly. "Do you want me to stay with you 'till you fall asleep, or do you want me to go?"

Gabriella didn't reply - she lay silently, staring at the ceiling.

"Ok," Troy sighed, leaning over to kiss her forehead once more. "Try and have a good night's sleep and I'll call you before school tomorrow to see how you're doing. Love you, Gabs."

Troy turned towards the door but had barely taken two steps away when Gabriella let out a strangled cry and was suddenly off her bed, clinging to his chest.

"No, no – please don't go, don't leave me," she begged, growing more and more hysterical by the second.

"Gabi! Gabi, shhh – it's ok, I'm here...I'll stay, I'm right here," he said quickly, hugging her close.

"Everyone close to me leaves," she cried. "My grandparents when I was little, my Dad, now Mackenzie...please don't go Troy, please don't die too...I can't lose you, I couldn't bear it!"

"Heeey, shhh – I'm here Ella, I'm not going anywhere. Ever. I love you."

"I love you, Troy," Gabriella choked out through her tears. "I don't wanna ever say goodbye..."

Troy shushed her as he lifted her easily and laid her back on her bed before laying her down beside her. They pulled each other as close as they possibly could – forehead to forehead, nose to nose, stomach to stomach and knee to knee.

"Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?"

"Longer."

"How long?"

"Forever."

Troy smiled at Gabriella's reply. She closed her eyes and nudged his nose with her own.

"Troy?"

"Mmm?" Troy bought a hand up between them and began to trace her facial features with his finger, outlining every detail – nose...eyes...mouth.

"I don't want to die..." her voice was barely louder than a whisper.

Troy placed a hand either side of her face and looked her straight in the eye.

"You are not going to die, you hear me? I'm not gonna let that happen."

Tears slipped down her cheeks and washed over his hands.

"How, Troy? If it's my time...how can anyone stop it?"

"But it's not your time, Gabriella. Mackenzie...Yeah, Mackenzie was far too young to die. And I know it's hard to fathom sometimes, but you have got to believe that everything happens for a reason. I might not have known her as well as you did, but it seems to me that in her short life, Mackenzie taught so many people so much – about strength, hope, friendship, bravery...she was the epitome of a warrior. She fought a long, hard fight and her body was too tired to fight anymore. She might have passed on, but her memory and her spirit will live on forever, through those who loved her. And you, Gab – you have so much living left to do. You're strong, you're brave," he laughed softly and kissed her on the forehead, "...you're stubborn! You have many years ahead of you, filled with dream after dream I have no doubt you will achieve. I also have no doubt that what you are going through will allow you to help others in the future. You're destined for big things, Gabriella, and I hope you know that I will be right there by your side through every goal that you reach, cheering you on and making sure everyone knows that that amazing girl right there...she's with me."

Gabriella clutched fistfuls of Troy's shirt in her fists as she cried and cried – tears of sadness, of grief, of fear. Tears for a friend lost, for an uncertain future. Tears of thankfulness for the young man beside her, and everyone who loved her.

Troy rubbed her back as the emotion and exhaustion of the day were released through her tears. Curled tightly into his chest, Gabriella eventually cried herself to sleep in his arms.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The next morning at school, it took Chad and Taylor all of 30 seconds to figure out something was wrong. Troy looked tired and emotionally drained, barely speaking two words as he rustled through his locker for the books he needed for the morning.

The couple exchanged a concerned glance before Chad spoke.

"Hey what's up, Captain – are you ok? You look a little out of it...is it Gabriella? Is she ok?"

Troy closed his eyes for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger before turning to face his friends.

"Yeah, it's Gabi...Her friend Mackenzie died yesterday. She's taken it pretty hard...she's a bit of a mess."

"Oh man, that sucks," Chad said solemnly. "I'm sorry, dude."

"Poor Gabi," Taylor sighed sadly. "Mackenzie was a great friend to her. She understood what Gabi's going through in a way none of us can. It's so unfair...such a young girl."

"Do you think Gabs would be up for Tay and I to visit her this afternoon?" Chad asked. "Or would we be better off leaving her to have some space for a few days?"

Troy shook his head. "To be honest, I think Gabriella could use all the support we can give her right now. She's going through a bit of a down patch and letting her know we are here for her can only help."

Chad and Taylor nodded their agreement.

"My Mom was heading over there this morning to spend some time with Gabi and her Mom. She said something about taking some chick-flick DVD's over so hopefully her and Maria are keeping Gabi's mind off things. I might give Mom a call at lunch time and see how she is."

"You know man," Chad commented, placing a hand on his best friend's upper back. "You are one pretty awesome guy. We can all see how Gabriella has been so strong through everything but you man...you've been just as strong for her."

"He's right, Troy," Taylor added. "No one could ever question your commitment to that girl. It must be so hard to sit by and watch her suffer but I would be willing to bet that the thought of walking away from it all has never even once crossed your mind."

"Our Gabs is a lucky girl, mate."

Troy looked at his friends, chills running down both of their spines at the sincerity in his eyes and emotion in his voice.

"I love her. It's just as simple as that."

* * *

**Ok, so I want a ****Perfect****!Troy! ****to**** keep. Hope you liked the chapter. Next up, an interesting assignment (I'd love to hear your guesses as to what this might be...), and a funeral for a friend. Please review! I love reading them so much!**

**Charli xox**


	28. Fortitude

**Ok first off a huge hi, welcome and ****thankyou**** to Ida (****IxHeartxMaj****) for taking the time to read the ENTIRE story to date, and review! Don't worry – your English was awesome!! And also to Suzanne ****Longbranch**** – Welcome aboard!**

**Here is chapter 28. A chapter I like to call 'the rollercoaster'. It was seriously SO draining and emotional to write! I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter! **

**PS. Welcome back to live fan-fiction Em!!!**

**PPS. A huge thankyou to Fio at ZF for her help with translating Maria's lullaby into spanish for me!**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

A piercing scream shattered the early morning silence in the Montez household, causing Maria to knock her coffee over as she flew up the stairs and into her daughter's bedroom.

"Gabi? Oh baby, what's wrong?" she asked fretfully, finding Gabriella sitting up in her bed, crying hysterically.

"Mom! Mom, you're here..." Gabriella cried, reaching for her mother, and running her hands over Maria's face. "You and Troy...Taylor...Chad...all of my friends...you were there, but then you were all slipping away from me, and I couldn't reach you – I tried calling out to you and running and pulling you back but I lost you all and I was all alone..."

"Shhh honey, it was just a bad dream. Just a dream. I'm here now, everything will be ok," she hushed as she comforted her distraught daughter. Humming a gentle tune, she pulled Gabriella's head into her chest and began to sing softly.

_Calla pequeño bebe, no hay necesidad de llorar_

_Mama esta contigo, estoy muy cerca de ti_

_Siempre estare aqui y te consolare cuando_

_Necesites a tu madre o cuando necesites a un amigo_

_Y estare aqui para amarte una y otra vez_

_Estare aqui para amarte una y otra vez..._

_-:-_

_Hush little baby, there's no need to cry_

_Mommy is with you, I'm very close by._

_I'll always be here and comfort you when_

_You need your mommy or you need a friend_

_And I'll be here to love you again and again,_

_I'll be here to love you again and again..._

The sweet lullaby had always calmed Gabriella as a tiny baby and now worked that same magic, as Gabriella's tears slowed and eventually subsided to the occasional sniffle.

"You know you can talk about it, Gabi," Maria said gently.

"I know," Gabriella replied softly. "I will, just...just not yet."

Maria nodded and kissed her forehead. "I know how hard it is baby. When you're ready...you know you can always come to me about anything..."

"I know. I love you, Momma."

"I love you too Gabi. More than anything in the world."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"So – in summary – someone like...say...Jerry Siegel ...paints a very different picture of a 'hero' than someone like Erik Siemers who writes for the Albuquerque Tribune. Siegel's Spiderman might save the world with his heroic super-human powers, whilst the fire fighter Siemers writes about saved 20 young men and women from a burning apartment building last week. By definition, the actions of both Superman and that brave fire fighter may be deemed heroic, gaining both of them 'hero' status. However, the two are so different – this must demonstrate to us that there is more than one point of view about what the true definition of a hero is. What I want to find out is what _your_ definition of a hero is. After considering all the examples we have looked at from various pieces of literature and media items – what do you think defines a hero? That is the question this assignment I am about to hand out is based on. The class will be split into four groups of 8. Each group will be required to work together to come up with their own definition, which will then be presented to the class. I will be looking for solid reasons for why you chose the definitions you present, so you will need to come up with a convincing argument. Now, if there are no questions, I am going to ask you to select your group members right away, and move to sit with them. You have the rest of the lesson to begin planning your presentations."

Troy looked around at his friends and found them already migrating closer together than they were already seated. It was by some miraculous stroke of luck that this was the one class the whole gang had together, and eight was the perfect number for a group assignment, with Gabriella on home-school at the moment.

"Ok, guys so...err...what are we gonna base our presentation on?" Jason asked vacantly.

Taylor, ever the organised one, chipped in her thoughts. "Why don't we start off by brainstorming a list of all the qualities we think someone must have to be considered a hero, then we can formulate our definition and argument from there?"

"Good idea, Taylor," Kelsi nodded, and Taylor shrugged and grinned proudly.

"Ok," said Sharpay, pulling a sparkly pink pen from her purse. "I'll scribe since I have the neatest penmanship by _far_. What first?"

The gang tossed around suggestions for the next ten minutes, before sitting back and reviewing their mind-map.

"Ok, so far we have come up with: courage, bravery, strength, sacrifice, determination, focus and perseverance," Sharpay read out. "Anything else that we need to add?"

"What about fortitude?" Taylor suggested, only to be met with seven blank stares. She rolled her eyes."_Fortitude_ – the habit of encountering danger and enduring pain with a steadfast and unbroken spirit," she recited.

"Oooooh," the gang replied in-sync. "Yeah, write that, Shar!"

"Ok, courage, bravery, strength, sacrifice, determination, focus, perseverance and _fortitude_...who or what are we going to write about that encompasses all of those qualities?"

"Who or what..." Troy repeated slowly, before looking up. The gang could just about see the idea light bulb flick on in his head. "Sharpay...you're a genius!"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Ok, I've got chocolate, peanut butter crackers, Reese's Pieces, caramel popcorn and gummy bears. Oh, and Goldfish Crackers. All of your favourites!" Lucille Bolton grinned proudly.

"And we have a freezer full of ice cream," Maria chipped in with a wink.

"And I bought over Centre Stage, Just Like Heaven, The Holiday and Moulin Rouge! – all the sappy chick flicks we can enjoy without Troy moaning about us making him watch girly movies. Although - just quietly - he secretly loves them."

Gabriella smiled at the older ladies' thoughtfulness. "You two...you're...I couldn't ask for more loving, caring or thoughtful women to be looking after me right now. Thank you for going to so much effort to make me happy...I love you both so much."

Lucille set down the basket of goodies she had put together and wrapped her arms around the frail young woman who had captured her son's heart. "Love you too, honey. You know, I reckon I'm one of the luckiest mom's in the world – I have a pretty great son and I've been given the opportunity to share a loving, incredibly talented and not to mention gorgeous young woman with her equally as amazing Mom."

"You know what; I feel the _exact same way_!" Maria said incredulously. "I have a wonderful daughter who just amazes me every single day, and I get to share a generous, compassionate and gifted young man with his mother who has been a constant support network for me.

Gabriella laughed. "Don't go all sappy on me just yet you pair – we've got these for that," she gestured to the stack of DVD's.

"It's so good to see you smiling, my angel," Maria told her sincerely, stroking her cheek.

Gabriella hugged her. "Thank you, Mom – for everything," she whispered in her ear.

"Ok Missy – let's get this girls-day-in underway, shall we?" Lucille said brightly, picking up the basket of goodies and the DVD's.

"I'll grab some ice-cream," Maria laughed. "And Gabriella is going to try and eat some of these yuuuummy calorie filled deliiiicious snacks, aren't you Gabi?"

Lucille sighed, wrapping an arm around Gabriella as they made their way into the lounge room. "I'm going to the _wrong_ doctor. I wish Dr Frankston would give me permission to eat all the junk food I could. Instead, I get stuck with the guy who constantly tells me 'Remember Mrs Bolton – chocolate is an '_occasionally__'_ food'...he's just no fun at all."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Saturday the weatherman predicted rain. At nine in the morning, the sky was filled with dark thunder clouds. By ten, bright rays of sunshine were streaming through a chink in the black sky, and by ten thirty the clouds had completely disappeared.

Gabriella leaned against the railing on her balcony and smiled sadly as she looked up at the now clear sky.

"I should have known you wouldn't have let it rain on your parade, Kenz. You know, your Mom has asked me for a favour today. I hope I can do you and your family proud."

After watching the sun glisten on the moist leaves of the tree beside her for a moment, contemplating the day ahead, Gabriella returned to her bedroom and opened her wardrobe, sighing softly as she pulled out the simple lemon coloured dress, three-quarter black tights, and long black cardigan her mother had hung in there ready for Mackenzie's funeral today.

Lillian and Peter – Mackenzie's father – had requested that all funeral guests where at least one item of coloured clothing in celebration of their daughter's vibrant personality. Gabriella knew that it is exactly what her friend would have wanted.

Securing a headscarf in a matching shade of lemon yellow to her dress over her head, Gabriella slipped on a pair of black ballet flats and made her way down to the kitchen where her mother was waiting for her.

"Ready honey?"

"If you mean in the sense that I'm dressed and ready then yes...otherwise – no, not at all."

Gabriella was scared. She had only ever been to one other funeral that she could remember, and that was her father's. Her grandparents had died when she was younger but her parents had thought it best for her not to attend their funerals. She smoothed her dress nervously before grabbing a few handfuls of tissues and stuffing them into her purse.

"Ok, let's do this before I climb back into bed and sleep until it's all over."

Maria wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head. "Be strong, my baby girl. It will be ok."

By the time the actual funeral service started, so many people had turned up that the minister had to organise for speakers to be hooked up outside the church, so that those who could not fit in the church could hear the order of the service from their standing-only spots in the car park.

Gabriella looked around the congregation and couldn't help but feel proud that so many people loved Mackenzie. However as her eyes returned to the front of the church and fell upon the small coffin - covered in beautiful pink and white lilies – she felt a shiver run down her spine. She just couldn't fathom the thought that her friend was inside that box. It didn't help that a dark voice in the back of her head was telling her that could be her in there.

Suddenly the air felt thick and Gabriella gasped as she fought for a breath of air. She felt her mother squeeze her hand and soon her breathing returned to normal.

"You ok sweetheart?"

Gabriella nodded. "It's just a little overwhelming, that's all."

"Just remember to take deep breaths and if you need to go outside for some air you let me know, ok?"

Gabriella nodded as she turned her attention to an embroidered banner above the altar, and began counting the stars in the border as a distraction.

Maria and Gabriella were soon joined in their pew by Peyton and her parents, Savannah's mother Kathryn, Cody and his parents Eliza and Markus, Dr Zamitt, and several of the Oncology nurses. Before too long, the service began. Gabriella could feel herself growing more and more emotional as the opening hymn came to a close and the minister began to talk, however she held it together reasonably well until Mackenzie's father, Peter, stood to deliver the eulogy.

"Three months shy of eighteen years ago, God sent a beautiful ray of sunshine to grace the lives of myself, my wife Lillian and our son Fletcher. Mackenzie Louise Ross may have only spent a short amount of time on this earth, but her life was filled with amazing achievements as she showed the world the true meaning of the words courage and determination. Her middle name – Louise – means 'famous warrior' and our Kenzi-Lou certainly lived up to her name in every aspect of her life, particularly throughout the past 5 years as she battled cancer with such strength and dignity that one could not meet her without being touched deeply.

I still remember that April day where I met my beautiful daughter for the first time. I felt like it was my duty to protect her from the world, to keep her safe from harm. 13 years later we learnt that there is always something a parent cannot shelter their child from, as we were thrown into the world of cancer. Mackenzie handled her diagnosis like a true warrior – telling everyone that things would be ok and insisting that life go on as normal. After completing her treatment and spending some time enjoying the off-treatment life, Mackenzie's relapse came as a blow to our entire family. Once again, Kenz was our strength, our saving grace, our warrior princess. She held it together better than any of us could and immediately switched into survival mode – determined to fight back at that damned cancer with everything that she had.

As we know, her body grew tired of the fight, and our precious daughter is now dancing free amongst the angels in heaven. Instead of walking her down the aisle at her wedding – as I dreamed about so many times when she was growing up – I am escorting her to her final resting place. But grieve not – for while Mackenzie may not be with us in person, her spirit will live on in all of you here today. The lessons she taught throughout her short life will remain with everyone who ever had the pleasure of meeting her. She will never be forgotten.

I will now close with a short poem I came across last night which I thought was the perfect tribute to my daughter.

_God saw she was getting tired, and a cure was not to be_

_So He put His arms around her, and whispered 'come with me,'_

_A golden heart stopped beating, hard working hands now rest,_

_God broke our hearts to prove to us..._

_HE ONLY TAKES THE BEST!_

Mackenzie, our angel – we love you with all our hearts and you will never be forgotten. Daddy, Mommy and your brother Fletcher miss you more than words can say, but we will never let you be forgotten. We will continue to raise money for cancer research so that one day, a cure WILL be found.

I would like to take this opportunity to thank each and every one of you on behalf of the Ross family, for taking the time to honour our daughter today, and giving her the send off she deserved. Thank you for loving her as much as we do."

There was not a dry eye in the house as Peter Ross stepped down from the microphone. Gabriella quickly wiped her eyes and struggled to regulate her breathing once more as she knew the time was drawing near for her to fulfil a final promise to the Ross family.

Maria gave her hand another reassuring squeeze as the minister announced her name. She stood shakily, breathing deeply as she made her way to the microphone, followed by 6 pall-bearers, including Peter, who stopped at Mackenzie's coffin and lifted it onto their shoulders.

The first strains of piano music washed over Gabriella as she drew one more deep breath, closed her eyes and began to sing.

_"__When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;_

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be;_

_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,_

_Until you come and sit awhile with me._

_-:-_

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up... To more than I can be..._

_-:-_

_You raise me up... To more than I can be..."_

Gabriella's last note hung in the air, her tribute to her friend an inspiration which had the congregation in tears once more. Mackenzie made her final journey from the church to the gardens of Rosario Cemetery, Santa Fe, and it was here that Gabriella clung to her mother's side, crying openly as she watched the coffin disappear into the ground.

"I am so proud of you, my baby," she whispered. "I bet Mackenzie is too. She would have loved hearing you sing for her."

At that moment, a beautiful emperor butterfly landed right on Gabriella's hand. Gabriella stared in amazement as the graceful creature lingered for a moment, fluttering its colourful wings gently, before taking off once more, and flying high into the sky.

Gabriella suddenly smiled properly for the first time since that morning.

"Oh, she heard me. And yes - she's proud."

* * *

**_-sniff-_**

**Ok, so I need to ****aplogise**** because I just realised there was NOT ONE TROYELLA SCENE in that chapter. It kinda needed to pan out that way, though. The next chapter is full of teeth-rotting Troyella sweetness, though, so hopefully that makes up for it! The song used in this chapter was 'You Raise Me Up". I have the Westlife version on my iPod, but it has been covered by about 7479303008985 people.**

**Next up: The Wildcat's define a hero. **

**Stay tuned, and review, review, review :D**

**Charli xox**

**_FUN FACTS:_**

**_The Albuquerque Tribune is a real newspaper in Albuquerque. Erik Siemers is a real person who writes for the paper. Rosario Cemetery is a real cemetery in Santa Fe, New Mexico. Google is my friend._**


	29. Our Hero

**Hooolllaaa****! It's me again, back with more! Thanks once again for the amazing ****reviews,**** and it was nice to see even more new readers and reviewers on board once again this chapter. Kudos to you all for sticking it our through so many chapters to read from the start!**

**Loved all your guesses at who the gang would define as a hero. You'll have to read on to see if you were right hehe. **

**Have to send a ****shoutout**** to Em, because as she correctly pointed out to me just now, my story would be utter ****shiiitee**** without her ;) And also to Jess – you can stop refreshing the page now hehe.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. It has a bit of everything really! Especially Troyella fluff, which makes up for the last chapter. I was going to have Troy at th funeral but then I decided if he wasn't there it gave me the opportunity to write some really touching Maria/Gabi stuff so that's where I took it.**

**Anyway. I give you...Chapter 29!**

**Charli xox**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

"Why does my Mom not buy snack food this good for me?" Troy wondered aloud as he munched on some leftovers from Maria, Gabi and Lucille's 'girls-day-in' during the week that he had found in the cupboard.

"Because she loves me more," Gabriella replied as quick as a flash and with a completely serious face, which she managed to hold for approximately 2.3 seconds before dissolving into giggles.

"Hey," Troy protested. "As long as you remember I love you the most!"

"Always, Wildcat. Always."

Troy laughed and kissed her softly on the side of her head as she snuggled into his side. After a moment or so he spoke again, his tone more serious.

"I really wish I could have been there for you today..."

Gabriella arched her back, stretching out before curling back into Troy. "I know, but it was the most important training session of the year, Troy. The championships are in a week."

"Gabi, you are more important to me than anything in the world – you were on my mind the whole time I was training today. I would have skipped training in a wink."

"I know, Wildcat. But I'm not going to have you sacrificing everything you enjoy for me. You have given up SO much of the past 5 or so months to be by my side and I am so, so grateful. But I'm not going to watch you throw away the championships and know it is because of me..."

"But..."

Gabriella silenced him with her finger on his lips. "I know how much you love me, Troy – I can see it every time you look at me. I love you too – so, so much. And as soon as I'm back on my feet 100 percent, I'm going to start paying you back for all the time you've given up to be with me."

Troy nuzzled her nose with his. "You know, just being able to be here with you makes up for anything I might be missing out on at home or with the guys. You pulling through this thing and getting better would be reward enough for me."

Gabriella smiled and kissed him before settling her head on his shoulder once again. Suddenly they heard the front door open and close, and Lucille Bolton came into the Montez's lounge room carrying armfuls of grocery bags.

"Uuuh- no way mister, get your hand away from the chocolate RIGHT NOW – that's Gabriella's."

"But Mo-om...!"

"Don't 'but Mom' me, Troy Bolton."

"Why do you buy Gabriella nice stuff to eat and not me?"

"Because I love her more. Now hand the chocolate over, Bucko," Lucille glared at her son before turning to Gabriella – who was desperately trying to suppress her giggles – with a smile. "Gabi, honey – your Mom just called my cell. Apparently there is some accident or something in town and she's stuck in traffic on the way home from the pharmacy, so I'm going to start dinner for her. She won't be too long. Jack shouldn't be too far off either."

Maria had decided to take both hers and Gabriella's minds off funerals and sadness by having the Bolton's over for dinner that evening. Troy had come directly from practice, Jack staying behind to pack away and go home to change. Maria had left Troy to 'look after' Gabi while she ducked into town to pick up Gabriella's prescriptions but was now stuck in traffic.

"Wow. Why does the world hate me?" Troy asked incredulously as Lucille snatched the chocolate and gummy bears up with a wink at Gabriella, who placed her hands on his face and patted his cheeks.

"Awwww, diddums," she teased. "Did big bad mommy take away your num-nums?"

Troy stuck out his bottom lip. "Yes."

Gabriella giggled and ran her hand up his chest, causing Troy to shiver. "It's probably just as well," she sighed as her fingers continued to trail over his front. "We can't have _evil _chocolate tainting these _perfect_ abs..."

Troy gritted his teeth as another shiver ran through him at Gabriella's feather soft touch. Not helping matters was the fact he _knew_ she was blissfully unaware of the effects she was having on him at that moment.

"Ok Gab," he laughed shakily, lightly pushing her hand away. "You'd better stop that."

Gabriella's eyebrows knitted together before her face split into a grin. "Why, Wildcat? Does it tiiiickle? Can't hack a little tickle anymore?" Far from stopping, Gabriella's fingers widened their trail, ghosting over his arms as well as up and down his chest.

Troy closed his eyes and tried his hardest to think of cold, cold showers and icy buckets of water as he shook his head at his girlfriend. Her complete and utter innocence just made him love her even more. He was by no means..._experienced _but Gabriella...he knew she would be mortified when she realised what her touch was doing to him.

"Gab...Gabi...stop...really – Gabriella!" he knew he had her attention now. "I kinda really, _really_ need you to stop that or you're gonna get me into a lot of...trouble," he gulped, looking down.

As Gabriella followed his gaze she suddenly realised what he was talking about and sprang back, a blush rapidly spreading across her cheeks.

"I...I...oh god, your mom is coming!" Gabriella gasped in horror at the approaching footsteps and quickly threw a cushion at Troy who clutched it in his lap.

"Troy, could you come and help me in the kitchen for a moment please?" Lucille asked, poking her head into the lounge room.

Troy gulped again. "Uh...sure Mom, just give me...just give me a sec. Or two..."

"Ok," Lucille nodded. "Just don't be too long, I need the table set."

"Yeah Mom – I'll be right in," Lucille headed back into the kitchen and Troy sighed with relief before looking over at Gabriella who was still beet-red – her expression a cross between embarrassment and amusement.

"That...that was a close call..." she said meekly.

Troy whacked her gently with the cushion. "Close?! You have to idea...My mom...and...God, Gabi!"

The pair looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

Laughter.

It felt good.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

An hour and a half later, Maria, Gabriella and the Bolton's were clearing up after dinner.

"Well, that was officially delicious," Jack complimented, patting his stomach.

"I agree," Troy chipped in with a nod of his head.

"See, aren't you glad you left room for dinner, instead of pigging out earlier?" Lucille teased.

"Mom," Troy sighed with a dramatic roll of his eyes, and Lucille smirked, mimicking the speech she knew was coming. "I'm a growing boy. I need all the nou..."

"Nourishment you can get, yeah yeah yeah," Lucille patted him on the back before looking at Maria and Gabriella. "Because he is so underfed, usually. We just starve him."

Maria laughed. "So I had better make sure you get an extra brownie with dessert then?"

Troy opened his mouth to reply but suddenly spotted the time. "Actually – as tempting as that sounds – I've got to run."

"Before dessert?" Jack asked incredulously. "Are you feeling ok, son?"

"Yeah haha," Troy rolled his eyes at his dad. "I have to go to Chad's – we have this presentation due Monday for Mrs Adamson's class and this is the last chance we will have to finish off and run over it. I'd better get going – Taylor will kill me if I'm late."

"Taylor is going too?" Gabriella asked "Maybe I could come and help you guys? "

"Uh...well...I don't th..." Troy stammered, trying to think up a good excuse for her not to come with him. Luckily, he was saved by Maria.

"It's getting a little late for you to be going out honey – you need your rest. Besides, you have to take your medication in a minute and there are a whole heap of new pills Dr Zamitt has added that we need to sit down and sort out. Maybe next time, huh?" Maria compromised, dropping a kiss atop Gabriella's head.

"I guess," Gabriella replied softly, resting her chin on her hand.

Troy pushed his chair back and stood up, grabbing his gym bag and school bag. "Thanks again for dinner, Maria - it was awesome."

"Don't thank me, thank your mother," Maria smiled. "She did most of the hard work while I was stuck in traffic! Maybe I should send Gabriella over to your house to eat Luc's cooking every night – she actually ate a little bit!"

Troy grinned and bent down to kiss Gabriella on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, babe. Love you."

"I love you too," Gabriella sighed, wishing she could go with him. "Say hi to everyone from me."

"I will," Troy promised as he kissed her cheek one last time before bidding everyone farewell and heading out to his truck and over to meet the gang at Chad's.

It was time for Operation: Hero to be finalised.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Have a great day, sweetie. Don't push yours..."

"Myself too hard – I know Mom," Gabriella told her with a smile.

"I know you know," Maria replied with a sigh. "I'm a Mom – worrying is what I do."

Gabriella leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "And I love you for worrying. I'll see you this afternoon."

"Bye Gabi," Maria waved her daughter out of sight.

The bell for the start of second period rang as Gabriella hurried up the hall towards Mrs Adamson's class. She had had a doctor's appointment before school which had run late, so she had only just made it in now.

In the classroom, Troy was pacing. The Wildcat's were up first to present, but they were stalling as much as they could – they didn't want to start without Gabriella there.

"Dude, are you sure she was in class today, not on home school?" Chad asked.

"Yes I'm sure," Troy replied. "She had a doctor's appointment before school, it probably ran late. She should here any minute...I hope..."

"Mr Bolton, we need to get started," Mrs Adamson prompted, nodding towards the clock.

"I know," Troy nodded. "We just..."

"Sorry I'm late," Gabriella apologised quietly to the teacher as she entered the classroom, a faint pink flush apparent on her pale cheeks. She smiled at Troy before taking her seat.

"You're more than excused, dear," the teacher smiled. "Now, you get to relax this lesson – we've been working on group assignments which the groups will be presenting today on what is the true definition of a hero. So hopefully they have come up with some exciting presentations for us! Now, what were you saying Mr Bolton?"

Troy grinned. "We are just...ready to get started!"

Jason pulled down the projector screen at the front of the room and the groups PowerPoint presentation beamed onto the white background. The title screen was yellow and read 'Defining a Hero, by Sharpay, Chad, Troy, Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan, Zeke and Jason'.

Chad stepped forward and shuffled his notes nervously as the class fell silent, all eyes towards the front of the room. "Hero. One word, so many opinions. Who is a hero? A life saver? A research scientist? A muscular figure wearing tights with their undies on the outside?"

The class laughed as Chad shrugged and Taylor stepped forward to take her turn. "When considering our definition of a hero, we thought it was important to come up with a list of qualities common to the heroes we have studied in class. As a group, we came up with the following list."

Jason hit a button on the laptop and the list from their group brainstorm appeared on the PowerPoint.

_Courage_

_B__ravery_

_S__trength_

_S__acrifice_

_D__etermination_

_F__ocus_

_Perseverance _

_Fortitude_

Taylor stepped back to join the rest of the gang as Sharpay moved forward. The list faded from the screen, the question points _'WHO? WHAT?'_ replacing it.

"Once our list of important qualities was complete, we thought long and hard about who or what we could talk about in our presentation that encompassed all the traits we had listed. That was my suggestion, I..." Sharpay felt a sharp tug on her jacket and stumbled backwards next to Ryan as Troy took his place in front of the class.

"It didn't take long for us to come up with our definition of a hero once we thought about all these qualities. In fact, I think we knew the definition before we even came up with the list – it just helped us to realise what was right in front of us all along. Our definition of a hero only has two words. But those two words have more meaning than any long-winded description we could have come up with. Our definition shows us strength, gives us hope and epitomises courage. Our definition grasps life by the reins and lives it to the full, no matter what challenges life throws at them. Our definition is sitting right in front of us today," the words on the PowerPoint screen faded as a photograph appeared. Tears filled Gabriella's eyes as she covered her mouth with her hand. Troy looked her in the eye, his face filled with warmth and love as he concluded. "Our definition of a hero: Gabriella Montez."

Ryan was up next, as Jason hit a few more keys and dot points of information appeared over the picture of Gabriella. Troy had picked the photo – it was one of his favourites. He had it in a frame next to his bed and felt it captured the essence of everything Gabriella – her sweet innocence and shy but vibrant personality shining through her beautiful smile and eyes which sparkled with happiness.

"Gabriella has achieved so much in her life thus far – more than most would ever hope to in a lifetime. These achievements spanned a wide range of areas – from academia to her home life. In her first week at East High she had a hand in altering the make-up of the East High student body!" he exclaimed with a smile. "Although a few of us may not have liked that at the time," he glanced at his sister who coughed loudly, causing the class to laugh again, "we knew deep down that this was one special girl. An amazing young woman who held the power to affect change. This was a fact which was only further confirmed by a shock turn of events late last year."

Kelsi cleared her throat nervously as she took her turn to speak. "As you all know, just a few weeks into the school year, Gabriella was diagnosed with Stage 4 Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma. Cancer. We were all shattered when we heard the news – scared and upset for Gabriella, and for ourselves. How would we cope? But Gabriella was our strength. She took her diagnosis with the attitude of a true hero: she ensured everyone that it would be ok, and readied herself for the fight."

"When we looked back on the list of qualities we decided a hero should hold, we realised that every single one of them can be seen in our best friend, 'little sister', our 'freaky math girl'...our Gabriella. She shows us the true meaning of every single one of those words each day as she battles cancer with more dignity than most could muster, and more...more guts than anyone I've ever met. She is determined not to let her illness beat her, and we have no doubt that she will come out of this ordeal triumphant," as Zeke finished his section of the speech, he took over control of the PowerPoint, allowing Jason to speak.

"Our Gabs is one in a million. The fact that she is actually sitting here in front of us today is nothing short of a miracle. She's a champion, a legend, and our best friend. She doesn't need to wear a fancy spandex costume or a cape to prove that she is a super hero. We can already see that she is. She's _our _hero and we love her. Some of us more than others..." he added with a glance and a smirk at Troy.

Troy scratched his neck embarrassedly before moving back to the front of the group to wrap up the presentation. "In conclusion, the definition of a hero can be as broad or as narrow as one deems necessary, but in our group there is one thing we all agree on. Our hero is our biggest inspiration. She brings laughter, happiness, and that little extra bit of sunshine to our days. Our hero is one of the most important people in our lives, and we are so proud of her. She helps others just by being herself, and we have no doubt she will carry on changing people's outlook on life for years to come, as her amazing story continues to be written. We love you Gabriella...you really are our hero."

There was barely a dry eye in the classroom as Troy concluded the group's speech. Before Mrs Adamson could get herself together and comment on the presentation, the entire class was on their feet applauding, and Gabriella had got up out of her seat and hurried to the front of the classroom - flinging herself at Troy, hugging him tight before hugging all of her friends one by one, whispering her thanks to them.

As the applause died down and their classmates sat themselves back in their seats, Mrs Adamson finally dried her tears enough to talk. Gabriella remained attached to Troy's side as the teacher addressed the group.

"Never...never - in my eighteen years as a teacher at East High school – have I witnessed such an inspiring, motivating...such a _beautiful_ presentation. You are right – Gabriella _is_ a hero and you guys are very special young men and women. The way that you have all dealt with the shock and upset of Gabriella's diagnosis and allowed it to bring you all even closer together...it's just admirable, and - to be totally honest - in my book, you are _ALL_ heroes and that's a fact."

* * *

**And there you go. Another chapter done and dusted. Another chapter closer to the ... gulp... **_**end**_** of this story! Don't worry, there is still a bit to go yet hehe. **

**Next up: Remembering Mackenzie, and an unscheduled admission.**

**I love hearing from you all – don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, or what you think of the story in general!!**

**Charli xox**


	30. Fever

**Hey all! Sorry this took a few days but I've been busy being a social butterfly slash I found it really hard to get this chapter out – it just didn't want to be written! Hence, the first part is semi-meaningful but the rest is just a fill in slash plot device leading up to the last bit really. Sorry if it's kinda boring! **

**On another note, last night I plotted out the next bunch of chapters, right up to the end of the story and the epilogue! Exciting stuff! The story has – give or take – ten chapters left after this one, and then the epilogue. Don't hold me to that, though, that number might chance, depending on how word-vomity my fingers get on the keys whilst actually writing the next few chapters!**

**So anyway, thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter even though most of it is kinda pointless! Welcome to all the readers who reviewed the last chapter telling me they had just read the story in one hit – that deserves chocolate and a medal! An especially warm welcome to **_dancerlittle_

**Charli xox**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 30**

"Troy?"

"Mmm?"

"Have you ever wondered what dying is like?"

"Where'd that come from?" Troy let his head roll to the side to look at Gabriella. The pair were lying side by side on a blanket in Gabriella's backyard, watching the stars twinkling in the clear winter's night sky. Gabriella continued to gaze towards the heavens as Troy watched her, their fingers looped together between them.

"Nowhere," she replied eventually. "Just thinking," she rolled her head to the side, coming face to face with Troy.

"About Mackenzie?" Troy asked softly, reaching his free hand over to touch her face lightly.

"Mmm," Gabriella replied vaguely, looking back up to the sky. "Seriously, though...what do you think happens after you die?"

Troy wriggled closer to her if that was at all possible, wrapping one arm around her waist, the other hand still interlinked with hers. Gabriella shifted so her head was resting in the crook of his next, her eyes skyward.

"I think that you are finally free of any pain and suffering...you feel as light as a feather and you're free from the worries of the world. I reckon that you are able to watch over all your loved ones and see what they are doing...and that you can help them through anything that is worrying them or hurting them – any problems they might have. Most of all I think you feel a complete sense of serenity and just...totally at peace."

"I miss her so much. But...I'm glad she's in a better place. She was really sick, Troy."

"I know baby. But she's not sick or hurting anymore. And you know what – I reckon that Mackenzie would want you to be happy about that, and remember the good times that you had with her," Troy felt Gabriella nod against his shoulder.

"Before she...before she died – the very last time I spoke to her – she was asking me what I thought about all this stuff...death and dying, heaven...I just thought she was being all reflective but I guess she knew deep down she didn't have...didn't have much time," Gabriella's voice wavered a little and Troy pressed a meaningful kiss on her temple. She drew a deep breath before continuing. "You know what my Dad told me before he died about your lost loved ones becoming the brightest star in the night sky?"

"Mmhmm," Troy replied.

"Mackenzie really liked that idea. She told me that she believed there was magic in the stars."

Troy looked up at the vastness above them, filled with millions of tiny twinkling lights. "I have an idea," he said, turning his head to look at Gabriella once more. "Why don't we pick a star and make it Mackenzie's Star? I know whenever you miss your Dad you look for the brightest star you can see and it makes you feel better. If Mackenzie thought the stars were magic...then I bet she's up there amongst them right now, watching us."

Troy watched fondly as a smile spread across Gabriella's face. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips before looking up at the stars, her forehead creased slightly in concentration. After a few moments of careful consideration, Gabriella's eyes suddenly grew wide and she pointed up.

"That one! That one right there – that's it! That's her!"

Troy followed Gabriella's gaze till he spotted a small but beautiful star slightly to the left of the main cluster above them. It was faintly pinkish in colour, and sparkled softly - almost as if it was winking at them.

"The Mackenzie Star. It's perfect," he told her softly, the hand he had resting on her waist moving to cup her cheek, tilting her face towards his, his thumb gently running back and forth over her smooth skin.

Gabriella gently nudged his nose with her own. "You're perfect."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The next morning, Gabriella awoke with a smile on her face as she remembered star gazing with Troy the night before and how sensitive and caring he had been, helping her to deal with Mackenzie's death. Stretching out, she excitedly began planning an outfit for the following afternoon's championship game – she had been looking forward to going for such a long time: not only was it the biggest game of the year, which made her proud of and excited for Troy, but it gave her a chance to play the supportive role to him for a change – his support for her had been unwavering over the past months and Gabriella was glad for the opportunity to be able to give some of that back to him by cheering him on tomorrow.

Her happy thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt, however, when she realised she could taste blood in her mouth. Groaning, Gabriella threw back the blankets and rolled up her pyjama pants. Just as she had expected, her legs were dotted with several dark, black bruises intermingled with tiny red dots the size of pin pricks. Picking up a small hand held mirror from her bedside table, Gabriella opened her mouth to take a closer look at the source of the bleeding.

"Mom?" she called out, flopping back onto her pillows with a sigh. "Mom?"

"Heeey, morning honey!" Maria smiled as she opened the door. "What's up?" she frowned as she saw Gabriella's less-than-impressed expression.

"I need to go to the hospital," Gabriella replied bluntly. Maria panicked.

"Why? What's wrong? Do you feel sick? Do you think you might throw up? Does it hurt somewhere?" she stressed, feeling her daughter's forehead.

Gabriella shook her head. "No I'm ok – I'm pretty sure I need a blood transfusion though. I have bruises and petechiae on my legs and my gums are bleeding: I think my platelets have dropped."

Maria noted Gabriella's pale face, dark circles under her eyes, and inspected her legs and mouth, before nodding her agreement. This was not the first time Gabriella had developed strange bruises or bled where there should be no bleeding. Platelets were another component of the blood whose levels fell due to the chemotherapy, and when they dropped too low it needed to be 'topped up' via a blood transfusion. The same went for red blood cells and haemoglobin.

"Alright, my girl – grab a book to read and your bag – we're in for a long day at the clinic, I think."

'A long day' turned out to be an understatement.

After a finger prick to test her blood counts revealed that her platelets were – as suspected – critically low, Gabriella was admitted to the day unit for a blood transfusion. Amanda, her nurse on duty, felt she was bordering on dehydration as well, so hooked up two bags of fluids to run through her central line as well.

Two hours after Gabriella arrived on the day unit, her platelets still hadn't arrived to be transfused. She was bored, tired, her finger was still bleeding a little from the finger prick – a testament to just how low her platelets were - and she was beginning to get 'the grumps'. Maria tried her best to keep her entertained, but was running out of ideas fast. A blessing came in the form of a text message from Taylor at 3.30pm – when they had been waiting in the day unit for around four hours.

_Gabsi, where are you? I dropped by to visit but you weren't home – everything ok? Tay x_

Gabriella quickly hit the reply button.

_I'm stuck at the hospital. Need blood but still waiting! SO BORED! Gabs x_

Within seconds, her phone buzzed, announcing a reply from Taylor.

_Help is on the way!_

Gabriella smiled, although she was a little confused. 'Help is on the way?' She didn't have time to contemplate the reply, however, as Amanda returned with a dose of Benadryl.

"I'm so sorry about the wait, Gabi – the blood bank has had some delivery hassles today and we're still waiting on seven different units of blood for non-urgent patients. They are around 15 minutes away now, so I'm going to go ahead and pre-medicate you in case of an allergic reaction like last time."

Gabriella grimaced at the thought. Last time she had received platelets she had ended up covered from head to toe in huge, red, itchy welts – Dr Zamitt told her that hives was not an uncommon reaction to platelet transfusions. However, it was not something Gabriella wanted to experience again in a hurry.

She took the Benadryl and was just starting to feel a little drowsy when she spotted two familiar faces walk through the entrance of the day unit. Taylor and Sharpay spotted her quickly and headed her way.

"Your boredom relief team is heeeere!" Sharpay announced with a smile. Taylor rolled her eyes jokingly behind her back.

"I was halfway over when the Pink Princess here decided she wanted to spread the joy," she laughed. Sharpay pouted.

"Wow, Shar – are they new earrings?" Gabriella said quickly. Sharpay brightened immediately.

"Yes! Aren't they just fabulous? Daddy bought them back from Paris!"

Gabriella tried not to laugh as Taylor rolled her eyes jokingly again.

"Aaah, we've got a party happening in here now have we?" Amanda grinned as she came back with the small plastic pouch of platelets.

"Pretty much," Gabriella laughed.

"The _boyfriend _not around today?" Amanda teased as Sharpay and Taylor sniggered.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "No, he has an extra basketball training session this afternoon – his team are playing in their championships tomorrow," Gabriella's eyes lit up as she chattered on about Troy. "I love watching Troy play and I can't wait to go and cheer him on – I've been looking forward to it for so long!"

Taylor smiled at Gabriella's enthusiasm. Sharpay pretended to gag. Taylor slapped her arm lightly, laughing.

"Ok, I'll need to get to your central line to connect the platelets – do you want the girls to wait outside or are they ok to stay?" Amanda asked kindly, pulling the curtains around Gabriella's bed.

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't mind them staying, it's up to them."

"I'll stay," Taylor replied.

Sharpay was a little hesitant. "I won't have to watch any needles or anything will I? Like, it won't hurt her will it?"

"No," Amanda replied with a smile. "Gabi doesn't feel a thing."

She lifted Gabriella's top a little and found the end of the central line. Seeing as the red side of the line was hooked up to the fluids, she uncapped the white side, explaining to Sharpay and Taylor what she was doing as she went.

"This is Gabi's central line – this is what we run her chemo and other medications through, as well as drawing blood and keeping her hydrated. It runs through a vein in her neck, all the way into her heart and comes out on the side of her chest there. We tape it down so it doesn't pull out but the ends hang freely, for us to use. I've just uncapped the line ready to clip the platelets in, so I'm just going to give it a clean with this Isowipe to make sure there are no germs getting in, and..." Amanda connected the tube from the bag of platelets into Gabriella's central line, "...voila! All done. The transfusion should take no more than two hours to run through completely. In the meantime, Gabriella needs to try not to move around too much. Now Gabi, are you comfortable enough there?"

"Yes thanks," Gabriella nodded.

"You let me know if you start to feel sick or itchy or dizzy or anything like last time, ok? I'll be back in about a half hour to take your temperature again – it was a little high for my liking in pathology."

"Thanks Amanda," Maria smiled as the nurse packed up her trolley.

Gabriella looked at her mother. "I didn't have a temperature at home," she fretted. "How could it have been high in pathology?"

Maria stroked her head soothingly. "It's ok, Gabi – don't stress. You _are_ a little warm, but Amanda is probably just being cautious because your counts are on the low side. We'll be out of here and back home before you know it. Now I'm just going to get you some Gatorade from the cafeteria, I'll check with Briony in pathology what your temps were while I'm down there. Does anyone else want anything?"

"No thank you," Taylor and Sharpay shook their heads and Maria headed out of the bay.

Gabriella looked up at her friends. "Sorry for the _thrilling _afternoon's entertainment," she sighed. "You can go home if you want to."

"Are you kidding?" Taylor asked. "We came here to keep you company and we aren't going anywhere," she turned her attention back to Gabriella's central line which she had been studying, the long clear tube protruding from under Gabriella's top and running up to the bags of fluid and platelets hanging from her IV pole. "That is amazing, really," she gushed. "I can't believe that they can give you so many different treatments directly into your body without a needle stick each time!"

"Yeah, it's pretty handy. I think I would have run screaming from the place by now if I had to have even more needle sticks than I already do."

Sharpay eyed off the side of the line that had the blood running through it. "So has that blood come from, like...someone else's body?" she asked, sounding a little queasy.

"Yep!' Gabriella replied. "People go into blood banks and donate blood and platelets, which are then cleaned and transfused into patients like me!"

"I think Daddy owned a blood bank once," Sharpay replied vaguely, diverting her eyes from the line. "Or maybe he just gave someone the money to open one. Whatever. How do you think the boys are going at basketball practice?"

"Hopefully Coach isn't drilling them too hard, he'll wear them out before the game," Taylor laughed. "Have you picked an outfit yet Gabsi?"

"Not yet," Gabriella shook her head, stifling a yawn. "I have a couple of ideas. What about you, Shar?"

"Oh, I've had mine planned forever! I picked up this _totally_ gorgeous pair of white Capri's in the city last week, and I have this amazing red halter top that just _screams _'Wildcats'..."

"I can't wait to see Troy play again," Gabriella sighed. "How are Chad and Zeke? All geared up?"

"I can tell Zeke is nervous – he burnt some cookies this morning," Sharpay replied sadly.

"Wow!" Gabriella exclaimed. "He _must_ be preoccupied...Oh hey Mom – what did Briony say?"

"Your temperature _is_ a little on the high side, honey," Maria replied gently. "You had better lie there as still as possible with all your fingers and toes crossed that it doesn't rise in the next hour or so, before we can escape."

Unfortunately for Gabriella, no amount of finger or toe crossing was going to avert her fever – today was just not her day. Amanda came back when the platelets were around three quarters finished – just after Sharpay and Taylor had left - and stuck the electric thermometer in Gabriella's ear. One sigh from Amanda after the instrument beeped, and Gabriella's heart sank.

"100.3 degrees – it's a fever, Gabi."

Gabriella looked pleadingly at her mother, knowing what a fever meant. "Mom, what about the game?" she whimpered softly, her eyes brimming with tears.

Maria leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead. "I know, baby, but there's not much we can do."

"Can't I just rest up really well at home?" Gabriella bargained with her nurse. "I promise between now and tomorrow afternoon I won't move a muscle – I'll keep up my fluids, I'll do anything you want."

Amanda shook her head. "I'm sorry Gabi, I know how much tomorrow means to you but you know your health has to come first. And right now you could have an infection. We can't chance it – I really am sorry honey, but we're going to have to admit you to the ward."

* * *

**See. Told ya it was nothing special! Hopefully the next chapter will be more exciting for you all!**

**Next up: Wishes, wishes everywhere...but will any come true?**

**Please review even though the chapter was kinda boring!!! You guys are the best!**


	31. Gate Leave

**MAMMOTH CHAPTER ALEEEEERT!!! Once I started writing it I couldn't stop ****bahaha****. And I couldn't have planned it if I tried, but the chapter – excluding authors notes – is 4444 words ****ahaha**** – how's that for clever ****lol.**

**A bit of a jam-packed chapter here, hope you all enjoy! I'm not quite sure I'm happy with the somewhat rushed ending, but whatevs. Thanks once again for the brilliant reviews. Especially...**

_Conny_** – welcome aboard, your reviews were awesome! I was so flattered :) And to all my other new readers – WELCOME! Hope you like the rest of the story!**

**I have heaps of questions asked in reviews I WILL get around to answering, but in the next chapters a/n ****prolly****...I really need to go to sleep now but I wanted to post before I go!**

**As usual, this chapter comes with extreme gratefulness and lots of chocolate and hugs to Em for her twin-****sisterness**** and help with anything and everything I throw at her. And to Jessie for all her enthusiastic-****ness**** ... and an apology for keeping her hanging on for this chapter, especially after all the little sneak peek lines I kept throwing at her hehe!**

**So without further ado...**

**Charli xox**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Maria rubbed Gabriella's back sadly as she listened to her breaking her heart, salty tears soaking the front of her jacket.

"Shhh, Gabi...oh baby, it's ok. I know you're upset, but Troy will understand..."

"That's not the point," Gabriella sobbed. "Troy has done everything for me since I got sick and this was one time where I was actually going to be able to the one cheering _him_ on. I want to be there for him so badly. But stupid cancer dictates my LIFE!"

Maria did not know what to say to make her daughter feel better. She sat there rocking Gabriella gently, letting her cry out all her frustrations and upset. After about 10 minutes, just as Gabriella's tears began to subside a little, her cell phone began to ring. She picked it up and a fresh wave of tears began to fall silently as she read the caller ID: _Tro__y._

"Hello?" she sniffled through her tears, so softly Maria doubted Troy even heard.

"Hey beautiful! Sorry I'm so late calling you, Dad kept us back – you know how he is right before a game, especially the biggest game of the whole season. I swear he'd be better suited to the name 'Coach Nazi' sometimes. Anyway, I've gotta duck home to shower, but I can be at yours in like, half an hour if you're not too tired for a visit from your weary basketball star of a boyfriend?"

Gabriella burst into tears.

"Hey...hey Gabi? Gabs, what's wrong?" a panicked Troy's voice sounded through the phone.

"T...Tr...Tro...oy, I'm in the hos...hosp...pital," she sobbed in reply.

"Wha...? Why? What happened?"

"Mom brought me in for blood but then I spiked a fever during the transfusion and they had to admit me in case it's an infection," Gabriella explained tearfully.

"I'll be right there," Troy said quickly. "I love you."

He had hung up before Gabriella even had a chance to reply. She pressed the 'call end' button and put her phone back on the bedside cabinet, wiping her eyes.

"He's coming here," she whispered, and Maria nodded. "I hate that he has to always put himself out for me...he's exhausted from basketball and I'm...I'm such an inconvenience."

"Oh honey," Maria sighed. "I don't think Troy sees it that way – he just _adores_ you. I don't think it would ever even cross his mind _not_ to be by your side when you need him."

"I know and that's why it upsets me so much that I can't be there for him tomorrow. I know I'm saying the same thing over and over but... Urgh - it's just so frustrating!"

"I know, baby – I know. And I'm upset and frustrated for you. I would do anything to take this all away from you and see you having fun going out with your friends and just worrying about normal teenage things. I would give anything in the world."

Careful not to disturb any of her lines, Gabriella crawled into her mother's lap, hooking her arms around her neck and burying her head in her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Mom. I'm sorry for complaining. I know this is how it has to be."

"Gabriella Montez, you have every right to complain – gosh, if I was in your position for even half an hour...I wouldn't survive. Everyone needs to have a vent every now and then, and you go through _a__lot _more unfairness than most people. You whinge away, my girl."

Gabriella clung even tighter to her mother. "Thanks, Mom."

Troy arrived a short while later, all previous thoughts of exhaustion forgotten and eager to wait on Gabriella hand and foot. As soon as Gabriella saw him, the brave face she had built up over the previous ten minutes crumpled, and she started to cry again. He reached her in a heartbeat, cradling her in his arms and kissing her head softly.

"Don't cry, Gabi, it's ok – it's a stupid fever, and it'll be gone before you know it. You'll kick butt like you always do. Dr Zamitt and Kirsten and everyone else will take care of it and you'll be home in no time."

"But not in time for tomorrow," Gabi said miserably.

"Tomorrow?" Troy was genuinely confused.

"The game Troy – I'm going to miss your senior year championship game! The game that could decide your future!"

"Oh Gabi," Troy laughed good-naturedly and Gabriella stared at him. The game had honestly been the last thing on his mind till she mentioned it. "Watching me play basketball is the least of your worries right now. There will be plenty more opportunities for that in the future. Don't even worry about it - right now your health has to be your focus," he cuddled her tightly, kissing her forehead.

"But I wanted to be there for you more than anything..."

"I know you did, baby girl – and that's the most important thing to me. Of course I would love for you to be there, but just knowing that you are cheering me on wherever you are will get me through that game tomorrow. I'll be playing for _you_."

Gabriella could hardly talk through her tears, although now she wasn't sure where the sad ones finished and the happy ones began. Her shoulders shook as she clung to Troy's shirt.

"I...I...lo...love you s...s...so m...much," she managed to stutter out.

Troy kissed her forehead lightly. "Heeey," he said with a smile, prising her off his shirt so he could see her face. Wiping her tears with his thumbs, he tilted her chin so she was looking him in the eye. "Hey, what's with all the tears still? Where's my sunshine gone?"

Gabriella's lip quivered a little, her eyes glistening with tears she struggled to hold back as she sniffled bravely. "I'm sorry," she laughed a little and sniffled again. "I'm a little bit emotional today..."

Troy laughed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her back to him. "Really? I never noticed..." he grinned as she slapped him lightly on the chest.

Maria sighed with relief and sank back into her chair. She should have known Troy would be able to make everything better.

"So," Troy said suddenly. "A little birdie told me that there were back to back Family Guy re-runs on telly tonight..."

Gabriella giggled. She had never even heard of the show before moving to Albuquerque. Troy had described this as a 'punishable offence' when he found out, and it turned out the 'punishment' was to cuddle up with him in the Bolton's lounge room and watch season after season on DVD. She was soon hooked and Troy had told her his sole aim in life had been fulfilled.

Troy lay back against Gabriella's pillows, pulling her into his side, his fingers running up and down her arm as he located the correct channel. The two were soon engrossed in the TV show and barely noticed when Angela – Gabriella's case worker from Make A Wish - came into the room and began chatting to Maria.

"Gabi?" Gabriella snapped to attention when she realised her mother was talking to her.

"Oh! Hi Angela – I'm so sorry, I was a million miles away!"

Angela laughed. "That's ok honey – the Jesus Dance is pretty amusing," she commented, gesturing at the cartoon character on the TV screen.

Gabriella laughed. "Yeah, it is. Although Troy's impersonation of it is even more hilarious..."

Maria, Gabriella and Angela all burst out laughing as Troy's face glowed red and he threw his hands up in surrender.

"I'll just leave, shall I?" he joked, and Gabriella looped her arm through his.

"You're not going anywhere, Wildcat – I promise we'll be nice," she smiled sweetly and Troy rolled his eyes, laughing.

"Ok you two – behave," Maria laughed, and Angela smiled. "Gabi, I think Angela might have something she wants to talk to you about."

Angela nodded, opening her folder. "I sure do. I just finished a meeting with little Jenessa and her family, and noticed your name up so I thought I'd drop in for a chat and see if you had thought anymore about your Wish?"

"Actually, I have," Gabriella nodded. "I've come up with my Wish and my two back-up wishes as well."

"Wonderful!" Angela clapped her hands together. "I was going to see when would be a good time to schedule a meeting to record your Wishes, but it seems like you are good to go – are you 100 percent certain you have decided? Do you need more time?"

"Nope," Gabriella shook her head. "I'm 100 percent certain," she said determinedly.

"Ok then!" Angela smiled brightly as she took a form out of her folder and snapped the cap off her pen. "We'll start with your back-up wishes. Now as you know, these will only come into play if for some reason we can't fulfil your first wish. So – what is your first back up wish?"

Troy gave her hand a squeeze as she answered confidently. "To visit COSI in Columbus and attend one of their mentoring programs."

COSI was an enormous Science Centre in Columbus that Troy knew Gabriella had always wanted to visit. Even though the idea of participating in science and math programs wasn't Troy's idea of a good time, he knew that Gabriella would be in her absolute element; immersed in science, exploring and discovering with some of the state's top researcher's, using some of the highest tech equipment around.

"Wow, great choice," Angela commented earnestly, scribbling words on the form in front of her. "Right, that's back-up number one. Now for back-up number two."

Gabriella looked at Troy. She had had a hard time deciding what to list as her third choice. Troy had suggested something to her a couple of weeks earlier, and it had kind of stuck. Although now it came down to it, Gabriella wasn't so sure.

Troy squeezed her hand again and nodded encouragingly. Gabriella bit her lip. "Do you really think I would be good at...what we talked about, Troy?"

"Gabs, you have the most amazing voice I have ever heard. You would be awesome. And besides – how many girls your age could say they have recorded a song?"

Gabriella giggled. "Well it would definitely show shy-Gabriella how far she has come from the nervous wreck who fainted in front of the entire congregation before she even got a note out, at her first ever solo performance."

"You know it," Troy winked.

"Are you sure it's not too...well, too _Sharpay_?"

Troy shook his head. "If you were asking for lights, props, and a cast of backup dancers...then I'd be worried. But we're talking hanging out in a proper recording studio, getting to do something you love for the day, and proving to yourself that you can."

"Ok," Gabriella nodded with a grin. "My second back-up wish is to record a song in real studio."

"Recording Artist for a day! Sounds like a lot of fun to me!" Angela exclaimed. "And from what I hear, you are a very talented young performer..."

"She's _amazing_," Troy cut in enthusiastically. "She's better than...well, anyone else I've ever listened to. You should hear her – she just brightens up anyone's day..." Troy stopped his gush-fest when he realised Gabriella was laughing. "Don't tell Chad..."

"Don't worry Mr Jesus-Dancer, your secret is safe with me," Gabriella replied cheekily.

"Oh you two are brilliant entertainment value," Angela laughed as she finished writing down Gabriella's back-up wishes. "Alright Miss Gabriella Montez, of Albuquerque, New Mexico...the million dollar question is...what is your number one Wish?"

Gabriella took a deep breath, quivering a little with excitement. "Well," she began. "It took me a pretty long time to figure out what to wish for. I knew that I wanted it to be something meaningful and not predictable. Then I thought 'well, why not take the opportunity to start fresh – to try something new'?" Angela nodded and Gabriella continued with her explanation. "Since I was diagnosed, I've felt like everything was out of my hands, but making this wish is giving some of that freedom back to me. Cancer might have taken away my control over most of the things in my life right now, but one thing I _am_ in control of still is my fears...so – having said that – I wish to take back some control in my life, and try something I've never had the courage to do."

"You're a remarkable young woman, Gabriella Montez," Angela commented. Troy and Maria exchanged a proud grin. "So – being in control and fear-conquering it is. Is there anything in particular you had in mind?"

Gabriella looked at her mother before turning back to Angela. "There are lots of things, but there is one thing my Dad always wanted to teach me before he died, and that was to snowboard. He loved it and always aimed for me to share that passion. I think he'd be so proud for that to be the way I get back up on my feet and show the world that cancer can't stop me."

Gabriella grinned, satisfied, and Troy kissed her on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you, Brie," he whispered.

Maria had tears in her eyes. "I am too, baby. Your Daddy would be as well. And I have no doubt you can achieve anything you put your mind to."

"Thank you – both of you. It means a lot."

Angela finished writing. "So that's the final answer? No phoning a friend or asking the audience?" she joked.

Gabriella shook her head. "Nope," she grinned at Troy and her mother, taking their hands in hers. "I have the support of the two most important people in the world to me. And that's really all I need."

"Congratulations," Angela said with a grin as she signed the Wish form, and passed it over for Gabriella to do the same. "You're officially a Wish Maker."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella awoke the following morning, confused for a moment until she realised where she was and groaned. No matter how much Troy assured her that it was ok, she would have given anything to be sharing today with him. Still, she couldn't help but smile when she thought back to last night as he was leaving. Maria had had to duck home to grab some clothes, pyjamas and toiletries for herself and Gabriella seeing as they hadn't expected to have to stay in the hospital. She had left Troy with Gabriella, but now she was back with a bag of things they needed, Troy was leaving to go home – Gabriella insisted he needed a good nights' sleep if he was going to play his best the following afternoon.

_**Flashback**_

_"Ok, you should really get going Troy – I don't want to be the reason your Dad kicks your butt the night before a big game," Gabriella giggled._

_"Ok, ok," Troy sighed. He knew she was right, but he still hated leaving her. He gently moved her off his chest where she had been laying, and kissed her forehead. "You try and have a good sleep and get rid of that fever," he wrapped both arms around her in a bear hug, kissing the side of her head over and over. "I love you lots and lots and lots and lots and..."_

_"Tro-oy," Gabriella giggled. "You're crazy...but I love you too," she took a deep breath, her lip trembling a little as she bit down on it hard, trying to be brave. She placed a hand either side of his face, her expression serious. "Good luck tomorrow. You know how much I wish I could be there, but I know you'll be brilliant either way - I believe in you. I'll be thinking about you all day and waiting for a call to find out the score! Just remember, though - no matter what the outcome, I'm so, so proud of you. You'll always be my Wildcat."_

_"Aaah, Gabs – you don't know how much that means to me," her hands were still on his face, and now his were on hers, his thumbs caressing soft strokes up and down her cheeks. He pulled her face forward gently, his lips meeting hers and lingering for a moment – until Maria coughed loudly._

_"Ok you pair – mother in the room," she joked, raising her eyebrows._

_"Sorry Mom," Gabriella said sheepishly._

_Maria smiled. "Good luck tomorrow, Troy. Let us know how you go, huh?" she said kindly as she stood up and hugged him. _

_"I will," Troy nodded. "And thanks."_

_"Alright Bella – I'm off," Troy leaned over and kissed her one last time. "Sweet dreams."_

_"Bye my hunk of a basketball star," Gabriella called out boldly, blowing kisses as he made his way towards the door. "I love you, I love you, I loooove yooou!" she giggled. "Go show those tall people from U of A that you are exactly what they want! You're the best!"_

_"Goodnight, Gabriella," Troy laughed, disappearing around the corner before poking his head back around the doorway. "PS – I love you too," he blew her a kiss before leaving once more._

_**End flashback**_

Gabriella yawned and stretched, glancing at the clock on the wall. 8.57am. Troy and the gang would be in class by now. She sighed, wriggling down under the covers as Maria came out of the small bathroom.

"Morning sweetheart," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Gabriella replied.

"Your colour is a lot better since yesterday," Maria remarked. "Thank god for blood donors, huh? You don't feel as warm either," she commented, brushing her hand over her daughter's forehead.

"I agree," Kirsten smiled as she appeared beside Gabriella's bed. She had been in to monitor Gabriella's temperature during the night, and had noted its downward trend.

"Kiiiirsten...?" Gabriella started with a sweet smile.

"Gabrieeeeeella...?" Kirsten imitated.

"I really feel fine and seeing as my fever is going away and I'm just taking up a bed here and...canIpleasepleasepleasepleasepleasegotothebasketballgameatschoolthisafternoon?"

Kirsten smiled sympathetically. "Dr Zamitt is going to come in to see you soon. We'll see what he has to say, huh? But you know the protocol, sweetie, so I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you."

"I know," Gabriella murmured. She was well aware of the 48-hour minimum admission for a fever in an Oncology patient. She knew her chances of making the game were slim to none. But it had been worth a shot.

Dr Zamitt finally did his rounds at half past 12. When he reached Gabriella's bed, he sat himself down on the edge, looked her in the eyes and sighed.

"Young Gabriella Montez," he began, shaking his head. "I really didn't want to see you in here this week."

"Weeeell, I didn't want to see you this week either," she shot back cheekily, before adding "...no offense."

"None taken," Dr Zamitt laughed. "So I hear you have something pretty big you're missing out on this afternoon?"

"Uh huh," Gabriella nodded sadly. "It's the Wildcats' championship basketball game this afternoon – the last one before we graduate.

"Well," Dr Zamitt began, and Gabriella's heart stopped for a second as she held her breath in anticipation. "I have good news, bad news and great news."

Gabriella nodded wordlessly.

"The good news is, you're temperature has gone for now, and your blood cultures are showing no sign of infection thus far. The bad news is, I can't let you go home until tomorrow at the earliest."

Gabriella's heart dropped. She shouldn't have let herself get excited.

"The great news, however, is that I know how much you were looking forward to that game. And even though I wouldn't usually allow it, I'm going to make you a deal."

Gabriella nodded her head again, desperate to hear what the doctor had to say.

"If you promise that you will take it completely easy, not do anything that is strenuous on your body, and come straight back here afterwards, I'm willing to grant you two hours gate leave so that you can go and watch the game."

Gabriella had to hold herself back from squealing with delight. She jumped forward and hugged her doctor.

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, THANKYOU!" she gasped as Dr Zamitt laughed.

"Hey hey – what happened to taking it easy?"

"Sorry," Gabriella sat back against her pillows, not moving a muscle. She couldn't keep the grin off her face, though, as hard as she tried.

"So...who's the best doctor in the world?"

"YOU ARE!"

"Thought so," Dr Zamitt replied with a grin, satisfied in the knowledge he had just made a sick young lady's _year_.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella clasped her hands excitedly in her lap as she tried to take some deep breaths and remain calm as her mother drove them towards East High School, where she guessed Troy and his team would be on the receiving end of a pep talk from a pumped up Jack Bolton.

As Maria pulled into the school car park, the school looked deserted. Gabriella knew the entire student body would already be assembled in the gym. She climbed out of the car and glanced quickly at her reflection in the window, taking in her knee-length white sundress - red belt tied just under the bust-line, red heeled sandals on her feet, strings of ruby-red beads hanging around her neck.

"You look great, sweetheart."

"Thanks Mom," Gabriella grinned.

She hugged her mother and the pair headed towards the Gym. When they reached the entry, they scanned the crowd for Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi and Ryan. Spotting them without too much difficulty, Maria headed over to explain what was going on, and save herself and Gabriella a seat, whilst Gabriella kissed her cheek and headed towards the locker rooms.

She was a few feet away when she heard voices, and the Wildcats emerged from the change room, minus Troy.

"Gabriella!" Chad exclaimed, scooping her into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain later," Gabriella grinned. "Where's Troy?"

"In there," Chad replied, jerking his head towards the change room. "He's still tying his shoes. Brother's movin' real slow today."

"Thanks Chad – good luck out there, huh? Go Wildcats!"

Chad kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks sis. Now – go get that guy of yours."

Chad and the rest of the team continued out into the corridor as Gabriella moved past them, into the doorway of the change room.

She smiled. Troy had his back to her, hunched over his basketball shoes, pulling the laces tight.

"You'll cut the circulation to your feet off if you pull any harder, you know..." Gabriella smiled softly to herself as Troy jumped, still facing away from her.

Slowly he got to his feet and turned to face her, the look of shock on his face rapidly morphing into one of utter joy and happiness.

"Gabi..." he breathed, rushing forward and hugging her so tightly she felt her feet leave the ground. He spun her around a couple of times before setting her back down and pulling back to look at her, his hands still gripping her shoulders. "You look beautiful..."

"Thank you," Gabriella replied demurely. "You're looking pretty spunky yourself."

Suddenly, it hit Troy. "You're...you're _here_...!" he said aloud, touching her face and her arms as if trying to convince himself.

Gabriella giggled and nodded. "Yeah. I am."

"But how...?"

"Let's just say Dr Zamitt is the coolest doctor in the world. Aaaand, I don't think he could have put up with me moping around the ward all afternoon either."

Troy grinned and hugged her again. "I'm so glad you're here. Knowing you are in the crowd cheering me on...nothing could motivate me more."

"Not even a full scholarship to U of A?" Gabriella teased.

Troy shook his head. "Not even a full scholarship to U of A. You're my everything."

Gabriella smiled and placed a kiss on his shoulder. "I'm your number one fan. Everything I said last night still stands – I have faith in you Troy – I know you will be great today. Now get out there and knock 'em dead, deal?"

Troy nodded. "Deal."

Gabriella stood on tip-toes and kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you. See you after the game."

"I love you too Gab. I'll see you later."

After sharing one last kiss, Gabriella left Troy to finish getting ready. She reached the entrance to the change room and turned around, blowing him a kiss just as he had done to her last night.

"Break a leg, Wildcat."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The clock on the giant overhead scoreboard was ticking down rapidly as the Wildcats desperately tried to regain control of the ball. The score was currently 82 to 83, in favour of West High, and the game was in its final thirty seconds.

Just as it seemed all hope was lost, Troy happened to glance up into the stands, right to where Gabriella was seated, her hands cupped around her mouth like a megaphone, her eyes sparkling as she yelled her encouragement.

Suddenly Troy realised the ball was in his hands. Spurred on by the sound of Gabriella's cheers in the crowd, Troy was moving faster than he ever had before. Without even thinking what the best move would be, Troy jumped into the air and launched the ball in the direction of the hoop.

A distinct and satisfying _swish_ was heard at the very moment the final buzzer sounded through the gym, and Troy looked up to see the electronic scoreboard change from 82 : 83 to 84 : 83.

As his team mates crowded around him, jumping up and down, Troy stood - rooted to the spot. He could not believe his luck – a fluke shot on the buzzer had won them the championship game for the second year running.

Adrenalin coursing through him, Troy was suddenly running – across the court, off the polished floor, and into the stands he went, seeking out the one who meant more to him than any trophy.

No sooner had she spotted Troy heading for her, Gabriella was on her feet and in his arms.

"You did it!" she whispered excitedly.

"For you," he whispered back, still wrapped around her. "I did it for you."

"I'm so proud of you, Troy."

"Thank you...thank you for being you...thank you for believing in me...thank you for being here..."

Gabriella looked up at him - her arms firmly around his waist – and grinned. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world...buuut, unfortunately your Cinderella must now return to that evil prison before her fairy-god-doctor hunts her down and turns her into a pumpkin."

"Well," Troy replied with a grin. "We can't have that, can we? Although...just between you and me...I think you'd make a pretty cute pumpkin..."

* * *

**Wow, I hope you could all keep up with the tidal wave of 101 emotions that were in that chapter ****lol**** – happy, sad, happy, sad, happy, sad...hehe.**** And I hope you all understood Gabriella's Wish and why she chose what she did...even though it might not have been what you were expecting. I have my reasons for her choosing that ;) They will be revealed later _-whistles innocently-_**

**Kudos to those of you who got the 'Jesus Dance' reference from Family Guy. It's on YouTube if you didn't hehe. **

**Up next: A desperate bid to help Gabriella 'fatten up'...but will it be enough?**

**Please review! You all rock!**

**Charli xox**

**PS – I didn't realise anonymous reviews were disabled...they are enabled now if you are reading this and don't have an ff account :) **


	32. Chefs Bolton and Montez

**Wow, if the last chapter was massive, this one is behemoth!! Over 5,000 words! Yeeeahyuuuh! My longest yet! A lot happens in this chapter – I had heaps to cover, so I hope you can all follow it alright.**

**Ok quick Q&A session as well as shout outs:**

_Daizy_** – Welcome to my story and I'm glad you are enjoying the roller coaster!**** Also to anyone else who came on board and read the entire thing in one hit!**

_Suzanne LongBranch _**– Thanks so much! Glad I motivated you to study haha! Otherwise I might have had to write a really boring chapter so you had no better option than to study!**

_Meg_** – naaaw I loved your review! You sounded so happy and sincere! I hope to hear from you again :) **

_Conny_** – I haven't seen PS I Love You but I want to! My sister was reading the book and that's where I pinched the line from lol.**

_Cara_** – Wow. Your review gave me goosebumps. I honestly thought that those extremely subtle references I had in there would mean nothing to anyone except myself. For you to pick up on them and decode my secrets in one hit is just...wow. Education and awareness is my goal and I am proud to be able to fulfil that. I really hope you are able to sign again. **

_Funky-monkey-93_** – the first wish is the one that gets granted. The other two are things they can use if the first wish can't be filled for some reason.**

_Jessie and Em _**– you know you both rock. 'Nuff said.**

**Ok, I think that's all. Go to the bathroom NOW before you start reading because otherwise it might be a year before you get to go, grab yourselves some chocolate, pat yourselves on the back for making chapter 31 my MOST REVIEWED CHAPTER EVER (!!!) sit back, relax and enjoy chapter 32!**

**Dedicated to **_Mariana_** - keep fighting the battle!**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

"Mom, please...I can't even stomach the _smell _let alone think about swallowing it. Please, just take it away," Gabriella covered her mouth and nose as her stomach turned and she baulked.

Maria sighed and removed the plate of scrambled eggs and toast from the kitchen table. "Gabi, Gabi, Gabi – what are we going to do with you, huh? My scrambled eggs used to be your favourite – you'd eat them breakfast, lunch and dinner!"

"I know, Momma and I'm sorry," Gabriella whispered, feeling tears prick her eyes. "I can't explain it...everything...everything just tastes different than it used to before chemo. And the thought of eating just makes me feel sick."

Gabriella had returned home from her latest inpatient chemotherapy visit two days earlier. She had had to stay in the hospital for a week and a half this visit, as she had been so sick from the chemo that Dr Zamitt was worried she would become dehydrated. He insisted she remain on bed rest with fluids running from her IV until he was satisfied that she was strong enough to return home.

Despite the fact he had discharged her, Dr Zamitt was still not happy with Gabriella's weight. Eating was a huge issue for her that was becoming increasingly worse as her treatment progressed, Gabriella feeling some days like nausea and vomiting were her constant companions. Maria had started mixing powdered calorie supplements into Gatorade, seeing as that was about all Gabriella was managing to keep down most of the time, but it hadn't changed the fact that she was painfully thin, frail and weak.

Before she had left the hospital, Dr Zamitt had had another chat about her weight and had told her that if she still wasn't managing to eat properly within the next two weeks, she would have to have a nasal gastric tube placed. An 'NG Tube' as it was called for short, was a spaghetti-thin plastic tube with a cap on one end that was fed through the patient's nose, down the back of their throat, and into the stomach. It was taped into place on their cheek, and ran behind their ear, the capped end hanging loose over their shoulder. At night, bags of liquid nutrition were attached to this cap, the sustenance draining into their stomach through the night.

Gabriella desperately wanted to avoid having to have an NG tube placed, but still could not bring herself to eat more than a couple of bites of anything. Most of the small nibbles she did manage to take were thrown up not long after. It was a vicious cycle.

She left the table and sank onto the couch, several tears escaping no matter how hard she tried to them back. She felt so bad for her mother – she was nothing but supportive and caring and was going out of her way 24/7 to cater for Gabriella's needs, and Gabriella felt awful that she couldn't even eat a little of the food she had made especially because it was a meal she loved, once upon a time. But she just couldn't eat – no matter how much she wanted to. It wasn't like she was refusing food on purpose, out of stubbornness – she physically could not keep anything down, most of the things she _did_ put in her mouth tasted like metal because of the chemo and ... it was easier to just not eat it in the first place.

Rubbing her eyes, Gabriella curled up in a ball on the couch, a basin right near her head – just in case. It seemed like she always needed one close by these days.

A few streets away, a certain blue-eyed young man was pacing back and forth across the floor of his lounge room.

"Are you going to pay to have that replaced?" Lucille Bolton smirked, leaning against the door frame.

"Huh?" Troy stopped in his tracks and looked up at his mother.

"The carpet – you're going to wear it out of you don't quit it with the pacing."

"Oh...sorry," Troy said distantly.

Lucille smiled softly, sitting down on the couch and patting the space next to her.

"Come on – something's up. Come talk to your daggy old Mom about it."

Troy sighed and dropped down next to his mother, who wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Ok, so what's go you so worked up? Let me guess – it's girl related?"

"Yeah," Troy sighed again.

"Gabriella related?"

"Mmm..."

"You're worried about her because she's been so sick lately, and she won't eat?"

Troy looked at his mother in astonishment. Lucille just shrugged.

"Mother's intuition."

"She is just so weak and fragile and just so...well, so _sick_ right now. I can't bear to see her so uncomfortable and down. And this thing with food – even the smell makes her want to throw up – I'm scared that she's going to keep on getting weaker and weaker...I just don't know how to help her through this."

"Oh honey," Lucille replied sympathetically, rubbing his back comfortingly. "It must be unbelievably hard for you to watch someone you care about so much suffering like that."

Troy nodded, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He bit down hard on his tongue as he tried desperately not to cry.

"It just hurts...it hurts so much to see...to see her hurting, and to not be able to make it all better," Troy's voice cracked and his facade crumbled as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Lucille comforted her son as he cried, feeling highly emotional herself. The past months since Gabriella's diagnosis had been an enormous emotional strain on him, and words could not explain the admiration she held for the young man beside her whose support had been nothing short of constant since that fateful word – 'cancer' - had been spoken and changed all of their lives forever.

"She's been through so much and she just can't seem to get a break – she deserves a break, Mom. She deserves to be happy, and enjoy our last year at school. She deserves to worry about school work and exams, not chemo and blood counts and _fucking_ cancer...sorry," he apologised quickly for cursing in front of his mother.

Lucille smiled at this, and patted his hair down lovingly. "What are you apologising for? I didn't hear a thing...except your concerns for your girlfriend."

Troy grinned weakly. "Thanks Mom."

"So," Lucille continued. "Seems to me like we need to figure out some way to get Gabi to start eating a little, without making her sick. Last time ice-cream worked, why don't you try that again?"

Troy shook his head. "Maria already did. Gabi got sick. It's hard, because she wants to eat so badly but she is so scared it will make her feel sick and throw up!"

"Hmm," Lucille pondered. "What if..."

"WHAT IF WHAT?" Troy jumped in, eager to give anything a go – desperate to help Gabriella.

"What if you try and take away the trauma that is currently surrounding mealtimes. Think about it from Gabi's point of view – eating is this huge deal for her right now. Whenever she tries to eat, she feels sick. Think of something that makes you feel really bad, like...I don't know, a math quiz. Now imagine that you have everybody around you trying to force you to take a math quiz – 3, 4, 5 times a day. And you knew you had to take the quizzes to graduate, but the questions were so hard you had no idea where to begin. You'd start to really dread those parts of the day, right? You might even start feeling a little queasy or shaken around the time you thought that math quiz might be coming. Yeah?"

Troy nodded slowly. "So...we need to take the...the fear and dread out of eating, and turn it into...into a positive experience for Gabi?"

Lucille nodded. "Exactly."

"Sooo...how do we do that?"

"Gabriella loves to cook, right?" Lucille began.

Troy nodded again. "Yeah, she used to help her mom cook stuff all the time."

"So what if the two of you spend some time together looking at recipe books and on the internet for some different things she might like to try. Make a day of it – take a trip to the store together and buy the groceries you will need. Then spend the afternoon in the kitchen trying out a few different recipes. Make the rules clear before you start though – Gabriella has to at least have a taste of everything you cook together."

"Mom! You're a _genius_!" Troy exclaimed, grabbing his mother by the shoulders and kissing her cheek again and again.

Lucille laughed. "Yeah, I'm not just a pretty face you know! Now come here and give me a hug."

Troy hugged her tightly, feeling safe and warm as he felt her arms around him.

"Better?" she asked.

"Uh huh," Troy replied with a grin.

"See," she grinned back. "You're never too old for a hug from your Momma – Mom Hugs make everything better!"

"Yeah...everything except one small detail..."

"What's that?" Lucille asked.

"I can't cook..."

Lucille rolled her eyes, grabbing Troy's hand and pulling him up off the lounge into the kitchen.

"Better give you a few of my top secret pointers then, huh?"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"So...remind me what exactly it is that we're doing?" Gabriella asked warily, as she sat cross legged on her bed whilst Troy sorted through a pile of books before opening up her laptop.

"We're going to spend the entire day together."

"Doing..."

"Cooking!" Troy replied triumphantly.

"But you can't cook..." Gabriella replied in confusion.

"Yeah thanks for that, I know," Troy laughed. "But you can, and we're going to have fun, ok? Just work with me here."

Gabriella smiled - Troy was trying so hard to make her happy she couldn't help but do so.

"Ok...so...what are we making?"

"That's what we're deciding right now – we're going to find some different things that look like they might be good, then we're gonna go on a little adventure to the grocery store, and _then_...we're going to spend the afternoon in the kitchen. There's only one rule," Troy concluded, and Gabriella cocked her head.

"What's that?"

"Whatever we make, we _both_ have to at least have a taste of."

Gabriella smiled and nodded her head bravely, before extending her hand towards Troy. "Deal," she grinned.

Troy's face lit up as he took her hand and shook it.

"Deal."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

One hand on the trolley, the other firmly clasped around Gabriella's, Troy paused to look at their shopping list. Gabriella giggled.

"What's so funny?" Troy asked with a slight smile.

"It feels like we're an old married couple!"

"Well, wife – can you please pass me a packet of choc-chips?"

Troy grinned, noticing the sparkle in Gabriella's eyes and removed his hand from hers, wrapping his arm around her shoulder instead, and kissing the side of her head. As he did so, her brown baker boy cap slipped sideways. Gabriella rolled her eyes at him jokingly and went to put it back on her head but as she did so a gasp behind her made both of them turn around.

A small girl was tugging her mother's hand. "Mommy! Mommy, look! That girl has no hair!"

Troy quickly at Gabriella, but was surprised to see her laughing softly. The mother was horrified and apologised profusely before hurrying her daughter from the aisle.

"Kids," Gabriella shook her head with an amused smiled. She suddenly took her hat in her hands and looked at it for a moment. "You know what? I don't know why I bother wearing these things half the time," she tossed the hat into the trolley, atop her handbag. "They only make my head sweaty. So, husband – what's next on the list?

Forty five minutes later, Troy and Gabriella set all their groceries out in the Montez's kitchen and pulled out the two recipes they had chosen – toffee crunch cake and hazelnut choc chip muffins. Troy fished in his back pocket and pulled out a third recipe, setting it down in front of Gabriella.

"What's this?" she asked.

"This one is for lunch – Mom showed me how to make her famous tuna pasta salad, so I thought we could make the sweet stuff and let it cool off while we make lunch?"

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him, her chin resting on his chest.

"Thank you so much, Troy," she said softly as she smiled up at him.

"What for?"

Gabriella gently dug her fingers into his waist, ticking him. "You know what for."

A small smile crept across Troy's face as he gently nudged her nose with his own. "So...do you wanna crack the eggs, or shall I?"

Later on that afternoon, one toffee crunch cake was in the oven along with two trays of hazelnut choc chip muffins, a bowl of tuna pasta salad was on the table, along with two forks, and Troy and Gabriella stood in the middle of a surprisingly tidy kitchen – they had managed to clean up most of their mess as they went, and the only patches flour, sugar and cocoa powder that remained un mopped-up were the ones clearly visible on Gabriella's nose and forehead, and on Troy's cheek and chin.

"Hey, come here..." Troy pulled Gabriella away from the dish she was washing up and gently brushed the flour from her nose with the pad of his thumb. Gabriella smiled and reached up to brush some cocoa from his cheek. When all the chocolate powder was gone, Gabriella allowed her hand to remain against the side of his face, her thumb gently stroking back and forth. Troy closed his eyes and leaned into her hand, sighing softly.

"Thanks," she murmured, before rising up on her tip-toes to kiss him softly on the lips, her hand still cupping his cheek.

Troy's arms snaked around her waist as she pressed her body against his, her kiss lingering for a moment before she pulled back – only slightly – their foreheads touching, eyes still closed, both savouring the others presence.

Troy ran his hands carefully over Gabriella's back as he lowered his head and kissed her, his tongue gently nudging at her bottom lip until she opened her mouth enough for him to slip his tongue inside. Without breaking the kiss, Gabriella felt Troy's hands move to her hips and her feet left the ground suddenly, as he lifted her on to the bench and moved to stand between her legs.

The kisses that had started off as soft and almost shy soon heated up as a passion that had been held back for so many months began to rise. Gabriella's hands had moved to the back of Troy's neck, one moving slowly through his hair. As his tongue delved deeper into her mouth, Troy's hand found its way to the hem of her t-shirt, and slipped beneath, running across her back and around to the front of her stomach. Suddenly his fingers brushed against a scar from her surgery that blemished the skin there, and Gabriella froze, tugging his hand quickly from under her shirt and jumping off the bench.

"I...Troy...I'm..." she stammered, vulnerable all of a sudden.

"Gabi? Are you ok?" Troy asked, and something in the back of Gabriella's head couldn't help but notice how cute he looked with his forehead creased with concern, his hair sticking up at several awkward angles, and his lips raw. The rest of her brain, however, was still frozen.

"Uh...yeah, I just..." the oven timer pinged loudly and Gabriella snapped out of her trance. "I'll get us some juice to have with the pasta. You'd better get the muffins before they burn."

"Oh...ok..." Troy replied softly, knowing better than to push the subject.

Once the cake and muffins were safely lined up on a wire rack, cooling under a tea towel, Troy joined Gabriella at the table. Sensing she was still a little uncomfortable, Troy took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Gabriella looked up at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry I...freaked out a little back there," she apologised. "I just...I don't know..." it wasn't like they hadn't kissed like that before – they had. Before Gabriella's diagnosis, heated make outs were a daily occurrence. But that was the first time she had let him get intimately close to her since her surgery and her treatments started. And she had clammed up.

"Hey hey hey – don't you dare apologise," Troy said firmly. "It's your body and it's been through a damn lot. You dictate the rules here, right?"

Gabriella's eyes filled with tears as she nodded gratefully, squeezing his hand back. They sat in a meaningful silence for a moment before Gabriella blinked a couple of times – clearing her eyes – and then picked up one of the forks.

"This looks really good, Troy," she complimented, forking a piece of pasta before biting into it and chewing carefully. "Tastes good too..."

Troy's face split into a grin as he picked up his own fork and swallowed a mouthful of their seafood concoction. "Yeah - It does! Go us!"

"You look surprised," Gabriella laughed.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie – I had my doubts."

Gabriella swallowed another mouthful. "You know, this is the first thing I've eaten in weeks – months even – that's actually tasted nice."

"Well, maybe coz it was made with luuuurve," Troy gave her a lopsided grin and Gabriella shook her head, flicking a piece of pasta at him.

"Corny, Bolton – but cute."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella stepped of the scales as the registrar recorded her weight, feeling like she just might cry. Despite hers, her mother's and Troy's best efforts, Gabriella knew her weight was still not high enough to avoid an NG tube. She shuddered at the thought of it.

Dr Zamitt only confirmed what she already knew, at her appointment a half an hour later.

"I'm sorry, Gabriella," the medic sighed. "But it is really important we get your weight up where it should be, otherwise the chemo you are on will be too strong for you to cope with. And cutting the dosage isn't ideal."

Gabriella nodded. "I know. But I tried – I really, really tried."

"I know you did, and I am very happy about that. I don't want you blaming yourself – the treatment is brutal and I know that. This feeding tube isn't a punishment, it is to help you."

Gabriella nodded again.

"So, should we get this over and done with?"

"Yeah," Gabriella replied bravely.

She was surprised at how quick the actual procedure was. Within 5 minutes of lying down in the procedure room, the clear plastic tube now firmly taped to the side of her face was returning fluid, and Gabriella was free to go once she drank a cup of apple juice. Feeling the tube slide down the back of her throat hadn't been the most comfortable of experiences, but now it was secured she felt ok – just a little raspy from the foreign body scratching her throat as it was inserted.

Maria took her home after Dr Zamitt had explained to them both about night time feeds and how the tube hooked up to the bags of nutrition. She was quiet in the car and Maria questioned her.

"You feeling alright sweetheart?"

"Yeah...just tired," Gabriella replied as they pulled into the driveway. She noticed a familiar truck parked in the street, and a familiar young man sitting on her doorstep.

Maria smirked. "Doesn't that boy have a home to go to?" she joked, but Gabriella was already out the car door.

As soon as Troy saw her and noticed the NG tube, he encased her in a hug. "I'm sorry baby. I know how hard you tried to gain weight and not have to have this done."

"It's ok, Troy," Gabriella replied softly. "Just another hurdle, right?"

Troy nodded. "That's right. Another hurdle you will jump over with no trouble."

Gabriella smiled up at him. "I'll give it my best shot."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"There you go, honey," Maria said as she finished flushing the NG tube with saline and capped the end, disposing of the empty bag of liquid nutrition before kissing Gabriella on the forehead. "And happy Valentine's Day."

Gabriella grinned. "Happy Valentine's Day, Mom."

No sooner had those words left her mouth, her cell phone rang.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Troy," she answered.

She could practically feel Troy smile over the phone. "Happy Valentine's Day, Bella. So – what's the G-O?"

Gabriella knew he was referring to her schedule for the day. She had been well enough to attend school for this whole week, but today she had appointments to attend. "Bad news – they shuffled all my appointments around so I won't be in school at all. I have home-school this afternoon though. The good news, however, is that I have plans for us tonight."

"Oh reeeally?" Troy grinned to himself.

"Yes," Gabriella replied. "Be on my front doorstep at 7pm sharp, dress is formal. That's all I'm saying."

"Ok then," said Troy. "I'll just have to trust you. Have a great day – I'm counting down the seconds till I can see you."

"Have a good day at school. Make sure you let me know how many kilograms of glitter were slaughtered in the creation of Shar's V-Day outfit of choice this year," she giggled.

"Oh god," Troy groaned. "Ok, Mom's gonna start trying to dress me for school herself if I don't get off the phone so I'd better go. I love you, Gabriella."

Gabriella felt a shiver down her spine at his use of her full name. "I love you too, Troy. See you tonight."

Gabriella had barely hung the phone up when it rang again. "Hey Taylor, Happy Valentine's!"

"Happy V-Day, girl. So – is The Plan ready to be put into action?"

"Yes Tay – The Plan is in full swing," Gabriella replied with a grin.

"Glad to hear it. Good luck with it all, and I expect a phone call tonight – I don't care what time – with a full report on the entire evening."

"Ok Taylor. Have a good day – say hi to Chad and the gang."

"Will do sweetie. See ya."

Gabriella yawned and stretched as she tossed her cell phone down on her bed. With her mind running over her Valentine's Day surprise for Troy, she quickly dressed in her comfiest pair of jeans and an orange cardigan, slipped on her favourite ballet flats, and hurried downstairs.

The day passed in a blur of appointments and school work, and before Gabriella knew it, it was 7pm and the doorbell was ringing. After ensuring Gabriella was ok and had taken her evening dose of medication, Maria had left for the Bolton's house at around 6.55pm, ensuring Troy would have left by the time she arrived to spend the evening with his parents.

With one last nervous fix of her dress and her bead-trimmed bandana, Gabriella opened the door. The line Troy had prepared in his head was lost as his breath hitched in his chest before he slowly exhaled.

"Wow," he said simply. "You look...wow..."

Gabriella smiled shyly. "Thank you," she said, twirling around once to allow Troy a view of her knee-length aquamarine coloured cocktail dress, the shimmering satin floating lazily outwards before settling back around her legs. Tiny sparkling crystal earrings dangled from her ears, complimenting her flawless make-up. "You scrub up pretty well yourself," she teased, her eyes taking in his black dress pants, good shoes, and baby blue button down shirt.

"Why thank you," Troy joked. "Oh...this is for you," he smiled, producing a single rose, surrounded by clear cellophane tied with a red ribbon, from behind his back.

"It's gorgeous, Troy – thank you."

"You're more gorgeous," Troy winked at her as she rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Sooo...you gonna invite me in?" he teased.

"Not until you put this on," Gabriella replied mysteriously, carefully pulling a sleep-mask over his eyes to act as a blind fold.

"O...k," Troy felt her hands grasp his as she gently guided him through her front door and into the house. Suddenly he felt himself come to an abrupt halt, Gabriella's hands still gripping his as she began to talk.

"Now, I'm going to take the blindfold off in a second, but before I do, I want to explain. I don't need to remind you how crazy the past months have been for us. Everything has been put on hold and my health has been everyone's priority. Having said that, I do feel like you and I have grown even closer because of what we've been through together. To me, our relationship is completely solid and I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone. Anyway, back to tonight...tonight my gift to you is a thank you for being there for me through thick and thin. It's an attempt to make up for all the time's we've had to hang out in my hospital room instead of doing normal teenager-y things. Tonight is all about _us_..." she slowly pulled the mask from his eyes. "It's a _proper_ date-night."

Troy's eyes widened as he cast a gaze across the room. Gabriella's lounge room had been transformed into the most romantic setting for a dinner for two – a small table set perfectly with candles and her mother's best silverware stood in the middle of the room, small glimmering tea-lights dotted the mantle and soft music wafted from the sound system in the corner of the room.

"Gabi, you...and...Gab...it's perfect..."

Gabriella smiled at Troy's speechlessness, the soft glow of the candlelight dancing in his crystal-blue eyes. She rose onto her tip-toes and kissed him softly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Troy. Now, you sit right there and relax, while I check on dinner. Would you like a drink while you're waiting? We've got lemonade, juice, coke or water."

"I'll have a coke, thanks – but I'll get it," he went to stand, only to be sat back down by Gabriella.

"Uh uh – tonight it's my turn to spoil you."

And spoil him she did, serving up a dinner of chicken and prawn paella that she had cooked herself...with a few hints and tips from her mother. Not only had she cooked the meal but she _ate it_ too – the first meal she had managed to eat more than a couple of mouthfuls of in months. For dessert she had made her specialty – strawberry-watermelon sorbet with passionfruit sauce.

"My god, Gabi," Troy groaned as he pushed his empty bowl away from himself. "That was amazing."

Gabriella's smiled at his compliment. "Well the night's not over yet," she commented.

"Maybe not," Troy remarked, "but before it continues, I have something for you," he passed her a red envelope with her name scrawled across the front in his distinctive script

Gabriella opened the card and a small piece of paper that looked almost like a voucher fell out of the middle. As Gabriella read it and realised what it meant, her face lit up. "Really?" she gasped, gesturing to the 'IOU 1 PUPPY' voucher he had made.

Troy nodded. "Really. I know that it isn't ideal for you to have a pet like that around while you have no immune system, so the second you are done with treatment and your immunity is on the rise, I'm taking you puppy shopping – any dog you want...it's yours."

"Oh my goodness! Thank you Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed in delight.

"But in the meantime..." he picked up a gift bag and handed it to her. "Something to fill in."

Gabriella let out an 'aww' as she pulled an adorable fluffy, white stuffed dog toy from the gift bag. "Troy, this means so much! I haven't owned a pet since I was about 4 years old – my dad wasn't a huge fan, and then after he died we just moved around too much to look after anything. This just shows my home really is here in Albuquerque," she leaned across the table to kiss him. "Thank you so, so much."

"You're more than welcome."

Gabriella brought his hand to her mouth and kissed it. "Ok so are you ready for the next part of our night..."

"Hmm, and what would that be?" Troy asked.

Gabriella just smiled as she stood up from her chair and took his hand, pulling him up with her. A flick of a button changed the track that was currently playing and the first few bars of one of their favourite Aerosmith songs filled the room as Troy pulled Gabriella close to him, their bodies melting together as the swayed to the music.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

"Mmm," Gabriella sighed, nuzzling her cheek against his. "This is nice..."

"This is _perfect_," Troy corrected, holding her even closer to him.

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

Gabriella lifted her head from its current position on his shoulder and looked up at him, tilting her head as their lips met softly and lovingly. They continued to kiss, slowly but deeply, their tongues exploring as their bodies moved in sync with the music. As the kiss broke off, Troy began to hum softly, in tune with the words of the song.

"You know," he whispered, his breath warm on her cheek. "I've always wanted this song played at my wedding. But now I want it played at _our_ wedding."

Gabriella smiled and gently pulled his head back down to her lips. He was thinking about the future.

The future.

For so long she hadn't allowed herself to think any further ahead than a day – sometimes an hour – in the fear that there wouldn't be a tomorrow.

But now she was beginning to see a light at the end of the tunnel.

A very bright light.

It felt fantastic.

_And I don't want to miss a thin__g.._

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAND end of marathon, LOL! What did you all think? Hope you liked it! Please leave a review and let me know!**

**UP NEXT: A treatment milestone and an anxious wait.**

**Until next time,**

**Charli xox**


	33. Milestone

**OK so I planned to have this chapter written and posted much sooner than this, but I have had an extremely eventful, busy, roller coaster of a week and this is the first chance I have had to finish it off!**

**Thank you all ****sooo**** much for the amazing response to the last chapter. The reviews were all so detailed and amazing...I was humbled. To recognise individuals would take up so much time I'll simply say THANKYOU and I LOVE YOU ALL. (But I have to say to Cara – your review moved me yet again. And yeah...I did skim very lightly over the NG placement...let's just say Gabi is _reeeeeal_ ****brave haha. And Meg – you're just a little bundle of awesome – your reviews are a joy!). **

**Here is chapter 33. It was going to be a short chapter but somehow got longer and longer lol. Oh well. Here goes!**

**Charli xox**

**PS. Wish me luck peoples - I have had an amazing opportunity come my way which I have an interview for Tuesday. Keep your fingers, toes and all other extremeties crossed for meeee!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

"Knock knock," Troy said softly, a grin on his face as he walked into Gabriella's hospital room, half a dozen brightly coloured balloons bobbing somewhere over his head, the strings attached to the star-shaped weight that was clutched tightly in his hand.

Gabriella looked up at the sound of his voice and opened her mouth to reply, but yawned instead.

"Oh, fine then – I'll just leave shall I?" Troy joked and both Maria and Gabriella laughed.

"Naaah, you'll do," she smirked.

Troy grinned and set the balloons down at the foot of her bed. "These are for you – happy _last ever_ chemo!"

Gabriella returned his smile. "Thanks, Troy – they're awesome."

Nearly three months had passed since Valentine's Day, and Gabriella was in hospital ready for the last round of chemo on her treatment protocol. She still had a barrage of tests and scans to face following this round of treatment, and then radiation therapy to endure, but the end of chemotherapy marked a huge milestone in her treatment – one which she couldn't wait to have behind her. She had had blood tests as well as a bone marrow aspirate and lumbar puncture earlier that day, and was now on the ward awaiting her chemo.

"So," Troy said as he perched himself on the side of her bed and leaned forward, kissing her on the forehead. "You all set?"

Gabriella nodded as Maria busied herself, fluffing the pillows.

"Her blood counts are so good this round that she is at 110 percent of her chemo dose – she's sure going out with a big chemo-bang," Maria explained.

"Yeah," Gabriella chipped in. "Any more chemo and I'll glow!"

Maria and Troy laughed. "Our little glow-worm," Troy joked, wriggling closer to her and pulling her to him. "They should make a t-shirt with that on..."

"Wow Little Miss Spoilt – aren't you lucky?" Kirsten gestured at the balloons with a wink and a grin. Gabriella nodded happily, cozy-ing up to Troy. "Alright missy I need to check your temperature and administer your anti-nausea drugs. Chemo will be ready in a couple of hours."

"Uh huh," Gabriella replied nonchalantly, picking at Troy's fingernails. Even though this was the last time she would have to go through this – hopefully forever – she was still apprehensive. The thought of yet another round of vomiting, diarrhoea, mouth sores, aches and pains and general malaise was almost more than she could bear. The concept of being one step closer to the end of her treatment and beginning to re-build her life – with Troy right by her side – was the one thing that was keeping her in a positive frame of mind.

"Well well well, how's my favourite patient this afternoon?" Dr Zamitt asked with a smile.

"Pretty excited considering the fact that this is my_ last_ chemo," Gabriella replied.

"Oh reeeeaaalllyy?" Dr Zamitt feigned ignorance. "Well, if I'd have realised that I would have bought you a present!" he joked.

"You didn't bring me anything?" Gabriella acted shocked. "You'll just have to leave right now, then."

Troy, Maria and Kirsten shook their heads at the double act, laughing.

"Actually, I did bring you something. Some_things_ really."

"Yeah?" Gabriella raised her brow-bones.

"Mmmhmm," he handed her several papers. "Consent forms for audiology, pathology and medical imaging for all your end-of-chemo scans."

"Oh joy!" Gabriella rolled her eyes, laughing.

"Oh yeah! Once these are all signed, we'll confirm our big date. I'll even come and pick you up if you like – I'll be the handsome old devil with the stethoscope."

Gabriella had tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks by now. To Troy and Maria, that sound was the most precious melody in the whole wide world.

Dr Zamitt gave Gabriella a quick check up before he left, but not before passing on a message.

"Oh, by the way," he stated from the doorway. "Savannah O'Leary was in here last week for her 100 days post-transplant studies. She said to say hi next time you were in, and she will speak to you soon about the belated off-treatment party her parents are organising for her."

"Awesome," Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks Dr Zamitt," Maria said appreciatively as he and Kirsten left to continue their rounds. "Will you two be alright here for a few minutes if I duck down the street and get some dinner for us?" she asked Gabriella and Troy.

"Yes Mom," Gabriella replied.

"Oh, here – I'll give you some money for mine," Troy said as he dug in his pockets for his wallet.

"No, no, no," Maria shook her head. "I'm not taking a cent – this is my treat. To celebrate Gabi's last chemo, and to say thank you to you, Troy, for being here," she smiled at him before kissing Gabriella on the forehead. "I'll be back in a little while."

"So Miss Montez," Troy began. "How does it feel gearing up for this for the last time?"

Gabriella moved in his arms so that she could see his face. She sighed softly before she spoke. "Weird," she answered honestly. "Good weird, though...I guess. It's just like...no matter how bad it makes me feel and no matter how much I've hated it, chemo has been saving my life. It's like a security blanket...once it is gone and I've done the radiation...I'm on my own. No anti-cancer drugs or treatments to keep me safe. It is kind of a scary thought."

Troy leaned down and kissed her head before he replied. "I can imagine it would be a terrifying thought. But you're ready for this, Brie. You're ready to start to put all this behind you and move on with your life. You've been so brave right the way through and now it's time to challenge yourself once more. I know you can do it, babe – you're so strong."

Gabriella nodded. "I know I'm ready...I can't wait for it all to be done. But it's sort of like...I don't know how to explain the feeling..."

"Like your first time in the pool without water wings?" Troy offered.

"Exactly!" Gabriella exclaimed in amazement. "How do you always know precisely what is going on in my head?" she asked, her arms snaking around his waist as she laid her head on his chest.

Troy shrugged with a grin, resting his chin on top of her head. "Aaah, I'm just too good."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Kirsten returned, accompanied by a trainee nurse – Tonia – and the chemo trolley a while later. Within ten minutes, the_ last_ Vincristine push had been given, and the_ last_ bags of IV chemotherapy drugs were hung from her IV pole, which she had affectionately dubbed 'George' at some point during her treatment.

Now she was sleeping soundly, the anti-nausea drugs combined with the chemotherapy exhausting her. Troy had left a little while ago – it was a school night and he had homework still to do – and now Maria was left alone, watching the steady rise and fall of her baby girl's chest as she slept.

The cancer-free future was so close that Maria felt she could almost reach out and touch it. But at the same time, it was so far away. They still had radiation to get through and even though it was supposed to be nowhere near as harsh as the chemo, it was only the lesser of two evils. It was still going to be tough.

Even once the radiation was done and treatment was completely finished, there were regular doctor's visits, check-ups and blood counts to be monitored, not to mention continued physiotherapy sessions to rebuild strength in her muscles, as well as dealing with any late after-effects of chemotherapy and radiation that could crop up at any point in Gabriella's future. Would her kidney's hold up? Would her hearing be spared? Would her bones weaken at a rate comparable to an old lady? And would – as had plagued the back of Maria's mind for so many months – she ever be able to have a family of her own?

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella moaned in pain as she felt her body being lifted slightly and leaned forward, a small, cold instrument being placed against several spots on her back before she was gently placed back against her pillows.

The doctor's voice sounded muffled to Gabriella as he spoke to her mother. She managed to catch the words 'fluids' 'up' 'cool' 'down' and 'sleep'. She was vaguely aware of someone – her mother perhaps? – moving around, fixing up her blankets and trying to make her more comfortable. A cool hand against her feverish forehead, a whispered word of comfort in her ear.

Maria hadn't been wrong when she had said Gabriella would be going out with a big chemo bang. This had been her highest dose of chemo yet, and it was hitting her already frail, weakened body hard. _Really_ hard.

In the past 48 hours Gabriella had vomited so much and so hard that she had thrown up her NG tube which had not yet been replaced for fear of a repeat occurrence. Instead, an IV had been placed in her hand so that extra nutrition could be administered whilst chemo and fluids ran through her central line. She had spiked a fever, yet was shivering with chills under piles of blankets and her face had no colour – apart from a feverish flush to her cheeks - her lips grey and her eyes glassy. Every inch of her body ached, white-hot pain racing through her bones and joints, causing blinding agony with every movement.

No amount of pain medication - or any medication for that matter - could change the amount of hurt she was experiencing, and as Maria rubbed her back soothingly – feeling every single vertebra up and down her fragile spine – she desperately repeated over and over in her head that this was the _last_ chemo. The _last chemo_.

The bedside phone rang suddenly and Maria jumped, grabbing it quickly before it could wake Gabriella.

"Hello?" she answered quietly.

"Hi Maria, how's everything going?"

"Oh, hi Luc. Yeah it's going...well, I'm kind of hard pressed to answer that question without using the words 'huge sucking suck fest' so I might just leave it there."

"That bad, huh?" Lucille Bolton sighed sadly.

"She's so sick, Luc. This would come close to being the sickest I have seen her since she was diagnosed. She's just...it doesn't even look like my girl under all these blankets. I've texted Jayda McKessie and Taylor is going to let the kids know Gabi's not up to visitors right now, just in case they were planning on dropping by after school like they sometimes do."

"Do you want me to keep Troy home tonight?"

Maria smiled to herself as she ran her hand over Gabriella's warm forehead once more. "Luc, Troy isn't just one of the gang. He's family."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Mum warned me she wasn't well...but she's...wow..."Troy trailed off and Maria patted him on the shoulder.

"She's going through the worst of it right now," Maria said gently. "She'll be on the upswing in a few days' time. Just keep reminding yourself of that."

Troy nodded. "Yeah. You're right. So for now we just ride it out with her and try and make her as comfortable as possible?"

Maria nodded, saddened that Troy had now been through this with Gabriella so many times that it was second nature. None of them should ever have had to know how this all worked. No one should. Maria certainly knew she wouldn't wish this kind of knowledge on anyone – not even her worst enemy. Although cancer had given them opportunities and experiences that had shaped their lives, and strengthened them in more ways than they could explain, there were so many dark memories Maria held of the past months that haunted her every time she closed her eyes...she knew it was a journey that would stay with them forever.

Troy handed a gift bag he had forgotten he was holding to Maria. "This is for Gabi from the gang to congratulate her on her last chemo – Taylor organised it. She was going to drop it in herself but she gave it to me when her mom told her Gabi was too sick for visitors. It's probably a good thing you let them know; because the whole gang were talking about coming by this afternoon...I'm not sure that they could have handled seeing her like this."

Maria nodded again. "It's hard. The whole lot of them have done really well so far. I know a lot of people their age would have run a mile and hid from reality rather than faced it head on and stuck by their friends."

"It takes something like this to find out who your real friends are, that's for sure," Troy agreed.

"Sad, but true," Maria sighed. "You know, I wish that none of this had ever happened to Gabriella at all, but if it had to happen, I'm glad that it was here and not in any of the other places we've lived. This is the one place that Gabi has had real friends, who have provided her with the support and strength she needed to help her through the battle."

"I think I can speak on behalf of the entire group when I say that we wouldn't be anywhere else. I can't imagine knowing Gabi was suffering through all this alone and not doing anything about it."

Maria smiled. "And that, Troy, is what sets you apart from the billions of other people in this world."

The two were pulled from their deep and meaningful conversation as the pile of blankets beside them stirred a little, and whimpered.

"Mom...is...Troy?"

Maria folded back the ends of the blankets gently, revealing Gabriella's face. "Troy's here, baby. He's right here with me. Can I get you anything?"

"No," Gabriella whispered. "But Troy..."

Maria looked at the young man and he moved closer to the bed, fishing for Gabriella's hand under the blanket-mountain and looped her cold fingers through his.

"I'm here, Bella," he cooed softly as he stroked her forehead with his free hand. "Do you want us to get you anything? Water, or..."

"Nnn..." Gabriella managed to murmur, which Troy took as a 'no'.

"Ok baby," Troy leaned down and kissed her cheek carefully. "I'll be right here, ok?"

He went to sit back in his chair, but Gabriella gripped his hand tighter. "Nnn..." she murmured again. "Sing..."

Troy looked at Maria, who shrugged and shook her head, not understanding.

"_Sing_..." Gabriella repeated, her eyes closed.

Troy sat himself on the edge of the bed. "Sing...you want me to sing to you?" he asked.

"Mmm..." she sighed, her face relaxing somewhat.

"Ok..." Troy said, clearing his throat and trying to think fast. "Umm..."

After a moment, he began to sing softly.

_"When you're weary...feeling small,_

_When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all;_

_I'm on your side...when times get rough_

_And friends just can't be found,_

_Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down..._

_Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down..."_

As he clung to her hand, Troy suddenly flashed back to all those months ago, when Gabriella was in the ICU and he had kept vigil – singing to her and spending hour after hour bargaining with God to let her live another day...begging for one more smile, one more laugh, one more hug and one more kiss.

A loan tear slipped from beneath Gabriella's closed lashes and Troy struggled to keep a hold on his emotions as he watched her. He held it together, however, taking a deep breath – his voice cracking only a little.

_"When you're down and out...when you're on the street,_

_When evening falls so hard, I will comfort you;_

_I will take your part...when darkness comes,_

_And pain is all around,_

_Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down..._

_Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down..."_

Troy braced himself on his hands and leaned over Gabriella, placing his lips against her cheek and kissing it three times. As he pulled back he took another deep breath and sang the final verse of the song.

_"Sail on silver girl...sail on by,_

_Your time has come, to shine;_

_All your dreams are on their way!_

_See how they shine...if you need a friend,_

_I'm sailing right behind – _

_Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down..._

_Like a bridge over troubled water...I will lay me down."_

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

A little over a week later, Gabriella was finally starting to feel a little more like herself. Troy was seeing snippets of her bright personality increasing with every day that passed, and today was her best day yet. She had been up out of bed and walked several laps of the ward, visited the activities room and helped Kylie – the child life therapist – to run a game of life-sized snakes and ladders with some of the younger patients, and watched Pride and Prejudice with Maria.

Dr Zamitt came to see her late in the afternoon with a smile on his face.

"So," he began. "I've made a decision – tomorrow's the big day."

Gabriella nodded, showing she understood his simple message – tomorrow was a full day of testing. Tests which would either confirm that the chemo had done its job and destroyed the cancer it had set out to obliterate, or throw Gabriella's future under a shadow of uncertainty. "Ok. So...what first?"

"We'll start off with the easy stuff – hearing test, bloods and an EKG. Over to clinic after that for a Bone Marrow and Spinal. Then we'll send you down for an MRI after which we'll push the radio-active tracer through your central line ready for your PET scan. You can come back upstairs for a couple of hours while it is absorbed, then back down to medical imaging for the PET scan. The results will be returned over a period of 24-48 hours. Once we have all the results I will have a big meeting with you and your mom and after that – depending on the results – you can go home."

"Sounds like you have it all under control," Gabriella joked weakly.

"I sure do – so it's a date then. I'll pick you up at eight. _AM_ that is," he winked and Gabriella groaned softly. She had been sleeping very restlessly the past few nights and only settling around 6am. An 8am start was going to be a challenge.

Troy couldn't visit that evening – Aunt Gladys had had a fall and Lucille had dragged him off to her place to visit and make sure she was ok. But he called her from the car and she relayed the information about tomorrow's tests. They talked for a while before Gabriella's eyes began to droop.

"You tired babe?" Troy asked.

"How did you know?" Gabriella yawned.

"I can hear it in your voice," Troy smiled to himself He had a knack for interpreting her thoughts, emotions, feelings and moods – even without seeing her face.

"I've had a big day," she replied.

"Tomorrow's going to be even bigger from the sounds of things. You'd better get some rest."

"Uh huh," Gabriella responded drowsily.

"Alright – good luck tomorrow Bella. I'll be thinking of you all day and I'll be up to see you in the night. I think Mom and Dad want to come and see you as well."

"Ok. I'll see you then."

"Counting the seconds. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Sweet dreams..."

"Bye Troy," Gabriella giggled sleepily, before Maria took the phone and hung it up for her. She lay back on the pillows, closing her eyes.

The last thing on her mind before she drifted off into an uneasy sleep was her schedule for tomorrow. Tests and exams usually didn't faze her. But these types of tests were the kind whose result could not be bettered by any amount of study.

And the results of those had the power to determine the rest of her life.

* * *

**Aaand**** that's 33! Can anyone say ****NO.****MORE.****CHEMO?! ****Woot****! Hope you enjoyed, even though I put Gabi through the wringer yet again. Hope it wasn't too repetitive.**

**Next up: Scan results and a wish come true...**

**Review away, peoples! Until next time,**

**Charli xox**


	34. Wish Upon A Star

**Hey all! Sorry it's been almost a week again but yet again I've had a rollercoaster week! Thanks to all your thoughts and prayers my interview went awesomely and I GOT MY DREAM JOB!!!!**** Can anyone give me a YEEEAHYUUUH!**

**OK just quickly – there were a****lot of questions in reviews last chapter:**

_Hmjesseluvva19_** – an EKG is also known as an ECG and stands for Electrocardiogram. It is a test on the function of the heart. A PET scan shows up 'hot spots' in the body – which show red on the scan – identifying likely spots of active cancer. It is a very effective scan. Chemo causes you to lose your hair because it attacks the rapid-growth cells in the body. Cancer cells are rapid growth cells, but so are hair cells – but chemo cannot differentiate between healthy rapid growth cells and cancerous ones. So it kills them all. This means the cells in the hair follicles die and your hair falls out. Cancer spreads throughout the body in a few different ways sometimes through the blood, sometimes through the bone marrow or spinal fluid or through the lymphatic system – microscopic cancer cells can 'escape' from a tumor or mass of cancer cells and travel through the blood stream or lymph system and begin to grow in other places. Dr's trace cancer through simple blood tests which show a 'marker' of cancer activity in the body, and also what amounts of different types of cells you have in your body. Some cancers can cause these levels to rise or fall. They also monitor it using scans such as MRI's, X-ray's and PET scans. Hope that answered your questions!**

_Jess and Em_** – Yep ;) ****Subtle appearance lol.**** And it is really true now! And Jess congrats on being the 700****th**** reviewer!!! ****Hehehe.**

_Cara_** – Don't worry – the story is finishing soon and I'm not planning on taking that path hehe. I'm sorry that you had to, though :( I know how hard it is to walk.**

**Hi and welcome to my new readers and well done for making it through all the chapters! ****6 more and an epilogue to go after this one.**** But now I am starting my new proper job as well as doing uni and 2 casual jobs, I will probably continue to update about once a week like I have been. Sorry about that.**

**Anyway, that's the mammoth A/N – here is the story! In celebration of everything slash because I got sick of the boring numbers, I went through during the week and named all my chapters haha.Thanks for all the reviews – I passed the 700 mark!! YAHOOO!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 34**

"Ok Gabi, it's through your nose now, you're going to feel it in the back of your throat – I need you to sip the juice and keep swallowing."

Gabriella shuddered as she felt the thin plastic tube slither down into the back of her throat. She raised the plastic cup of apple juice to her lips with tears in her eyes, and began to take small, steady sips. Trying her hardest not to cough and gag, Gabriella continued to gulp, the nurse praising her for her cooperation.

Just when Gabriella thought she couldn't hold back the gagging any longer, the nurse stopped moving the tube.

"There we go – it's in. I just have to check that it's in the right spot, and I'll tape it down."

Maria kept a watchful eye as the nurse inserted a syringe into the end of the tube and drew the plunger. When a whoosh of yellowy liquid came from the tube and into the syringe, she sighed with relief – the NG tube was in place. As the nurse busied herself with the tape, Maria used her thumbs to dry the tears on her daughter's face.

"It's all over baby, you did so well," she leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I'm very proud of you."

As she pushed Gabriella along in a wheelchair a little while later, Maria suddenly remembered something.

"Oh hey – I have something for you!"

"Really?" Gabriella asked raspily, her throat scratchy from the tube being re-inserted.

"Yeah...well, I can't take the credit," she admitted. "Troy gave me something to give you from all your friends earlier in the week and you were so sick, I completely forgot!"

Gabriella was intrigued now, eager to find out what this present was as they finally reached her room. Maria helped her out of the wheelchair and onto the comfortable chair near the window, before rummaging through their belongings for the colourful gift bag.

"Here you go," she said as she found it under a blanket and handed it to Gabriella.

"Oh my goodness!" Gabriella exclaimed as she opened the bag and pulled out a white signature bear covered in messages. The bear had a red and white ribbon around its neck, which had had heart shaped tag hanging from it that read '_Gabriella_'.

"Oh, how sweet!" Maria gushed. "You're a lucky girl, Gabi."

"Don't I know it," Gabriella murmured with a smile as she turned the bear over and over in her hands, reading the messages, laughing at some, grinning at others.

The top of its head was covered in neat handwriting Gabriella recognised as Taylors.

_Dear Gabi,_

_What can I say, sister? So many times over the past 7 or 8 months we never thought this day would come – but now it's here and that is such a huge achievement. We're so proud of you, Gabi – you really are an inspiration to us all__. The end is in sight – keep battling on! Love you, girl!_

_Love Tay xx_

Troy's message was written across the bear's chest – right over its heart.

_My beautiful Gabriella,_

_You did it! It's been a long, anxious and hard road but I never once doubted that you would make it this far. You are my life, my light, __my everything__. You are my hero. I love you to the ends of the earth and back._

_Love always, Troy xxx_

Messages from Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, Ryan and Sharpay adorned the arms, legs and back of the bear – Sharpay's containing a 'PS' under the signature on her message that read '_keep this somewhere safe - my__ autograph will be worth a lot of money when I'm a huge Broadway star..._'

"I can't find one from Chad..." Gabriella said to herself with a frown, searching the bear again. She was soon laughing uncontrollably, however, when she turned it upside down and spotted the scrawl across its bottom.

_CHAD WAS REAR!!!_

_Haha...rear...get it...?__ Like 'here'...but on the rear...haha..._

_So__ anyway__...CONGRATS GABSTER! NO MORE CHEMO! We love you...like a sister!_

"Aaah, someone sounds happy," Dr Zamitt smiled.

Gabriella nodded with a smile. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

"Well that's very good to hear," the doctor smiled back.

"Dr Zamitt, have you heard anything regarding Gabriella's test results?" Maria asked, unable to hide the hint of apprehension in her voice.

"Actually that's why I am here," he explained. Both Maria and Gabriella froze. "The last of the results will be back in the next half hour – we are just waiting on the PET results, which are probably the most important ones. I haven't looked at any of them yet – I wanted to wait until I had everything so I could get the whole picture. So ones the PET report is in I will look over everything and I will be here as soon as possible to give you the news. I know it is a very anxious time for you both."

Maria and Gabriella nodded. The PET scan would show up any 'hot spots' in Gabriella's body that would be indicative of active cancer. It was the most effective way to identify active cancer cells that even an MRI would miss. "We've been trying to think positively but it is still frightening to think about what it would mean for Gabi and for us as a family if the chemo hasn't worked. We have just been reminding ourselves that it cleared her marrow and she hasn't shown any cancer-related symptoms whilst on treatment, so...fingers crossed, huh?"

Dr Zamitt nodded. "She's a strong girl, our Gabi," he winked at her. "I have no doubt she will cope with whatever verdict these tests deliver. Now Gabi, I'm just going to give you a quick check up and then I will come back later with your results, ok?"

"Mmhm," Gabriella replied.

"So, how have you been feeling in yourself?" Dr Zamitt asked as he helped Gabriella from the chair up onto her bed so he could look at her properly.

"A lot better than a week ago," she answered. "A little nauseous here and there, and still tiring very easily but that's nothing new. The aches in my legs have gone and so has my headache."

"Very good," Dr Zamitt nodded. He listened to her chest and her back, checked out her throat and mouth, and tested her reflexes before scribbling in his notes and closing his folder. "Well, I am very happy with your recovery from the chemo, especially after how bad you felt last week and how strong that dose was. Now, I'm going to go and chase up medical imaging about those last results we're waiting on, and I will be back sometime within the next couple of hours.

The next 90-odd minutes felt like they passed by at a snail's pace for Gabriella and Maria. But – just when they thought they would go insane with trepidation, Dr Zamitt returned – with a big smile on his face.

Gabriella felt flutters of nervousness in her stomach as she tried not to get her hopes up too high, despite the smile on her Oncologist's face.

"Ok," he began. "I won't beat around the bush – I'm going to get straight to the point and put you out of your misery."

Gabriella and Maria nodded wordlessly.

"So – audiology first. Gabriella's level of high pitched hearing has decreased slightly since her initial testing prior to chemo, but that isn't a huge issue. It just means when that blonde haired friend of hers squeals, it won't hurt her ears as much as it does her other friends," he smirked. "The rest of her hearing function is perfectly fine. Kidney function is beautiful, the EKG shows her heart is functioning completely normally and her blood work is perfectly where it should be right now. Ok, so now for the biggies – you ready?"

Gabriella and Maria nodded stiffly, barely daring to breathe.

"Right. Bone Marrow - clear. Spinal Fluid – clear. MRI – clear. PET scan - absolutely, positively, beautifully, perfectly...clear!"

Maria broke down, sobbing tears of relief into her hands, which now covered her face. Gabriella stared at her doctor, scared to talk or even blink in case she had heard wrong.

"C...clear, you mean..."

Dr Zamitt nodded. "The chemo has done its job. There is still no cancer in your bone marrow, we removed your spleen at the start, so that's gone, your liver is clean and your lymph nodes are clean. There are no nodules visible anywhere else on any of the scans."

"Thank you, doctor – thank you, thank you...just...thank you," Maria clutched at Dr Zamitt's hand, tears still pouring down her face.

The corners of Gabriella's mouth twitched as an enormous smile spread quickly across her face, her eyes alight and shining as she hugged her mother.

"We did it, Mom – we did it – I did it!!! I DID IT!!!" she exclaimed loudly.

After their excitement had died down a little, Dr Zamitt explained to them what would happen now.

"We are right where we need to be at this point in the treatment protocol," he explained. "Now that chemo is behind us, we'll start radiation in around two weeks, once I'm satisfied that Gabriella's body is recovered enough from the chemo and strong enough to withstand the radiation. Even though there is no cancer visible on the scans, we still have to go ahead with radiation to 'zap' any microscopic cells that might be hiding anywhere. I'll explain more about the treatment and effects closer to the time but for now...I'll leave you two to celebrate! You can go home in the morning."

As soon as Dr Zamitt left the room, Maria scooped her daughter into a hug, clinging to her as if she would never let go.

"Oh Gabi...Oh my Gabi – my baby girl," she cried, holding her only child close. "You've done so well."

"Shh, Mom – don't cry!" Gabriella said with a slight giggle as she patted her mother on the back. "It's ok – I'm ok. I've come this far, I'm not stopping now!"

"My sweet girl...I love you so, so much."

"I love you too, Mom," Gabriella replied, feeling a little emotional herself now. "I owe you so much...through everything – you've been by my side constantly. I couldn't have gotten this far without my beautiful Mom."

Maria pulled back from their hug and kissed Gabriella on both cheeks and her forehead. "Hey," she smiled. "Don't you have a phone call you need to make?" she asked, passing her the phone.

Gabriella's face lit up as she hurriedly dialled an all too familiar phone number.

"Bolton residence, Jack speaking."

"Heya Coach!" Gabriella said brightly.

"Gabi!" Jack exclaimed. "You sound great! How are you doing?"

"Fantastic," Gabriella smiled. "I'm coming home tomorrow."

"That's wonderful news. Well Gabi, I'm glad you are feeling better, but I'm going to put Troy on now before he pees his pants," Jack said and Gabriella laughed as she heard her boyfriend – who had obviously figured out the reason for her call – protesting.

"Ok. I'll see you soon then," Gabriella smiled.

"Take care, honey. Ok, here's Troy."

"GABI!HOWAREYOU?DIDYOUGETYOURRESULTSBACK???"

Gabriella laughed. "Hey Troy. How was your day?"

"Gabi! What did Dr Zamitt say?"

"That good, huh? Don't wanna talk about it? What did Shar do this time?"

"Gabi! You're _killing me_ here!"

"Clear."

"_Gabi!_ Sto...wait. What did you say?"

"Clear."

"Clear? As in..."

"Yup."

The next thing Gabriella heard was a clatter and what sounded like sobbing. A few seconds later a female voice could be heard, and Lucille came on the line.

"Gabriella? Sweetie, is everything alright?"

"Hi Luc. Everything is fine...what happened to Troy?" she asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"He dropped the phone and he's...sobbing into his hands – I thought you must have given him bad news..."

"No – quite the opposite," Gabriella smiled to herself. "My scans were all clear."

"Oh honey, that's fantastic news! Congratulations!" Lucille gushed before Gabriella heard her comforting her son. "I think Troy is a little overwhelmed. Hold on sweet heart, I'll put him back on."

"Ok, thanks," Gabriella replied.

"We're so proud of you Gabi. I'll see you soon, ok? Love you."

The next voice Gabriella heard made her heart melt. Troy's words were soft and shaky as he tried to keep it together.

"I love you so freaking much Gabriella Montez."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The next day was Saturday, and by mid morning, Maria and Gabriella were on their way out of the hospital car park, and on the road home. As they turned into their street some time later, Gabriella frowned.

"Mom...were you expecting someone at our house?"

"Err...no..." Maria replied, hoping she sounded convincing.

"Oh...I must be imagining things..." Gabriella commented distantly as they pulled up in the driveway.

Maria just smiled to herself and quickly changed the topic. "Here we are, home at last!"

"It's good to be home," Gabriella sighed happily, moving slowly towards the front door. Maria opened it for her and held onto her arm as they walked through the doorway together. "What the..." Gabriella murmured as she looked around.

Every inch of the entryway and living room was decorated with big cut-out snowflakes, snowmen and silver tinsel. Silver and gold stars hung from the banister and trailed across the walls, and three huge gift bags sat on the low table in the living room.

Suddenly Gabriella heard a voice count. "1...2...3! SURPRISE!!!"

She covered her mouth with her hands as all her friends and some of their parents – including Lucille and Jack, and Jayda McKessie – were there, accompanied by Angela from the Make-A-Wish Foundation.

Everyone was beaming as Angela made her way over to a still-shocked Gabriella and handed her an envelope.

"Welcome home, Gabi, and congratulations – I'm so happy to tell you that your wish has been granted: Make-A-Wish has organised for you – along with your Mom and Troy – to spend a week at the end of the year at Sunlight Mountain Resort in Colorado, where you will have VIP access to all the facilities, and unlimited access to all the slopes, as well as free ski and board hire. Gabriella, you will also have one on one snowboard tuition – by the end of the week you will not only be over your fear, but you'll be boarding like a pro too!"

"Oh my Goodness..." Gabriella murmured.

"That's not all," Angela told the genuinely shocked girl in front of her. "Make-A-Wish has also provided you with the latest in snow and ski fashions – snow boots, ski pants, jackets, gloves, a selection of winter hats, scarves and headbands, ski goggles, thermal socks...they are absolute goody bags there, chock-full of gorgeous clothes and accessories."

"Thank you so much," Gabriella gasped as Angela hugged her, before Maria and Troy hurried over to do the same.

There wasn't a dry eye in the room as everyone who loved Gabriella watched on while her wish came true. She looked down and read the contents of the envelope over and over, making sure it wasn't all just a dream. Suddenly – as her eyes scanned over the name of the Ski Resort for the four hundredth time – Gabriella realised something.

"Troy!" she exclaimed. "It's the Ski Resort – _THE_ Ski Resort!"

"You mean..." Troy trailed off in disbelief as Gabriella nodded excitedly.

"It's the same place we first met!"

* * *

**Woohoo! So Gabriella's scan results were clear (this doesn't mean she has the all clear yet, it just means chemo did what they wanted it to!) and her Wish has been granted – coincidently, she is going back to the place she and Troy first met!! Yay!**

**Next up: A magical night where cancer is the furthest thing from their thoughts.**

**Go on! Review!! Grazie!**

**Charli xox**


	35. Prom

**I planned on having this chapter out like 2 days ago but it didn't happen. I suck at life. ****Lol.**

**Way too tired right now to send out individual shout outs, so thank you to each and every one of you who took the time to review the last chapter, and anyone who has reviewed at all along the way – whether it be one chapter or all 34 of them, I appreciate every single word of encouragement and constructive criticism. **

**Here is chapter 35, I hope you all enjoy.**

**P.S I do have to thank Jessie – my chapter-checker for this one, ****my prom fashion advisor and favourites-list-culler, ****and my own personal cheer squad. And I have to say HI to Cara – glad you have joined! And to Em – hope Shakespeare isn't wearing you down girl – look after yourself!**

**On with the show...**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

Taylor and Gabriella laughed as they hugged each tight, shivering with excitement.

"I still can't believe this day is actually here, and that we get to do this together!" Taylor exclaimed.

"I know!" Gabriella grinned. "I'm just...I'm so happy at the moment I feel like I could burst!"

"Me too!" Taylor agreed. "I'm so excited that you are feeling well enough to enjoy the whole Prom-Hype!"

Gabriella laughed. "I never would have picked you as the Prom type, Tay! I would have thought that was more Shar's domain," she teased.

"Well, it's our last year of school, they last time we get to all be together like this, so...I'm going to let my hair down and enjoy it all while it lasts. If there is one thing I've learnt from your cancer it's that life is there to be lived and you have to take each second like it is your last – squeeze every drop of fun out of life, y'know."

Gabriella nodded. "Exactly. Now – shall we?" she extended her arm which Taylor looped through her own as they headed towards the stairs.

"You pair ready?" Maria Montez asked as they reached the living room.

"We sure are," Gabriella replied, picking up her bag.

"Ok, let's get this show on the road!" Jayda McKessie smiled, leading the small group out the front door and over to her dark blue CR-V.

East High Senior Prom was just a week away, and Taylor had vowed she would not shop for a prom dress until Gabriella was well enough to join her. She didn't care how fine she was cutting it to find a dress – she was going with Gabi and that was that.

Gabriella had finally been given the all clear to be out in a public place that morning after some blood tests, and had wasted no time in calling Taylor and organising a shopping trip for the pair and their mothers.

The car trip was filled with laughter, purposely off-key singing – _very_ loudly – and lots of gossip. When they arrived at the mall, all four women headed towards the first formal wear store – two chattering excitedly, and the other two following close behind.

"Ok girls, go for your life – pick out a few you like and try them on. Maria and I will be your fashion critics," Jayda laughed.

Taylor soon had a collection of dresses hanging over her change room door ready for her try on, but Gabriella wasn't having the same luck.

"Mom, none of these will look good on me – I'm too...skeletal," she frowned.

"Oh honey," Maria sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You are beautiful. We will find the perfect dress for you, I promise."

Gabriella rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "I hope so," she said quietly. Maria kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"I _know _so," she replied.

Gabriella looked up at her and smiled. "So I guess I should start trying some on, right?"

Maria kissed her on the forehead. "Go on - knock us dead."

Half an hour later, though, it seemed Gabriella was right – Taylor looked stunning in almost every single dress she tried on, but finding something to fit Gabriella's shapeless, bony figure was proving harder than they had anticipated. Shop after shop had failed them, and Gabriella was starting to despair.

Taylor had found _the_ dress in the second shop they had visited, but every dress Gabriella had tried had hung off her. The hardest thing for her to deal with was the fact that she knew if she wasn't sick, they would have looked perfect. As they walked into the very last formal wear shop in the mall, Maria, Jayda and Taylor began combing the racks of dresses, determined to find something for Gabriella to wear.

"It doesn't matter," Gabriella said softly. "I don't have to go to prom. I don't mind."

"Gabi!" Taylor exclaimed. "There is no way you are missing prom! We will find you the perfect dress, even if I have to make it myse..." she trailed off as her eyes landed on a dress hanging on the plastic model in the back of the shop. She grabbed Gabriella by the hand and pulled her towards it, calling out to their mother's at the same time.

Within minutes, the sales assistant had the dress ready for Gabriella to try on, and Taylor, Jayda and Maria held their breath as the change room door clicked open and Gabriella emerged.

"So...what do you think?" Gabriella bit her lip.

Taylor let out a breath and squealed excitedly. Jayda grinned. Maria's eyes filled with emotional-mom-tears.

"Gabi...it's perfect," she breathed. "Honey, you look beautiful..."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

_Sara__ Beth is scared to death_

_Cause the doctor just told her the news_

_Between the red cells and white_

_Something's not right_

_But we're gonna take care of you._

_Six chances in ten it won't come back again_

_With__ the therapy were gonna try_

_It's just been approved_

_It's the strongest there is_

_I think we caught it in time._

_Sara__ Beth closes her eyes..._

"Troy, _no_!" Gabriella laughed.

"Pleeeeease?" Troy begged.

Gabriella switched the phone to the other ear as she blew gently on her toenail polish. "No Troy!"

"Just a quick peek?"

"_Troy_..."

"Okaaaay," Troy sighed. "I will be there at about 5.30pm then. Mom and Dad are coming to take pictures at your place and then the rest of the gang will be at yours some time before 6 – the limo will pick us up from there."

"Kay," Gabriella grinned to herself as she screwed the cap back on the nail polish, and wiggled her toes. "I'll see you tonight."

"I'll be the hunk in the tux," Troy teased. "Love you."

"I love you too. Bye Troy."

Gabriella dropped her phone onto the bed beside her and fell back onto her pillows with a happy sigh, shaking her head at Troy's persistence in trying to see her prom dress before the actual prom.

Prom.

She still couldn't believe her senior year was almost over.

She couldn't believe that – for the most part – she had been too sick to be in school, enjoying the last year with her friends.

She couldn't believe she had managed to keep her grades up – even though it came as no surprise to everyone else.

But most of all she couldn't believe that – after everything she had been through – she had made it to prom and was well enough to attend.

Gabriella was pulled from her thoughts as she heard her mother coming up the stairs.

"Gabi?" she called, rounding the corner into Gabriella's bedroom.

"Yes Mom?"

"Lunch is ready – come downstairs and have a bite to eat before we start getting you ready."

Gabriella followed her mother down the stairs and into the kitchen. Since finishing chemo, Gabriella's appetite had been slowly returning, and – although she was not yet at an ideal weight, far from it in fact – things were improving with her eating habits. Her nasal gastric tube had become blocked and had to be pulled two days earlier, but – after much begging on Gabriella's part - Dr Zamitt had agreed to leave it out until after the prom. After prom it would be replaced and remain in place until she could hold a healthy weight. Radiation would be nowhere near as physically challenging as chemotherapy, but it would still take its toll on Gabriella's weakened body, and Dr Zamitt wanted to make sure she was as strong as possible.

A short while later all the lunch dishes were rinsed and Maria lead Gabriella up to her bedroom.

"Mom...what's this?" Gabriella asked, spying a large wrapped box on her bed.

"Go ahead and open it," Maria smiled.

Gabriella carefully pulled off the bow and peeled back the wrapping paper. "Mom," she breathed. "This is way too much..."

As the wrapping fell away, a silver beauty case was revealed. Gabriella unclipped the latch and opened the lid, finding the case jam-packed with make-up and accessories. Maria smiled as Gabriella sifted through the contents of the box, her eyes wide.

"I wanted to," Maria replied. "I just want your prom night to be as special and amazing as possible."

"It will be," Gabriella nodded, smiling softly as she leaned over to hug her mother. "Thankyou."

After a moment, Maria pulled back and picked up the box of make-up. "So, _princess_," she grinned. "Shall we commence the pampering?"

_...She dreams she's dancing_

_Around__ and around without any cares_

_And her very first love is holding her close_

_And the soft wind is blowing her hair..._

Gabriella let out a lengthy breath as she stood in front of her full length mirror, her eyes sweeping over her reflection as her mother zipped up the back of her floor length gown, the soft pink of the floaty material pooling around her feet.

"I feel...I feel like a princess," Gabriella whispered.

Maria placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders from behind her, kissing the back of her head.

"You look like a princess," she smiled, as Gabriella let her eyes flutter closed and spun around, her dress fanning out around her before softly falling back against her legs as she stopped still. "Troy is going to be absolutely speechless when he sees you."

The dress they had found in that very last shop was made of a soft pale pink fabric that was a perfect contrast to Gabriella's sun kissed skin. It was halter-neck, the fitted bodice intricately beaded, before falling away from under the bust line.

Her make-up was flawless - a soft bronze glow across her cheeks, a hint of shimmer on her eyelids accompanied the smoky eyeliner, and a hint of black mascara lengthening her sparse eyelashes, which were just beginning to grow back. Crystal droplets glimmered on her ears, a delicate silver bracelet encasing her wrist, Troy's class ring adorning her thumb – now the only finger it would stay on.

They had discussed having a wig made to wear for the night – they could have had one that matched Gabriella's dark curls exactly – but Gabriella had refused, just as she had done when she first lost her hair. She hated wigs because they were itchy and she didn't want to have to spend the night worrying if it was in place or not. These days she mostly didn't bother with hats or scarves either – occasionally she would throw on a cute hat or a pretty bandanna but only if she felt like it. Everyone was used to her perfectly smooth, bald head now and it was no longer that big of a deal – as long as Gabriella felt comfortable, she didn't care what anybody else thought anyway.

Gabriella twirled around once more in front of the mirror before stopping in her tracks as she heard the familiar click of a camera.

"Mo-om," she groaned jokingly.

"Whaaaat?" Maria protested. "So I want to document every minute of my only daughter's big day – I'm a proud old Mom!"

"Mooom, it's prom – not my wedding!" Gabriella rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Oh shush you – let me have my fun," Maria laughed. "Now – give me another twirl..."

At twenty five minutes past five, the doorbell rang and Gabriella felt her stomach flutter as her mother told her to wait where she was while she went to let Troy and his parents in. She finished buckling her sparky low heels and paced her bedroom floor as she heard the door open, and the voices of the Bolton family float through the entrance as Maria greeted them.

Suddenly she heard her name being called. "Gabi? Troy's here."

Gabriella laughed softly at her mother staging her entrance as she carefully hitched the hem of her dress to stop it dragging on the floor, and made her way out of her room and towards the stairs. She bit her lip as she reached the top step, slowly allowing her eyes to meet Troy's, at his spot by the foot of the stair case.

Maria and Lucille were standing in the background with their hands clasped tightly together, eyes brimming with tears – completely unable to control their proud-mom emotions. Jack let out a whistle, a proud grin on his face and his heart filled with hidden emotion. But to Gabriella and Troy, they were the only two people in the world right now – there was no one else in the room.

A blush spread across Gabriella's cheeks as Troy stared up at her, his mouth slightly open, his eyes taking in every inch of her, filled with love. She began to descend the stairs, her brown eyes remaining fixed on Troy's blue. When she reached him – a smile spreading across both of their faces – Troy took one of her hands in his, the other reaching up and caressing her cheek gently, respectfully. He raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly, before slipping a corsage of soft pink rosebuds over her hand and onto her wrist. He kissed her hand again before leaning forward and kissing her cheek.

"You look absolutely stunning," he breathed - finally.

Gabriella smiled and gazed up at him. "Well you don't scrub up too badly yourself," she replied, her eyes sweeping over his black tux, white shirt, pale pink tie and polished black shoes.

Troy grinned and kissed her properly on the lips. They sprung apart as a camera clicked.

"MO-OM!" they exclaimed in unison. Maria and Lucille both grinned guiltily, camera's poised in mid-air.

Lucille hurried forward. "Gabi, honey – you look _beautiful_" she gushed, hugging Gabriella.

"Doesn't she what?" Jack grinned. "Belle of the ball!"

"Ahem?" Troy coughed. "_My_ Belle of the ball," he corrected. Gabriella smiled as he slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead, his mouth moving towards her ear and whispering "I'm the luckiest guy in the world..."

"Ok – picture time!" Lucille exclaimed giddily, raising her camera and waving it in their faces. "Right you two – say cheese!"

Over the next half an hour, the rest of the gang arrived and the whole photo process was repeated. All the guys looked very suave in their suits and ties, whilst the girls looked gorgeous in their dresses. Taylor was wearing a black and white floor length dress – which, Gabriella noticed – had Chad unable to tear his eyes from her. Kelsi was looking amazing in a red Marilyn Munroe inspired number and Sharpay was in her element, swathed in floaty dark pink chiffon, small diamantes studded through her perfectly styled hair.

The limo arrived at the house on the dot of six, and the parents waved goodbye as their children were whisked off, heading towards the night of their lives.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Wow," Gabriella breathed. "This place looks amazing!" she turned around in a full circle, admiring every inch of the beautifully decorated walls and ceiling, where fairy lights twinkled and red and white drapes floated.

"_You _look amazing..." Troy whispered with a grin.

Gabriella just looked up at him with a soft smile, and a look of pure adoration in her eyes.

"Ahem, can I please have everyone's attention?" Ms Darbus cleared her throat and pulled the microphone closer. "Welcome one and all to the East High School Senior Prom. I trust that you will all enjoy a night of good, _clean_ fun..." she glared at one particular group of students who sniggered. "...and that senior prom will be forever remembered as a joyous occasion – one that is endeared to your hearts for years to come. I look back upon the years past with a certain fondness for all of you, and will miss my _dedicated_ team of set builders working their way through after school detention," laughter ripped through the room at this comment. "All I ask is that each and every one of you make the most of tonight and look towards your bright future's with gusto. Now go and...dance the night away!" the teacher concluded with a flourish, and a sigh of relief from principal Matsui as the music began to play.

Gabriella took Troy's hands and pulled him to his feet. "Come on," she grinned. "Let's dance."

Troy looped their fingers together and lead her out onto the dance floor, where they melted into one another, the others around them becoming non-existent for the second time that night as they became lost in each other - the music washing over them as they swayed back and forth. Gabriella's head rested gently on Troy's shoulder, her arms looped around his neck and his around her waist.

Taylor and Chad watched the couple from their own spot on the dance floor.

"Look at them," Taylor sighed happily, her head against Chad's chest. "No one else even exists."

"They look so happy," Chad agreed. "And Gabs looks hot..." he trailed off as Taylor slapped him lightly on the chest.

"Watch it – that's my best friend you're talking about," she joked, laying her head back against her boyfriend. "They do look happy though, don't they?"

They looked on as Troy spun Gabriella gently around, and she threw her head back laughing. Troy's face lit up and he pulled her back to him, kissing her softly.

Chad nodded. "Almost as if 'cancer' never happened..."

_They go dancing_

_Around__ and around without any cares_

_And her very first true love is holding her close..._

_And for a moment,__ she isn't scared..._

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Troy and Gabriella were the last of the gang to be dropped home – while everyone else was in a hurry to change and dash off to one of the after parties, Troy was spending the night at Gabriella's. Their parent's had agreed to the sleepover – and even to Troy sharing Gabriella's bed – as long as her door remained open at all times. Both Troy's parents and Maria trusted the pair, though, and knew that Gabriella was not physically strong enough for anything physical to happen between them anyhow. Troy secretly wondered if that was the reason they so willingly agreed to the sleepover in the first place. He wasn't complaining, though – any time he got to spend with Gabriella was valuable, in his books.

"Hey you two – how was it?" Maria asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes as she sat up on the lounge.

"Amazing," Gabriella replied dreamily. "We danced and danced until we needed a rest, and then we danced some more."

Troy smiled fondly. "Missy here was practically the last one on the dance floor – the one who's supposed to have the least energy showed us all up!"

Maria laughed. "That's my girl. Well, I'm very glad to hear you both had a good time, and I can't wait to see all the photos! Now Troy - there's some nibbles in the cupboard and soft drink in the fridge if you want to help yourself while I help Gabi out of her dress. Are you ready to get changed honey?"

"Mmhmm," Gabriella nodded, allowing her mother to guide her upstairs to her bedroom.

A couple of hours later Troy and Gabriella were curled up in her bed, the closing credits of _Anchorman_ rolling on the TV screen. Troy looked down and noticed Gabriella was asleep on his chest, her soft breath warm on his skin. He kissed her gently atop her head, and her eyes fluttered slowly open. She blinked a couple of times as her eyes adjusted to the dim light.

"Hey sleepyhead," Troy whispered.

"Hey...what time is it?" Gabriella yawned.

"Almost 1.30am. The movie is finished."

"Oh...I love the ending..."

"It's ok," Troy replied as he kissed her forehead. "We can watch it again in the morning. You just go back to sleep."

Gabriella gently traced a finger over his chest, Troy unsure if she was doing it purposely or subconsciously. Whatever the reason, she made Troy shiver as she outlined his abdominal muscles.

"Thank you for tonight, Troy," she whispered. "It was the most perfect prom night I could have asked for."

Troy smiled and kissed her gently, surprised when she kissed him back hard, sliding her tongue into his mouth. He slithered further down under the covers, pulling her closer so that their faces were aligned, heads tilted as their tongues explored. Gabriella's hands snaked their way up his chest and over his shoulders, finally coming to a rest at the back of his neck as she held him closer.

Their legs were now tangled beneath the sheets as Troy wrapped one arm around her waist – his hand resting in the small of her back – as the other hand slid down her side, brushing over her hip and coming to rest on her thigh as they continued to kiss.

Gabriella let out a soft moan, which prompted the hand of Troy's which was resting on her thigh to move back upwards, sliding beneath her satin pyjama top. A little further up, his fingers brushed her scar and it was then that Gabriella was suddenly overcome with a familiar feeling of dread and she froze – breaking away from the heated kiss and removing her hands from Troy's hair. She quickly averted her eyes, but not before Troy noted the look of fear there.

"I...I'm sorry, I should never have...sorry..." she stammered.

Troy gently pulled her back to him and hugged her close, relieved as he felt her relax against him.

"Hey," he said soothingly. "Remember our talk a little while back? We're doing things on your terms, right – you dictate how slow we take all this. I might want to kiss you senseless and you might just want to shake hands, but that's fine – we'll do it your way," he said firmly.

Gabriella leaned up and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Don't mention it," Troy winked, and Gabriella giggled sleepily as she snuggled into his chest. Troy wrapped his arms tightly around her and sank into her pillows, allowing sleep to overtake him as he held his exhausted 'Belle' all through the night.

* * *

**And there it is – prom. I hope you all enjoyed it! The song I featured sections of was 'Skin (Sara Beth)' by ****Rascall ****Flatts. ****Look up the song and watch the film clip on YouTube – I was pointed in the direction of this song years ago and it just fills me with emotion every time I hear or watch it. I hope you all take a minute to look at it on YT :)**

**Also, all the girls****'**** prom dresses are in my profile! Go check ****'****em out!**

**Up Next: Back to reality – a scary new phase of treatment begins.**

**Until then – please ****reviiieeewww****!!! It makes my day to hear from you :)**

**Charli xox**


	36. Scent of the Future

**This chapter is dedicated to Cara – congratulations on reaching 4 years P-T and I hope your 4yr Studies went fantastically, to Sim – awesome exam results you smart cookie, to Em – I miss yooooooooooou, and to Jessie – hope you're enjoying your tea...I mean work :p**

**36 down, 4 and an epilogue to go (sniff)... **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter – it was a hard one for me to write...**

**Thanks for all the fantastic reviews! I have 6 chaps left including this one – let's see if I can break 1000 reviews!!! That would be UNREAL BANANA PEEL hehe!**

**Charli xox**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

Gabriella awoke the next morning with a pair of warm arms wrapped snugly around her from behind. A smile quickly spread across her face as she turned in Troy's embrace and brushed her nose against his. His nose twitched slightly in his sleep and Gabriella giggled quietly, kissing his cheek softly.

Troy slowly opened his eyes and – as the room gradually came into focus – found a pair of chocolate brown eyes watching him intently. His face crinkled into a smile as he placed a kiss on the end of Gabriella's nose.

"Morning," he grinned sleepily.

"Good morning," Gabriella replied with a smiled, sliding her arms around Troy's waist and cuddling into him.

"What time is it?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"Almost 9am."

"What time is your appointment with the radiation oncologist?"

"11.30am."

"Back to reality, huh?" Troy said gently, tracing her cheek with his index finger.

"Yeah..." Gabriella murmured. "It was so good to get away from everything last night. I had such a wonderful time...but it's back to earth with a bump this morning."

Troy held her to him and rubbed her back soothingly for a few moments. "It'll be ok – remember, every hurdle you jump is one hurdle closer to the finish line. Now...we should probably get up."

"Mmm...Just 5 more minutes?" Gabriella groaned and Troy laughed, holding her tight and peppering her forehead and cheeks with tiny kisses.

"Come on...I smell pancakes..." Troy told her with one last kiss on her cheek, throwing back the covers and climbing out of bed.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and laughed, following him out of her room and down the stairs, where Maria was humming to herself as she flipped a batch of perfect golden pancakes on the griddle.

"Morning, Mom," she looked up and smiled at the sound of her daughter's voice, greeted by the site of Gabriella and Troy wrapped around each other in the entrance to the kitchen. There was so little space between them, she could barely tell where one body finished and the other began.

"Good morning you two – did you sleep well?" she asked.

They both nodded. "Sleepyhead crashed out," Troy grinned, nudging Gabriella. "She was a dead weight on my arm all night. I still have pins and needles," he teased and Maria laughed as Gabriella poked him hard in the side.

"Don't take too long to get ready after breakfast," Maria said, placing the stack of pancakes on the table and gesturing for them to dig in. "I want to leave here in plenty of time in case we hit traffic. Troy do you want us to drop you home on the way, or are you coming with us?" she asked him - even though she knew the answer he would give.

"Co-in iv ou," he mumbled through a forkful of pancake, earning himself another poke from Gabriella.

Breakfast was finished, pyjama's were exchanged for clothes and teeth were cleaned in a pretty decent time considering the big night Gabriella and Troy had had, and before long they were all in the car, driving the now all too familiar route to the all too familiar hospital.

When they arrived, they made their way to the Radiation Department, and took a seat. Before too long, Dr Zamitt arrived and greeted them.

"Good morning Montez's and Master Bolton," he smiled warmly. "How are we all today?"

"Well thank you," Maria replied.

"Good thanks," Gabriella and Troy both answered

"Oooh – the big Prom was last night, yes?" the doctor asked as he took a seat next to the trio. "How was it?"

"It was one of the nest nights ever," Gabriella replied enthusiastically. Troy held her hand and watched proudly as she told her oncologist all the details of their prom, excitement dancing across her face.

"Well, it sounds like a blast," Dr Zamitt grinned. "Almost makes me wish I was your age again..." Gabriella, Troy and Maria laughed along with him. "Now, this morning I will be sitting in on your meeting with Dr Frazer, who is the resident Radiation Oncologist, and Emily Lincoln, who will be your radiation therapist – the actual professional administering your radiation treatment."

Gabriella nodded. "So what types of things will we be discussing?"

"Well we'll figure out a start date, finalise the areas we want to radiate, and decide the length of the course of therapy, then we'll measure and weigh you and make a mould that you will be confined to

on the radiation table each treatment. You'll also have some tiny permanent dot markings made on the areas to be radiated, so that we hit the exact same spots every time."

"Gabriella Montez with tattoo's – who would have thought it?" Troy teased and Gabriella poked him in the ribs.

"Gabriella Montez?" the radiation clinic secretary called out, and Dr Zamitt accompanied the small group over to the front desk. "Dr Frazer is ready for you," she informed them kindly.

"Thank you Erin," Dr Zamitt smiled, gesturing for the trio to follow him. They made their way along the corridor before he ushered them into a small consulting room to the left.

A dark haired man who looked to be in his late forties or early fifties was seated behind the desk, atop which sad a bronze nameplate reading 'Dr Martin Frazer'. He was not alone in the room – a pretty blonde woman who looked to be in her late twenties was seated beside the desk. Her name badge read 'Emily'. Both Emily and Dr Frazer stood as the Montez/Bolton party filed into the room, everyone exchanging handshakes and introductions.

Once the formalities were out of the way and everyone was seated in the office, Dr Frazer leaned forward, resting his chin on his clasped hands.

"Gabriella, my team and I have reviewed your all your scans since diagnosis and consulted with Dr Zamitt and we have decided that a ten day course of radiation therapy to your neck, abdomen and liver will be the best option for you. We would like to start this coming Monday, so long as all your blood counts are where they should be. We do want to get your NG tube replaced before then, however, so I have made you an appointment for that on Friday afternoon."

Gabriella nodded. Troy squeezed her hand and Maria gave her a reassuring smile as the doctor continued talking.

"Now the radiation process itself is very straight forward and – although its effects are brutal on cancer cells – its side effects, while still harsh, are much milder and less obvious than the side effects of chemo. I can't promise that you will breeze through the course of treatment, but it is definitely the lesser of two evils."

"What exactly does the treatment involve?" Gabriella asked softly, before adding a little hesitantly, "...and what sorts of side effects can I expect?"

Dr Frazer nodded. "Ok, well the treatment is quite simple – you will come here each morning Monday through Friday then have the weekend off, and then Monday through Friday again. Emily will collect you from the waiting area, and bring you to the treatment room where you will be strapped down to the table while the radiation beams are lined up with your markers. Everyone will then leave the room while the dose of radiation is given but you will be able to hear them speak to you over the intercom. We can play some relaxing music if you prefer, or your Mom can talk to you. The dose of radiation itself only lasts for a couple of minutes. You won't feel a thing but the machines can be quite noisy and come pretty close. You might feel a little claustrophobic or overwhelmed the first time. But you will get used to it and it will be over before you know it."

"Think I can handle that," Gabriella replied confidently. "I might make you sing to me over the intercom, Mom," she teased.

Dr Frazer laughed as Maria raised her eyes. "As far as side effects go, radiation is the kind of thing where I can't tell you one hundred percent how you will react – some people breeze through with no side effects, some have a couple and a select few do get quite sick. The most common thing you should expect, though, is fatigue – most patients feel pretty wiped out following radiation therapy. Maybe a little nauseous as well – Dr Zamitt tells me you have had a lot of trouble with nausea during your chemo, so it is possible the radiation could make you feel a bit off colour. You may feel it right away or you may experience what we call 'cumulative effects' – the fatigue and nausea could hit a few weeks after the treatment ends. Your skin might become a little dry and irritated around the areas we are hitting the hardest, or look and feel like it has been sunburnt. We can recommend special soothing moisturisers for this. The areas that we are radiating determine the effects you might feel. Radiation to your neck can cause your throat to become sore, which is actually very common. Stick to soft foods and liquids if it becomes an issue. Your voice may be affected – it may sound husky or deeper during treatment. This usually fixes itself gradually after treatment has finished, but sometimes the voice might never completely return to normal. Radiation to the abdomen can cause some stomach pain and diarrhoea. Your blood counts might also take a beating so we will continue to monitor those."

Gabriella let out a deep breath. Troy fidgeted slightly in his sleep, having trouble contemplating what the already frail girl next to him – whom he loved more than life itself - still had to face.

"Like I said, though, you may not experience any of these. You can probably assume you will feel tired and drained and maybe a little off colour, but as for the rest...it's down to the individual, really. Unfortunately it's a game of wait and see. Now there is something else...we have to discuss the long term effects of chemo and radiation. There's always the threat of secondary cancer's caused by radiation and/or chemo, but the chances of those are fairly slim. The biggest thing I need to talk about is infertility. I know it is a huge thing to have to consider when you are so young, but it is a very real possibility. We aren't radiating your lower abdomen but radiation exposure can still damage reproductive organs, as can chemotherapy. Being at such a crucial developmental age...unfortunately there is a very real possibility that the treatments you have undergone the past 8-10 months will have affected your chances of having children in the future. The good news is, as your body recovers from treatment, we are able to test your hormone levels and function so you will know for sure. And these days, there are so many options when it comes to having a family, even though it can be a hard thing to deal with."

Maria gently rubbed her daughters arm, her eyes misty. They knew that there were huge potential consequences of the extremely brutal treatments she was enduring, but when they had to weigh them up against Gabriella's life...there was no other option. It just hurt to be reminded of what she still could face despite everything she had been through already. Troy looked at Gabriella with concern but she simply put on her bravest face and stated "Well, I guess I'll have to cross that bridge when I come to it, right?" Troy squeezed her hand again and kissed her gently on the cheek, his heart breaking for Gabriella, but admiring her courage.

After more questions and answers were aired in the consulting office, Dr Zamitt said goodbye and headed back to an appointment, while Dr Frazer and Emily showed Gabriella, Maria and Troy around

the radiation rooms and Gabriella had x-rays and measurements taken for her exact dose of radiation to be worked out. Pinpoint spots were marked on her neck and across her stomach in permanent ink, and blood was drawn from her central line to be tested.

By the time the three buckled themselves back into Maria's car – around four in the afternoon – their heads were spinning with all the information they had been forced to process that day, and they were all exhausted – particularly Gabriella. Instead of sitting up front in the car, she climbed in the back right next to Troy, and was asleep on his shoulder before they had even left the hospital car park.

Later that evening - after Troy had made sure Gabriella was tucked up, comfortable, and fast asleep in her bed – he kissed her softly on the forehead, said goodbye to Maria, and drove himself home. Letting himself in the front door of his quiet house, Troy didn't even bother to turn on the lights – he sat down at the kitchen table in the dark, resting his head in his hands, and mulling things over.

The sound of his mother's voice caught him by surprise. "Penny for them?" she asked with a smile, flipping the light switch. Troy blinked as he looked up, his eyes adjusting to the light. Lucille's smile turned to a frown when she saw her son's face. "Uh oh – time for another Mom-chat I think..."

Troy sighed. "She's so brave, Mom. I don't know...I don't know how she can just face it all and not be all bitter and angry with the world. Like...radiation – 'Oh, it's much less harsh than chemo...but P.S – it will totally wipe you out, you'll want to sleep all the time, you'll probably spend the time that you're actually awake throwing up and dealing with stomach cramps. Your throat will burn, it might completely wreck your voice – you may never sing again, it might cause other cancer's to grow further down the track...oh, and by the way – you might never have kids, either. Thank you, have a nice day.' How the hell is it fair for someone as young as my Gabi – who has so far to go in life – to have to deal with all that shit when she should be getting all excited for graduation, and planning the start of her future?"

Lucille was completely speechless for a moment, Troy's words hitting her harder than she was prepared. But after re-gathering her thoughts, she spoke – choosing her words carefully. "Sometimes...sometimes there just aren't enough answers in the world to explain something like this, Troy. I would love to be able to give you some advice that could take all this away from Gabriella...and from Maria and from you...but there's no magic wand this time. We just have to stay strong for Gabi for a little longer, and keep believing that everything will be ok in the end."

Troy nodded slowly as he suddenly remembered one of Gabriella's favourite quotes – one that Taylor had reminded him of when Gabriella was in the ICU, fighting for her life. "Everything's ok in the end...if it's not ok, it's not the end, right?" he said softly.

Lucille smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "Right," she agreed, recognising Gabriella's words and feeling encouraged. "Everything will get better – I promise."

Lucille swallowed hard as the words left her mouth, praying that the promise that had just left her mouth was one that she would be able to keep...

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella picked at her fingernails nervously as she sat beside her mother in the waiting room of the Radiation Oncology Department, jumping slightly every time a name was called. It was half past eight in the morning, and she was awaiting her first dose of radiation therapy – Dr Zamitt had called the previous evening to say that her blood counts were fine - right where they needed to be to commence this final phase of her treatment.

"Gabriella Montez?"

Gabriella stood up quickly, her face paling considerably as she reached blindly for her Mom's hand – suddenly craving that comfort.

"We're ready for you," the secretary said warmly. Gabriella smiled weakly as she clutched at her mother's arm, feeling about two feet tall.

Emily met them just outside the heavily locked down room where Gabriella's treatment was to take place.

"Hey there," she greeted. "How're you doing?"

"A little nervous," Gabriella admitted.

Emily rubbed her arm supportively as she led her through the heavy doors and passed her a gown. "Deep breaths, ok?" she said with a nod.

Gabriella took the gown and quickly changed behind the screen before making her way back out and over to the table. The radiation machine loomed overhead, and Gabriella swallowed loudly.

"Gabi, I'd like you to meet Jessie, Mitchell, Bobby and Krysta – they will be helping me out behind the scenes today," Emily explained. Gabriella smiled shyly at the four young radiologists. "Ok, do you have any questions or anything before we get started?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Mom?" she asked quietly, looking sideways to where her mother was taking in all the machinery around the room.

"No," Maria replied. "I think pretty much everything was covered last week."

"Let's get this over with then, shall we?" Emily said.

Gabriella focused on deep breathing to control her nerves as Mitchell and Jessie helped her onto the table and made sure she was in the exact right position, before Krysta and Bobby strapped her into place. Once she was immobile, the Emily and her assistants made their way into the imaging booth in the next room. Maria hung back for a moment, giving Gabriella's hand a reassuring squeeze, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, baby. Everything will be fine – it'll all be over soon," she told her, before kissing her one last time and exiting the room, joining Emily. From the small imaging room, Maria could watch what was happening on the radiation table on the row of TV monitors that Emily and her team studied carefully.

"Ok Gabi," Emily said into the intercom microphone. "We're just going to line up the radiation beams – it will take a minute to make sure they are in the right spot. You're doing great sweetheart."

Once the tiny red lights were in line, Emily pressed the intercom button again. "Right, we're set – how you doing in there, Gabi – you ready?"

"Uh huh" the adults heard the soft reply over the speaker.

"Here we go," said Emily. "I'm going to let your Mom talk to you while the machines do their thing, ok?"

Gabriella's eyes darted back and forth as the machine above her whirred into life and began to emit a steady stream of rapid clicking noises.

"Hi honey," she heard her mother's voice fill the room. "You're doing wonderfully. You're a TV star in here – I'm watching you on the screen. Sharpay would be jealous of all this screen time," Maria joked. "So this will be one down, and nine to go, right? Two more weeks and we can put all this behind us. I'm proud of you Gabi; just keep breathing deeply in there.

"Ok...and we're done!" Emily informed Gabriella over the intercom as the machines fell silent. The doors opened and Mitchell came in and unstrapped Gabriella from the table, while Bobby helped her to sit up.

Gabriella's brow creased slightly. "That's it?" she asked. "Done?"

"Done," Emily nodded.

"But...but that was so quick! And I didn't feel a thing...are you sure the machine actually did something?"

Emily laughed. "I'm sure. A fear of the unknown is a big thing with radiation – it's a scary thought, being strapped to a table while we aim radiation beams at you. But it's hard not to wonder if the treatment is actually doing anything, when you can't feel it."

"Wow," Gabriella replied. "I'll know what I'm in for tomorrow at least!"

Emily laughed again. "See you tomorrow Miss!"

Gabriella chatted to Maria all the way home – clearly relieved that radiation had been nowhere near as horrific as she expected it to be. By the time they arrived home, however, she was beginning to yawn and after a couple of hours she needed a nap. Her nap lasted most of the afternoon, but she felt better afterwards.

Troy, Lucille and Jack came over, and Maria ended up inviting them to stay for dinner. As it got later, everyone could see that Gabriella was beginning to grow tired again, so Troy insisted on putting her to bed and tucking her in with her Wildcat bear.

The process soon became routine.

Up early in the morning, drive to the hospital. Hang out in the waiting room before being taken in for radiation. Fall asleep on the drive home, sleep away most of the afternoon.

As three days of treatment turned into four, and four into five, an exhausted Gabriella welcomed the weekend and the two day break from radiation gladly. Her throat was beginning to feel like she had a bad case of Strep, patches of her skin were tinged with pink, and her stomach was bothering her on and off.

Monday arrived all too soon, and with it came radiation treatment number 6, as well as a clinic appointment for bloods to be taken, and a quick check up.

Tuesday Gabriella woke up feeling sick to her stomach and vomited twice before they left the house, once on the way to the hospital, and then twice more in the waiting room bathrooms before her treatment.

Wednesday brought more tummy troubles, and an overnight change in Gabriella's voice. "I sound like a man," she complained to Troy. He simply shrugged and told her he thought she sounded sexy.

Thursday's treatment came and went and as Gabriella ticked off the date on her treatment chart, she realised with a jolt that after tomorrow's session that was it – no more treatment. Nothing. She was on her own.

It was a strange feeling – almost like she had had this huge security blanket for the past 10 months and within the next 24 hours that was being ripped away. Tomorrow's treatment would be her last session on a bike with training wheels, her last time swimming with water-wings, her last time on a balance beam with someone to hold her hand...

She awoke Friday morning to find a huge arrangement of beautiful roses and lilies on her desk – the card read:

_One last hurdle to jump – tomorrow your life will begin._

_We are so proud of you._

_Love always, Mom, Troy, Luc & Jack _

_Xox_

Maria pushed her from the car to Radiation Oncology in the wheelchair – she was too tired to walk. When they arrived they found balloons and streamers strewn around the room, a large banner that read 'Happy End-of-Treatment GABI!' and Dr Zamitt holding a cake. An overwhelmed Gabriella thanked everyone over and over as Maria clicked away with the camera.

At ten past nine, Mitchell strapped her down on that cold table for the very last time, and her mother sang softly to her over the intercom as the machine's whirred to life. Not even two minutes later, Emily shut down the machines for the last time.

"Aaand...we're done," she announced, as the room fell silent.

"Mom," Maria heard the husky, quiet voice from the table as they re-entered the treatment room. "I'm done! I'm really, really done!"

"Yes, my baby girl – you're really, really done!" she unstrapped her daughter herself and pulled her close, both soaking each other's shoulders with tears – Gabriella's sobs of relief, happiness and joy starting Maria's off.

Dr Zamitt met them back out in the foyer and confirmed an appointment for the following Wednesday, where Gabriella would have her end-of-treatment tests and scans, before bidding them farewell and leaving Maria to wheel her daughter – who was so exhausted she could hardly hold her head up – back to the car.

As the automatic doors at the hospital entrance swished open, and the refreshing breeze danced across Gabriella's face, she inhaled deeply.

"Smell that?" she asked her mother.

"Smell what, honey?"

"That smell," Gabriella replied. "That's my future..."

* * *

**Ok so can you all give me a WOOP WOOP! (listens) YAY! END OF TREATMENT! Or is it...**

**Next Up: End of treatment tests and scans...and the verdict is in. The verdict that will decide the rest of Gabriella's future...**

**Until then – PLEASE REVIEW:)**

**CJ xox**


	37. A Beautiful Word

**Weeell, I think I'm too distraught about the rapidly approaching end of this story (slash, I'm too tired coz it's 1.30am Monday here) to write a decent authors note, so all I will say is:**

**Congratulations Cara - Good Luck Em – Thanks Jess and HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! You are all made of awesome. My goal of 1000 reviews is in sight. 3 chapters and an epilogue to go!**

**Charli xox**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

"I just want to be there with you," Troy sighed, before coughing loudly.

"I know you do, Troy - and hey – I want to be there for you too right now! I just want to tuck you into bed and make you soup! But we can't see each other for a few more days at least. You know we can't risk it with my immune system so low," Gabriella replied quietly.

Troy sneezed three times. "I know. I know – it's just hard. I want to hold your hand tomorrow and tell you everything's going to be fine. Instead I'm stuck in bed."

Troy had been sick with the flu for three days now, and in that time he had not been allowed to see Gabriella – while he was sneezing and coughing, she was at risk of infection. Even though she had been off chemo for a little over a month and had finished radiation therapy two weeks earlier, her immune system would take a lot longer to recover. Until Troy was no longer infectious, they had to make do with talking on the phone.

The reason Troy was especially bummed about all this was that tomorrow was Gabriella's huge day of testing at the hospital – she would be having all the same tests she had had prior to commencing radiation. When the results came back in a few days time, Gabriella would know what the future held for her. If the results were good, she would continue to have regular blood tests as well as checkups with her oncologist and scans every three months for the first year, every six months for the second year and once a year after that. When she was 5 years out of treatment, she would be given the 'all clear'. If the results were not good, they would once again be thrown into turmoil.

"You just concentrate on getting better so I can see you again. I'll be fine tomorrow – Mom will be right by my side, and I'll even take my Troy teddy with me if it makes you feel better."

"Okaaaay," Troy sighed miserably.

Gabriella laughed. "Cheer up, Charlie. It's not the end of the world!"

"Yes it is!" Troy groaned dramatically. "I miss you!"

Gabriella laughed again. "I miss you too but there's nothing we can do about it. Now go and get some rest, ok? Or I'll send your Mom up there to kick your butt."

"Ok, ok I'm going!" Troy replied. "Good luck tomorrow – call me as soon as you get home and tell me how everything went, ok?"

"Of course I will. Oh hey – before you go, guess what Mom and I noticed this morning?"

"What?"

"My hair is starting to come in! You can hardly notice it at the moment, it's just like really fine fuzz over my head – but it's definitely there!"

"Oh Gabi, that's great!" Troy said with a sneeze.

"I know!" Gabriella grinned to herself, running her hand over her head. "Mom said it should start to grow pretty fast now. I wonder if it will grow back the same or straight – Savannah had straight hair before and hers has grown back darker and curly!"

"Well you'll look beautiful no matter how it grows," Troy told her, and Gabriella heard him yawn before coughing a little.

"Go to sleep now, baby. I'll call you tomorrow night when I get home."

"Okay," he yawned again. "Good luck tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too, Troy. Bye."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The next day dragged on for both Troy and Gabriella. Troy was stuck at home in bed feeling lousy as well as worrying about Gabriella, and Gabriella had what seemed like a million and one tests performed – it was absolutely gruelling.

Maria parked their van in the hospital car park at 6.45am – After having bloods taken in the clinic and a quick stop at Dr Zamitt's office, Gabriella's first appointment was an MRI at 7.30am.

As she walked in step with her mother towards the elevators in the lobby, Gabriella found herself reaching for Maria's hand – her Troy bear clutched in the other. As their fingers curled together, Maria looked sideways at her daughter.

"You alright, honey?"

"Yeah..." Gabriella whispered.

"Ok," Maria replied, knowing not to push the matter any further. She just held Gabriella's hand as they made their way towards Oncology.

"Gaaaabriella Montez – good to see you my dear! You're looking wonderful." Dr Zamitt smiled as he spotted them coming up the corridor.

Gabriella smiled shyly. "Thanks. I feel pretty good too."

"Good to hear! And how are you, mom?"

Maria smiled, sitting down next to Gabriella as they moved into his office and he gestured to the chairs.

"I'm good thankyou – trying to settle back into a life without chemo and radiation! Still jumping at every ache and pain, but I suppose that will be something I just have to get used to – I don't think the fear will ever completely leave."

Dr Zamitt nodded. "It's a big adjustment. Now Gabriella, how have you been feeling since radiation finished?"

"Tired," Gabriella replied. "Sometimes a little nauseous, but I've been getting stronger every day. I just have to remember to take it easy and not wear myself out."

"That's right," Dr Zamitt agreed. "Even a year from now you will still tire easily – you just have to listen to your body and know when it is telling you to rest. It is very important that you look after yourself properly."

Gabriella nodded. "I will. Between Mom, Troy, Troy's parents and all my friends...I have my own personal nursing staff!"

"Brilliant!" Dr Zamitt grinned, before closing her file. "Ok Miss Montez, I believe you have a date in MRI?"

After being delayed for around half an hour in the medical imaging waiting room, Gabriella was finally in her gown and on the table, waiting for the technician to commence the scan.

"Ok Gabi," she heard the young man's voice over the intercom. "The first time through the tunnel will take about 10 minutes, and then we'll bring you out again. The second time it'll be about 20 minutes, and the third time will be only a few minutes. You ready?"

Gabriella took a deep breath. She didn't think she'd ever be ready. She didn't know what she would do if these scans weren't clean – if she wasn't in remission. What would it mean for graduation...college...her future?

There was no way she was ready to lie perfectly still for an hour, strapped down to a hard table while a huge magnetic force whirred and clicked around her. It didn't matter what relaxing music they played or what soothing words they spoke to her over the intercom – nothing changed the fact that they were still looking for cancer.

She trembled slightly inside as a vision flashed through her head of receiving back all her different scan results with big 'X' marks across them, showing all the places cancer was residing, and angry red areas lit up all through her body on the PET scan, showing aggressive 'hot spots' of malignancy.

Was she ready?

No.

"Yes...I'm ready..."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"You tired baby?" Maria asked softly, stroking her daughter's head. Gabriella was lying across two seats in the waiting room of her last scan for the day – the PET scan. Her head was in her mother's lap and she was drifting in and out of a light doze.

"Mmm," came the drowsy reply. She had received the special radioactive isotope a couple of hours earlier, and had then been sent off to let it absorb. Now she was waiting to be called in for the actual scan.

"It's been a big day...not much longer now, then we can go home and let you sleep."

"Mmm..."

"Gabriella Montez?"

Gabriella yawned as she pulled herself up out of her mother's lap and shuffled sleepily after the nuclear medicine technician.

Once she was on the bed, the technician explained the procedure and Gabriella found herself zoning out at the words she had heard a thousand times by now. Her mind wandered once again to the outcome of all these tests, and yet more visions of scan films, glowing with cancer hot spots burst into her head. The voice of the technician snapped Gabriella back to reality with his final question.

"Are you ready?"

No.

"Yes...I'm ready..."

The PET scanning machine came to life and began to move over Gabriella, an illuminated image of her body appearing inch by inch on the tiny screen in the next room...

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

For Gabriella, the car ride home seemed to take hours. She was exhausted beyond belief and couldn't wait to change into her pyjamas and crawl into her own comfortable bed.

"Are you feeling ok, sweetheart?" Maria asked, glancing sideways and placing her hand on Gabriella's forehead.

"Tired," Gabriella mumbled, her eyes closed and her head resting against the cool glass of the car window.

Maria smiled softly. "Well, I put fresh sheets on your bed while you were in the shower this morning. As soon as we get home you have a nice cozy bed to relax in."

Gabriella smiled gratefully, her eyes still closed. "Thanks momma."

"No problem, baby."

By the time they finally arrived at home, Gabriella was fast asleep. Maria rubbed her leg gently in an attempt to rouse her without frightening her.

"Gabi? Gabi, wake up honey – we're home," she said softly.

"Hmm?" Gabriella mumbled groggily.

"We're home, honey. Come on let's get you out of the car and you can go to bed."

Within moments they were upstairs, Gabriella was in her favourite comfortable pyjamas, and Maria was tucking her into her own comfortable bed. As she snuggled down into the blankets, her mother leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight, my angel. Is there anything you need before I go downstairs?" Maria asked.

"Mmm," Gabriella murmured her reply. "Troy."

"Gabi...you know Troy can't..."

"Nnnn," she mumbled, cutting her mother off. "Need to call him."

"Okay," Maria nodded, passing Gabriella the phone. "But don't stay up for too long, alright? You're exhausted."

"I won't, I promise. Goodnight Mom. I love you."

"I love you too."

The door closed with a click behind Maria as Gabriella hit the 'call' button on her phone.

"Hey Bella," Troy answered after the third ring, punctuating his greeting with a spluttering sneeze.

"Hey Wildcat," Gabriella replied softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like if I sdeeze ode bore tibe, by head's godda explode," Troy told her.

"You sound worse," Gabriella commented, noting his extremely stuffy nose and tight chest.

"Aaah dod't worry about be," Troy brushed off her concern. "It's just the flu, I'll be fide. Cobpared to what you've beed through...it's a walk id the park."

"I still hate knowing you're sick and I can't be there to make you better," Gabriella told him sadly.

"Dod't worry Gabi, Bother Dearest is fussing edough for twedty people."

"Good," Gabriella giggled, imagining Lucille rushing about with a thermometer and cool cloth for his forehead.

"Dow, edough about be - how'd everythidg go today?"

"Good I guess," Gabriella sighed. "It's such a long and tiring day, though – I'm glad it's over with. But the waiting now is the hardest part – laying there having all those scans today...I just kept imagining the screen lighting up with massive big spots of cancer and them having to tell me in a few days that I'm back at square one. Or worse, that they can't do anything for me anymore..." Gabriella trailed off, realising she had just expressed her biggest fear out loud.

Troy was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "Well you kdow what, baby? Dose results are godda be clear dext week, but eved if dey wered't...we'd deal. We will deal wid whaddever de doctor hadds us, add we'll deal wid it togedder? Ok? Because I lobe you add do madder what, I will always be right by your side – we're id dis fight togedder."

Gabriella nodded tearfully before she realised he couldn't see her. Even when he sounded ridiculously like a Drag version of her 57 year old AP Calculus teacher, he was still a total sweetheart. "Together forever. I love you, Troy."

"I lobe you too, Gabi. Dow, you soudd tired and I'b doped up to the eyeballs wid Sudafed so I will talk to you tobborrow, ok?"

"Ok. Goodnight, Troy."

Gabriella heard him sneeze twice before he replied."Gooddight Bella."

Gabriella pressed the call end button and set her phone down on her bedside table before switching off her lamp and wriggling down under the covers once again.

No matter how apprehensive she was about what these tests results would decide for her future, she knew that Troy was in it for the long haul – and that made all the difference.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Three days later, a frustrated Troy tapped his pencil impatiently against his desk. He was studying...or trying to. Instead of being focused on the life cycle of spores he was supposed to be studying for biology, his mind was a few blocks away, with a certain brown eyed beauty.

Tomorrow he would be allowed to see her for the first time in a week – it was the longest they had gone without seeing each other since they met. Coincidentally, tomorrow was also the day that would decide the rest of her life...her appointment with Dr Zamitt.

As if Gabriella had somehow sensed that her boyfriend needed her, Troy's phone suddenly buzzed beside him, and he opened the new text message.

_1 more sleep till I can snuggle with my fav guy. Hint: it's not Chad :-p xx_

Troy smiled to himself and moved his fingers swiftly across the keypad, before hitting the send button.

_1 more sleep till we can celebrate ur freedom. Oh, and snuggle of course :-p xx_

Troy sighed as he put his phone back down and resumed his pencil tapping. He had no trouble at all reassuring Gabriella that everything was going to be ok, so why couldn't he do the same for himself?

Throwing the pencil down, Troy leaned back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair with a groan, before pushing the chair out, grabbing his basketball, and jogging downstairs.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The following morning Maria and Gabriella picked Troy up early. Whilst the recently reunited couple rediscovered each other's mouth's – not moving from right in the middle of the entryway – their parents moved through to the kitchen where they talked in hushed tones about the day ahead.

When Troy finally detached himself from Gabriella's lips, he pulled back to look at her properly. Grinning, he lifted his hand and ran it over her head, where a soft, fine layer of dark fuzz was beginning to appear.

"You're right," he commented.

"Aren't I always?" Gabriella teased, taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen, where she was encased in a hug by Lucille.

"Good luck today, sweetheart. We'll be waiting by the phone to hear any news, okay?"

Gabriella nodded against her shoulder. "We'll let you know as soon as we have the results."

Jack patted her on the back. "Go knock 'em dead, champ."

By a quarter past nine, the three were sitting outside Dr Zamitt's office in a nervous silence. After ten minutes or so, the doctor emerged from behind the closed door.

"Gabriella," he greeted. "Hi Mom, Troy. Come in..."

Back at the Bolton's, the doorbell rang. Lucille answered it to find Jayda and Taylor McKessie on the doorstep.

"Good morning ladies – what can I do for you?"

Taylor shuffled her feet as Jayda cleared her throat. "Do you mind if we, err...wait with you guys for the news on Gabriella? We figured no matter the results are, she's going to need her friends around when she gets back."

Lucille smiled warmly. "Of course. Come in."

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang again.

"Uhh...Hi Mrs B," Chad started. "I know Troy's not in, but Taylor mentioned her and her Mom were here so I was wondering if..."

"Come in, Chad."

Over the next half hour, more members of the Wildcat gang - and some of their parents – continued to arrive at the Bolton's house, and soon the lounge room was full of nervous teens and adults trying to make small talk, and jumping at every single sound as they waited anxiously for the telephone to ring.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The hospital doors swished closed behind two dazed teens and an overwhelmed parent. Gabriella didn't realise she was crying until she felt the tears on her face. She made no move to wipe them away – her arms frozen by her sides. Maria's hand covered her mouth, her own eyes filled with tears, while Troy was hit with a wave of emotion incomparable to anything he had ever felt. However he saw Gabriella's tears, and used his thumbs to brush them away before pulling her into his chest.

"It's ok, baby girl. It's ok..."

As the three pulled themselves together and continued towards the Montez's van, Troy rubbed his hand up and down Gabriella's arm before planting a kiss on the side of her head. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at Gabriella.

"Who wants to do it?" he asked.

Gabriella's breath hitched as she tried to calm her breathing to a regular rate. She shook her head. "You...I...I can't..."

Troy nodded in understanding as the trio climbed into the van and buckled their seatbelts. Once Gabriella was curled safely into his side, Troy quickly typed a carefully worded text message into his phone before selecting multiple recipients, and hitting send.

In the Bolton's living room, eight young adults and six adults jumped as fourteen cell phones buzzed simultaneously.

A gasp resonated throughout the room as fourteen pairs of eyes read exactly the same message.

_Remission: What a beautiful word!_

* * *

**-Sets off party poppers, throws confetti and streamers, blows whistles, starts a conga line-**

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! A little short, but eh – hopefully in your happy states you'll all forgive me! So the story is heading full steam ahead towards its end...tear. **

**Up next: A special favour is asked – is Gabi up for the challenge?**

**Please take a second to hit that button and reviiiieeeewww!!**

**Happy Easter once again!**

**Charli xox**

**PS. I hope you could understand Troy's man-flu speak alright! Ask me for a transplation if you couldn't!**


	38. Be Strong

**As a 21****st**** birthday present from me to you all...here is chapter 38. I don't have time for much of an A/N coz we have visitors from NZ arriving ready for the big party!**

**Thanks for the amazing reviews on the last chapter – I beat my record by ten whole reviews! 48 woohoo!! Nearly at a thousand! **

**Go on, make it an even better birthday for me ;)**

**Hehe.**

**Charli xox**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

"She'll have to have blood drawn every week for a while, then every fortnight and so on. But her central line will come out in about eight weeks, once she doesn't need blood drawn so often, and when they remove that they will do a bone marrow biopsy while she's under anaesthetic to check everything is still clear. Hopefully she will weigh enough by then to have the NG tube pulled at the same time. Then she'll have an oncologist appointment, bone marrow biopsy and MRI every three months for a year, every six months after then, then after about two years just one visit a year unless she starts to show any symptoms that are a cause for concern. After five years off treatment, she's given the 'all clear'," Maria explained. After an afternoon celebration, everyone else had gradually made their way home. Now just Maria, Gabriella remained at the Bolton's, where they had been invited to stay for dinner.

Lucille pulled her friend into a hug. "Oh Maria," she sighed happily. "I knew she could do it. I never doubted that girl for one second – if anyone had the strength to come through all this it was Gabi."

"I'm just so relieved," said Maria. "I don't think a day will go by where I don't worry that the cancer will come back, but it is something we will learn to live with. Every sickness, every ache and pain, every time she feels fatigued...it'll scare me to death. But it's just another thing we have to handle. For now...oh, I'm just so happy."

"We're very proud of her," Lucille told Maria earnestly. "We're proud of the both of you. Honestly...you are one amazing woman, Maria Montez. I'm not sure I could have dealt with everything you have so well."

Maria shook her head. "You can't help but cope – you just...I don't know, you have no choice. You find that you bumble your way through each day the best way that you know how. And you become very good at masking your emotions," she admitted.

"Well I still think you're a Supermom," Lucille said firmly. "Isn't she, Jack?"

The two women looked at Jack as they heard a sniffle. Both were surprised to see him with tears in his eyes.

"I know I might not have seemed very accepting of Gabriella when I first met her, but she's...she's had such a big impact on our lives. She makes our Troy so happy, and we have come to think of her as a daughter. I'm just so glad she's alright."

"Oh honey," Lucille smiled warmly, comforting her husband.

"So what about the rest of the tests, Maria – did they say anything about lasting damage from the chemo?"

Maria nodded. "Her hearing isn't what it used to be, but only as far as sensing higher pitched sound. So she can hear fine during a normal conversation, but when it comes to whistles, alarms...Sharpay..." everyone laughed, "...things become a little muffled. But her heart and kidneys are fine so we can deal with losing her high-pitched hearing."

Lucille nodded. "Still, it's sad that the drugs they had to use to save her live will continue to affect her in other ways. It's almost cruel. But she's still here with us so that is a blessing in itself."

Maria smiled. "She's my miracle that girl. There are still other problems that could crop up down the track – secondary cancers, and hormone and fertility related issues, but for now those are a wait and see game. We need to give her body time to heal before we will be able to tell if any further testing is necessary. For now, though, I'm just going to appreciate and make the most of every single second we have together."

Upstairs, Troy and Gabriella were lying cuddled up together on his bed. Gabriella had her eyes closed - a contented smile settled on her lips – whilst Troy ran his hand over and over her head, feeling the soft fuzz of new growth beneath his fingers.

"You know," Gabriella murmured. "There's no place in the world I'd rather be right now than right here in your arms."

Troy grinned and kissed her on top of her head. "Well you know what? There's no place in the world I'd rather you be than in my arms"

Gabriella opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "You're my rock, you know that? I'm still here today because of you. I owe you my life, Troy."

Troy just smiled, tilted his head and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. "I didn't do anything that you wouldn't have done for me, Brie. Plus, you did all the hard work – I just held your hand while you did it."

Gabriella shook her head and slid her arms around his neck as he slipped his arms around her waist, resting his hands in the small of her back and pulling her impossibly close to him. "You were amazing, and I love you."

Troy rested his lips against hers, closed his eyes and whispered his reply."I love you too."

Their lips met properly, and Gabriella sighed happily. After a few moments their kisses were becoming more heated. Slow but deep, their tongues exploring. Gabriella felt Troy shift slightly as he pulled her on top of him, never breaking their kiss. She moaned softly and Troy smiled against her lips.

Gabriella moved her hands from the back of his neck and rested one against his cheek, the other trailing up and down his side. Encouraged, Troy slid his hands under her t-shirt, brushing them softly 

up her back. She moaned again and Troy moved his hands to grip the shirt's hem, inching it up slightly.

Gabriella's eyes suddenly snapped open and she crawled off Troy quickly, pulling her shirt down. Troy looked at her with concern, lifting a hand to stroke her cheek.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked.

Gabriella flinched as his hand caressed her skin.

"Uh...y...yeah..." she stammered. "I just...I thought your Mom called us..."

Fortunately for Gabriella, a few seconds later Lucille actually did call up the stairs.

"Troy, Gabi – dinner's ready."

"Well well well, anyone would think I was the one with the hearing loss," Troy joked and Gabriella forced a smile before following Troy out of his room, her arms folded self-consciously across her body.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Hi Tay," Gabriella said softly when her friend answered her phone later that night.

"Hey Gabs! Have you come down off Cloud 9 yet?"

Gabriella smiled. "It was pretty exciting news, huh?"

"The best news ever," Taylor agreed. "Now are you going to tell me what's up, or do I have to come over there and drag it out of you?"

Gabriella shook her head in amazement. "How did you know?"

"They don't call me your best friend for nothing," Taylor replied with a smirk. "Now spill."

"Actually Tay, would you mind if I came over tomorrow or something to talk to you in person?

"Oh...yeah, of course," Taylor replied. "I'm just going to be here studying, so come whenever you like."

"Ok...thanks Tay. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"See you tomorrow girl."

Gabriella hung the phone up and flopped back on her bed, throwing her arm over her face, sighing and chastising herself out loud.

"Gabriella Montez, why are you such a doofus?"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Call me when you're ready to come home, ok? Don't push yourself – if you start to feel tired or sick, call me and I'll be right over. Don't forget to..."

"Mom," Gabriella smiled, placing a hand on her mother's face. "It's just Taylor's house. I'm not going bungee jumping. I'll be fine," she kissed her on the cheek. "I'll call you later, ok?"

Maria nodded. "Ok sweetheart, I'll see you later. Have a nice time."

Gabriella smiled at her mother and climbed out of the car, blowing a kiss as she drove away. Turning to face her best friend's house, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Hey!" Taylor greeted as she opened the door and wrapped Gabriella in a hug. "Now get your butt up to my room and tell me what all this is about, I've been worrying about you all night," she scolded as they made their way upstairs.

Gabriella laughed softly as Taylor closed her bedroom door and sat cross legged next to Gabriella on her b ed. "It's nothing to worry about...it's just me being...stupid..." she trailed off with a sigh and Taylor frowned.

"Continue..." she prompted, and Gabriella sighed again.

"Well it's about Troy...well, not _Troy_ – he hasn't done anything, it's just me and my stupid insecurities."

Taylor shook her head. "I don't get it. What's he done..or not done?"

Gabriella pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and her forefinger. "This is so embarrassing...ok, before I got sick, things were starting to get a little more...heated...between me and Troy – nothing major, just...I don't know, just like...a little heavier than innocent kisses. More 'touchy feely', y'know."

Taylor nodded slowly. "Okay," she replied, still not a hundred percent certain exactly where this was headed. "He's not pressuring you for something is he?"

"Oh – no, no, god no. But since I started treatment, every time he tries to get close to me I freeze up and make some lame excuse to get away. Like...kisses and cuddles are fine, but the second things get heavier than that my head just freaks out – my body is not exactly beautiful right now – it's scarred and scrawny, it has tubes hanging from it, I'm still practically bald...I just can't stand the thought of him seeing me like that."

"Oh honey," Taylor sighed, pulling Gabriella into a hug. "I know you might be uncomfortable with your looks right now but let me tell you, you have no reason to be – you're beautiful and you always will be. Troy doesn't see anything but beauty when he looks at you, because he loves Gabriella the person. Sure, it doesn't hurt that you're absolutely gorgeous but Troy loves you for you. No matter how different you look you're the same Gabriella underneath," Taylor rubbed her friend's arm comfortingly as she noticed tears were rolling down her face. "Besides, you should be wearing your scars with pride – they are a badge of what you have overcome. If you didn't have those scars, you wouldn't be here today, Gabs."

Gabriella nodded tearfully and wiped at her eyes. "I'm such an idiot."

Taylor smiled and hugged her again. "Do you want to take things further with Troy?"

Gabriella blushed a little. "I guess...maybe not right away, but eventually...yeah..."

"Just talk to him, Gabs. Let him know how you feel. Otherwise he's _probably_ gonna start thinking there's something wrong with him if you pull away every time you're in the heat of the moment."

Gabriella giggled embarrassedly. "Poor Troy. The last thing I want is for him to think he's done something wrong. I'll talk to him, I promise. Thanks Taylor."

Turns out, however, things didn't go exactly to plan for Gabriella.

She spent the rest of the day planning precisely what she was going to say to Troy when she saw him that afternoon. When he arrived at her house, she answered the door with nervous butterflies in her stomach.

"Hey beautiful," Troy greeted her with a smile and a gentle kiss on the cheek. Her nervous butterflies changed to the kind she got every time she saw him.

"Hey," she returned his smile, taking his hand and leading him through to the lounge room. Before they even made it to the couch, Maria came in with the phone.

"Gabi, phone for you honey. Oh, hi Troy," she smiled as she passed Gabriella the phone with a shrug. "It's Rhiannon someone-or-other from the Leukemia and Lymphoma Society."

"Hello?" Gabriella said into the mouth piece.

"Hello Gabriella. My names Rhiannon Sheldrick and I'm from the Leukemia and Lymphoma Society. We're currently working on a fundraiser for paediatric cancer research, and we were wondering if you would like to be involved," Rhiannon explained. "I emailed the nursing staff at University of New Mexico Hospital to ask for their advice, and they recommended you for the project."

"Oh?" Gabriella replied, surprised. "It sounds good – what's the project?"

"We've actually been putting together a track listing for a CD called _'Songs of Hope'_. We've signed on some big names to lay down tracks for us, but we are also featuring several childhood cancer patients. We were wondering if you would be interested in recording two songs for the album."

"Umm...my goodness...it sounds amazing, but I haven't really sung much in the past 10 months - since I was diagnosed. I don't know how I'll sound..."

"It's completely up to you, but I'm sure your voice is amazing," Rhiannon replied kindly. "The only thing is, we would need you to record this weekend if you decide you want to sing on the CD. I know its short notice, but the recording studio has pushed the date forward and we can't change it."

Gabriella looked over at Troy, who smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze – reassuring her without even realising he was. She then remembered that one of her backup wishes with Make A Wish was to record a song. She could do this.

"I'll do it," Gabriella told Rhiannon confidently.

Gabriella heard relief in Rhiannon's voice. "Fantastic," she said happily. "I'll email you through the track we have picked out for you to learn right now, but for the second song you can record something of your own choice – a song that means something to you. Perhaps one that inspired you or helped you through your treatment? You can have a day to think about it, and if you could give me a call tomorrow and let me know what you have decided on."

"Ok," Gabriella agreed. "Oh, and thank you so much for this opportunity!"

"My pleasure," Rhiannon replied. "Thank you for agreeing to be a part of this – it's going to be a fantastic project."

"Sounds like it. Well, I'll download your email as soon as it comes through and start learning the song, and I'll give you a call tomorrow and let you know my second song."

"Wonderful. I've put all the other details you need to know in the email, like time and place etcetera but if you have any other questions feel free to ask."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye Gabriella."

Gabriella hung the phone up with a huge smile on her face. Troy and Maria were almost exploding with curiosity as she put the phone down and squealed with excitement.

"Gabi! What? What's happening? You're killing us here!" Maria and Troy laughed.

"The Leukemia and Lymphoma Society are putting together a CD as a fundraiser for paediatric cancer research, and they want me to be a part of it!" she said elatedly.

"Oh Gabi, that's wonderful sweetheart! Congratulations!" Maria gushed. "That's such an honour!"

"That's amazing news, Gab!" Troy grinned, hugging her. "My girlfriend, the recording superstar – don't forget me when you're a huge celebrity, will you?" he teased.

Gabriella laughed. "Oh no, no, no – you will be my personal body guard. Who better to beat off all those hunky guys that throw themselves at me," she teased.

"Ooooook, I'll personally ensure I'm the ONLY hunky guy that throws himself at you," Troy said sternly. "Besides, I'm already your number one fan."

"Of course you are," Gabriella giggled, patting his cheek.

Maria rolled her eyes with a smile. "You two..." she laughed, shaking her head.

Gabriella sprang off the lounge and headed towards her room. "Rhiannon is emailing me the track they have chosen for me to record, and I have to pick one more song I already know...Oh GOD, I have 2 and a half days to learn a song – oh god, oh god, oh god," she muttered, rushing off to her laptop.

Troy followed behind. "You'll be fine, Gabs – you're a natural. And hey – if Kelsi can teach me 'Everyday' in like, 5 minutes...you will have no worries," he joked.

"But I don't even know how my voice will sound – I haven't sung for ages and Dr Frazer said the radiation might damage my voice, and..."

"Gab, chill," Troy said, placing his hands on her arms, forcing her to look at him. "Yeah you're voice went a little croaky during radiation but it's fine now, so I'm sure your singing voice will be fine too. And I'll bet the other kids they've picked can't sing half as well as you anyway – you're amazing. Now, let's see what track you're singing. Do you have any ideas for what other song you're going to do?"

Gabriella looked thoughtful for a moment, before a smile spread across her face.

"Yeah, actually – I do."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Saturday morning Gabriella was a bundle of nerves as she changed her outfit approximately seven times before settling on a yellow baby doll top, white three quarter white Capri pants and yellow ballet flats, a white baker-boy cap – the peak tilted slightly to the side – on her head.

Troy was sitting on the floor in the hallway, his back against her bedroom door.

"Come oooon Gabi," he said in a bored tone, yawning loudly. "You're going to be la...WOAH!" he exclaimed as he fell backwards when the door opened.

Gabriella laughed. "You goofball," she grinned as she took his hands and helped him to his feet.

"No – don't tell me?!" Troy exclaimed dramatically as he brushed his clothes off. "She's _finally _ready?!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and slapped his chest as she tucked a folder under her arm and started down the stairs.

"Are you coming or are you going to stay here and talk to yourself all day?"

"Hey!" Troy exclaimed indignantly. As he started down the stairs after her, though, he smiled to himself. Day by day, little by little, slowly but surely...his Gabriella was returning.

Rhiannon had told them a car would be sent to collect the three of them around 8am Saturday morning. What they didn't expect to see was a white stretch limousine turning the corner and entering the Montez's street at 7.55am.

"Wooow," Troy whistled. "Riding in style for the celebrity, huh?"

Maria smiled as Gabriella's eyes lit up. "This is incredible!" she exclaimed excitedly, gripping Troy's hand.

After almost an hour's drive, the limo pulled up at the recording studio where the patient participants in the project would be laying down their tracks. Gabriella climbed out of the car and stretched. The doors of the studio suddenly swung open, and a tall, attractive woman in her twenties emerged. She had dark blonde curls that tumbled to almost half way down her back, dark 

blue-green eyes, and was wearing dark grey skinny jeans with white flats and pale blue off the shoulder t-shirt.

"You must be Gabriella," she said with a smile. "I'm Rhiannon. It's an honour to meet you."

Gabriella smiled back and accepted her hand as she extended it. "Thank you for inviting me. This is my Mom, Maria, and my boyfriend Troy."

"It's our pleasure, sweetheart. And welcome Maria, Troy. Thanks for coming out here. Now, let's get inside and have some fun!"

Over the next half an hour the other girls who were recording songs for the album arrived. Including Gabriella, there were six survivors of either Leukemia or Lymphoma in total, all in various stages of treatment.

Renee was twelve and had been in remission from Hodgkin's Lymphoma for three years. Demi was fifteen and was five months into her treatment for Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia (ALL). Tiarna was just five, and was battling her way through a relapse of Acute Myelocytic Leukemia (AML). Cara was twenty two and four years post-transplant after also fighting AML twice in her life. Finally, there was Jasmine, who was seven and half way through treatment for ALL.

Each girl was to record a song they had chosen that meant something to them in their cancer battle, but Gabriella and Cara had been selected to record specially-chosen as well as their personal choice.

The song that Rhiannon had sent to Gabriella to learn was by an Australian singer – Delta Goodrem – and was called _'Be Strong'_. Gabriella had fallen in love with it the moment she had heard the first verse. The song was particularly poignant, as Delta – Gabriella learned – had been diagnosed with Lymphoma at age 18, and had written the song during her treatment for a fellow Australian celebrity – Belinda Emmet – who had been battling secondary bone cancer at the time. Belinda had since passed away, but the legacy of both the young women's brave battles lived on through the words of the song.

Cara would be recording a song originally by Allen Alesbury, called _'Somebody's Praying me Through'_. Gabriella had heard the song before – she recognised it from the CD Troy had made her during her treatment. It had a beautiful message and made Gabriella feel the love surrounding her every time she heard it.

Rhiannon worked with each of the girls to record their songs, Gabriella and Cara left until last as they would be recording two tracks each. Every girl reduced at least one person to tears as they entered the studio and sang their song – there was something so emotional yet inspiring about seeing those brave warriors don the earphones and sing their heart out – whether they were in tune or not. Tiarna in particular brought the house down, with her sweet five year old version of 'You Are My Sunshine'. Her mother Tracy explained that she always sang the song to Tiarna whenever she was having a bad day, and it would always make her smile. The tiny girl didn't have a hair on her head, her cheeks were pale, her eyes were dark and the earphones were so big on her little head that they kept slipping off, but she had more spirit in her than anyone Gabriella could ever remember meeting.

Finally it was Gabriella's turn to enter the recording booth to record her first song – _Be Strong_. Maria gave her a hug and wished her luck before Troy kissed her forehead.

"Go get 'em, Superstar," he said with a wink.

Gabriella grinned and followed Rhiannon into the booth where she was shown how the equipment worked, and was given the chance to have a practice with a short warm up song. She sounded a little shaky with nerves at first, but soon cleared her throat and sounded fantastic.

Within a few minutes her voice was warmed up and she was ready to start on her first song. Rhiannon explained to her how it would work – she would sing the whole song straight through first, and then they would go back and record any sections of it that were to be layered over the base track.

Gabriella gave the thumbs up through the glass to signal she was ready, and cleared her throat nervously as the introduction music started. She looked up at Troy who winked at her, and she smiled, cleared her throat once more, and began to sing.

_Are you swimming upstream in oceans of blue?  
Do you feel like your sinking?  
Are you sick of the rain after all you've been through?  
Well I know what you're thinking  
When you can't take it  
You can make it  
Sometime soon I know you'll see_

_'cause when you're in your darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray  
Well hang on and be strong_

_Where taking each step one day at a time  
You can't lose your spirit  
Let live and let live forget and forgive  
It's all how you see it  
And just remember keep it together  
Don't you know you're never alone_

_'cause when you're in your darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray  
Well hang on, and be strong_

_No you're not defeated  
And soon you'll be smiling once again  
Then you won't have to feel it  
Let it go with the wind  
_

_Time passes us by  
And know that you're allowed to cry_

_'cause when you're in your darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray  
Well hang on and be strong..._

_Hold on and be strong..._

As Gabriella held the final note and the song drew to a close, everyone outside the booth stood, awestruck. Maria and Troy had tears of pride in their eyes, and almost every other mother had dampness on their cheeks also.

"She's incredible," Troy heard one of the recording professionals say.

Gabriella bit her lip nervously. "Umm...was that ok?" she asked quietly.

Troy smiled to himself. 'That's my modest little Gabi,' he thought.

"Ok? Gabriella, that was absolutely _amazing_!" Rhiannon exclaimed.

Gabriella blushed. "Thank you," she replied quietly.

"Just remember where it all started when you're a big celebrity one day, huh?"

Gabriella laughed. "Oh I will," she looked out at Troy and her mother who were grinning proudly. They saw the energy and delight in her eyes, and couldn't have been happier.

After two more run throughs, _Be Strong_ was wrapped, and Cara entered the booth to record _Somebody's Praying me Through_. Gabriella rushed out into Troy's waiting arms and he kissed her on the cheek.

"That was awesome, Gabs – I'm so proud of you!" he exclaimed.

"Me too," Maria chipped in. "You sang beautifully, sweetheart. Did you have fun?"

Gabriella nodded eagerly. "Yes! It was _so_ much fun! I was a bit nervous at first, but after a few minutes I just took a deep breath and relaxed and it was just the best thing ever!"

"So that's one song down, one to go," Troy commented. "What are you singing next?"

Gabriella grinned cheekily. "You'll just have to wait and see," she replied. Troy had been trying to find out what other song she had chosen for the past two and a half days, and had not succeeded in finding out – Gabriella had kept her lips tight shut.

She sat happily wrapped in Troy's arms, chatting to him and her mother for the next little while as Cara went through her recording session, before Rhiannon called her back into the booth.

"Ready to go again?" she asked with a smile. "After hearing your first song, I'm excited to hear this one!"

Gabriella giggled shyly. "I'm ready," she replied, putting the headphones on for the second time.

She took a deep breath before exhaling, and waiting for the opening bars of music to play. She shivered with excitement as the introductory music drew to a close and she took another breath before she began to sing...

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me -  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now, I see._

_T'was Grace that taught -  
my heart to fear.  
And Grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear -  
the hour I first believed._

_Through many dangers, toils and snares -  
we have already come.  
T'was Grace that brought us safe thus far -  
and Grace will lead us home._

_The Lord has promised good to me -  
His word my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be -  
as long as life endures._

_When we've been here ten thousand years -  
bright shining as the sun.  
We've no less days to sing God's praise -  
then when we've first begun._

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me -  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now, I see._

Troy found himself choked up before Gabriella had even got one line of the song out. By the time she finished singing, he was an emotional wreck, and no one else in the room was much better. Seeing her in that recording studio, singing her heart out, having the time of her life, but knowing everything she had been through the past ten months was just so inspiring...there were no words to describe the shining beacon of hope she had become for cancer sufferers everywhere in those brief moments.

He was so caught up his thoughts that he didn't realise Gabriella was done recording until he felt her tiny arms wrap around his waist.

"Hey, why the tears?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"They're good tears, I promise," Troy smiled at her through the salty water running down his face. "I just love you so god-damned much! You were perfect in there, Gabs," he leaned down to her and brushed her nose against his. "You're beautiful."

Gabriella smiled up at him with eyes full of adoration. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" Troy asked. "It's the truth."

And with that, he pulled her to him and held her close to his chest, breathing in her scent and thanking god for the day his amazing grace came into his life, and for the fact that she was still there with him.

* * *

**Yay for happy times! **

**Next up: A special graduation!**

**Go and click that little button and let me know what you thought of Gabriella's special project!**

**P.S – 2 more and an epilogue to go!**

**P.P.S - The first song is Be Strong by Delta Goodrem - I reccommend you check it out, it is my inspiration and my motto in life pretty much :)**


	39. Graduation

**Hi all! First up, sorry for leaving you update-less for 2 whole weeks – I have been so busy between my birthday party and work and uni assignments...I haven't had a spare moment to BREATHE! But anyway, I finished this part when I should have been finishing (read: 'starting') my essay today. Priorities, priorities lol.**

**Secondly – the reviews for the last chapter were through the roof!! 57! WOW you guys ROCK! And I reached my 1000 and then some! Congrats to my great buddy and partner in Troyella like crime Jess for being the lucky 1000****th**** reviewer!**

**Thirdly - thanks for all the birthday wishes!**

**Fourthly – this is the second last chapter!! GASP! The next one is the big finale :( There will be an epilogue that follows though, so you can breathe for a minute yet.**

**Fifthly – Cara, you're more than welcome to print this if you reckon it's worth showing anyone haha! I'm glad you liked your cameo!**

**Sixthly (is that even a word?) - Meg, your reviews rock my socks!**

**Hope you all like this chapter!**

**Charli xox**

**Rest In Peace, Emily. This one is for you...**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

"_AND SO I WILL WAIT UNTIL THE MOMENT YOU DECIIIIIIIDE...THAT IIIII'M YOUR MAN, AND YOU'RE MY GIRL, THAT IIIII'M THE SEA, AND YOU'RE THE PEARL – IT TAKES TWO, BAAAABYYYYY...IIIIIIT TAKES...TWWOOOOO...OOOOOO...OOOOOOO_!!"

"Trooo-ooy!" Gabriella's entire body was shaking with laughter as her boyfriend sang purposely off key and extremely LOUDLY, right in front of her. He was clutching a hair brush he had found in her bathroom cupboard, packed away with all her other hair accessories she hadn't used for a year, and had his eyes tight shut as he put everything into his woeful performance.

"..._PLEASE DARLING CHOOOOSE ME, I DON'T WANNA RULE ALOOOOOOONE! TELL ME I'M YOUR KING, AND YOU'RE MY QUEEN, THAT_..."

"_You sound like a hopeless has-been_..." Gabriella sang sweetly, cutting him off.

Troy suddenly stood up straight, letting the hair brush fall to the floor. "_Excuse_ me?" he said dramatically, clutching a hand to his heart.

Gabriella bit her lip, trying not to laugh. "Oh yeah..._and yooou have a face that should never be seen_," she added to her impromptu tune.

"Oh that's it, missy – you're asking for it," he stated, before pouncing on her, his fingers digging into her sides and ticking her mercilessly as she wriggled and squealed beneath him.

"Troooy!" she managed breathlessly. "Troy stop!"

"What do you say?" Troy questioned, as his fingers ceased their tickling, but he stayed where he was – straddling her legs with her lying pinned beneath him, his hands poised to resume tickling if she gave the wrong answer.

"Uuuuhhh..."

Troy poked her teasingly in the side.

"I love you?"

"Eh, well I was thinking more along the lines of 'Troy Bolton is the hottest guy alive and no one else comes close'...but that'll do," he replied, leaning forward and kissing her on the lips.

Gabriella suddenly realised the compromising position they were in, and gently rolled herself from underneath him.

Troy sat up and looked at her, a hint of confusing playing across his face mixed with a tiny bit of hurt.

Taylor's words flashed through Gabriella's mind - _"Just talk to him, Gabs. Let him know how you feel..."_

"Troy...we need..." she trailed off and swallowed hard. "We need to talk."

The words cut through Troy like an icy dagger. They weren't four words he wanted to hear in conjunction with one another. Still, he tried to make light of it, giving a nervous laugh.

"Uh oh...don't say that Gab, it doesn't do good things to a guy's confidence."

Gabriella shook her head and moved away from him a little, crossing her legs and leaning against the backboard of her bed. She knew once she started talking Troy would try and comfort her, and she wanted to get out everything she needed to say without him being distracted.

_Just when it's getting good  
I slowly start to freeze  
Just when it's feeling real I put my heart to sleep  
It's the memory I can see  
Then this fear comes over me  
Understand that I don't mean  
To push you away from me_

"Ok, I need you to hear me out and let me say this...I know it isn't how you think but it's how I'm feeling right now and I really need to tell you what's going on in my head so you understand why I haven't completely been myself the past few months," Gabriella began.

Troy nodded slowly, his heart beating in his throat, his brow knitted with concern as he waited patiently for her to speak.

"You might have noticed...actually, scrap that – I _know_ you've noticed that I...well...when we...well, whenever things start to get a little more..._heated_...between us, I just freeze, or push you away. Whenever you touch me more...intimately, I guess...than like, a hug or holding my hand...I just...I can't cope."

Troy nodded again, not sure he quite understood where this was going.

Gabriella sighed. "I need you to know that it is nothing you're doing – I don't feel pressured, I don't feel threatened - nothing like that. It's just...since I was diagnosed and started treatment, I've felt pretty insecure about my body and the way I look. My hair...my scars, plastic tubes sticking out of me everywhere – not to mention the fact that I'm bonier than a freaking skeleton! Every once in a while I'll let myself forget, and relax a bit...but suddenly it'll all come rushing back and I freak out and clam up."

Troy reached over and laced his fingers through hers, wordlessly showing his support and giving her the courage to continue.

Gabriella blinked a few times, clearing her teary eyes. "It's not that I don't want to be close to you, Troy – I do. And I know that you don't think that way – you look past everything and see me for me, and you love me unconditionally – believe me, I know. And I know that I am the luckiest girl in the world to have someone as patient and understanding and...perfect...as you. I just...I can't get all these thoughts out of my head," she averted her gaze from Troy's, although their hands remained joined.

"Can I have my turn now?" Troy asked gently.

"Uh huh," Gabriella sniffed, wiping her eyes as she nodded.

"You're right," Troy said softly, tilting her chin gently so that she was looking at him. "I do love you unconditionally. When I look at you I don't see scars or baldness, I see a strong, brave, beautiful young woman who has been through something that no one should ever have to. I see someone that I love more than life itself. I see my whole world."

Gabriella's almost-dry eyes were now teary once again as she gently tugged on Troy's arm. He obliged to her silent request, shuffling up to sit beside her on the bed. He softly brushed away her tears with his thumbs as he continued to speak.

"And I know that the changes you have had to go through have been hard to handle, but the scars that the treatment has left behind are a reminder of how brave you are, and the odds you have beaten to be here today. If I had to choose between a Gabriella with a couple of scars and no Gabriella, you know which one I'd choose every time. Besides, I'd love you even if you looked like the back end of an elephant – you're always beautiful to me."

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest – letting out all the emotion, fear, sadness and relief she had been letting build up for months.

"And I know you know, but I would never – never – pressure you into anything you didn't want to do, or didn't feel comfortable with. You do know that, don't you?" Troy felt her nod into his chest, and he hesitated for a moment before placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "I will do anything it takes to help you through all this. You just need to talk to me – let me know what you're thinking and feeling."

Gabriella mumbled something into Troy's shirt and he smiled.

"I love you too, Bella."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Friday morning was sunny and warm – the scent of summer was in the air. For a bunch of excited, jittery teenagers, it was no ordinary Friday.

"So," Chad said with a grin as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. "All ready to go Graduate?"

Taylor shivered nervously. "Ready as I'll ever be," she replied with a smile.

"Chad! Taylor!" the pair turned their heads to the direction of the voice, and saw Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Kelsi and Jason hurrying towards them.

"Hey gang," Chad greeted them energetically.

Sharpay looked around the school yard wistfully. "You know, despite all the...hardships...that went hand in hand with school life...I'm really gonna miss this place."

"Me too," Kelsi agreed.

The boys rolled their eyes. "Come on, we've been prisoners in this place for long enough – I'm sooo ready to escape and..."

Chad was cut off by Taylor who smirked. "Spend the next few years studying at college?"

"Well, yeah but that's...different," he said sheepishly. "It's just...different."

"You're face is different, but we've never judged you...out loud..." a new voice joined the throng, and everyone burst out laughing, apart from Chad, who looked at Troy with disgust.

"And to think I call you my brother," he lamented, shaking his head.

A soft giggle to the left of Troy made everyone smile.

"Hey Gabster – you're looking particularly gorgeous today," Chad complimented.

"Hey! How come you never say those things to me," Taylor exclaimed, with a wink at Gabriella. "By the way, you do look beautiful Gabs."

Gabriella blushed and looked at her feet. She was wearing a pale blue baby doll style dress that was patterned with darker blue. It was a perfect fit, with delicate spaghetti straps, and gathering across the bust before it fell gently to her knees. Her dark hair was coming in fast, now a little more definitive than just a soft fuzz. Troy looked down at her with pride in his eyes as he wrapped his arm a little tighter around her shoulder.

"Thanks," Gabriella murmured.

"Alright Wildcats!" Chad yelled suddenly. "Let's do this!"

The group of friends cheered excitedly, before weaving through the crowd gathering out the front of East high School, to find their parents.

A short while later, the graduating class were seated on one side of the hall, their parents and families on the other side, all looking very proud. Gabriella was fidgeting slightly in her seat, looking at the back of her boyfriends head, several rows in front of her. As if he could sense her gaze, Troy turned his head and looked over his shoulder. She gave him a meaningful smile and he winked cheekily, returning her grin before turning back to the front of the hall.

Principal Matsui approached the lectern and shuffled his notes before clearing his throat. The hall fell silent as the principal began his speech.

His words echoed throughout the hall, but Gabriella found herself zoning out as he congratulated the year group, highlighting the memories of their years together. Her thoughts drifted, instead, to the future – it was the first time in almost a year, she realised, that she had actually allowed herself to think further ahead than the next day. After today she would be a high school alumnus, and right now it seemed like anything was possible – the world was her oyster. No matter what path her studies and career took, no matter what else her future held, she knew it would include Troy. He was a constant in her life and she could not have been more grateful for that fact.

Gabriella snapped back into focus as she realised everyone in the hall was clapping. She blinked a couple of times, looking around and joining in with the applause as Principal Masui made his way back to his seat, having concluded his speech. Trying her best to focus properly on the ceremony, Gabriella adjusted her black robes – which were trimmed with red and gold – and settled back in her seat.

After a few more speeches from various staff members and heads of different committees at the school, Principal Matsui returned to the microphone, placing a large trophy and an envelope on the lectern.

"At the beginning of this school year, the Lester family – relatives of a past student who has gone on to become one of Duke University's brightest and most promising young research students – donated a lump sum of money to East High School, with the instruction that a 1000 dollar scholarship and the perpetual trophy was to be awarded annually to a graduating student who has made an outstanding achievement, shown great potential and excelled at East High. The staff here at the school have spent quite a substantial amount of time discussing suitable beneficiaries of this valuable award, but - after much deliberation - we have finally reached a decision and we know we could not have picked a more worthy recipient. This young lady made an impression on everyone here at East High from the very moment she commenced her enrolment. With her remarkable academic achievements, her thirst for knowledge and her infectious, bright personality, she has been an invaluable member of the student body. She has displayed a commitment not only to her school and her studies, but also to her peers."

Gabriella's face lit up. 'Taylor!' she thought happily, proud of her friend. 'It has to be Taylor!'

"The respect that the student body and staff alike held for this intelligent, street-smart young lady only grew throughout this school year, as she faced her toughest challenge yet. Battling through the toughest time of her life - and doing so with poise and grace that few could have matched – the student in question has managed to overcome a life threatening illness whilst maintaining top grades in her studies. I'm sure everyone here today will agree that there is no one more worthy of this scholarship than the incredible girl I am about to call to the stage. It gives me great pleasure to announce that the first ever winner of the Lester Family Award for Outstanding Achievement is... Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella's hands were shaking as she got to her feet, and realised that the entire crowd in the school hall were now standing. Applause thundered around the room, intermingling with the whoops and cheers of her best friends and other proud class mates as Gabriella slowly made her way to the front of the room and climbed the stairs onto the stage. Principal Matsui met her half way across the stage and shook her hand, presenting her with the trophy and envelope containing the scholarship cheque with a smile.

"We're very proud of you, Gabriella," he told her quietly. "All the very best for the future – keep in touch and let us know how you're doing, won't you?"

Gabriella nodded dumbly, still overwhelmed. "Thank you," she managed to get out. "Thank you so much – for everything, especially this year."

"You're very welcome. I know you will put this money to good use."

Gabriella nodded again before turning back towards the stairs. She caught her mother's eye in the crowd and saw she was clapping and cheering with tears streaming down her face, being congratulated and comforted by Troy's mother who was almost jumping up and down with pride written all over her face. Gabriella grinned as she made her way back to her seat. She passed Troy's row and saw him cease his cheering for a moment to blow her a kiss. She laughed as she heard a familiar voice yell out 'WE LOVE YOU GABSTER!"

"Thank you, Mr Danforth," the principal said wryly as he returned to the microphone and Chad took his seat again, looking sheepish. "Now, without further ado – it's time to present our class of 2008 with their diplomas! Renee Adams..."

Student after student was called to the stage, hand after hand was shaken, diplomas awarded, and tassels switched. Gabriella cheered the loudest out of everyone as Troy shook hands with the principal and received his diploma, sticking her fingers in her mouth and whistling loudly. Troy grinned down at her, shuffling off the stage as 'Genevieve Bossley' was awarded her diploma. Finally – after what seemed like hours – 'Connor Zandos' exited the stage, and the ceremony was over.

Gabriella couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she joined her classmates in throwing their caps high into the air with a cheer, as the parents and other loved ones applauded.

Chair legs squeaked against the floor as everyone began to gather their belongings and exit the hall, making their way to the gym where tea and coffee was being served. Gabriella, however, only had one thing – or one person – on her mind. She stood on tip-toes as the crowd flowed past, looking for the familiar face. Her features lit up as she spotted him stuck across the room, and she gathered her robes up, pushing her way through the masses in an effort to get to him. Six feet away she broke into a run and he grinned as he spotted her, opening his arms and catching her as she leapt, wrapping her legs around him and burying her face in his neck.

"I am so unbelievably proud of you, Gabriella Montez," he stated, hugging her tight. "No one deserved that award more than you."

"Thank you," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"But as much as I could cuddle you all day, I'm going to put you down now before you stab me in the back of the neck with that trophy."

Gabriella giggled as her feet found the floor and she poked Troy in the stomach softly with the plastic award.

"Troy! Gabriella!" the pair looked up at the sound of their names and saw Troy's parents and Gabriella's mother weaving in and out of the crowd, heading towards them.

Maria wrapped Gabriella in a hug once she reached her, and kissed her cheek. "I'm so, so, so proud of you, baby. Just...so proud."

"Thanks Mom," Gabriella grinned.

"My turn!" Lucille exclaimed, prising Maria off her daughter, and hugging Gabriella.

"Congratulations, sweetheart. Absolutely fantastic."

"Uh, hello?!" Troy butted in, waving his hand in his mother's face. "Favourite son here, just graduated – remember me?"

Everyone laughed as Lucille let Gabriella go and hugged Troy. "Oh yes, I'm proud of you too. If you want I can give you sloppy mom-kisses all over your face to show you how proud."

Troy jumped back. "No thanks," he said quickly. "I can feel the pride...radiating from you."

Jack moved between Troy and Gabriella and wrapped an arm around both of them. "Good work kids, you both did very well."

"Thanks Dad," Troy said. "Oh, Maria – is it ok if I drive Gabi home after this? I have somewhere I need to take her – we'll only be an hour, tops."

Maria nodded. "Of course, Troy. I expected you guys wouldn't want to come straight home anyway," she said with a smile. "Go have fun. But d..."

"I won't let her over-do it," Troy promised.

Maria patted his arm. "Good. So, how does it feel to have graduated?" she asked her daughter.

"I will miss this place," Gabriella replied. "It's the first place where I've made real friends and real memories. But it feels great to know that I have them right by my side to continue on this adventure into college. And graduation has come at a really great time too – for me it feels like a graduation from school AND from cancer."

"Graduating high school and graduating cancer – well, this is a momentous occasion which I think calls for a celebration. The five of us, dinner at the restaurant of Gabi's choice tonight?" Lucille suggested.

Gabriella looked at her mother, who grinned. "Sounds like a plan to me."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Are you sure you can't tell?"

"I'm sure I can't tell."

"Not even a hint?"

"Not even a hint."

"Not even a tiny one?"

"Gabriella..."

"You suck."

Troy smirked, but continued to concentrate on the road ahead. Gabriella had spent the last fifteen minutes trying to find out where he was taking her, but Troy wasn't relenting. He simply moved his hand to rest on her knee, keeping the other on the steering wheel.

After another 5 minutes or so, Troy pulled up out the front of an unfamiliar house, and Gabriella frowned.

"Troy, where are we?"

"Just come with me and you'll find out," Troy replied, climbing out of the truck and making his way around to open Gabriella's door. He held out his hand and helped her out of the passenger side. "Trust me," he gave her had a squeeze. "You'll love this."

Hand in hand they made their way to the front door, and Troy knocked. Within a moment it was opened by a dark haired woman who looked to be in her thirties.

"Hi, Samantha is it?" the woman nodded and Troy smiled. "I'm Troy Bolton – I spoke to you on the phone yesterday?"

"Oh yes, I remember!" the woman exclaimed. "This must be Gabriella then?"

Troy nodded. "The one and only."

Samantha opened the door the full way and stepped aside. "Come in, come in. The babies are out back."

Gabriella looked at Troy with confusion as they followed Samantha down the hall.

"_Babies_?" she mouthed.

Troy just squeezed her hand.

As they neared the back patio, the sound of several small dogs barking became apparent.

"Oh my goodness, they're gorgeous!" Gabriella exclaimed as the puppies came into view. A litter of eight Maltese x Shitzu puppies - just seven weeks old – they were tiny, and completely adorable. "Look, Troy – they are so sweet!" she exclaimed, and Troy and Samantha both smiled as they watched the excitement dance in her eyes.

"I'm glad you like them," Troy commented. "Because one of them is yours."

"What?!" Gabriella gasped, and Troy pretended to be offended.

"You hadn't forgotten my Valentine's present had you?"

"No, but...oh gosh, Troy – thank you!" she squealed, flinging herself into his arms.

"My pleasure, now you have the job of choosing which one of these little cuties is going to come home with us."

Gabriella immediately honed in on the smallest of the litter, which was hovering on the outskirts of the excitable group. "That one," she said.

Samantha smiled as she scooped up the tiny puppy – white with brown ears and eyes, and a brown spot on its little back, small enough to fit in the palm of Samantha's hand – and passed it carefully to Gabriella who immediately cradled the creature against her chest and placed a soft kiss on its head.

"She is the runt of the litter this one – a real battler. We weren't sure if she would make it or not for a while there, but she pulled through and now she's fighting fit," Samantha explained.

"She's the one for me," Gabriella replied firmly. "Definitely."

"Wonderful," Samantha said. "I'll just grab all the paper work!"

She hurried inside, leaving Gabriella and Troy alone with their new puppy.

"She's so beautiful, Troy – thank you so much!" Gabriella said earnestly.

"You're very welcome. I've been waiting for this day for a very long time! Do you have any idea what you might like to call her yet?"

"I do, actually," Gabriella replied with a grin. "Troy, meet Grace. Grace, meet Troy, your daddy!"

"Grace," Troy repeated with a smile. "Perfect."

* * *

**Naaaw, little Grace the puppy. I couldn't decide on the perfect dog for Gabi, so I just gave her mine! LOL! Pic is in my profiiile!**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. **

**Next up: Wishes come true – the big finale!**

**Please please please review! Thanks for reading :)**

**Charli xox**


	40. Letting Go

**Oh. My. Freaking. Goodness.**

**It's the last chapter.**

**I think I might cry.**

**Well, there is still an epilogue after this but...Last. Chapter.**

**It has taken me sooo long to write (I just couldn't get it perfect :( ), and I have hassled sooo many people for help. A huge thank you to my sounding board, partner in Troyella-like crime, and all round squee buddy Jessa – this chapter would still be unwritten if it wasn't for you! To the amazing Holly – I only just met you properly yesterday and I spent about 90 percent of our first conversation hassling you for advice. Thank you for your help and for your patience. And thanks Erin and Stacey for letting me toss ideas at you :) **

**I have so many people I need to thank properly, but I'll do that when I post the epilogue. For now, here is chapter 40. The end of an era for me :( This story has been so emotional and hard for me to write at times, but it has been my baby – my first full length fic, and I have really enjoyed writing it for you guys.**

**So much so that I got totally carried away with this chapter – forget all my other 'Longest. Chapter. Ever' comments – this one overtook my previous record holder by almost 5000 words! This baby stands at almost 10,000 words long! That's the length my major, year-long assignment has to be for Uni this year! Geeez! I hope you are all still with me by the end of it!**

**This one goes out to all my new found gals at ZAangels and the rooftop – you girls are all awesome. And of course to Jessa, and to my 'separated-at-birth twin sister' Emily – I miss you SOOO much!! May your MSN right its retarded ways soon! **

**In celebration of the end of the Zan drought (HAND HOLDING VIDEO FTWWWW!! ... ahem..), without further ado...here it is...le finale.**

**Charli xox**

**PS. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and to everyone who has reviewed at all during the story - you are all incredible :)**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

"Graaaace!" Gabriella laughed. "Get out of there, I just packed those!"

She leaned down and scooped up the excitable ball of fluff that had just jumped inside her open suitcase, and promptly settled herself on top of a pile jackets. Holding the wriggling puppy up, Gabriella smiled and buried her face in the soft fur. "Naaw, I can't stay mad at you Gracie. You're just too darn cute!"

"Talking about me again, Montez?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned towards her doorway. "You've got tickets on yourself, Bolton," she replied, unable to hide her grin. He was leaning against her doorway, arms folded and a smirk on his face, his blue eyes as bright as ever.

Grace yapped and wagged her tail excitedly, wriggling so hard in Gabriella's arms she let her down to the floor. "There you go, Grace – attack! ATTACK!" Gabriella joked as the now six-month-old pup raced towards Troy and jumped up on her hind legs, begging to be picked up.

Troy obliged and lifted the dog into his arms, crossing Gabriella's room and leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. "Hey beautiful," he greeted her properly.

"Hi," Gabriella replied with a smile, allowing her eyes to drift closed as he kissed her again. "How was lunch?"

Troy groaned and flopped down on her bed, right next to where her suitcase lay. "It was lunch at Aunt Gladys'...how do you think it was?"

Gabriella gently slapped his leg. "Be nice, Troy."

"I am!" Troy whined. "Ok, she made us cheese and pickle sandwiches, even though she _knows_ I don't like pickles – I mean, she's been my great aunt for almost 19 years, you think she'd remember by now – but she told me to eat them because they would 'put hairs on my chest'" Troy told her in his best Aunt Gladys voice, a look of disgust on his face. "I told her I didn't want a hairy chest and she told me I was a wuss. Can you believe it?! A wuss!" he said incredulously.

Gabriella laughed as she re-folded her jackets and put them back in the suitcase.

"What about you?" Troy asked, folding an arm behind his head as he lay back against her pillows. "How was your afternoon?"

"Well, I've been trying to pack, but little miss over there keeps jumping in the suitcase," Gabriella pointed at Grace, who was now chasing her tail. "I think she wants to come too! Anyway, how's your packing going?"

Troy shrugged. "I'll do it tomorrow."

"Troy! We leave at 6.30 in the morning!"

"Ok, ok – I'll do it tonight. Trust me Gab, it'll take me 30 seconds – I'm a guy."

"Yeah, one pair of underwear and one pair of socks will do you for the whole trip, right?" Gabriella joked.

Troy raised his eyebrows at her. "Oh, so that's what you think of me, is it? Some grotty, smelly boy who never changes his undies?"

Gabriella smirked. "Maaaaybe??" she dragged out her answer, backing away from the bed as Troy sat up slowly, and slid towards her with his hands raised, fingers wriggling.

"Uh uh – wrong answer!" Troy exclaimed suddenly, jumping from the bed and chasing Gabriella around her bedroom. It took him approximately three seconds to catch up to her and pin her down on her bed, tickling her mercilessly.

"I'll have you know I change my undies very regularly," he informed her as he straddled her, his fingertips still digging into her sides as she squirmed beneath him. "At least once a month..."

"Trooooy!" Gabriella was wheezing with laughter. "That's gross!"

"Ok, ok," Troy replied, moving his tickling hands from her sides to her stomach. "Once a week then."

"Eww!"

Troy laughed as he pinned Gabriella's arms to her sides and leaned down, kissing her soundly. After a moment Gabriella slid her tongue across his lips and he allowed her to deepen the kiss as she slipped her arms from under his hands and snaked them up his chest. She pushed him gently as she reached his shoulders so that they rolled sideways, Gabriella ending up on top of Troy and the kiss remaining unbroken.

"Mmm," Gabriella sighed as their lips parted after a few moments. "I really, really love you."

Troy smiled fondly up at her. "I really, really love you too."

"I think I'm ready, Troy..." Gabriella trailed off.

Troy's brow creased in confusion. "Ready for what, babe?"

"_Ready_," Gabriella repeated meaningfully, running a fingertip down his chest so softly it made him shiver.

"Ready...oh! _Oooh_..." Troy finally caught on. "Bella...are you sure?" he asked. After their big talk before Graduation almost six months earlier, Gabriella and Troy had grown even closer – if that was possible. It had taken some time, but Gabriella was slowly learning to relax and accept her body – scars and all.

It was now December – the day after Christmas to be precise - and Gabriella had been off treatment for over six months. Her tests were continuing to come back perfectly clear, and she was feeling better than ever. She had had her central line removed 2 months after her treatment came to an end, she had put some weight back on, and her hair was growing quicker than ever – thick, dark brown and even curlier than it had been before. It was now about 2 inches long all over and although Gabriella complained daily about how it was out of control and she couldn't do anything with it, Troy knew she was just ecstatic to have a head full of hair again. He could see her gaining more and more confidence by the day and it made him so happy to see _her_ so happy.

Gabriella rested her chin on his chest and looked him straight in the eye.

"Positive. I mean...not like, _tonight_...but soon. I love you, Troy, and I want...I want to show you how much."

Troy leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "We'll do whatever you're comfortable with, Gabi – I don't want you to feel pressured into anything..."

"I don't," Gabriella shook her head. "I know you would never force me to do anything I didn't want to do. And we'll do whatever _we're_ comfortable with, ok? This is about both of us taking a huge step in our relationship – I want us to make the decisions together."

Troy nodded and traced his thumb over her cheek before running his hand through her mop of curls.

"Together," he agreed with a smile. He leaned up and kissed her quickly on the lips, then whispered in her ear. "I love you too."

They lay in silence for a while, just holding each other and basking in the little bubble of happiness they had created and the additional closeness they felt after Gabriella's revelation and this big decision, knowing that one day soon their relationship would graduate to a whole new level.

An impatient bark from Grace drew their attention back to reality.

"What's up, baby?" Gabriella cooed, opening her eyes and lifting her head from Troy's chest. "You want to get out?" she asked as the pup whimpered by the door. She opened it and watched Grace bound down the stairs, then heard her mother come in the front door. "Aaah, that's what was up – Mom's home with food," Gabriella laughed. Feeling a pair of arms snake around her waist from behind, she tilted her head up and kissed Troy's jaw-line, her hands clasped securely over his, which rested on her stomach. She squealed a little as he lifted her off the ground slightly, and set her down so she was standing on his feet. He tightened his grip around her waist, rested his chin on her shoulder, and walked down the stairs, bringing her with him.

"Aaaaah, young love," Maria sighed dramatically, one hand on her heart as she spotted Troy walking her daughter down the stairs on his feet.

"Mo-om," Gabriella laughed and Maria smiled, kissing her daughter on the forehead when Troy brought her close enough. "How was your day?"

"My day was great," Gabriella replied, smiling as she felt Troy kiss the top of her head.

"Did Dr Zamitt call?"

"Mmhmm," Gabriella nodded. "He said my bloods are still looking perfect, he hopes we had a great Christmas yesterday, and to have a wonderful trip."

Early the following morning, Troy and the Montez's would be heading off to Colorado for Gabriella's make-a-wish trip. Everyone was really excited – they had been looking forward to this moment for a long time. Cancer still affected Gabriella and her family daily, but this trip would be another step towards closure on that particular chapter of their lives.

"Fantastic," Maria replied. "Speaking of the trip, Troy, I've talked to your Mom and we thought it would be easier if you just stay here tonight, seeing as we have to leave so early. We've been invited to your place for dinner so we'll say goodbye's then and bring all your stuff back here ready to leave tomorrow."

"Ok," Troy agreed.

Gabriella dug her elbows backwards into Troy's ribs, causing him to grunt in protest. "Looks like you have to pull out those speed-packing skills now, Wildcat," she teased, and Troy groaned again.

"Don't worry," Maria said with a smirk. "From what I could gather, your Mom was washing all your socks and jocks when I spoke to her on the phone. You'll be right."

Troy shook his head and sighed as Gabriella burst into peals of laughter, high-fiving her mother.

"I have a whole week of this to look forward to," Troy lamented, and Gabriella turned back to him, snuggling into his side.

"Awww, don't worry Wildcat – we'll be nice."

"Mostly," Maria added, causing the mother-daughter double act to burst into another round of breathless laughter.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Later that night, Gabriella and Troy lay curled around each other in her bed. Troy ran his fingers through her soft, short curls as she yawned sleepily.

"Excited?" Troy asked softly.

"For the trip? Yeah," Gabriella replied with a tired smile. "I can't wait. A whole week at the snow with my two favourite people."

Troy grinned and kissed the top of her head. "I can't wait to see you up on that snowboard. You're going to be amazing."

"I'm really glad you're going to be there to cheer me on," Gabriella told him, tilting her head so she could see his face. "You've been there for me through everything."

Troy just kissed her. Gabriella smiled against his lips as she ran her hand up his chest and let it rest on the side of his face, feeling his tongue slide into her mouth. She allowed him to deepen their kiss, as her thumb stroked his cheek.

Troy's hand moved from where it was resting on her shoulder, sliding down her side and over her hip, coming to rest on her slightly exposed lower back. He felt Gabriella shiver at his gentle touch and he pulled her closer, continuing to deepen their kiss.

His lips left hers and trailed a path down to her neck, causing Gabriella to moan softly as she tilted her head to the side. She shivered again as his kisses brushed the scar on her collarbone - left behind by her central line – finding that Troy's lips on the sensitive tissue caused tingles to erupt through her body.

Gabriella's hands moved to his back and wandered lower, she felt his sharp intake of breath as she brushed one hand across the front of his boxers. The hand of his that was on her back moved under her pyjama top as he returned his lips to her mouth, their tongues moving as one. As his hands moved further up, and around to her stomach, Troy pulled back slightly, looking into Gabriella's eyes.

She nodded, rubbed her nose against his, and took his hand in her own, moving it higher. She kissed him again and closed her eyes as his hand wandered over her chest, the other stroking the small of her back ever so softly. For the first time in a long time Gabriella felt alive, like she never wanted this moment to end - Troy's hands caressing her body, their lips joined, time at a stand-still.

All too soon, however, she felt Troy's hands disappear from under her top and cup her face instead. He pulled back from their passionate kiss and peppered her cheeks and eyelids with butterfly kisses instead.

"Let's get some sleep, huh? We've got an early start and I know you're tired."

Gabriella nodded and kissed Troy one more time before cuddling into him as close as possible and closing her eyes. He wrapped his arms tight around her and breathed deeply, inhaling her unique scent.

"Night Wildcat," Gabriella murmured into his chest. "Love you."

"Sweet dreams, Bella," he replied, kissing her hair. "I love you too."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Look!" Gabriella squealed like an excited child and tugged on Troy's arm, pointing a few yards ahead of them. "Aww, it's so cute!"

Troy smiled at her excitement and wrapped an arm around her as she admired the snowman a group of youngsters were busily creating out the front of their lodge.

"This place is amazing! I had forgotten how beautiful it was up here."

"So had I," Troy agreed, taking in their surroundings. It was like a winter wonderland – snow glistened on every surface, the sun glinting off icicles that hung from the trees making it seem like the whole valley was sparkling and alive.

"Are you warm enough Gabi?" Maria asked as she caught up to her daughter and Troy.

"Yes Mom," Gabriella replied. "Where did you disappear to, anyway?"

"Oh...nowhere," Maria replied quickly, stuffing her cell phone into one of the pockets on her ski jacket. "I'm just too slow for you pair."

Gabriella looked curiously at Troy, who just shrugged and shook his head. They brushed it off and continued towards the ski lift which would take them to the top of the trail where they were meeting Sven – Gabriella's personal snowboarding instructor for the week.

The minute they reached the platform at the top of the lift and trudged away from the moving chairs - their snow boots leaving deeps trails in the fresh, powdery snow – Maria whipped out her camera and began clicking away.

"Smile you pair! Come oooon, just one smile?"

Gabriella and Troy turned around and wrapped their arms around each other, smiling obediently. Ever since the limousine had picked them up at half past six that morning, Maria had been documenting every second of Gabriella's Make-A-Wish trip...even if the only action at that time of the morning was Gabriella and Troy falling asleep on each other's shoulders before they had even reached the airport.

"The view from up here is amazing," Gabriella commented, admiring the breathtaking picture.

"Yeah, it is," Troy nodded. "My Dad and I came up here to snowboard a couple times when he was teaching me. It's the perfect spot to learn."

"I still can't believe we are back here – exactly the same place we met," Gabriella snaked her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his chest, gazing up at him.

"Thank god for Colorado, huh?" Troy flashed his famous grin and kissed her forehead.

"Thank god for Colorado," Gabriella repeated with a laugh.

_CLICK!_

"Mo-om!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Maria grinned sheepishly. "Sorry! But I can't help it - you two are just so cute!"

Troy laughed and leaned down to whisper in Gabriella's ear. "Can you imagine her on our wedding day?"

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "Wedding day, huh?" she whispered back.

Troy kissed her forehead again.

The three turned around towards the ski lift when they heard an enthusiastic voice calling out to them.

"Aaah, vell hullo zere! You must be Gabriella and her fan club!" the tall blonde instructor said in a thick Swiss accent. "I am Sven and I vill be ze one reezponzible for turning you into a znowboarding pro!"

Gabriella giggled. "Nice to meet you, Sven. This is my mom Maria and my boyfriend Troy."

Troy shook hands with Sven, as did Maria. Her phone started to ring, however, and she glanced guiltily at Gabriella before hurrying off until she was out of earshot, and taking the call.

"Okey now, Gabriella I underztand you are one preeetty tough gal, ja?"

"I guess," Gabriella blushed.

"She's the toughest," Troy said proudly.

"Vell then, I am certain she vill be a complete natural on ze znowboard. Letz get ztarted shall ve?"

"Ok, here we go," Gabriella replied.

"You go girl," Maria encouraged as she made her way back over to them, shoving her cell phone deep into her pocket.

Sven spent the next little while explaining to Gabriella how to secure her feet to the board, and helping her work out how to balance, before showing her how to shuffle along the flat surface of snow using the edge of the board.

With encouragement from Maria and Troy, Gabriella was soon confident in standing on the board unaided, and chugging along the snow a few paces. After almost an hour, she was getting the hang of it more and more. Laughing gleefully as she wobbled suddenly and landed on her butt in the snow, Gabriella raised her hands and Troy pulled her to her feet, kissing her forehead and steadying her on the board.

"Zat waz a great attempt!" Sven clapped his hands together. "I fink ve are ready to try zomething a leetle more advanced already – ve're going to try riding ze board a leetle way down ze hill, zen ztopping uzing ze chugging technique ve have juzt been practizing, only ve vill attempt it on ze first bit of ze zlope – vat do you fink? Shall ve show everyvone vat you're made of?"

"Let's do this!" Gabriella stated with determination.

"Yeah! LET'S DO THIS!"

"What the...?" Gabriella's head whipped around towards the direction of the ski-lift as she heard a familiar voice, followed by a loud cheer from several more familiar voices. Her eyes grew wide as Chad and Taylor jumped off the chair, followed by Kelsi, Jason and Ryan on the next chair, and Sharpay and Zeke on the third. Lucille and Jack jumped off the last chair, their smiles just as wide as the gang's.

Before she had time to ask any questions, Gabriella found herself flat on her back in the snow with her best friends piled on top of her.

"But...what...how...OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE HERE!!" she squealed. As they all helped her up and brushed the snow off her ski jacket and pants, Gabriella looked at Troy who had a Cheshire grin on his face. "You knew?" she asked incredulously and he nodded.

Lucille stepped in to explain. "When Angela told you about your trip, Taylor and Chad commented to Troy that they would love to see you up on that board for the first time. So the three of them got the gang together, talked to your Mom, and then organised amongst themselves to be here for the day as your very own cheer squad. Jack and I taxied everyone to the airport about an hour after you guys took off – we were on the very next flight. We're all flying back home later tonight."

Gabriella gave them all a watery smile. "You guys are absolutely amazing..." she managed to tell them, before the gathered around her for another group hug. "I love you all!"

"We love you Gabi!" Taylor announced happily. "We wanted to be here to witness you conquering that mountain and showing everyone what a girl who kicked cancer's butt looks like," she explained, hugging Gabriella tightly.

"You're the best friend ever, Tay," Gabriella whispered as they embraced, suddenly feeling emotional.

"Right back at ya, sister," Taylor whispered in reply.

"Ok," Sven interrupted. "Ready? Remember, dig your heels in to zlow ze board and zlide tovardz ze zide of ze hill – not ztraight down. Ve ready?"

"Uh huh!" Gabriella said firmly. "Ready as I'll ever be!"

Troy bent down and helped Gabriella to click her heel back into the strap on the snowboard, and held her hands, pulling her gently forward as she shuffled closer to the start of the decline. She felt a flutter of nerves in the pit of her stomach as she thought about what she was about to do, but the nerves were soon overridden by a wave of excitement and determination to prove that she could do this.

Spurred on by whoops and cheers from her best friends, her mom, her boyfriend and his parents, Gabriella looked at Sven who clicked his heels onto his own snowboard, and pulled down his goggles. Gabriella pulled down her own goggles and Sven gave her the thumbs up, shifting his weight and sliding smoothly away on his board.

Gabriella took a deep breath before her face split into a wide grin and she yelled at the top of her lungs "HERE I GO!!" With that, she pushed her weight forward with everything she had, and glided forward onto the start of the decline.

Letting out a loud whoop of delight as the board began to move through the snow, adrenaline pulsed through Gabriella as she heard her friends cheering behind her. She focused on Sven, who was a few yards ahead of her, and followed his trail in the snow.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEAH!!" she yelled excitedly. "I'M DOING IT! I'M DOING IT!"

The action made her wobble slightly, and she balanced herself with her arms, steadying the board before continuing her decent. Troy wrapped an arm around Maria's shoulders – she was struggling with her emotions as she attempted to capture every second of the action on film. He too was a vortex of emotion; however he found he could not wipe the smile from his face – that was his girl out there, showing the world what she was made of.

"WOOOOOHOO!" Gabriella cheered once more - roaring with laughter as she suddenly lost her balance and fell on her butt. She looked up behind her with a huge smile on her face and saw all of her friends and family grinning back proudly, still cheering her on. With a giggle, she hoisted herself up out of the snow, brushed her ski jacket and pants off, regained her balance and – with one last glance at Troy, who winked and grinned at her – she pushed off and continued towards Sven.

With one final impressive slide in the snow, she reached him and jumped out of the foot straps, turning to face her loved ones who were racing down the decline towards her, she jumped up and down with excitement as Sven grabbed her hand and held it in the air.

"VICTORY!" he yelled gleefully. "Vell done Gabriella – my bezt ztudent EVER! You should be very proud!"

As Maria, Troy, Lucille, Jack, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Zeke and Jason reached Gabriella and crowded around her in yet another group hug, her ecstasy was obvious.

"HEAR THAT?" she squealed. "VICTORY – TAKE _THAT_, CANCER!"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Oooooh, enjoy the rest of the week!" Lucille exclaimed as she hugged Gabriella tight. "Keep an eye on that boy of mine, alright?" The group had enjoyed a fantastic afternoon and dinner together, but - all too quickly - the time had come for Jack, Lucille and the gang to head home.

Gabriella laughed. "I will," she promised, before lowering her voice, her tone sincere. "Thank you so much for helping make this happen...it meant so much to me to have everyone I love most here with me today."

Lucille smiled and hugged Gabriella again. "My pleasure, sweetheart. It was worth everything just to see the look on that pretty little face. You can just repay us by having the best possible time on this trip, ok?"

Gabriella smiled as she felt two warm arms snake around her waist from behind, and a chin rest atop her head. "Definitely," she nodded, Troy moving with her as she leaned forward to kiss Lucille on the cheek.

"Goodbye Mr – you look after our girl, hear me?"

"Yes Mom," Troy chuckled, hugging his mom. "Thanks for all your help, Mom – I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Lucille patted his cheek. "I love you too, my boy. I'm so proud of you."

"Ok, ok – no tears," Troy laughed as he hugged his mom one more time.

"Thanks so much, Tay," said Gabriella as she hugged her best friend good bye.

"Hey, don't even mention it," Taylor replied. "We were just excited to be able to be here for you – you were amazing out there, by the way."

Gabriella giggled. "Jaaa, by ze end of ze week I'll be a prooo!" she said dramatically, imitating Sven.

Taylor laughed. "I'll see you next week. I hope you know I want every single detail of the rest of the trip."

Gabriella nodded. "For sure."

"Bye man, thanks for everything," Troy said as he hugged Chad, clapping him on the back.

"No sweat brother – our Gabster deserves all the happiness in the world."

"That she does," Troy agreed.

"See you when you get back dude," Chad said, pulling Troy towards him and lowering his voice. "And remember – be good...but if you can't be good, be careful."

"Chad!" Troy exclaimed loudly, whacking him over the head. Chad scuttled off towards Taylor, and Troy shook his head.

It took over half an hour, but finally everyone had said their goodbyes and Troy, Maria and Gabriella had waved them off as they headed back towards the airport.

"What an amazing day," Gabriella sighed contentedly as Maria wrapped an arm around her shoulder from one side, and Troy mirrored her actions on Gabriella's other side. Together they turned and headed into the lodge.

"Yeah, it was," Troy agreed, kissing the side of Gabriella's head as she stifled a yawn. "Tired babe?"

"Exhausted," Gabriella confirmed. "It's worth it though – I had an incredible time today."

"Well, we'll have to tuck you straight into bed as soon as we get back to our room."

Gabriella nodded sleepily. They had been to their room that morning to drop off their luggage, and it was unbelievable. There were two bedrooms – one with a queen sized bed and a huge ensuite, the other with two double beds and an enormous adjoining bathroom and a spa. Maria had told Gabriella and Troy when they arrived that she and Gabi would be sharing the double room, and Troy had to sleep on his own. She had gotten such a kick out of the looks on their faces and watching them squirm that she had left them to sweat it out for a good ten minutes before she informed them she was joking.

Once the bedrooms had been allocated, Gabriella wasted no time putting dibs on the bed closest to the window – and the view of the alpine valley – leaving Troy with the other bed. She had a feeling, though, that his bed would end up largely unused during the week – he liked to snuggle way too much to sleep alone when she was in a double bed in the same room!

Turns out she was right.

Once they made it back to the room, Gabriella and Troy bid Maria goodnight, changed into their pyjamas, crawled into their beds and turned out the lights. Gabriella lay on her side with a smirk on her face, counting backwards from ten.

'_10...9...8...7...'_

Gabriella smiled to herself as she suddenly felt a weight beside her. The covers shifted as a warm body snuggled into her from behind, a pair of arms slipped around her waist, settling on her stomach, and a familiar set of lips placed a lingering kiss on the back of her shoulder.

"Goodnight, Troy," Gabriella grinned as she settled into his embrace.

"Night Bella."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

On day three of the trip – the day before New Year's Eve - when Troy and the Montez's arrived back at the lodge after Gabriella's snowboarding lesson, there was a note for Maria from reception. The Make-A-Wish reps were treating her to lunch, an afternoon of pampering, dinner, and then a night filled with music and dancing.

Gabriella was ecstatic for her mother. "Mom, that's so nice of them! You deserve an afternoon and night of fun after being stuck looking after me for the past year and a half."

"Hey, I haven't minded one b..."

"I know," Gabriella cut her mother off with a smile, placing her finger against Maria's lips. "But you are going to go and have an amazing time with these people, and relax and just chill and have fun, ok? For me?"

Maria sighed. "Ok, ok – I'll go. Will you and Troy be alright? I'm not sure what time I'll be back," she glanced at the letter. "It says here the night finishes around 1am – it's a bit late for..."

"Mom, we'll be absolutely fine. We're adults now, remember?"

"I know, I know – but you'll always be my..."

"Baby, I know Mom," Gabriella laughed, hugging Maria. "Now, go get changed and then get out of here! You are not passing up a free day and night of pampering!"

"Alright, alright – I'm out of here. You two behave, and make sure you have some lunch, and dinner later. Don't wait up!"

Maria closed the door behind her, and Gabriella counted to ten in her head before pouncing on Troy.

"Woah," he mumbled against her lips as his back hit the wall of the bedroom, Gabriella's hands running up and down his arms as she pressed herself against him.

Gabriella smiled and ran her tongue over his mouth. Troy tilted his head to the side and parted his lips, shivering as he felt her tongue slide across his. "Mmm," he murmured. "Where'd this come from?"

Gabriella just laughed softly and returned her lips to his, kissing him slowly and deeply, while walking backwards and taking him with her. When she felt the backs of her knees hit the end of her bed, she lay down, pulling Troy on top of her. She wriggled backwards up the bed a little and he followed, before taking her in his arms and kissing her once more.

After a few moments of heated kisses, Troy and Gabriella pulled back a little, and looked into each other's eyes, breathing heavily. Slowly, Gabriella leaned forward and placed her lips against Troy's, kissing him ever so gently, sliding her hands under the hem of his dark blue V-neck sweater and inching it upwards, before breaking off the kiss long enough to pull it - and the white t-shirt he had on underneath – off in one swift movement. She ghosted her hands up his muscular chest, causing him to shiver under her touch as she kissed him again.

Troy's hands found their way to her back and disappeared beneath her mint-green coloured sweater, running up her back – one coming to rest between her shoulder blades, the other moving around to Gabriella's front, nudging the underwire of her bra. A soft murmur into their kiss from Gabriella spurred him on and he slipped his hand underneath her bra, hearing and feeling her sharp intake of breath, and soft hiss as his fingers moved over her curves.

She pulled Troy closer to her, pressing their bodies together as their hands explored each other's skin. Gabriella's hands left Troy's bare chest and moved towards the front of his jeans. As they brushed the growing bulge there, Troy's breath hitched in his throat, and he vaguely wondered what happened to his innocent little Gabi. Deciding he would worry about that later, he let out a soft moan and felt Gabriella smile against his lips.

The smile grew and Gabriella pulled back to look at him, a glint in her eye and her hands suddenly absent from his body.

"Let's go make snow-angels," she suggested, her eyes shining with excitement.

Troy nearly choked, the tone of his voice raising about four octaves as he managed to squeak "Wha? Seriously?!"

"Uh huh – come on, lover boy – let's go," she grinned, bouncing off the bed, tugging at his hand.

"Uh...I'm gonna need a minute," Troy replied meekly, taking a sad glance downwards before hoisting himself off the bed and heading towards the bathroom, where he turned the cold tap in the sink on full-blast and stuck his head directly underneath.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Troy couldn't help but smile as his girlfriend let go of his hand and ran ahead into the snow, giggling like a small child. Her laughter was infectious, and soon Troy found himself running after her, grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around and around, listening to her squeals of delight before setting her down in front of him and kissing her softly on the lips.

Smiling at her, they separated, keeping their hands joined, but taking a step away from her, and to the side.

"Ready?" he asked.

Gabriella nodded with a grin and together they fell backwards into the snow, laughing hysterically as they flapped their arms and legs up and down, making an imprint in the fresh white powder. Troy stood carefully and moved over to Gabriella, taking her hands and pulling her up out of the snow. They stood back to admire their handiwork.

Gabriella nodded her approval. "Not bad," she commented.

"Yeah," Troy agreed. "Just needs one more thing."

He grabbed a ski pole off the veranda of the lodge and walked around the snow angels, dragging the pole through the snow above their heads. He moved back to stand next to Gabriella again, and dusted off his hands.

"There – much better!" he exclaimed.

Gabriella smiled and kissed his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. "Perfect," she replied, gazing at the message above the two angels who lay side by side in the snow.

_Troy loves Gabi_

"Gabi loves Troy too," she whispered, and felt him kiss the top of her head. His hand snaked around her waist and she squirmed as his fingers dug into her side. "TROY!" she yelled, laughing and jumping away from him.

"Whaaat?" he protested, feigning innocence.

Gabriella grinned impishly and stuck her tongue out at him. "Chase me!" she yelled, before turning and running as fast as her snow boots would allow her.

"You asked for it!" Troy yelled back, taking off after her and quickly catching up. He reached his arms out to grab her around the waist just as her foot caught in the snow and she tripped, tumbling to the ground and taking Troy with her.

Screaming with breathless laughter, they rolled over and over together, finally coming to rest at the foot of a tree, limbs tangled and out of breath.

"Oh god," Gabriella wheezed. "That was the funniest thing ever."

Troy laughed and hugged her against him, before pulling the both of them to their feet. "Come on," he said, wrapping an arm around her. "Let's go get warmed up."

"Warmed up, hey?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow at him.

Troy gulped. "Gabriella! What has gotten into you today?" he asked incredulously. "Not that I'm complaining..." he added.

Gabriella shrugged. "Just a new lease on life, I guess," she replied airily, before skipping off ahead of him.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"That...was the most amazing...dinner...ever..." Gabriella breathed, kissing Troy's cheek repeatedly during her sentence. "Thank you."

Troy smiled down at her in the dim light of the hallway, and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. "My pleasure," he said as he unlocked the room and stood back to let her inside first. He placed his hands gently on her arms, and guided her over to the couch. Sitting her down, he kissed her softly. "Wait here," he whispered, before disappearing into their bathroom.

Gabriella sat patiently for a few minutes, before Troy reappeared and took her by the hand, guiding her through to the bathroom. He stood behind her, gently massaging her shoulders and placing soft kisses atop her short curls as she breathed in deeply.

"Wow, Troy," she gasped – he had filled the giant spa bath with steaming hot, bubbly water, and lit the row of scented candles lined up on the sink beside it.

"You enjoy a nice, warm, relaxing spa while I organise the next surprise," he whispered in her ear.

Gabriella looked up at him questioningly, but he just handed her a fluffy white bathrobe, kissed her gently on the lips, and shut the bathroom door behind him.

Gabriella sighed happily as she slid down into the warm, soapy water. The smell of strawberry bubble bath filled her nose and she closed her eyes, a smile on her face. The past few days had been some of the happiest of her life. She felt so free all of a sudden - relaxed, happy, content...safe. It was almost as if she had finally realised that she could live her life in fear of cancer, or she could stand up and move on, acknowledging that it was and would always be a part of her, but she wasn't going to let that get her down. It was time to let go.

The toughest times of her life had been had during those ten months of treatment, and the months of constant check-ups which had followed, and would continue over the next five years, all be it at much less frequent intervals. But in a way Gabriella was thankful for those tough times – because although some of the memories were hard to bear, they had made her into a stronger, more patient young lady, and shown her what the true meaning of courage and strength was.

She had also learnt who really mattered in life, and was thankful for the amazing group of people she loved surrounding her. Her mother – her best friend and confidant, the one who never let her down. Jack and Lucille, who were like her second parents, and whose faith in her was constant. Taylor, her best friend, the one who _got_ her, the one she could tell anything too. Chad, the big brother she never had, the dependable, loveable one. The rest of the gang, who were always there when she needed cheering up, a constant source of entertainment, the best pick-me-up ever.

And Troy.

Gabriella didn't even know where to begin with Troy. He was the sunshine in her life. No matter how cheesy that sounded, it was true. He literally knew exactly what to say and do to make her smile. He was her other half, her soul mate, the love of her life. Sometimes it scared Gabriella, how deeply her feelings for him ran. It was crazy – she was only six months out of high school – could she really have found 'The One' already? Deep down, though, she knew she had. Troy had stuck by her through her biggest challenge in life. He had seen her at her lowest, and had helped pull her from the darkest spiral she had ever faced. Yet he was still there, right by her side, continuing to love her more and more every day.

As the last of the bubbles around her began to disappear, Gabriella turned off the spa jets and pulled herself from the bath, quickly towel-drying her body, and slipping on the warm robe. She pressed her ear to the bathroom door for a moment, listening for movement or noise. When she heard none, she quietly opened the door and moved out into the bedroom, gasping in amazement.

The lights were out – the room in darkness apart from a soft flickering glow being given off by numerous tea-light candles, which glimmered across the surface of the bedside tables and the chest of drawers. Gabriella pulled the bathrobe tighter across her chest, as she took another step into the room.

"Troy?" she called out softly, looking to her left as she heard movement, relaxing as she felt a familiar pair of lips cover her own.

"Enjoy your bath?" Troy's suddenly husky voice asked quietly.

"Mmhmm," Gabriella murmured her reply. "Thank you."

Troy leaned his head down and rubbed his nose against hers. "I love you, Gabriella."

Gabriella looked up at him, seeing the emotion that filled his eyes in the flicker of the candle light. She reached up and ran her hand softly down his cheek, smiling as he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. "I love you too, Troy," she replied, almost in a whisper.

He leaned down and captured her lips, the both of them closing their eyes as they allowed themselves to be overtaken by sensations they had never felt before. Gabriella felt her feet leave the ground, as Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her slightly, moving towards the bed. He lay her down carefully, reverently, treating her almost as if she were a china-doll.

Gabriella's arms remained linked around his neck as he lowered himself on top of her, never breaking their kiss. He moved his kisses to Gabriella's neck, and she arched her back beneath him, sensation coursing through her. As his mouth found the small scar on her collarbone, Gabriella shivered. Troy sucked lightly on the puckered skin and she let out an involuntary low moan.

Running her hands over Troy's back and finding the bottom of his sweater, Gabriella lifted it up and over his head for the second time that day. Troy pulled away to allow her to remove the garment, before returning his attention to her neck as Gabriella raked her fingernails up his now bare back.

As he moved his kisses up Gabriella's neck, along her jaw, and back to her mouth, Troy slipped a hand inside her bathrobe. Gabriella sighed contentedly, and moved her own hands to the top of his pants, running her fingers along the button. Fiddling with the tie on the robe, Troy unlooped it, and slowly slid the garment off Gabriella's shoulders, searching her eyes for permission to go further. Gabriella moved her arms to allow the robe to slide off more easily, and kissed Troy on the nose as he dropped it over the side of the bed and onto the floor, leaving her lying beneath him in just her panties.

Troy's eyes locked with Gabriella's for a moment, before he slowly and respectfully began to run his hands over her body, his eyes taking in every inch of her in the dim glow.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered hoarsely.

Gabriella smiled placidly up at him, running a hand through his hair as he lowered his head and kissed his way down her chest and across her stomach.

When he reached the long, thin scar that snaked across her abdomen, Troy pulled back and traced it with his finger. Gabriella sucked in a sharp breath, and he looked up at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked her, his eyes full of concern.

Gabriella smiled softly, lifting her hand and tracing his mouth with her finger. Slowly, she nodded. "I'm fine. Now come here, you."

Troy grinned as she pulled his face towards hers, kissing his lips. Her hands moved back towards his pants, and began to fiddle with the button, feeling it pop open before lowering the zip carefully. Troy helped her slide his jeans down his legs, leaving him in only his boxers.

As they continued to kiss and explore each other's bodies in a way they never had before, underwear was soon shed and before too long the comforter had been pulled back and Troy was poised above her. He broke off the kiss and pulled back to look her in the eyes.

Running his thumb across her cheek, he searched her face for any sign of hesitation or distress. The last thing he wanted to do was have her feeling pressured into something she didn't really want.

"Are you sure?" he whispered gently, full of sincerity. "I don't want you to have any regrets..."

Gabriella ran her hand across his cheek, over his forehead, and through his hair. "I won't," she said honestly. "I've never been so sure about anything in my life. I love you, Troy – so much."

He leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. "I love you too, my Bella."

And as their lips joined once more, their bodies now united in the most intimate of ways, Troy and Gabriella gave away their most precious gift to each other – the gift of themselves.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The following morning, Gabriella stirred as early morning sunlight began to filter into the room. She and Troy were curled tightly around each other – legs tangled, arms wrapped snugly around waists, skin on skin, Gabriella's head using Troy's chest as a pillow, whilst his nose was buried in her hair.

She opened her eyes slowly, blinking a few times as she adjusted to the light. A smile spread across her face as memories of the previous night came flooding back. She placed a soft kiss on Troy's chest and he stirred slightly, mumbling something incoherent as he dropped a kiss in her hair, pulled the comforter tighter around them, pulled Gabriella even closer to him, and drifted back to sleep – Gabriella not far behind.

They awoke for the second time a couple of hours later. Gabriella was pulled from her sleep by the feeling of Troy stroking her hair. She opened her eyes and tilted her head to look up at him.

"Hi," she whispered softly, her lips turning up at the corners until she was smiling sleepily at him.

"Hi," he replied, placing a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose, feeling her shiver as he ran one hand up and down her bare side.

Gabriella leaned up and kissed him on the lips, before snuggling back against his chest, smiling as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Mmm, I could stay here forever," she murmured, closing her eyes.

Troy grinned. "Me too," he admitted. "Gabi, last night...last night was..."

"Incredible..." Gabriella finished for him, opening her eyes again and looking up at him.

He nodded and lowered his head to touch his forehead against hers. "Incredible," he agreed.

They lay in silence for a few moments, foreheads touching, eyes closed, just taking in each other's scent and listening to each other breathing.

Gabriella broke the silence with a soft groan. "We should probably get up," she suggested. "I have a lesson with Sven in an hour, and besides, my Mom's gonna think we died in our sleep if we don't surface soon. Either that or she'll think we're curled up together with no clothes on."

"Well we are..." Troy replied with a smirk, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, but my Mom really doesn't need to know that right now," Gabriella laughed, slapping him on the chest and slipping on her bathrobe, leaning down and kissing him quickly before heading towards the bathroom.

Troy threw back the covers and jumped up, planning on following her, but Gabriella sensed his movement and raised her index finger above her head without even turning around, stopping him in his tracks.

"Nu-uh, Wildcat – wait your turn!"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Woooow," Troy let out a long whistle. "You look _amazing_!"

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled, twirling around on the spot. "What do you think, Mom?"

"You look beautiful, sweetheart. And you're looking pretty spiffy yourself, Troy," Maria said with a grin, whipping out the camera as Gabriella relaxed into Troy's embraced. She had noticed something different about the pair that day – they seemed even closer, if that was possible – she just couldn't put her finger on it. Shrugging the thought away and making a mental note to have a talk to Gabriella about it when she got home, Maria busied herself with the task of documenting the process of getting ready for the New Years' celebrations.

"Well you look gorgeous too, Mom – you've been glowing since that pampering day yesterday," Gabriella said, hugging her mother.

"Why thank you, daughter of mine. I'm happy to be void of my old, haggard looks for a day."

Gabriella rolled her eyes with a laugh. "You never look old and haggard."

"Wow, what ever did I do to deserve all these compliments," Maria joked, heading towards the door. "Alright you two, if you can manage to untangle yourselves from each other until we get downstairs, that would be fantastic," she stated with a smirk, holding the door open and heading out after the two blushing young adults who had just shuffled past her.

A couple of hours later, the New Years' party at the lodge was in full swing. Maria was catching up with some of the friends she had made the day before, and Gabriella and Troy were dancing together in the middle of the dance floor.

Gabriella laughed gleefully as Troy took her hand and spun her away from him, before spinning her back in and twirling her around. She giggled against his lips as he kissed her, both their bodies swaying to the beat of the music.

"OK, WHO'S GONNA ROCK THE HOUSE NEXT?"

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, laughter dancing in their eyes as they watched two nervous young teens shuffle onto the stage, arms folded, staring off into the corners of the room as the next song started up.

"Do you remember...?"

Troy cut Gabriella off with a kiss. "How could I forget?"

"I can't believe it's been two whole years since we met here."

"I know – it's unbelievable," Troy agreed. "Time has gone so fast. But I wouldn't swap a second of that time for anything in the world."

Gabriella laughed. "Not even all those hours you spent with me vomiting everywhere?"

Troy shook his head. "The thought of seeing you sick or in pain ever again is almost unbearable, but if I had to choose between rubbing your back while you threw up, or not having you in my life...I know what I would choose every time. I can't imagine my life without you in it," Troy said sincerely.

Gabriella placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it softly. Troy turned his head sideways and kissed the palm of her hand.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Troy Bolton," Gabriella said, looking him square in the eye. He pulled her closer, and she rested her head against his chest. "I don't know what I'd do without you anymore..."

"Well, you'll never have to find out," Troy replied firmly, resting his chin on the top of her head as they continued moving slowly to the music. "You're stuck with me now."

Gabriella smiled into the soft fabric of his shirt. "Good."

"5 MINUTES TILL MIDNIGHT!" the DJ suddenly announced, and Troy took Gabriella's hand, leading her out onto the balcony of the function room.

"Aaah, there you two are!" the pair turned at the sound of Maria's voice.

"Hi Mom – how's your night been?"

"Great – what about you two? Staying out of mischief I hope..."

Gabriella and Troy laughed. "Of course," they replied innocently.

"We were just reminiscing about everything that's happened since we were here the last time," Troy said.

Maria nodded. "If someone had told me two years ago what the future was going to hold, I would have told them they were dreaming. This time last year, I was scared to even look to tomorrow. I was petrified that 'tomorrow' wouldn't hold my baby girl in it," she said sadly, running her hand through Gabriella's mop of dark ringlets.

"It's ok, Mom – I'm still here...I'm going to be fine."

"I know you are, honey. I don't doubt it – you're the strongest and bravest person I have ever met. Look how far you have come."

Troy thought back to last New Year's, when Gabriela was in the middle of some of her harshest treatment, and so sick that she could barely move. Then he looked at the beautiful young woman in front of him – glowing with happiness, laughing and smiling, a picture of health. He looked at her and he was thankful – thankful that they were brought together by fate exactly two years prior, and thankful that she was still here with him to celebrate the milestone.

_10...9...8..._

Troy was so lost in his thoughts that he barely noticed the people around him start counting down from ten, until he felt Gabriella slip her hand into his. She gazed up at him with adoration-filled eyes and he couldn't help but smile as he tapped the end of her nose with his finger, and pulled her into his side.

_7...6...5..._

Maria held Gabriella's other hand as the crowd continued to count down.

_4...3...2...1..._

"_HAPPY NEW YEAR!" _

A cheer resonated through the crowd before everyone's attention tuned skyward to watch the spectacular fireworks display high above the mountain tops. Gabriella felt Troy's eyes on her, and she looked up to see him smiling down at her. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

"Happy New Year, Bella," he whispered against her lips.

"Happy New Year," Gabriella replied, kissing him again before settling back in his arms.

Maria took Gabriella's hand, squeezing it, and she and Troy looked over at her.

"Here's to a happy, healthy, _cancer free_ New Year," she smiled.

Gabriella grinned. "Here's to a cancer free _LIFE_!" she corrected. Maria touched her daughter's cheek affectionately and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll toast to that," Troy agreed. "A cancer free life – I don't think much could sound sweeter."

As the three stood – arm in arm – watching the dazzling display that was still lighting up the night sky, they each thought back over the ups and downs of the past eighteen or so months. There were so many points along the journey when everything seemed all but lost, but time and time again, Gabriella – with the love and support of her family and friends - had beaten the odds and fought back to show cancer exactly who was boss. Now here she stood – stronger than ever, and ready to take on whatever the future held for her.

Initially, cancer had thrown them all into a fog – Gabriella's diagnosis had been a devastating blow to them all, and those first few weeks were a haze of darkness and despair. But – gradually – that fog had begun to lift and now – as they looked towards the future – the last hazy remnants of that darkness dissipated and Gabriella, Maria and Troy saw the world in a new light. Never again would they take anything for granted – they understood the preciousness of a fragile life. They had witnessed that fine line between life and death, and come out of the ordeal stronger.

As if they could read each other's thoughts, Gabriella and Troy turned their heads towards one another. As their eyes met and Troy wrapped her tightly in his embrace, Gabriella felt an overwhelming calm wash over her. For the first time in a long while, she felt completely and utterly safe. Her mother had always been a constant in her life, but she knew that Troy was her future and as long as he was by her side... anything was possible.

She was his hero, he was her saving grace.

Together, they had overcome the ultimate obstacle and won.

Together, they were ready to face tomorrow.

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me -  
I once was lost, but now am found...  
Was blind... but now, I see._

* * *

**And...that's it. OMG. Done. I can't believe it. I really am speechless. So all I will say is...let me know what you thought. Click that lil ol' button down there and tell me if you loved it, hated it, whatever you thought.**

**Stay tuned for the epilogue: A glimpse of the future.**

**Go ahead! Make my day! :)**

**Charli xox**


	41. Epilogue

**Oh my god. **

**I can't believe it – I'm done. Finished. Finito. Adios. Ciao. Arrivaderci. Buh bye. Over.**

**Through this story, all I ever hoped to achieve was to get some sort of a message out there – if I could raise cancer awareness with just one person, then I would have been happy. But to hear you all tell me how much you have learnt and how much this story affected you...It's more than I ever could have dreamed.**

**I am still absolutely amazed by the overwhelming response to the last chapter – over 80 reviews and still climbing. I only hope that what I have written for the epilogue does the story justice, and that you all enjoy it as much as you seem to have done the rest of the story. **

_Samantha_** who reviewed the last chapter – I'm sorry to hear about your daughter. Cancer takes far too many precious little ones and it is beyond unfair. I can only pray that every day finds us one step closer to a cure.**

**I have so many people that I want to mention and thank but I really don't want to leave anyone out, so I'm only gonna mention a select few.**

_Cara_** – your reviews inspired me so much. You are a true hero in every sense of the word. All the very best for the future. **

_The Rooftop girls_** – you know who you are. Thanks for cheering me on and encouraging me. You are some of the best writers I have ever met and for you all to have such an interest in my lil ol' story...I am sooo flattered! You are an amazing group of people and I'm so glad to have met you!**

_Emily_** – My twin sister, separated at birth! I miss you so much right now, and I am hoping like heck your computer is fixed soon! You helped me so much with the first three quarters of this story and I know if your laptop hadn't shat itself, you would have been right with me through till the end! Love ya!**

_Jessaaa _**– Geez girl, like I said to you earlier, I've become so dependent on you for advice it's almost scary haha. You seriously rock and most of this story probably wouldn't even exist if it wasn't for you, so everyone should thank Jess! Thankyou sooo much for all your help! Can't wait to work with you on our big project! Teffy 4 lyf!! Bring back the faux hawk!**

**Ok I think that will do me for now, I'm sure you don't wanna be subjected to much more of my drabble! **_Mariana_** – keep fighting girl, and I know you'll make it through. To everyone else out there who is fighting cancer or has fought cancer...you are all amazing and inspirational. This whole story is for you. **

**Please read the A/N at the conclusion of the epilogue for some important informatioooon!**

**Enjoy, and – as the awesome Holly would say – peace, love, and Zefron bathing in a strawberry smoothie,**

**Charli**

**xox**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_**5 Years Later...**_

"Troooy! Troy...TROY, stop it – I'm gonna be late!" Gabriella half scolded, half giggled as she pulled a jacket on over her uniform and ran her fingers quickly through her waist-length chocolate curls.

Troy groaned. "Nooooo, don't leeeave meeee..." he reached up and snaked his hands around her waist, pulling her back down onto their bed. Gabriella fell on top of him, laughing.

"Troy, I have to go!" she squealed, as his fingers worked to unbutton her blouse, exposing her bellybutton. He ran his lips over her abdomen, ghosting over an old, faded scar before moving further up. "Troy - stop!" Gabriella managed to pull herself away and re-button her shirt, straightening her clothes. "I've really got to go – and you have to get up as well. You have training in an hour and a half, don't forget."

At age 24, Troy was into his second year of playing for the Albuquerque Redhawks. Earlier in the year, he had also accepted the position of coach for the junior development squad known as the Juniorhawks. He frequently complained to Gabriella about the kids and their 'attitudes' but she knew that – deep down – he wouldn't swap his job for the world. She only had to watch his face when the kids were out on the court playing to know how proud he was of the young lives he was moulding.

Gabriella was into her first year at Graduate Medical School, after completing her undergraduate medical degree the previous summer. She was well on her way to her dream career – as a paediatrician – and was currently on a practice rotation, at none other than University of New Mexico Children's Hospital – the same place that had been her second home five years earlier.

As far as their relationship, the pair was closer and more in love than ever. Almost twelve months earlier, they had brought their first apartment together – they loved having their own place, and were very proud of the modest dwelling– they had spent weeks decorating and turning their new home into a reflection of their personalities and it looked great.

Health-wise, things were going well. Gabriella was coming up to the five year off treatment mark – in a week's time she would undergo some major testing, and then sit out an anxious few days of waiting for the final results. She hadn't said much about her upcoming tests, but Troy had a feeling that she was pretty nervous about them. Whenever he brought the topic up, Gabriella was quick to brush it off and change the subject.

"Don't remind me," Troy groaned again. "For the off-season, Coach is pushing us way to hard. My muscles are still burning from last week's session."

"Come on, hot-shot," Gabriella smirked, swiftly pulling the sheets off the bed, leaving a boxer-clad Troy uncovered. "Up, shower – now. There's coffee in the pot, and fresh fruit, muesli and yoghurt on the counter. I'll see you tonight," she placed a lingering kiss on his lips as he dragged himself off the bed. "Love you."

Troy cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Love you too, Gabs. Have a great day."

Gabriella smiled and blew him a kiss as she grabbed her bag and hurried out of the apartment.

Troy yawned and stretched slowly, feeling his aching joints crack back into place. He sleepily stumbled to the bathroom and showered, emerging ten minutes later feeling slightly more refreshed, and a few steps closer to human.

Pulling a Redhawks hoodie over the top of his training gear, he jogged down the stairs and grabbed a bowl from the cupboard, fixing himself a bowl of muesli, fruit and yoghurt before pouring himself a cup of coffee and settling at the table with the newspaper.

His eyes drifted to the date and a chill ran down his spine as he realised it was exactly one week until Gabriella's five year post-treatment scans. The big ones – if these scans were clean, she would be given the all clear and considered to be cured.

Troy's thoughts wandered back over the past five years since Gabriella finished treatment. There had been a few bumps in the road, and many lasting side effects from the harsh treatments Gabriella had endured but – for the most part – she had recovered well and continued to heal, strengthen and move on from her ordeal.

There had been one period, however, that hadn't been such smooth sailing. Troy shuddered as he recalled that frightening time in their lives. It was almost eighteen months after Gabriella finished treatment, and the pair were enjoying college life. One day, though, Gabriella had come to him in tears, her words causing his stomach to sink...

_**Flashback **_

"_Yesss!" Troy exclaimed aloud as the ball swooshed through the net. He was alone in the U of A gym, shooting free throws and working on his jump shot. The sound of the door opening caused him to turn his head, his mouth curling into a grin as he saw who had joined him._

"_Hey gorgeous," he breathed, dropping the basketball and meeting Gabriella halfway across the gym, wrapping his arms around her tightly and kissing the top of her head as she buried her face in his chest._

_It didn't take Troy long to realise something wasn't right. Gabriella was silent for a moment, before her shoulders started to shake and she let out a soft whimper against his chest. Within seconds, her small body was wracked with sobs, her tears soaking Troy's jersey._

"_Hey..." Troy said gently, grasping her shoulders and attempting to pull her back enough to see her face. Gabriella clung harder to him, her arms around his neck, her face pressed hard against his shirt. _

_Troy rubbed her back and pressed comforting kisses in her soft hair. "Gabi, what's happened...? What's wrong?"_

_Gabriella just cried harder. _

"_Gabi...babe, you're starting to scare me – what's wrong?" Troy's concern was growing. This wasn't like his happy-go-lucky girlfriend, whose smile lit up his day. _

_Eventually, Gabriella pulled back and looked up at Troy, her eyes filled with fear. _

"_I'm scared, Troy..." she whimpered._

_Troy's brow creased as he stroked her hair comfortingly. "Why, Bella – what's worrying you?"_

"_I don't feel right...I have felt off colour for a couple of weeks. It's been coming and going, and I thought it was just stress or I wasn't sleeping enough...wasn't eating right...my workload has been insane this past month...but..." Gabriella trailed off as the tears began to fall again._

_Troy felt like an iron fist was clenching his heart as fear overtook him like a vice. His hands were shaking as his eyes remained fixed on her tear-filled ones, waiting for her to continue. _

"_I was washing my hair this morning, and I felt...I..." she swallowed hard, reaching down to pick up Troy's hand, placing it on her neck – towards the back of the left side._

_Troy thought he would vomit when he felt a ping-pong ball sized lump beneath his fingers. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, just a strangled noise of shock._

_Gabriella shivered slightly, wiping her eyes. "I called my oncologist. He wants me to come in for a check up and some blood tests this afternoon," she said softly._

_Troy's heart was just about breaking in two. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead, and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and inhaling his familiar scent. _

"_Whatever this is, we'll get through it. I promise," he whispered. _

_**End Flashback**_

And – together – they did. Troy had accompanied Gabriella to her appointment that afternoon, and held her hand while she had blood drawn. He comforted her all through the night until she cried herself to sleep – only then allowing his own tears to fall. He made her breakfast in bed the next morning, not bothered by the fact she was too worried to eat. And he was right by her side when she took the call informing her that she was still in remission - her blood results had shown an infection, and after a week or two of antibiotics her swollen glands would go down and she would be feeling as right as rain. He was the first one to kiss her and hug her and twirl her around, joining her in her happiness as tears of relief overcame them both.

Pushing his chair back, Troy yawned as he moved over to the sink to rinse his breakfast dish. His cell phone started ringing suddenly, dancing across the counter as it buzzed. He grabbed it quickly and answered.

"Hello? Yes, speaking...Oh really? Wow, already – that was quick...Ok...Uh huh...Well thank you very much for the call, I'll be in some time this afternoon to pick it up. Uh huh...Yes...Uh huh...thank you, bye," Troy's smile stretched from ear to ear as he shoved his phone into his sports bag, whistling to himself as he locked up the apartment and jogged down the stairs to the car park. He had a huge surprise to plan for Gabriella, and he couldn't wait for it to swing into action.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

On the other side of town, Gabriella hummed softly to herself as she caught the elevator up from the car park, signing herself in and making her way across the lobby toward the elevator which would take her to general paediatrics on level four, to meet with her supervisor. She turned however, as a voice called her name.

"Gabriella!"

Her mouth formed a smile as she came face to face with the man who saved her life five years earlier.

"Hi Dr Zamitt," she said happily, as they stepped into the elevator together.

"Hi Gabi – it's so nice to see you around here again! For a totally different reason of course! I have to say, you're looking fantastic."

"Thank you!" Gabriella beamed.

"So how's everything going – school, Troy...life in general?"

"Great," Gabriella replied. "I'm really enjoying this rotation, Troy's wonderful and life's, well...I don't think I could be much happier right now."

"That's fantastic news," the doctor smiled warmly. "I understand you have your five year post-treatment studies next week, am I correct?"

Gabriella nodded silently.

"I know your tests will be carried out at the adult's hospital, but I was wondering if you would mind me sitting in on the follow up appointment? I'd like to be a part of what I'm sure will be the close of the chapter for you."

Once Gabriella had finished high school, her care technically fell under the adult's hospital. Seeing as she was fresh out of treatment at that time, Dr Zamitt had kept her case for the first twelve months, but after that her medical records had been handed over to a non-paediatric oncologist – Dr Stanley. He was a lovely man, but Gabriella and her mother would always have a soft spot for Dr Zamitt.

"Of course," Gabriella nodded with a smile. It would bring her some sense of comfort, she thought, to have her original doctor there with her.

"Wonderful, well – this is my stop," he commented as the elevator pinged at level two. "I'll see you next week!"

"See you," Gabriella replied as the doors swished close and the elevator continued towards the fourth floor.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Troy threw his sports bag into the back seat of his car before climbing in behind the wheel and starting the engine. Just as he was about to reverse out of his parking space, his cell phone rang. Cutting the engine, Troy pulled the handbrake back on and grabbed his phone.

"Yes Chad?" he grinned, after seeing his friend name flashing on the screen.

"Dude...are you psychic or what?" came a confused voice down the line.

"Chad...it's called caller I...yes, yes I'm psychic," he replied, shaking his head to himself.

"Freaky...Anyway, I was just gonna ask if you and Gabs wanted to come over for dinner tonight? Taylor's doing a roast."

"Sounds good to me," Troy said. "Gabi doesn't get home until about six, so is sometime after that alright?"

"Yeah, whenever man. So I'll see you then?"

"Actually, Chad...Are you busy right now?"

"Not with anything that can't wait...why?"

"The jewellers rang this morning – Gabi's ring is ready to be picked up. Wanna come with me to get it?"

"Really? Aww, man – I'd be honoured! I still can't believe my little brother is gonna pop the big question to my little sis," Chad gushed.

"Dude, beside the fact that you're making it sound completely incestuous...you're only twelve days older than me – that's not even two weeks!"

"Twelve days, twelve months...it's all relative, Troy. I know you can't deal with the fact that I'm older and wiser, but it's one thing in life you'll never be able to change."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Whatever, man. I'll pick you up in five."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Sounds great, Tay. I don't get home until about 6pm, so is some time after that ok with you?" Gabriella asked as she balanced her cell phone between her ear and her shoulder, handing the cashier at the hospital cafeteria some money, and taking her sandwich.

"That's fine. Chad said he was going to talk to Troy about it, but you know what those pair are like - who knows if the message will get through," Taylor commented.

Gabriella laughed as she sat down at a free table and unwrapped her lunch. "Sadly, I do," she agreed. "Thanks for the call, I'll see you tonight.

"Bye Gabs," Taylor replied, before the line went dead.

Gabriella took a bite of her sandwich as hit the call button on her phone and waited for an answer.

"Hey babe," Troy answered smoothly. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes at his cheesiness. "I'm just on my lunchbreak and wanted to let you know we have been invited to Taylor and Chad's for dinner."

Troy shifted his cell phone to the other ear as he locked his car and headed into the mall, Chad by his side. "Yeah, Chad told me," he replied.

Gabriella giggled to herself as she remembered Taylor's words. "Fantastic," she grinned. "Taylor just thought it would be safer if she told me as well."

"You pair will never let up on the Chadster and I, will you?" Troy pretended he was hurt.

"Hey, what?" Chad chipped in.

"Is that Chad?" Gabriella asked in confusion. "Where are you?"

"Yeah, it's Chad," Troy replied, glaring at Chad and slapping him across the back of the head. "We're at the mall, picking up...some...er...some groceries for Taylor. Yeah...Chad needed me to help him out, because...y'know how he is – can't tell the difference between a string bean and a snow pea."

Gabriella laughed, buying the white lie. "Ok, well good luck with that. I'll see you about six."

"Bye Bella, I love you."

"Love you too."

Troy shoved his phone into his pocket, and looked to his side, where Chad was making sappy faces and imitating his best friend.

"Bye Bella, my daaaarling! I luuuurve yooou...OWW!" Troy's hand connected with the back of his head for the second time in two minutes. "Actually, I probably deserved that..."

Troy shook his head and smirked as they entered the jewellers.

"Aaaah, Mr Bolton!" the friendly middle aged man behind the counter smiled.

"Good afternoon Pedro," Troy grinned back. "I hear you have something for me?"

"Si, si – yes, I do!" Pedro replied in a thick Italian accent. "Miss Gabriella is going to love it deeply," he exclaimed proudly. Chad sniggered at his broken English.

"Well then, let's see it!" Troy said, his stomach fluttering with nervous butterflies all of a sudden.

Pedro disappeared under the counter and Troy and Chad exchanged a glance. Moments later, he popped up again, holding a small blue velvet box. He opened the lid and held it out to Troy, studying his face carefully.

Troy reached out and took the box, his eyes never leaving the simple yet stunning white gold diamond ring snuggled safely within the soft white satin interior of the jewellery box. The 0.40 carat diamond sparkled subtly amidst the delicate swirl of the white gold band and Troy finally exhaled, his eyes shining with excitement.

"It's perfect," he breathed. "Thank you so much, Pedro."

"Woooow," Chad whistled. "Miss Gabriella really is gonna love it deeply. And then I'm pretty sure she's gonna beg you to love her dee...OW!" Chad whined, before sighing. "Ok, I deserved that too."

"Chad - you know the drill, right? Not a _word_ to Gabriella about this – or Taylor for that matter. Gabi has no idea that I'm planning to propose soon, and that's the way I want it to stay. I love Tay to death, but we both know if she gets wind of this, Gabi will find out faster than any of us can say _'here comes the bride'_.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I get it – no telling anyone. But seriously...congratulations, dude – you've picked a winner there."

"The girl or the ring?" Troy grinned cheekily.

Chad laughed. "Both."

Troy nodded and smiled, closing his eyes briefly as Gabriella's face flashed through his mind. "Don't I know it..."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Troy? I'm home," Gabriella called out as she dumped her jacket and bag on the kitchen bench. She looked up as she heard footsteps, and smiled as Troy entered the room, placing his hands either side of her face, and kissing her gently.

"Hey," he said softly, wrapping his arms around her. "How was your day?"

She tilted her head up to look at him, resting her chin on his chest as her arms wrapped comfortably around his waist.

"It was good. I got to shadow Dr Peter's on his rounds of the cardiac ward, and meet some of his patients. I'm learning a lot from him, he's an incredible doctor – the kids he treats...they just adore him. He's amazing with them."

Troy smiled at her enthusiasm, tilting his head down until their noses touched. "I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. You're going to be an incredible doctor yourself one day."

Gabriella closed her eyes and breathed deeply, inhaling his scent. "Thank you," she whispered, allowing herself to get momentarily lost in him, before snapping her eyes open and grinning. "Ok, I stink like a hospital, so I'm gonna go take a shower. You just sit your handsome self down and relax; I'll be back in ten minutes."

Troy walked through to the lounge and flopped down with a smirk. "See you in an hour, Gab..."

By nine o'clock that night, dinner was finished, as was dessert, and the four friends had adjourned to the lounge room for coffee. They caught up on each other's work and studies - Taylor was enthusiastic to hear all about Gabriella's rotation at the hospital. She had graduated the previous year and was working as a Pharmacist at University of New Mexico Hospital, which was on the same block as Gabriella's Children's Hospital.

Gabriella mentioned that she ran into Dr Zamitt in the lobby that morning, and the conversation turned to her upcoming tests.

"So when are your five year post-treatment tests, Gabs?" Chad asked. "We need dates so we can plan the big celebration that comes after!"

Gabriella shifted uncomfortably, which did not go un-noticed by Troy, who looped his fingers through hers.

"Next week," she replied softly. "But I don't want a big fuss, seriously. Just in case the...I just don't want a big fuss, ok?" she averted her gaze, and Taylor and Chad both looked questioningly at Troy, who shrugged, rubbing his thumb over Gabriella's knuckles, and making a mental note to try and talk to her about this later.

The opportunity arose later that night as they were lying in bed, where Troy was softly stroking Gabriella's hair. Her head was snugged into the crook of his neck, her eyes closed.

"You still awake babe?" he asked quietly.

"Mmm," she murmured, her breath tickling his collar bone.

"Is everything ok?" he probed. "Like...are you feeling alright?"

"Mmm...Why?"

"I was just wondering how you're feeling about your tests next week, that's all..."

Gabriella's eyes snapped opened. "Do we have to talk about this now, Troy?" she pleaded.

"Well, yeah - it seems like it's really bothering you and if I can help in any way, I'd like to try," he replied gently, tightening his arms around her.

"Maybe I just don't want to talk about it," Gabriella snapped, surprised by her tone of voice. She knew she was being irrational, but she couldn't seem to help herself.

"Woah, Gab...I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to see if you were alright about everything..."

Gabriella felt her eyes fill with tears. "Well I'm just rosy - what do you think, Troy?" she replied sarcastically, pulling out of his embrace and sitting up. The fear and concern she had kept to herself for so long was bubbling up and finally pushing her over the edge.

"Gabi..." Troy couldn't help but feel confused about this sudden outburst.

"Don't '_Gabi_' me, Troy," she spat, pushing the covers back and climbing out of bed, turning to face him. "You have NO idea how it feels, every year to have people assessing you, trying to find _CANCER_ in your body. You have NO idea what it feels like to have had your body betray you, and to know that it could easily happen again," bordering on hysterical, Gabriella began to cry as she continued to yell. "All this time I've been so lucky, and everyone just thinks that it's going to last – that I'll walk away from these tests with an all clear, and we can forget that any of it ever happened. But it doesn't work like that, Troy – look at Cody – he finished treatment not even two months before me, and has breezed through the past few years, just like me. He had his 5 year studies last month and guess what, Troy – relapse. Too advanced to treat. He's going to die, Troy, and there's not a fucking thing anyone can do about it!"

Troy just sat there, gobsmacked. "Oh Gabi...baby, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry," she whimpered, her voice suddenly quiet. She wrapped her arms around herself, sobs wracking her body. "I'm so scared, Troy..."

He was out of bed in a flash, standing in front of her. As he reached out his arms she hit him away.

"Don't, Troy, just leave me alone" she sobbed. "I can't deal with this, I can't...can't...I hate this, I can't deal..."

Troy moved closer to her, unfazed by her flailing arms.

"I hate this, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it..." she sobbed as she hit at him, not wanting or meaning to hurt him, but desperate to take her anger, grief, and fear out on someone or something. Troy's heart broke as he watched the devastated girl in front of him. He let her hit him until she was overcome with emotion and exhaustion, and collapsed into his arms. He held her tight as she cried.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she repeated, over and over. "Don't let me go, Troy...please don't let me go."

He didn't. He slowly sank to the floor, taking her with him. Her body was still shaking with sobs as she let out all the fear and sadness she had been keeping inside. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, rocking her back and forth and placing sporadic kisses in her hair.

"I won't let you go, Bella – I'm always here, you know that. I love you. You can always talk to me about anything – I need to know what you're thinking and feeling so we can work through these things together. Shhh, baby...just let it all out," Troy soothed as he rubbed her back. "It's going to be ok."

"I'm sorry, Troy. I'm sorry..."

"I know baby. Come on, let's get back into bed," he slid one arm under her arms and the other behind her knees. She gripped his neck as he stood up, lifting her with him before laying her underneath the covers and climbing in beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Close your eyes and get some sleep," he whispered, kissing her cheek. "I love you."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella awoke the next morning feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, but also like she had a lot of apologising to do – she had said some pretty awful things last night before the truth came out. She turned herself in Troy's arms so that she was facing him, and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips before resting her forehead against his and tracing the outline of his face with her fingers.

He began to stir and opened his eyes slowly, to be met by Gabriella's.

"Hey," he smiled sleepily, closing the small gap between them and kissing her.

"Hey," she whispered. "Troy, about last night..."

"Uh," Troy put a finger to her lips. "Don't even mention it – you have been keeping all that inside for so long...you needed to vent and I just happened to be the one who pushed you over the edge. I don't mind being your punching bag sometimes – it's what I'm here for."

"No," Gabriella said firmly. "I need to say this. I said some things that were really out of line, Troy. I hurt you – I know I did – and I really didn't mean to. I'm sorry I said you have no idea what any of this feels like...you have been by my side every step of the way, and I know that you get just as anxious as I do about the possibility of me relapsing. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Cody – I just...I didn't know how to handle the news myself when my mom told me, and I knew it would worry you too...I didn't want to be the cause of your pain. And I'm sorry for hitting at you..." she trailed off, running her hand over his chest thanking god she hadn't left a mark, otherwise her guilt would have increased tenfold.

"I know you are, Gabi. We're good. But from now on, we're facing this together, right? No more bottling things up?"

A relived smile graced Gabriella's face as she nodded. "So you forgive me?"

Troy grinned and kissed her on the nose. "Without a second thought. Now come here, you."

She squealed as he pulled her on top of him and paused to look into her eyes before kissing her thoroughly.

Hands wandered and clothes were soon shed, as passion took over and Troy proceeded to show Gabriella _exactly_ how completely he had forgiven her.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The following days passed by in a blur as the date Gabriella was dreading edged closer. She kept herself busy with her studies and her rotation at UNM Children's Hospital, while Troy kept his mind of the upcoming tests and consequential results by focusing extra hard during training, as well as busying himself with plans for the big proposal.

He had decided to wait for a few weeks – at least until the tests were over with and they figured out their lives depending on the results. But he was pretty pleased with himself for coming up with the plan that he had, and was so excited for it to come together.

He had spoken to Maria Montez before buying the ring, and she had given him her blessing before he had even got the whole question out. She couldn't have been more ecstatic, and was barely able to keep her lips sealed about it every time she spoke to her daughter.

Now, everything was under control – he had the ring, and he had booked them a relaxing weekend away at Sunrise Springs Resort, which was located in a quiet town just past Santa Fe. He was going to tell Gabriella about their trip once all her tests were done, and he was planning on popping the question after a romantic candlelight dinner during the vacation, while they strolled through the beautiful gardens of the resort.

He smiled to himself just thinking about it. He had just gotten off the phone confirming their booking of a private casita at Sunrise Springs, so everything was set. It was going to be simple, but romantic – perfect. But before any of that could happen, they had a major hurdle to overcome.

The day had arrived.

Sunlight streamed through the bedroom window, pulling Troy from his slumber. He glanced at the time on the clock that sat upon the bedside table and groaned.

Gently, he lifted a hand and brushed a stray curl from Gabriella's sleeping face. He kissed her cheek before rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"Gabi...Gabi, babe, it's time to wake up."

"Hmmm?" Gabriella mumbled as she stirred at his touch. "What time is it?"

"Almost half past seven," Troy replied, placing feather-soft kisses on her eyelids as she struggled to wake herself. "We have to leave in an hour."

Gabriella rolled into him, kissing the side of his neck before rolling back over and swinging herself up into a sitting position on the edge of the bed, rubbing her eyes. A nervous knot immediately gathered itself in the pitt of her stomach.

It was going to be a long few of days.

Maria called just before they left and wished Gabriella luck, telling her she would drop by tonight to see how everything went. Despite their early start, it was well after 7pm when Troy unlocked the front door of their apartment, and led a tired and sore Gabriella inside. He walked her straight into their bedroom, helped her change into her pyjamas and tucked her into bed.

Troy sat beside her, stroking her hair softly as she drifted off to sleep. He stayed, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest as she slept, attempting to leave the trauma of the day behind. A short while later the doorbell rang and Troy placed a kiss on Gabriella's forehead before leaving to let her mother in.

"Hi Maria," he smiled tiredly as she entered the apartment.

"Hi, how are you doing?" Maria asked.

Troy rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah good, just tired – it's such a long day waiting around – you know how it is."

Maria nodded. She knew only too well. "Did the doctor say anything?"

"No," Troy shook his head. "We only saw Dr Stanley briefly this morning. He said he would see us properly on Thursday. He seems quietly confident, but Gabriella is still sick with worry. Knowing what is going on with Cody hasn't eased her concerns either. That poor family. I can't even begin to imagine what they're going through. He's only a couple of years younger than us...the thought of anything happening to Gabi...I can't even..." Troy trailed off with a sigh and rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"You have to think positively, Troy. Believe that everything is going to be ok. If it isn't...we will deal – it will be hard, but we will get through it somehow."

Troy nodded wordlessly. "She's asleep by the way – crashed out as soon as we got home. Between the nerves and the tests draining her energy...she was exhausted."

Maria smiled fondly. "My poor baby. Well, if I know her as well as I think I do she'll be hungry when she wakes up, especially after having to fast all last night and today. I've brought over a few things so I can cook the two of you dinner," she said, gesturing to a bag of groceries she had set down on the bench.

"Oh, Mar..."

"Uh uh," Maria held up her hand and smiled. "I insist."

The smell of her mother's delicious cooking roused Gabriella an hour later, and she came shuffling through to the kitchen rubbing her eyes. Troy was sitting at the counter watching Maria work her magic when he felt two arms wrap around him from behind, and a chin rest on his shoulder.

"Trying to learn a few tips are we?"

"Heeey, I resent that!" he protested, turning his head to kiss her cheek.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Maria asked, moving away from the stove to wrap her daughter in a hug.

"I'm ok," Gabriella murmured, feeling safe and warm in her mother's embrace. They remained wrapped in each other's hug for a few moments, completely silent until Gabriella spoke. "Mmm, that smells so good.

Troy breathed out a sigh of relief. He knew she had barely eaten the past few days, and that she would barely eat until her appointment on Thursday, so he was glad she was hungry for her mom's cooking. The three of them ate together, chatting comfortably until Gabriella started to yawn and Troy helped her back to bed.

He helped Maria clean up and then walked her downstairs to the lobby of the apartment complex before kissing her on the cheek and giving her a hug.

"I'll call you in the morning and let you know how she is," he said.

"Thank you, Troy," Maria smiled gratefully. "I don't even need to say 'look after my girl' because I know that you already do – better than I could ever ask for. I'll speak to you tomorrow."

They said their goodbyes before Troy made his way back upstairs and locked the front door, turning out the lights and making his way through to the bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in beside a sleeping Gabriella, wrapping his arms around her warm body, pulling her as close as possible and inhaling her scent. She subconsciously snuggled herself tightly into him and he held her against his chest as he lay there wondering what the future had in store for them and listening to her breathing long into the night.

The next few days were long and anxious as Troy tip toed around Gabriella, making a conscious effort to make sure she knew he was there for her if she needed him, but trying not to stress her out in any way.

Thursday morning the alarm went off at 7.30am, but both Troy and Gabriella were already awake – Troy laying flat on his back, staring at the ceiling, and Gabriella pacing back and forth across the bedroom floor, muttering to herself about clothes. Swallowing his own nerves, Troy climbed out of bed and moved to stand in front of Gabriella. He placed his hands on her arms and looked her in the eyes, stopping her still.

No words needed to be exchanged as her eyes met his and he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her on top of the head and felt her take a deep breath, her body relaxing against his. He rubbed her back for a few moments as she closed her eyes against his chest. Eventually she pulled back, and they exchanged a meaningful kiss before continuing to get ready.

While Gabriella hunted down a pair of shoes to match her outfit, Troy called Maria.

"How's everything?" Maria asked carefully.

"Neither of us slept very well last night," Troy admitted. "But we've taken a few deep breaths and we're trying to stay positive," he looked up as Gabriella came into the room. "She's here now; I'll just put her on."

"Hi Mom."

"How are you doing honey?" Maria asked.

"Nervous, scared, a little hysterical...but at the moment, strangely calm," Gabriella replied.

"Just breathe, baby. Everything will be ok. Now, I'd better let you go - you don't want to hit traffic. Good luck my sweet girl - Grace and I will be waiting right here for you to call."

When Gabriella and Troy had moved in together, Grace had stayed behind at Maria's – the apartment complex had a rule against pets. Gabriella knew her dog was in good hands, though, and was glad deep down that her mother had some company.

"Are you sure you aren't going to come with us?" Gabriella asked. Maria had told them the day before that she thought it would be better if just Troy and Gabriella went to the appointment.

"Yes," Maria replied. "This is something you and Troy need to do together. I'll be praying for you until I hear. Bye Gabi."

"Bye Mom – I love you."

Troy took her hand as the hung up the phone.

"You ready?"

Gabriella exhaled before nodding determinedly. "Let's do this."

If Gabriella had appeared composed earlier in the morning, by the time she was seated next to Troy in the waiting room outside Dr Stanley's office, she had worked herself into a frenzy. Dr Zamitt had greeted them ten minutes earlier, and joined Dr Stanley in his surgery to review and discuss Gabriella's results, leaving Gabriella and Troy outside to wait.

"I wonder what they're talking about..." Gabriella muttered. "Urgh, this is so frustrating. I mean, why can't they just have their discussion with us in there? It's not like it's private business – it's MY life they're discussing!"

Troy picked up Gabriella's hand and laced their fingers together, holding her hand in his lap and rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

"Troy, what if it's bad news? How are we going to cope? I don't think I'm strong enough to face all that again – chemo, radiation, fatigue...it...Urgh, it makes me nauseous just thinking about it. I haven't been feeling sick or anything but really...that doesn't mean anything does it? And it's not like I'm expecting to go in there and get bad news, but what if it is? I mean, you never _really _know, do you? And..."

"Gabriella..." Troy interrupted, but Gabriella continued her nervous chatter.

"Just say...just say like, it is bad news – what then? Do I just drop out of school? Do I just take leave – I mean, how long would we be looking at for recovery...if there is a recovery – oh god, what if there wasn't a recovery? What if we go in there and they just say 'Hi Gabriella, sorry but you're dying – goodbye, have a nice life - or what's left of it...' What then?"

"Gabriella..."

"But then if it's good news...we'll just be going cold turkey. No check-ups, no nothing! What if I do get an all clear, but then a few months down the track something happens and I get some, like...weird symptoms or something? Will I be able to see my oncologist or what? But oh god, what if it's bad news...I don't know...I just don't know what I'd..."

"Marry me."

"Like, do we...what?" Gabriella froze and looked at Troy, who was also seemingly frozen in his chair.

'_Oh crap – that wasn't part of the plan!'_ Troy thought to himself. But with Gabriella sitting right there – shocked and waiting for him to respond – he had only seconds to shift his strategy.

"You heard."

Gabriella stared at him for a moment before snapping back to reality. "Troy," she said softly. "Don't do this – not now. Not when the future is so uncertain. Everything's so confusing - what if the results aren't clear?"

Troy looked her straight in the eye, searching the depths of chocolate brown. "You want to marry me, don't you?"

Gabriella's expression softened and a hint of a smile danced on her lips, her eyes glistening. "Yes...yes, of course I do," she whispered.

Troy grinned, reaching out a hand to cup her cheek. "Then the results will be clear."

Several tears escaped Gabriella's eyes as her smile grew and she covered Troy's hand with her own. His smile grew even wider as he leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips, resting their foreheads together.

"God I love you," he whispered, kissing her again.

The moment was interrupted by a door opening. Dr Zamitt appeared before them, and - suddenly -both of their nerves returned full force.

The next few moments passed in a blur, as Gabriella and Troy entered Dr Stanley's office hand in hand. Gabriella felt bizarrely like she was watching the scene from above, floating out of her own body, a buzzing ringing in her ears. They sat down in the chairs opposite the doctor and Gabriella looked around the room she had been in so many times before, taking in things she had never really noticed. The smallest things suddenly seemed overwhelming – like the lone box of tissues on the desk in front of her. How many people before her had needed those tissues to stem the flow of grief resulting from bad news they had received? Would she be the next to require the same kind of assistance?

She felt Troy squeeze her hand and she squeezed his back, letting him know she was with him as Dr Stanley began to speak. He started with all the usual small talk, Gabriella answering his questions while inwardly willing him to cut to the chase. Just when she thought he was going to open her file and pull out the test results, he passed it over to Dr Zamitt.

"I'm going to let Dr Zamitt do the honours, if you don't mind – seeing as he was your original oncologist."

Gabriella just nodded, expressionless. Troy noted the small smile on Dr Stanley's face – surely that was a good sign?

Dr Zamitt took the file and smiled at the couple in front of him. "I'm not going to beat around the bush here – Gabriella, everything looks perfectly clear. You're still one hundred percent in remission, every scan is clean, your bloods are perfect – you've got the all clear."

Gabriella felt Troy's arms around her before she really absorbed what had just been said. She hugged him back, still processing the news.

All clear?

That meant she was ok – everything was fine!

She was healthy – perfectly, wonderfully, beautifully healthy.

She was in the clear, and she was getting married to the man she loved more than life itself.

In that moment, life could not have been any more perfect.

Dr Zamitt and Dr Stanley spent the next few minutes explaining what would happen now – there would be no more appointments and annual testing, but if Gabriella had any concerns she should not hesitate to call – but Gabriella barely heard. It wasn't until they had thanked both doctors over and over again for their time and dedication over the years, and made their way out of the hospital that she really allowed herself to breathe.

In the middle of the car park Gabriella and Troy turned to each other, and Gabriella leapt into Troy's arms. He spun her around and around as she cried into his shoulder – tears of happiness, tears of relief, tears of joy.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" Troy repeated as he kissed the side of her head again and again, both of them beginning to laugh.

"I'm clear, Troy! All clear! I'm _healthy_!" Gabriella said, almost disbelieving.

"I know! I know, I know, I know! I knew you could do it, Gabriella – I'm so, so proud of you!"

"And we're getting married!" Gabriella squealed happily.

Troy began to laugh and before long Gabriella joined in as they continued to swing each other around, hugging tightly.

Eventually they made their way back to the car and before they knew it, Troy was letting them in the front door of their apartment. As soon as the door was shut, Gabriella felt her back hit the wall as Troy kissed her soundly.

She moaned into the kiss as their tongues frantically explored the depths of each other's mouths. They kissed with an urgency that had been somewhat subdued during the anxiety of the past couple of weeks, Troy wrapping his arms around Gabriella and lifting her off the ground. She hooked her legs around his waist as they moved blindly in the direction of their bedroom, crashing into two different walls, a door and a rubber pot plant along the way.

As Troy set her down on their bed, his nightstand caught his eye and he pulled back from their kiss with a smile. Gabriella looked at him in confusion as he moved around the bed and opened the draw in the small cupboard, rummaging around for a moment before straightening up – a small blue velvet box clutched tightly in his hand.

Gabriella's hand flew to her mouth, her eyes brimming with tears as he moved to stand in front of her. He reached out to caress her cheek, his face full of adoration.

"I had it all planned out," he informed her. "I got your mom's permission, I picked the ring up weeks ago...I have a weekend away in Santa Fe booked for us in two weeks' time – I was going to ask you in the gardens after dinner, while we watched the sun set. But then my big mouth just went and blurted it out...and I know you've always wanted a romantic, down-on-one-knee proposal, so..." he trailed off, racing around the room and pulling the curtains closed, grabbing a box of matches off the shelf and hurriedly lighting the row of candles Gabriella had arranged there before moving back towards her and dropping down onto one knee, opening the ring box and holding it up to her. "Gabriella Montez, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

Gabriella smiled through her tears as she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

"Yes!" she replied definitively. "Yes, yes, YES!"

Her slender hands were shaking as Troy carefully removed the gorgeous ring from its box and slid it onto her left hand. It glimmered in the candlelight and Gabriella gasped.

"Oh Troy, it's beautiful..."

Troy reached up and ran his fingers through her hair. "You make me the happiest man alive," he whispered before pulling her to him and kissing her...

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

An hour later, Gabriella suddenly sat up from her comfortable position curled into Troy's side.

"Troy!" she exclaimed. "We haven't rung anybody yet – my mom and your parents will be going out of their minds!"

"Shit, you're right," Troy agreed, reaching over her to retrieve the cordless phone. "How should we do this?"

Gabriella grinned. "You call our parents and invite them over. We'll tell them about my all-clear together. Actually, call Chad and Taylor too – but tell them to come about a half hour after our parents. We'll tell them about our _other_ news once everyone is here," she grinned, wiggling her ring finger in front of Troy's face. Troy kissed her hand and dialled the familiar numbers into the phone.

Lucille and Jack Bolton picked Maria Montez up on the way, and the three practically belted down Troy and Gabriella's door in their haste to find out the news.

Troy opened it and ushered them inside, remaining annoyingly silent despite their barrage of frantic questions. Once they were successfully seated on the couch, Troy and Gabriella seated opposite, Troy held up a hand and their endless questions ceased. He looked at Gabriella and nodded his head.

Gabriella grinned. "I'm in the clear," she said simply, and three parents rushed at them, squealing and yelling with joy, crying tears of happiness, and crushing Troy and Gabriella with ecstatic hugs.

Maria held Gabriella close and rocked her back and forth. "I love you my baby girl, I love you so much."

Gabriella started to cry as well. "I love you too, Mom. I couldn't have done it without you. All of you," she announced, pulling back to look at Lucille and Jack too."You're the most important people in the world to me."

Troy and his dad exchanged a meaningful hug as the mothers fussed over Gabriella, who was doing her best to hide her left hand from them. She was saved as the doorbell rang and she shoved it in her pocket as she hurried to let Taylor and Chad in.

The pair were in the same frantic-questioning mode as the parents have been when they arrived, and Gabriella led them through to the lounge room before turning to them and quickly putting them out of their misery.

"All clear, I got the all clear!" she said, and Taylor rushed forward to pull her into a hug.

"Oh thank God," Taylor breathed.

Chad gave Troy a high five and pulled him into a hug as well, clapping him on the back.

"Congratulations man," he grinned before moving over to pry Gabriella from Taylors hug. "Love ya, Gabster. I had every faith in you," he told her earnestly, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks Chad," Gabriella smiled and ruffled his afro as Troy came over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He kissed the side of her head and she looked up and him and grinned.

He took this as his cue, and cleared his throat. "If you would all like to take a seat, Gabriella and I have something we would like to say."

Maria, Lucille, Jack, Taylor and Chad exchanged glances, but did as they were told, sitting down on the couch and in the arm chairs and looking up expectantly at Troy and Gabriella. Troy cleared his throat again.

"First off we just wanted to thank you five for being there for Gabriella...for both of us...through thick and thin. You've all ridden the highs and the lows with us, and we owe you all so much."

Gabriella nodded in agreement, and cuddled against Troy's side. "We can never repay you all for everything you have done for us."

Lucille smiled fondly at the pair. "The best way to repay us is simply to live your life to the fullest and enjoy each and every day. Make every moment count. None of us could ask for anything more."

Troy kissed her forehead and nudged her gently in the side. She knew that was his way of saying 'tell them!'

"There's something else too..." Gabriella began nervously. Troy squeezed her waist and the smiled at one another before looking back at their small audience. "We're getting married."

A unanimous scream of excitement filled the room as Troy and Gabriella found themselves crash tackled for the second time that day.

Lucille, Maria and Taylor grabbed Gabriella's hand out of her jeans pocket and gushed over her ring, hugging and kissing the couple. Chad and Jack clapped Troy on the back and kissed Gabriella, congratulating them both. Maria and Lucille were soon hugging each other, crying _more_ happy tears as they chatted excitedly about weddings, receptions, dresses and flowers.

The group laughed as Gabriella told them how he blurted out the proposal in the waiting room, ruining his carefully planned out romantic weekend away.

"We're still going to go to Santa Fe for the weekend, though," Troy explained. "I think we could both do with the down-time. And besides, we do need to...'celebrate' our engagement..." he said cheekily, winking at Gabriella, who slapped him lightly on the chest.

"TROY!" she exclaimed.

Maria jokingly covered her ears and laughed. "There are some things in life I _definitely_ don't need to know about my little girl, and that is one of them!"

The group laughed again, before another round of hugs and congratulations began.

Maria, the Bolton's and Taylor and Chad ended up staying for a dinner of take-out Chinese food, before going home at around 9.30pm that night. Gabriella and Troy finished cleaning up the kitchen before collapsing onto the couch.

"What a day," Gabriella sighed happily, snuggling into Troy who immediately pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"What a day," he agreed.

"We are going to have to call everyone else and let them know – Shar, Ryan, Kels, Jase, Zeke..." Gabriella commented, smiling as she thought of her friends – now scattered across America chasing their various dreams – reactions. She shivered excitedly, imagining them all back together again for the wedding.

Their wedding – her and Troy's wedding.

They were getting married.

"Mmm, tomorrow," Troy replied. "Tonight I want you all to myself," he smirked, leaning down to kiss her.

Gabriella giggled. "Well, Mr Bolton – you're going to have me to yourself for the rest of our lives..."

"I do believe you're right, Mrs-Bolton-to-be. And you know what?"

"What?" Gabriella asked as Troy nudged her nose with his own.

"I can hardly wait."

Gabriella's smile lit up the room as Troy captured her lips once more. Together they lay back on the couch and allowed themselves to get lost in each other.

In that moment, they had never been more thankful for the night fate led them to one another.

In that moment, they had never been so grateful for how far they had come, and that they still had each other.

In that moment, they had never been more in love.

The rest of their lives together lay ahead – two hearts, but one journey that they would continue together.

Fate had brought them together, but fate had also thrown them some pretty huge obstacles over the years. Now, here they were – moving on from the past, heading towards the future.

A future that had never looked so bright.

_**The End**_

* * *

**And hence falls the end of an era. It's been such a blast writing this for you all, and I'm sad yet excited it's over.**

**Now, for announcements:**

**I'm so excited to say that my next project will be a CO-WRITE with the amazing JESSA (zacharyteflonforpresident). It is not titled as yet, but it will be posted on MY profile, so keep an eye out for that in the near future. In the meantime, Jess has made a trailer to whet your appetites – follow the link on either my profile or Jess' profile to view that!**

**Also in my profile is a picture of Gabriella's engagement ring.**

**I WON'T be writing a sequel to Amazing Grace, but I DO plan to post a one-off one-shot spin off to give you a little insight into the future Mr and Mrs Bolton's lives – how does cancer affect them 5 years post all-clear? It will be called 'Amazing Grace: 5 Years On' (or something to that effect). So watch out for that too!**

**That's all from me for now! Please review and let me know your thoughts and feelings! Thanks for EVERYTHING each and every one of you are AMAZING!**

**Charli xox**

**Oh, and if you haven't seen today's Jazz/Lakers Zan candids...SHAME ON YOU!**


	42. IMPORTANT NOTE

Dear Amazing Grace fans!

I have been plagiarised!

I am absolutely disgusted that someone could take my life experience and claim it as their own – even copying the majority of my author's notes!

Please take a moment to visit the profile of NitraMania and have a look at their FRIENDS story titled Amazing Grace – even the summary is the same. If you could all leave a review to the author telling them your thoughts on this, I would be so extremely grateful!

Thank you all so much! Especially to XoXTroyellaSupporterXoX aka Rachel for alerting me to this issue!

xoxo


End file.
